Obsession
by Phantom Ou
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive's sister, Alice, has returned after years of separation. All goes well until she develops an uncanny obsession over the worst person possible: his nemesis, Alois Trancy.
1. Prologue

**Obsession - Chapter 1: **_**Prologue**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive is performing something uncharacteristic: wringing his hands together in a desperate manner, as if expressing that he is capable to portray at _least_ some emotions rather than the conventional annoyance or anger. As bemused as Sebastian Michaelis, his humble butler, is about this peculiar action, he instead indulges in a bit of humor at how even his master can depict nervousness.

The butler gracefully pours the Earl Grey tea into the small china cup before setting it down on his master's mahogany study desk. The recipient of the tea does little to acknowledge it, and the intensity of his hands rubbing against one another heightens.

"Anxious, Young Master?" Sebastian inquires cordially, although he is fully aware that his master is certainly in an overwrought state, and is knowledgeable to the extent that he can devise a sound hypothesis as to why that is.

The dark blue-haired boy ceases the what once was a steadfast compression of his palms so that he can rest them on the surface of his desk. Quietly, he speaks, "Must you waste my time with pointless questions? You know perfectly well why I am, for one thing, nervous._ She_ is coming, after all."

"Indeed."

The youth extends a hand to the take the cup before him into his possession, and he brings it to his lips to satiate in a sip. "Have you finished the preparations? She will arrive this evening."

"Yes, sir," Sebastian assures, bowing slightly to display his compliance. "I have taken care of the meals and the refinement of the manor, along with the garden. And for our own convenience, I have also taken the liberty to, ah, remove the four from sight so that they will not cause any destruction."

They both know fully well who Sebastian has referenced to. The four is none other than Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Finnian and Tanaka. Despite being servants themselves, they are prone to accidents that disrupt and devastate any plans, meetings or buildings, for that matter. Careless as they are, it soon became common that they will light the food on fire, break plates and dishes, destroy the garden until what is left are shriveled crops—if one may even call them crops anymore, since they are virtually unidentifiable—or sip tea silently in an isolated spot. Needless to say, their aid, and entire appearances, are uncalled for, and Sebastian, as versatile as he is, is truly the one who handles all businesses and conducts in maintaining the manor.

"Very well," Ciel approves and emits a breath of relief, but not too audibly that his butler would overhear. If those four are to even step anywhere near his reunion with her, unmistakably _something_ will go wrong.

He twiddles with his empty cup for a while longer before speaking in a voice that's barely above a whisper, "I have never seen her before in my life. What am I to say to her?"

The butler, who has politely plucked the cup from his master's hand in order to clean it, pauses to glance over at the youth behind the desk. Surely, his master has just asked him for advice? "Perhaps you should begin with a basic greeting." Uncomplicated and expected; that should be the safest procedure.

Ciel merely sighs at this, reclining back into his leather chair in means to relax. Alleviation from stress does not come as a peculiar yet enlightening memory conquers the sole attention of his mind.

It was a typical sweltering day in the June about a few weeks ago. His prosperous enterprise, the Funtom Company, was at its peak with the business booming. Ciel was fulfilling the entailed tasks from his busy schedule when Finnian barged into his study—an earful was one of the particular things he received for doing so—and handed him a letter.

Sebastian had inspected its features and commented that it arrived from an unverifiable town somewhere in the the vast nation of Europe. The drab latter consisted of a thin piece of parchment that was written onto by a cheap and meager ink.

However, it was the content of the letter that had captured their interests. On there it read:

_Deer Eurl Ciel Fantumhive,_

_I am yor long-lost litle sister._

_Alice_

And that was the end of it. The letter was written in what is likened to chicken scratch with several misspellings and little coherency. Customarily, it is improper to send such an incompetent letter to an earl, no less, but apparently this person pays no heed to nobility.

Still, the sentence from the sender of the letter claimed that some girl named Alice is his sister. Normally, it would be best to ignore this kind of letters as it is highly likely to be a scam. But as proud as Ciel is, he has taken the brief letter into context, concluding that this 'Alice' of some sort is challenging him. A straightforward letter which promulgates that the sender is his kinsman, without including any other notes or explanations in the slightest, has got to be a challenge to see if he's daring enough to try.

If one is to be well-acquainted with the Earl Phantomhive, it would come across as self-evident that he is. If this is merely a scam, Sebastian can dispose of her quickly enough. If this is not, well, then things should get interesting from there.

And thus, they mailed back a simple letter whereas it only stated the location of the Phantomhive manor. His 'sister' is to find her way here herself as providing a secure ride for her might not be worth the effort and extra spending of money. Apparently, she did not mind of this and wrote back:

_Espect me by the furst of July._

_Alice_

After a few weeks have progressed, here they are on the first of July. Alice has never informed him of what time exactly she will be arriving, hence now he has to wait in anticipation. Ciel loathes to have acquired the sense of anxiety in the first place for he is not supposed to _care_ whether she comes or not. His logical self has been continuously reminding him that this can very well be a fraudulent scheme aimed to ruin him in some way.

But what if it's not?

That question burrows itself in his mind, and it holds fast into the crevices of it, never truly disappearing no matter how long he prays it to nor how many times a day he fixes an expression of indifference onto his face.

The sound of a carriage thundering near and skidding to a halt outside his manor causes Ciel's eyes to snap open, and for him to shoot out of his seat in repercussion.

His butler eyes him with inquisitiveness, a ghost of a smirk plaguing his lips, before speaking lowly, "I suppose your long-awaited sister has arrived at our doorsteps, Young Master. Shall we go outside to welcome her?"

"Y-yes," Ciel swallows, mentally cursing himself for stuttering. Hell, if he is even near a moment of hesitation while delivering a speech or a command, he is ready to strangle himself. The boy, as calmly as possible, steps around his desk and takes the initiative to lead his butler. Of course, he must retain his dignity and be the leader at least.

As they maneuver down the grand spiral staircase to the ground level floor, Ciel feels his heart beating faster against his chest. If the girl is legitimately his sister, there are a thousand questions equipped within his head, prepared to burst out at her. Where has she been all along? Why did she wait until now to contact him?

But more importantly, if she _is_ his sister, he finally has a true family again.

The thought of that causes him to tremble, and Sebastian glances at him warily before opening the front door. The evening sky greets him with hues of purple, red and orange coloring its vastness. The healthy yard lies in front of him, decorated with flowery bushes and tall trees. Further along the yard is a wooden four-wheeled carriage that has parked itself neatly before the gate.

The carriage creaks unstably, and Ciel is afraid that it will fall apart due to the fact that it's quite dilapidated. However, it manages to stick together, and the coachman jumps down from his position. He proceeds to open the carriage door, and Ciel squints his eyes, somewhat eagerly, for the passenger to step out.

Then out comes a stalwart woman with brown hair hastily combed into a messy bun. She has rags for her clothing, and emerald orbs as her eyes. Her hands and feet are huge to say the least, and they can snap Ciel's flimsy bones in two if she so wishes.

This is definitely not his _little_ sister.

A wave of disappointment ails the young boy, and he is about to retire back into his manor when _another_ person appears from the carriage. This time it is a petite girl in the early stages of adolescence. She is a redhead who has her long curls for hair tumbling loosely down her back. What has stolen the breath from Ciel is the fact that her eyes are a pair of piercing blue eyes.

The color of the ocean. Calm, deep and magnificent. The sapphire color tugs a string of familiarity in his heart, and he realizes that her eyes are an exact replica of his own.

The girl raises her eyes to meet his, and a small gasp escapes her lips, though soon it is replaced by a broad grin. She then waves her arm in the air in such a vigorous manner that the stout woman is forced to recoil in order to avoid getting struck.

The outlandish feeling of joy swells in his chest, and the only way he is able to discern that it is happiness is by the way the muscles around his mouth instinctively form a smile.

Alice cups her mouth to shout from the distance, "Bro—"

She falls flat on her face while trying to run out of the carriage.

Before they can process this brusque collision to the ground, his butler is already by her side, helping the pitiful girl up. Alice splutters at the grass entrapped near her mouth and bobs her head at Sebastian in gratitude.

Ciel respires after acknowledging that she is unharmed and makes his way to her, his heels clicking against the stone pavement. They have locked eyes with each other during his entire short journey, and he soon stops before his sister.

Alice grants him a toothy grin and then suddenly closes their distance by pulling him into a bear hug. "Brother!" she whispers, smothering her face against his shoulder.

An aroma of nature wafts to him. Ciel feels her warm arms around him and, to his astonishment, a sense of tranquil ripples throughout his body. And before he knew it, he returns the embrace.

He closes his eyes when they are dangerously brimmed with tears.

"...Sister."

* * *

They accumulate at the dining hall. Alice is seated next to Ciel, and the woman is next to her. Sebastian accommodates to them, serving plates of ambrosial food and wine. Ciel shoots him a warning glare, and the butler smirks and replaces Alice's cup with tea instead.

While he glared, in his line of vision, he is able to distinguish the four servants in the back of the dining hall. They are fervently peering over at their direction to see the newly-arrived guests, while trying to conceal themselves.

Ciel decides that it will be best to just ignore them, and patiently waits until Alice and the woman begin dining so that he can gradually unleash his storage of questions that is circulating in his mind.

In the meantime, Alice is intently scrutinizing the steak before her and jabs it with a knife experimentally. The woman glances at Ciel, chuckles nervously, and admonishes Alice for such poor etiquette. However, she isn't so proficient herself and attempts to slice her own steak to pieces with her bare fingers.

That is when Ciel perceives how shabby and worn their clothes are, and the dirt and filth that tarnish their skins. When they reach out to take their drinks—in unison, in which they giggle at—he notices how calloused their hands are, even Alice's. They devour their food hungrily, obviously having not a lot to eat for the past handful of days, and he is glad that he has paid for their carriage ride earlier after all.

"So," Ciel begins, clearing his throat as politely as he can manage while simultaneously overlap their clamorous chews.

Alice is in the midst of tearing at her steak with her teeth clamped around a side, when she looks up and grins, "Hey, Big Brother!"

"Hi, Alice," he replies, and quickly moves on from the exchange of pleasantries that has already transpired outside the manor. "May I ask who..."—he courteously nods at the woman beside Alice—"you are?"

"Oh, that's Patty!" Alice pipes up before the woman has a chance to introduce herself.

"Now, now!" the woman scolds, smacking Alice on the arm—which seems a bit too harsh to Ciel, but Alice merely giggles. "I'm Patricia! Nice to meet ya!"

"It is nice to meet you as well," Ciel says. "And what is your relationship with Patricia, Alice?"

"I dunno," his sister answers with blithe while mimicking Patricia's way of dissecting her steak. She does not appear to be bothered by the grease that stained her fingers. "She's my mum or sumthin'."

"Gosh, no, no!" Patricia cuts in, sweeping her hand in the air to gesture how ridiculous Alice's statement is. "Of course not, silly nilly." She pinches Alice playfully in the cheek, and the latter giggles once again. Ciel cannot help but eye how the grease from Patricia's fingers blemished the Alice's cheek, but yet again, she does not seem disconcerted by it.

Patricia jabs a thumb at herself proudly, grinning to show all of her uneven set of teeth. "I'm 'er caretaker!"

"I see," Ciel murmurs, taking a napkin from the table to wipe his little sister's soiled cheek. "Well, I am indebted to you for providing my sister with hospitality for all these years. Perhaps a pension should be accounted for..."

At the sound of those words, Sebastian dutifully advances to his side with a pen and checkbook in his hands.

"Oh, no! No need!" Patricia hastily denies, shaking her head so passionately that it dishevels her bun even more so. "Just bein' able to have her by my side is enough payment for me."

Alice grins and wraps Patricia into her infamous bear hug. Ciel smiles softly before interrogating, "How old are you, Alice?"

She contemplates for a moment, her lips pursed, her eyes averted toward the ceiling. When the answer has popped up in her mind, she returns the eye contact mirthfully, "Twelve! But I'm turning thirteen soon! On July..."

Alice looks at Patricia for guidance, and the latter chuckles, "On July 19, pumpkin."

"Yep! I will be a big girl soon!" She leaps down from her seat to perform intricate twirls around the room.

"I see." Ciel mentally notes the significant date in his head, and peers at the both of them solemnly. Patricia is able to discriminate the different shift in the air and turns to give him her undivided attention. She nudges Alice with her elbow to stop her from dancing so excitedly.

"I must ask, though," Ciel starts, neatly placing his fork down upon the table, "how exactly did Alice end up in your possession? And why did it take so long for her to return here? Especially, why now out of the other days?"

Patricia sighs tiredly, allowing the exhaled breath to flap her lips. She pushes a protruding bang from her line of vision before saying, "Well, it's a long story, really. But uh, long story short, this is how it went. 'Bout four years ago, I was just doin' my regular job—you know, farmin'. I was real busy since it was the harvestin' season. Anyhoo, I was about to retire for the night after a long day at work when there was some rappin' on my door. I opened it, an' here's that lil' pumpkin standin' outside my house, lost an' stranded. She says that she is searchin' for her brother, so I thought why not I help this poor child out an' keep her for a while.

"During the years we spent together, well, lemme tell ya she's been real helpful with everything. Waterin' the crops, plantin' seeds, harvestin', you name it. We had a darn good time there. In the meantime that we're workin', we're also askin' 'round for anyone who knows of Ciel Phantomhive. The villagers dun know—useless bunch. So we're kinda stuck for a while there with no clue where to start.

"Then this summer the fancy company of yours finally reached our poor village in the outskirts. Everywhere was just flyers 'bout you sellin' candy an' toys. Your face was even on some of 'em, and Alice was able to recognize you from your eyes or sumthin'. We then asked one of 'em people who import the goods to our village, an' they told us that you live somewhere 'round London. They said that if it's business, they can send the message on to ya. So we wrote them a letter, an' you got it of course. Then whooey, things got easier from there. We just needed to hop on a carriage an' travel to yer address."

It requires a few moments for Ciel to absorb the abundant amount of information. However, he catches onto something that has become subtle when her explanation got lengthier and lengthier. "Did you say that you met her four years ago?"

"That's right, I did," Patricia asserts.

Ciel shifts his curious gaze from Patricia to Alice, who bobs her head in agreement. "But then... I have never seen her in my whole life until today. Where was she before four years ago?"

The woman appears confused at this, her eyebrows pulling together in the center. "Whaddaya mean? Ain't she with you and your family?"

"No..."

They both peer at Alice questioningly, and the youthful girl shrugs her shoulder in a nonchalant way, "I was with Daddy for a while, but then he told me that he has to go. He told me I had a bro, and that I can recognize him 'cuz"—she points toward her eyeball—"we have the same eyes. Then I was left alone in some village for a looong time. After that I got sick of it, and I left and found Patty."

"What? You were _alone_?" Patricia demands and begins charging forth with countless of questions with how she survived in that unknown village. Ciel, however, is occupied with a certain thought.

_Daddy?_

It can be no one else but the former earl, Vincent Phantomhive. His father was somehow involved in this. But what about... "What about Mother?" Ciel inquires.

Alice blinks with a blank expression on her face, and she motions at Patricia. "Patty's my mother."

"No, your birth mum, hon," Patricia informs gently.

The girl lifts her shoulders and drops them in a lackluster attempt of a shrug, while covering her yawn with the palm of her hand. "Then I have no real mum."

"Is her name Rachel Phantomhive?" Ciel presses, unable to conceal the urgency in his tone.

"I..." Alice taps her chin while trying to recall, "dunno, really."

The young earl detects sincerity in her tone, and resigns in his seat with a sigh. Obviously he can no longer extract anymore useful information from her. He longs that she will confirm that her mother is Rachel, but Alice can do no such thing.

If it isn't Rachel, then that would mean that they had separate mothers, in which would apply another meaning: his father has not been faithful.

* * *

Ciel hears a knock on his door, and Alice barges into his study—without much thought for his permission, but he omits this for now. She grins at him while rubbing her eye with her balled up fist tediously. She has changed into pajamas, and after being washed of all grub, his sister can now be properly recognized.

Alice takes the liberty to sit down on a chair from across his desk. The light of his single candle illuminates her face, and her sapphire eyes glint radiantly.

"Aren't you sleepy, Alice?" Ciel asks with an amicable smile aligned on his lips. At least, he hopes that his smile characterized goodwill and cordial. It is seldom and rare for him to ever smile if not to accompany his sarcastic remarks or taunts.

For him, a smile has lost all of its effulgence once childhood has dispersed to mere fragments of memories. A smile is wasted on self-indulgence in humor and carelessness. There is no need for them, as they are surreal. Happiness can very well be damned. In truth the world is a cold, barren and desolate place, and only fools persist in smiling because they are delusional.

Quite simply put, his viewpoint on the world as a whole is derogatory.

And yet, Alice, his little sister, grins like there is no tomorrow. She has a certain perky innocence to her, an infectious aura. For that notion, he feels himself being inclined into her cheerfulness, and his lips curve upwards at the sight of her being so well and healthy.

Even after having dinner with her, the fact that he, Ciel Phantomhive, _has a sister_ still impels shock to run through his veins, causing him to pause out of the blue and... well, smile.

A family. He and Alice.

"I'm not sleepy!" Alice lies, although she's furiously rubbing her eyes now. "What're you doing, Brother?"

Ciel gestures toward an innumerable pile of documents stacked up on his desk, and holds up a stuffed bunny with an eyepatch donned on its right eye, similar to his. "Dealing with my company."

Alice's oceanic eyes gleam when she sees the bunny in his hands. "Oh, can I see that?" He gives it, and she takes it zealously in her arms. Squishing the stuffed animal against her face, she rubs her cheek against the fur, and squeals.

"You can have it if you want."

Alice pauses and looks up with him in a sprightly manner, jubilation conspicuous in her dancing eyes. "You mean it? Thank you!" She springs from her seat and rushes around to squeeze him into a suffocating hug.

Despite his lack of air, Ciel allows for the embrace to linger. Alice then releases him and gallops about the study room with the bunny in her arms. "I'm going to keep this safe forever and ever! This is my first gift from Big Brother, after all!"

Unexpectedly, she stops in her tracks and pouts at his direction. "But, Brother... I haven't given you anything yet."

He chuckles lightly, "It's all right. Just having you as my sister is enough."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is, Alice," Ciel says. The thought suddenly dawns on him about their lighthearted quarrel—they are having a sibling argument. It is something that traditionally occurs in most families, and yet he has never gotten to experience the merriment. A surge of warmth and comfort travels within him—but he passes it off as the candle's doing.

"Ciel!" Alice abruptly calls, and he blinks from his daze, only to realize that she has referred to him by his first name for the first time. She is grinning ear to ear at him. "I know what your gift can be!" She goes to him again and plants a kiss on his cheek. "It's not much, but it will have to do for now! 'Night, Bro!"

"Goodnight."

* * *

About a week has elapsed since the arrival of his sister. Everyday, he would spare a bit of his busy schedule to spend quality time with her, due to her persevering insistence.

The more he concentrates on her, the more he gets to learn about her. His sister is vivacious and energetic, and she tends to dance to celebrate any positive turn of events. However, her language is strictly vernacular, having spent a great quantity of time living in a rural village. Thus, he undertakes an initiative: to tutor her. Each day he would employ a few hours to impart knowledge about English, arithmetic and Latin—with the aid of his butler, of course. Alice is thankfully a fast learner, and she has an aptitude for gaining knowledge; as inquisitive as she is, she tends to soak up various subjects of information like a sponge.

Ciel is quite satisfied as of late. No investigations are enlisted for him to carry out as not even crimes are implemented, the servants do well to keep from sullying the manor, and the business of his company continues to flourish. Most importantly, his sister is here.

However, there is a slight negativity. Nowadays, each morning, his butler has a vexatious habit to note: "You appear happy, Young Master", something he has never said before on a regular occasion, as it would have been a blatant lie. But now, things have transitioned into a more... tolerable situation.

It just so happens that another morning begins after Sebastian has said his infamous remark. Ciel disposes of that comment with a curt scoff, bearing in mind that his scolding will do more to increase the sardonic smirk drawn on his butler's face, and little to hinder it. "What's the schedule for today?"

Sebastian is in the midst of buttoning his vest. "Well, sir, the schedule goes as follows: at 7:30 AM today, you shall attend breakfast with your sister and her companion, Patricia. At 8:00 AM, you shall check up on the..."

Ciel sighs contentedly. Everything is level and normal, as per usual.

But, of course, things abruptly take a drastic turn for the worse; for a loud collision of some sort is heard from downstairs, followed by a strongly audible voice, "Cieeeeeeeel!"

Needless to say, the blood drains from the youth's face at the sound of the portentously familiar voice. "Oh, no..."

* * *

"This is enough," Alois Trancy growls as he stomps toward the manor. "He has completely ignored me for a whole fuckin' week—he's obviously hiding something good, and yet he won't tell me what. I'm going to see what he is up to, and I'm going to put an end to it."

Alois Trancy is a young boy, the age of fourteen. He has luscious blond hair—which indicates that extra care is delivered to this portion of his body—and piercing eyes the color of the vast sky on a clear and sunny day. His typical attire consists of his favorite purple frock coat and a pair of brown trousers, accompanied by long, black boots.

To anyone, he can be viewed as a commonplace teenager. But deplorably, that is not the case. In fact, he is far from being classified as 'normal', for there is not one notion about him that is typical.

This very boy is an earl as well, however for the household of Trancy. But that is not why his reputation persecutes throughout the streets of London. The reason for that is merely his unpredictability.

Alois, who is currently at the doorsteps of the magniloquent mansion of the Phantomhive, bangs on the front door impatiently. He counts to three, but no one has yet to come, which only serves to infuriate him further. He retreats a few steps then runs up, thrusting his leg forward powerfully, and the door is forced open.

"Cieeeeeeeel!" he calls.

Surely, he could have asked his butler, Claude Faustus, to manually undo the locks in the door, but he has interacted with that statue for far too long, so the latter should just stay put in the carriage and wait—not like it would bother Claude; a statue cannot hate being still, after all.

Had Alois himself waited for a few seconds longer, he would have realized that someone is approaching the door to open it for him. So when he has impetuously kicked it, the door swings back and hits the person, causing him or her to fall to the ground at the collision.

Alois blinks when he hears a soft "ow", and he almost wallows in hope that he has hit Ciel in the fucking face for making him wait. However, the hope disintegrates, replaced by a feeling of curiosity as he peers into the ground to see a _girl_.

Now the only girl Ciel keeps resided in his manor is his hopeless maid, similar to the system Alois runs at his own manor. But this girl is different. She is rather short and pale, and she possesses curly red hair. When her eyelids open, which were squeezed shut due to the repercussion of the fall, they reveal a pair of dark blue eyes, the color of the ocean.

The same eyes as Ciel's.

Alois stumbles a step backwards in surprise, but catches a hold of his own composure and invades into her line of vision with a smirk. "How does the ground feel?" Feeling particularly generous today, despite having been furious a second ago, he offers her his hand.

The girl glances at him with palpable inquisitiveness in her expression, and slowly takes his hand, and he helps her up. Alois notices the bruise upon her forehead (that must have appeared due to the impact of the door) and presses his thumb against it experimentally. She winces slightly, but fixes her gaze at the floor.

He chuckles when she has winced, and taps a forefinger on her nose for attention, "See? Now you know: don't go near me when I'm at the door." A vague attempt at an apology, but oh well.

The girl bobs her head in a way that is quite mincing, and having grown tired of not seeing her directly, Alois cups a hand under her chin and lifts it. "Hey!" he exclaims, pulling her chin side to side to inspect her face. "You're a cutie."

The girl is then all smiles, and she giggles shyly, "You really think so?"

He smirks and leans close, tilting his head to the side. "Well, do you think _I'm_ cute?"

The girl squirms at the closed distance, and a rosy color spreads across her cheeks. "Yes."

Alois gazes around the room to affirm that no one is within proximity, and once he concludes it so, a mischievous grin is cast toward her direction. "Say: 'Yes, Your Highness.'"

"Yes, Your Highness!" she repeats obediently and giggles, mirroring his expression.

He laughs at the cheerful way she has stated it, "You know, you remind me of—"

"Step away from her!"

An incensed Ciel Phantomhive storms down the stairs, with a scowl fixed upon his face. Sebastian is right alongside him, his disposition stoic and subtly indifferent. What interests Alois, though, is how possessive and enraged Ciel has appeared. Normally, he would have to do something extreme to elicit such a diverting response from him.

Alois playfully points to the girl beside him, "You mean her? Why?"

"That is none of your business," Ciel snaps and looks at the girl. "Alice, come over here."

"So that's your name, cutie." Alois smiles, and the girl returns it.

At the sound of his pet name for the girl, Ciel grows _infuriated_. "Alice, get over here this instant!"

Alice jumps, startled, at the increased volume in his voice. Alois, of course, is finding this of utmost amusement, and has no intention of complying to Ciel. As if to demonstrate his defiance, he drapes an arm around Alice's shoulders. "Tsk, tsk, Ciel, don't yell. You're scaring the poor girl."

"Sebastian!" the Earl of Phantomhive barks, and his butler advances forward.

Now at this, even Alois is aware that he is in peril if Ciel resorts to using his demon butler, Sebastian. Without the monotonous Claude by his side, Alois is practically vulnerable. Although Sebastian may seem harmless at a first glance, that speculation is utterly deceiving for the butler harbors a wide range of capabilities in the area of killing.

Alois releases the girl and withdraws, but his cynical smirk is persistently skewed along his lips, nonetheless the retreat. Alice glances at Alois in what seems like a sad manner when he has pulled away.

"You should go run along to that needy bastard over there, Alice," Alois coaxes and shoots a triumphant grin toward Ciel, as the latter cannot lift a finger now since, after all, Alois is_ helping_ him.

"Alice," Ciel calls, trying his best to calm his nerves after being agitated and repulsed by the sight of the vile Trancy so close to his sister.

Alice, however, remains rooted on the ground. Her unsatisfied expression is highlighted when her lower lip juts out in a pout.

"Alice!" he echos, feeling slightly worried by the fact that she keeps on looking at Alois—not with fright, but with interest.

"Go on," Alois encourages, patting her arm.

"Don't touch her!" Ciel lashes out, and the victim of the harsh rebuke pulls back.

"Jeez, Ciel! Calm your horses!" He peers at Alice with a cocked eyebrow. "What's your relationship with that guy anyway?"

"He's my brother!" Alice announces merrily, and Ciel glances at her sharply—but it is too late.

Alois' eyes nearly pop out of their sockets as he speechlessly looks back and forth between Alice and Ciel, with his mouth agape. However, the inarticulacy does not last long, and he is soon to express his amazement. "Your _brother_? You two are _siblings_? Ciel, you have a little _sister_? Whaaaat? Since when did this shit happen? Why the fuck does nobody tell me _anything_? What, did a baby just burst out of your mum's coffin and grew into _this_ in a matter of hours?"

The Earl of Phantomhive rubs his temples irksomely and prolongs a sigh to accentuate his tedium at Alois' overreaction, "You do not have to emphasize everything to make your point; it's exasperating."

But, Alois is no longer heeding the earl, and he gazes at Alice with excitement, studying her from head to toes. "You're going to a very fun test subject, aren't you, Alice?"

The innocent girl holds no skepticism toward what he has just spoken and chooses to grin after seeing his bright smile. "Yes, Your Highness!"

Alois emits a loud laugh while Ciel is gripped by horror, "Alois Trancy! Have you poisoned her mind with your sick, ridiculous—"

"Alois Trancy," Alice repeats aloud, and they pause to look at her, Alois with curiosity, and Ciel with concern. "That's your name?"

"Yes, cutie."

She squeals in joy and begins to recite his name over and over again to commit it to memory. Although Alois finds this act adorable, a wave of apprehension settles into his heart as he feels the hair in the back of his neck prickle at Ciel's menacing glower.

"Trancy..." comes the low, dangerous growl from the Earl of Phantomhive. "You have literally ten seconds to disappear from my sight before Sebastian skins you alive. Ten..."

"Now wait a minute!" Alois protests.

"Nine..."

"It's not like I—"

"Eight..."

"You're the one who said my—"

"Seven..."

Alois scoffs at him and his resolute decision to not listen to the former as he tries to explain himself. Clearly, Ciel has brought this upon himself for disclosing his name. But that's besides the point; it is time for one grand finale before departing.

"I need to go now, Alice," Alois informs, and she pouts. "So"—he raises his voice so that it will be projected to Ciel at an exceptional volume—"give me a hug first."

"Four! Three! Two! One! Get the hell out of here, Trancy!"

Alice quickly runs into Alois' arms before the latter dashes away from the manor, with Ciel and Sebastian close at his heels. Alois hops on the carriage and urges Claude to hurry.

Claude does not bother to question why Alois is leaving so impetuously nor why Ciel is chasing him while spitting out spiteful names. This outcome happens often whenever Alois decides to 'visit'.

The carriage zips away before Ciel can properly direct an order to Sebastian to annihilate it and its occupants to pieces. He rushes angrily back to his manor, his sight administered at the ground due to the humiliation of losing this round to Alois. Sebastian softly chuckles when Ciel brushes past him, but is silenced almost immediately after his master sends forth one of his deadliest glares.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yells. "This is an order: do whatever you can, but keep Trancy _out_ of the boundaries of my mansion!"

"Yes, my Lord."

An irritated huff issues from his lips as he proceeds inside his manor.

_As long as Alois cannot return, everything... should be fine, right?_

"Alois Trancy, Alois Trancy, Alois Trancy!" his little sister chants while traipsing around in circles. She has a huge smile plastered on her lips, and a deep blush along her cheeks.

"Oh, no," Ciel groans.

Once again, he has spoken too soon.


	2. Birthday Troubles

**Obsession - Chapter 2: _Birthday Troubles_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

There is a countless number of ways to describe Alois Trancy. Of course, the words that Ciel Phantomhive can think of on the spot are among the following: detestable, malicious, outrageous, annoying, revolting, a disgrace to mankind, and so on and so forth.

Alois has always been his nemesis since as long as he can remember it. Even though they both serve under the Queen of England, it is indubitable that they have enlisted themselves in a more or less competition to see who can accomplish the missions faster and more efficiently. Another advantage is to test the skills of their respective butlers.

However, in all due fairness, the competition isn't one that's very challenging due to the fact that Alois is lazy, irresponsible, inattentive, and unforgivably averse to his duties. They stand on such polar opposites that Ciel cannot assume into a position within spitting distance of the Earl of Trancy without fighting the impulse to send Alois to his ultimately painful demise.

Their rivalry is like a timer for a bomb, ticking ever so softly. The closer they are, the faster it ticks until eventually, something explodes, resulting to disastrous effects. A clever one would _not_ lock them in the same room together. There is something utterly aggravating about Alois Trancy's manner of speaking, of acting; his disposition, in general. Even Ciel, who is known to be plucked clean from emotions—or from a majority of the futile ones—can barely strive against the urge to destroy.

And yet, he has managed to swallow the vile that peaked within his throat. He has managed to subside from the anger and relinquish Alois' crude comments from his mind.

But now... times have changed. His little sister, Alice, who he has only reunited with in a short period of a _week_, no less, is infatuated with his very archenemy, Alois Trancy.

Of all men to be besotted to. In fact, Trancy cannot even be accounted for as a 'man', which only adds to the disappointment. But, of course, it would be wrong to place the burden of the blame upon his guileless sister. No, it is Alois who has intoxicated her with whatever nefarious techniques he has used during Ciel's absence.

At first, Ciel does not level this infatuation to such gravity as he has thought that she merely developed a terribly erroneous crush. Despite how misled the crush is, it should fade eventually.

But he is soon to realize that his sister being enamored with Alois is a bit more serious than that.

The next morning after Alice's first encounter with Alois, they all proceed to breakfast. Sebastian distributes the dishes of eggs and bacon to each individual. Things were progressing smoothly until Alice speaks up:

"Big Brother?"

"Hm?"

"Are you friends with Alois Trancy?"

Ciel chokes and splutters out his chewed portion of food back onto his plate, and Sebastian swiftly covers up the disgusting, saliva-plagued part with a napkin.

"F-friends?" He quickly chugs down his glass of orange juice.

Alice nods her head with a grin upon her face. Patricia hollers out an indigenous laugh and pats Alice on the back. "Who is this Alois Trancy guy? Pumpkin 'ere keeps on talkin' 'bout 'im! She wouldn't even let me sleep last night!"

Ciel narrows his eyes in a suspicious manner. "What exactly does she say about him?"

"Well," Patricia starts, but Alice smacks her on the shoulder, flushing bright red.

"Don't tell Big Brother! It's embarrassin'!"

Ciel could not finish his breakfast in ease.

Later, he pulls Mey-Rin, his maid that is egregious for being uncoordinated, aside and whispers to her while pointing to his little sister. "I'll need you to do something important. Get to know Alice and find out what she says about Alois."

"Y-yes, sir!" the maid says, her finger pushing up her thick round glasses to correct its slack position. She rushes off to befriend Alice, and Ciel exhales wearily. He holds no doubt that Alice would be more comfortable to divulge her thoughts and feelings about Alois to another girl.

Soon after, Mey-Rin clambers into his study room, bumping her knee against the door when she opened it. She stops before his desk and salutes to display her respect, although Ciel personally believes that that is quite superfluous.

"Well?" Ciel urges, setting down his quill to present his entire attention.

"Sir, would you like me to quote her word for word, or paraphrase it?" Mey-Rin questions.

Ciel ponders this for a while, but discerns that he would understand his sister's train of thought better if he knows precisely what's circulating in her mind right now. "Word for word, if you can remember it."

"All righty, sir." Mey-Rin coughs into her fist to clear her throat before placing a hand on her chest theatrically, "'Oh, Alois Trancy, you say?' Insert giggle here. 'I like him a lot. He thinks I'm cute. I've never been complimented like that by anyone before.' Insert another giggle here. 'He... he makes me feel unique, and I like his eyes. I like it when he smiles, too. There is a different air around him, like when he walks in, he just captivates; I can't look away from him.' And that's basically what she said, sir."

"I... see," the young earl replies. Although he finds the fact that Mey-Rin would describe exactly when she giggles excessive, he makes no note of it. His mind is concentrated on that fact that Alice upholds the wretched Trancy as if he is some renowned existence.

He has to put an end to this childish fantasy.

When he notices that his maid is still standing there rather awkwardly, he waves a hand to dismiss her, "Thank you. You may leave."

At the moment that Mey-Rin does as requested, Sebastian Michaelis, his butler, steps from the shadows of the room. His appearance does not surprise the earl, as he is already cognizant of his presence. In fact, he has ordered his butler to remain perched there so that he may listen in as well, and spare his judgment of the situation.

"After hearing about your sister's thoughts, Young Master," Sebastian begins, "what is your insight on what to do?"

Allowing a moment to pass by, Ciel deliberately stacks the papers before him in a systematic and organized pile before answering, "Same as before: make sure Alice and Trancy remain separated."

* * *

Another lesson commences in his study whereas Ciel tutors his little sister of the fundamentals of the English language. She is seated across from his desk with a quill and blank document in her hands.

"You have memorized how to write the alphabet, correct?" Ciel inquires, taking a small sip from his tea.

His sister grins, "Yep! All twenty-six letters!"

"Good," Ciel approves with a benign smile. "Now we shall move on to spelling. I shall teach you the essential words first, such as 'good morning' or—"

"Brother," Alice pipes up, and he goes silent to allow for her to continue. She wriggles in her seat with a rather bashful smile adorning her face. "There's something I want to learn first out of all..."

"Which is?" Ciel asks patiently, although he feels the initial bubbles of distress arise in the pit of his stomach when he studies her idiosyncratic expression. Since when has she hesitated with anything? The sister that he knows for a while now typically bursts out something that may or may not be appropriate, but nevertheless, the point stands that she seldom, if not ever, holds back.

"Can you teach me how to spell 'Alois Trancy'?" Alice pleads, biting down on her bottom lip with plainly seen shyness.

The impulse to slap his palm against his forehead is nearly irrepressible. However, he restrains from reprimanding her for asking of such a dreadful request, and sighs, "Alice, may I ask you something—but you have to be entirely honest with me, your brother." He has included 'your brother' as a way to compel the sense of morals within her by reminding her of their relation.

Alice's head bends downward slightly, which he acknowledges as a nod, and he continues, "Do you shed feelings for him?"

His sister turns red at this, and bobs her head with such robust that he fears her neck would snap.

Ciel sighs once again, but conceals his disapproval of this as there is no point in bellowing at an inexperienced, innocent girl. Relenting to the feeling of compassion, he tells her, "I'll spell out his name, and you write it down."

Her eyes twinkle with palpable joy, and she prepares her quill. Ciel speaks, "A-l-o-i-s. You provide a single space here to distinguish the first name from the last. Then, it's T-r-a-n-c-y."

Alice finishes scribbling as instructed onto the parchment and holds it up for Ciel to see.

_Alois Trancy._

Even though he absolutely despises the name written in ink, he has to think favorably of how his sister is a fast learner. "Good."

Alice squeals, "Thank you, Brother! You're the best!" She gives him a kiss on the cheek, then hugs the parchment close to her chest. "I'm going to keep this forever and ever!"

* * *

"What. A. Bitch," Alois Trancy mutters the next morning as he stands outside the gate of the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian has settled on the other side of the gate with a smirk on his face. There is no way that the demon butler will let him through, that's for certain. Alois longs to wipe that condescending sneer off the man's face.

After a while of a stare-down that Alois has lost when a bee buzzes within his proximity, causing him to lose concentration and swat at it, he whirls around and heads to the carriage, rancor reeking in each of his steps. "And here I was, thinking I can have a little more fun today..." he grumbles under his breath.

Suddenly, a man bumps into Alois. "Move it, rascal," the man spits irascibly, and Alois peers into his face only to discover that he is someone of familiarity: Randall, the Scotland Yard commissioner.

A smirk fills Alois' lips as he gestures toward the envelope tucked under the man's arm, "Why, isn't it Randall? Whatcha got there?"

"Bribe money from the Queen for the Dog. No need for your concern, Spider," Randall retorts bitterly.

_Bribe money for Ciel, eh?_

Randall grows increasingly perturbed by the way the sinister grin on Alois widens. Then, the boy speaks softly, "Claude."

* * *

"Cieeeeeeeeel!" Alois hollers from outside. His boisterous voice is able to be heard even though the Earl of Phantomhive is currently appointed in his study. "I got something for you! It's your bribe money shit!"

Ciel groans and rubs his temples with his fingers; an act that he finds himself doing more and more frequently. How in the world did the Trancy get his sticky fingers on the Queen's compensation?

"Do you want it or not?" Alois continues to yell. "No? Then I guess I just got richer!"

There is no way that his pride will allow Alois to indulge in what belongs to him. "Let him in, Sebastian," Ciel grunts, allowing for the reluctance and discontentment in his tone to be readily heard.

* * *

Alois snickers at Sebastian when the latter allows him inside. He more or less struts into the building and settles into one of the comfy sofas in the family room, without much regards for manners, if he harbors any.

Ciel goes down to greet him—or to be more accurate, to scowl at him. Ostentatiously, Alois waves the paper that Ciel interprets as his rightful check. He reaches out to snatch it from Alois' possession, but the obnoxious boy drags it to the opposite direction, causing Ciel to grapple at the air.

"Patience, Ciel," Alois grins. "I'm your guest! Aren't you going to accommodate me with something first?"

"Prepare him tea," Ciel orders Sebastian through gritted teeth. He then peers around the room, and when his sister has not come into sight, he surreptitiously breathes out a sigh of relief. The last thing he would need is for his sister to discover that Alois is here. A shudder reverberates throughout him as he starts to imagine all the horrendous things that can happen once his sister does.

Pushing the harrowing thoughts from his mind, a determination blossoms within him to make sure Alois gets out of here as fast as possible, and of course, _without_ the check in his hands.

In the meantime, Alice trots out from the kitchen with a hum vibrating from the heart of her throat. She stops short when she perceives _Alois Trancy_ sitting languidly on one of the sofas. Naturally, warmth creeps its way from her neck to her cheeks, and she hastily hides herself back into the kitchen out of panic.

As she has quickly retreated from her position, her back collides against Sebastian, and she turns around to see him preparing tea.

"Are you all right, Miss?" the butler inquires politely, while examining her to affirm that she is well.

"I-I'm fine," she stammers, but he notices the blush that taints her cheeks with a scarlet tint.

Sebastian tilts his head to the side questioningly and places a gloved hand on her forehead. "You appear quite warm. Are you ill?"

Alice shakes her head in mortification. "H-he's out there..."

"Ah, I see," Sebastian comments, and as perceptive as he is, he understands entirely of whom she is referring to.

The young girl's eyes brighten when they land on the tea he has just finished preparing. "Are you going to serve that to..."

"Why, yes, I am."

"Can I take it?" Alice implores earnestly, her palms clasping together in the form of a desperate plead. "Please, good sir? Can I take it? Can I take it to him?"

Sebastian chuckles, "Well, your brother has requested that I would be the one who—"

"Please!" she beseeches, her eyes slightly watering, and Sebastian relents with a sigh. He hands over the tray of tea, and there is a subtle smirk on his lips as he does so as though he is confident that what is to come next shall be amusing.

Alice takes it into possession and squeals with delight, "Oh, thank you, sir!" With one arm balancing the tray, she utilizes the other to wrap it around the butler's waist to perform a quick hug.

Shortly after, Alice dashes to the family room with such vigor that one may mistaken it for an onslaught. The run is nearly uncontrollable, and she almost crashes to the ground, but manages to glide into a halt before Alois.

The moment when Ciel sees his sister jet into view, he is in the midst of a casual swallow, and thus, the shock of her sudden appearance causes him to choke on his own saliva.

Alice, paying little to no attention to her coughing brother, smiles shyly at Alois and thrusts a cup of tea forward. "For you!"

Alois blinks, noting his surprise at her service, and takes the cup in his hands. Alice timidly shifts the weight from one leg to another after setting the tray down on the coffee table. "D-do you remember me?"

"Of course," Alois assures with a sneer cast toward Ciel, although this particular action is performed in clandestine. "Who can forget a cutie like you?"

Alice giggles happily. Alois reaches up to push her bangs out of her forehead, and she flushes red at his contact. "Hey, your bruise is fading."

"Mm-hmm!" the girl chimes.

Ciel hurls a dirty look at Sebastian, who has followed Alice from behind, and hisses, "Do tell why _she_ is serving the tea to _Trancy_. I clearly remember that I had asked you to."

"She begged to."

"And you complied to her wishes?"

"Being a butler is fairly difficult," is Sebastian's only response, and pathetic excuse as Ciel sees it.

Ciel returns his attention to the duo, and directs his resentment toward Alois. "While you are under my rooftop, I humbly ask of you to do _not_ touch my sister."

Alois makes a show to roll his eyes, and he looks at Alice. "Cutie, is it always so boring around here? Whenever you want to get away from Ciel, just come to my house." He tells her the address to his manor, and Ciel stands up pugnaciously.

The Earl of Trancy raises his hands as if to demonstrate his surrender. "I'm kidding."

Ciel glares at him and then at his sister who seems to be trying to memorize the information given to her. He opens his mouth to kick Alois out of the manor, when the sound of an explosion, followed by a vociferous cry, situates upstairs, somewhere close to his study.

"Sorry, boss!" Baldroy's voice is heard.

Ciel clashes his teeth together in disdain. "Sebastian, come with me. We shall determine the magnitude of the damage inflicted by that imbecile. Alice, you will accompany us upstairs as well, _just in case_."

"Aw, you don't trust me, Ciel?" Alois remarks derisively, and he receives a relative hiss in return.

Alice looks between Alois and her brother, and nods in obedience, but puffs out her cheeks in an indignant manner. She acts in accordance to her brother's order, shuffling behind them. Then, at the bottom of the stairs, she pauses and stealthily mouths to Alois to 'wait'.

Alois smirks, and she rushes upstairs. It does not take long for her footsteps to descend the stairs again. She approaches Alois, but without Ciel nor Sebastian with her, while holding a parchment close to her chest.

"Why are you not with your brother?" Alois inquires out of curiosity.

"I pretended that I was going to take a nap," she says with a grin, "but really I was going to my bedroom to fetch something to show you."

Alois chuckles, "Defying Ciel, are you? I'm liking you more and more. What do you have to show me?"

Diffidently, she settles onto the spot next to him. "Well, I've recently only learned to spell for the past few days. So..." She presents the writing on the parchment, and hides her blushing face behind the piece of paper.

Alois inquisitively inspects it, and reads aloud:

_Alice Trancy._

It takes him a few moments to process it, but Alice mistakes the silence as contempt and repugnance. "A-Alois?" she whispers uncertainly.

Then, suddenly, Alois throws his head back and laughs. She does not know whether to conceive this laugh as mockery or not, and fidgets in her seat nervously. When he does not cease his laughter to state what he's thinking, she pouts and rolls up the parchment in humiliation.

Unexpectedly, her chin is seized and turned to his direction. "Oh, Alice," Alois manages to say while trying to gather his breath, "you're so adorable." He tugs her into an embrace, in which she accepts completely.

However, the hug is brief, and Alois is soon to release her. "Well, that was fun." He glances at the grandfather clock perched against the wall, and flicks the check in his hand onto the coffee table negligently.

"Are you leaving?" Alice questions his actions with a pout.

"Yeah, before your brother goes downstairs and gets a heart attack because I'm still here."

Disheartened, she strikes against the carpet with the balls of her feet. As short as she is, she cannot fully reach the ground. "Will you be back?"

"I dunno," Alois answers, clasping her face in his hands. "Maybe I will, because you're so cute. But, until then..." To toy with the girl a little longer, he kisses her softly on the forehead. A sharp intake of breath sounds from her, and she blushes deeply.

"Alois Trancy!" Ciel bellows from the staircase.

Alois closes his eyes._ Shit. This guy has the fucking worst timing ever._

* * *

For several days now, Sebastian has been strengthening the gates that surround the entire manor, ameliorating its defense by replacing the wooden material with brick and stone, under his master's command.

_Do not ever let Trancy slip even a toe into my mansion!_

It is finally the 19th of July, Alice's thirteenth birthday. Elizabeth Midford, Ciel's fiancée, arrives to celebrate the special occasion. Of course under her jurisdiction, the mansion is renovated with girly decorations such as fancy, pink ribbons, and stuffed animals clutter the floors. Apparently, wherever she sets them seems to be in accordance to her own logic, but to others, they are pestilent and appear as though they are tossed in random directions.

She also takes it under her management to dress everyone up. Elizabeth has focused on the birthday girl in particular, and imposes on the girl to wear a frilly orange dress along with various accessories to enhance her beauty. Everyone else is to wear expensive clothes whose colors are to correspond with the vibrant season of summer. The butler, who is customarily clad in black, is not exceptionally content with wearing a yellow suit.

They chiefly commemorate her birthday at dinner. A cake, that was once attempted and failed by Baldroy, quickly replaced by Sebastian's, sits flamboyantly in the midst of the table, with thirteen candles lit.

"Make a wish, Alice!" Elizabeth urges jubilantly.

Ciel has convinced himself to join the party, as it is the first birthday celebration he has ever gotten to share with his little sister. Elizabeth, of course, has handled all the arrangements, and his sole duty is to show up.

He glances sideways at his sister who has assembled upon the main seat. Patricia claps her back with a large palm and encourages her to make a wish. He studies Alice more intently to see her eyebrows furrowed and her lips slightly turned down. She is unhappy about something—and he has a general idea of what, but stubbornly refuses to delve into that; he does not wish to risk the evening turning sour.

"You're a big girl now, pumpkin, just like you have always said you would be on this day," Patricia laughs.

"You like the cake?" Baldroy asks. "If you don't, I understand, 'cuz I didn't get a chance to make it."

_You did, but you blew it_, is the unanimous statement circulating in their minds, yet left unspoken.

"I hope you're having a good time!" Mey-Rin pours Alice a drink, although misses the cup entirely. Sebastian is swift to take over, and Mey-Rin is forced to stay back and observe as he cleans up the mess.

Finnian smiles pleasantly, and offers to aid the butler, but the latter denies of this, as the former will undoubtedly tear apart something with his immense strength.

As per usual, the small Tanaka merely sips his Japanese tea and chuckles at something appears to be ubiquitously humorous wherever he goes. It is a mystery to all, and yet no one bothers to question this.

Alice manages a smile at all of them, and then her eyes sparkle as an idea manifests in her mind. She turns in her seat to Ciel. "Brother! Can you invite Alois to my birthday, too?"

_Crash!_

Everyone has abruptly stopped in their tracks, save Sebastian who pauses briefly before tending to the smirched tablecloth. Elizabeth drops the plate she is holding, which results to the strident sound as it collides and shatters to pieces at the impact. Embarrassed, she mumbles an apology, and the meritorious butler begins to clean it up as well.

The consternation shared between of all of them is simple to explain. Before Alice and Patricia have arrived, everyone has experienced a run-in with the Earl of Trancy at one point—and no one favors the idea of relaying their stories. To sum it up in a few words: Alois Trancy is insane. Disturbingly so.

Elizabeth glances at Ciel anxiously, presumably demanding an answer as to why Alice knows the Earl of Trancy and why would she voluntarily _want_ his company. The latter returns a meaningful gaze that warrants for her to stay quiet.

Patricia, evidently uncomfortable with the tensed atmosphere, barks out an awkward laugh. "I've never seen this Alois guy that Alice is swoonin' over. You should invite 'im; I'll be the judge of whether or not he's good 'nough fer my pumpkin!"

They all give her a warning look, in which perplexes her, "What? Did I say sumthin' wrong?"

"I haven't seen him for _days_, Ciel!" Alice pipes up, distraught. She folds her arms and pouts, "He even said that he will come back, but he hasn't—"

"That's enough, Alice!" Ciel scolds, and surprise strikes the expressions of the members in the room. "I have put up with this for a while now, but please, while we are enjoying dinner as a family, do not speak of Trancy's name."

"W-why?" Alice demands, her lower lip quivering when her brother has raised his voice at her.

Elizabeth grasps Ciel's arm to advise him to mitigate on the anger, but he withdraws from her grip, and his blue eyes land on Alice with fury. "Alice, don't be an imbecile! You do not know Trancy! He is a despicable person!"

Alice shoots up from her seat. "I won't let you belittle him like that!"

Patricia quickly conceals her gasp by chugging down her drink. Never has Alice misbehaved nor boldly resist her elder brother—surely, she has taught her better than that.

A vein pops in Ciel's temple. "Why are you defending a person that you have only talked with for a number of _two_ days?"

"You act as if the time you have spent with me is significantly more!" Alice returns, clenching her hands into fists by her sides.

"_Pardon_?" comes Ciel's flabbergasted reply. "Everyday for a total of nineteen days we have spent time together. Now do tell if nineteen is significantly higher to that of two. Certainly, I have instilled in you _some_ arithmetic at least."

"Young Master," Sebastian speaks up to warn Ciel against going any ruder.

"But that's all you ever do!" Alice shouts. "Spend time with me? You just throw lessons at me, one after another! You have never spent time with me other than that. You act like we're strangers half the time! You're so formal with me, as if I'm just your pupil, your student. You never go up to hug me or to tell me how happy you are that you have a sister." She wipes her tears onto her arm. "If you're not studyin', you'd be holed up in your own room and work, work, work! I want to spend more time with you, but you always tell me you're busy! I never get a chance to actually talk to my own brother!"

"Are you finished?" Ciel asks coldly before standing up as well. "Do not think that by acting spoiled and throwing a tantrum will equal to any good. Trancy is never coming back here, and are you aware as to why? It is because I have forbidden him to ever step back into this manor."

"Why would you do that?" she nearly wails.

"Simply put, he's a horrible influence."

"That's not fair!" she yells, allowing for the tears to stream down her face.

"Are you crying for _him_? Do you realize how utterly ridiculous that is?"

"Why?" Alice challenges indignantly. "How come _you_ get to be with Elizabeth?"

Ciel frowns. "Elizabeth and I are different. We are paired for the sake of hereditary. And besides, Lizzy is unlike Trancy in every way possible—"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Alice interrupts. "All I know is that you let yourself be happy and be with who you like! Brother, I don't think you understand; I don't have any friends my age! That's why I want to grow up faster so I can be like you guys... you adults! Ciel, why can't you just let me—"

"No," he answers tersely. "You are too young. Do you think being thirteen measures to anything of use? You still have much to learn."

"But I—"

"I am not going to let my little sister be corrupted by Trancy, and that's the end of it!"

Alice splutters out a few unintelligible words while sobbing, but when she sees the firmness blazing in her brother's eyes, her shoulders droop in resignation.

She rips the plastic birthday hat from around her head and throws it at the ground, stomping on it like a child. She then looks up at Ciel, her body trembling with resentment. "I hate you!"

Ciel ignores it when his sister dashes up stairs, crying because of him. He ignores the pandemonium in the background as they all speak up to voice their opinions. He ignores the fact that it is Patricia who is running up stairs in pursuit of Alice to console her, when it should be him, the brother, doing that.

And finally, he ignores the searing pain that burned in his heart when his little sister, the one close family member that he still has by his side, has told him that she hated him.

* * *

The gloom of the night sinks its fangs in. Ciel mutely stares at the pile of paperwork on his desk.

_If you're not studyin', you'd be holed up in your own room and work, work, work! I want to spend more time with you, but you always tell me you're busy!_

A weary sigh escapes from him. The burning sensation in the chambers of his heart has remained, but as time passes by, something strange and interminable eats at his core, creating a hollow feeling.

It does not require the participation of several psychiatrists to identify the feeling.

It is guilt.

Exhaling once again in exhaustion, Ciel gathers from his seat and trudges out into the hall. It is dark and quiet as most have returned to their respective bedrooms. Even Elizabeth has stayed overnight in a guest room.

Feeling his way through the hallways, he ends up before his sister's door.

Normally, it would be wide agape and inviting. But now, it is shut, as if she has placed a barrier to protect herself. A twinge of disgust at himself sparks within him; as of now, _he_ is the cause of his sister's pain when he has worked so hard to prevent Alois from hurting her.

No wonder she prefers him over her brother.

Assembling all of his courage, he reaches out and knocks softly on Alice's door. There is no response, and he can picture her weeping into her pillow or muttering curses under her breath.

"Alice," Ciel whispers. Again, there is no answer, but he is absolutely sure that she's listening. He takes a breather, glancing around to ascertain that no one is within distance to hear him, and continues, "I... I apologize, Alice, for my discourtesy earlier."

He sighs; he should have practice at this beforehand. Right now, he sounds too formal, and that's one of the things that Alice is displeased by.

"I guess... what I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry. I truly am. I haven't explained myself well, and instead, I snapped at you." He clears his throat awkwardly, when still, she refuses to reply. "What you told me was... enlightening. I now understand how you feel, if not a little more than previously."

No answer.

Ciel scratches his head and prepares to say what he knows he will regret later, "If you are still willing to celebrate your birthday... I'll invite..." He swallows hard. "I'll invite Trancy over... I know it's late, but I'll make sure Sebastian drags him by the hair if he has to in order to get Trancy here... All right? Is that fine with you?"

Still, there is no answer.

A frown manifests on his face. That is unusual—he has even mentioned _Trancy_, so why wouldn't she reply or respond in some way? Perhaps, she did not hear him?

"I said," Ciel begins, increasing his voice so that he can be more coherent, "I will invite Trancy over. Alois Trancy."

Nothing.

Now he is definitely certain that something is off.

Ciel raps on the door again, but no one comes to open it. A feeling of apprehension pricks in his soul, but he refuses to let it reign and paralyze his body. Clasping his hand around the brass doorknob, he twists it, only to discover that it is unlocked.

"I'm coming in now, Alice." She should at least respond to this, right?

Apparently, she does not.

Ciel swings open the door, his heart thudding inside his chest, stimulated to quicken its speed due to anticipation. He yearns to swallow the lump in his throat, but he cannot generate enough saliva to, as he has gone parched.

Inside Alice's bedroom is an unoccupied bed, with the blanket folded neatly in a rectangle. The window is opened widely, allowing for the night air to travel in to flutter the curtains.

His sister is gone.


	3. Illness

**Obsession - Chapter 3: _Illness_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

They have all gathered in the family room. Ciel is brusquely pacing back and forth, anxiety threatening to suffocate him if he stays still. Uneasiness plagues the room and silences the people within its confines.

Where is Alice? Could it be that he has lost his little sister already?

She has just got up and left. Ciel cannot help but condemn himself with the fault as he has yelled and pushed her away. Had he retained a sense of mind at that time, he would have listened to the message Alice is trying to get across.

But now it is too late.

Fear dominates his heart as the scary thought that he has once again inadvertently lost someone dear to him seeps into his mind like a poisonous acid. What if the prospect of recovering her is slim to nonexistent?

Ciel mentally shakes himself of the pessimism. The least he can do is set an example by persevering. He cannot afford to give up on his little sister.

But even with that said, where could she have gone?

"Young Master," Sebastian says, increasing the volume of his voice so that he can penetrate through Ciel's stupor. He catches a hold of Ciel's elbow when the latter's balance has depreciated. Stumbling unstably back onto his own two feet, Ciel roughly pulls out of his butler's aid.

With his focus snagged back to present time, Ciel looks around to see all eyes on him. Apparently, his butler has called him for a while now, and yet he was unresponsive.

"What is it?" Ciel interrogates, although no traces of pomposity linger in his tone, which is quite unusual. It is evident that the disappearance of his little sister has impacted him to a severe degree.

"Perhaps, you are missing a point that is quite obvious," his butler suggests with ambiguity tinted in the content of his sentence.

Elizabeth nods her head in agreement, her blonde locks unkempt from the fact that she has recently mushed it against a pillow to sleep, and speaks in a reserved voice, "Alois Trancy."

At this, Ciel recalls the time when Alois has relayed his address to Alice, and hope rejuvenates in him. "Sebastian, prepare a carriage immediately. We are heading to the Trancy manor."

"Yes, my Lord."

Vowing silently to himself, he swears that he will not allow Trancy to lay his soiled and distasteful hands on his little sister. A night with Alois Trancy would be the worst thing that can happen to Alice.

* * *

Claude Faustus drives his glasses along the bridge of his nose with his forefinger as he observes his young master, Alois Trancy, beat his forehead against the dining table.

_Thump, thump, thump._

The rhythm persists, with barely a temporary cessation between each blow to the hard surface. As recurrent as it is, the beat inclines him to fill up about two minutes of his time to compose a melody in his head that would correspond well with his tap dance.

"Why?" A groan from Alois is produced at last, dissipating any suspicions that he has been deprived of the ability to speak. The blond does not cease the forehead-thumping process while he expresses his censure, "Claude, did you just say that..."

"Yes," his butler asserts in his tediously unvarying tone. "Your company is in a huge debt."

"Whyyyy?" he repeats, stretching out the word to amplify his complaint.

Claude suppresses the upcoming sigh, something he does on a daily basis, and explains the situation—although it is entirely Alois' fault so he should have known this well, "You have withdrawn a lot of money as of late to host balls and events."

"Oh, right," Alois murmurs, his voice sounding muffled with his face flat against the table. "That was like... a month or so ago. I only did it to annoy Ciel Phantomhive, but I don't host them anymore!"

Again, that urge to sigh. "However, your company cannot recover from that tremendous lost in such a short period as a month. You have caused your company to become indebted to other companies, when you had called for loans after loans."

Alois ignores the reproachable edge to Claude's tone as he recalls the time where his butler had approached him multiple times in the past weeks to inform him of how he cannot afford to throw a ball each day. Nonetheless, Alois had dismissed of this 'trivial' detail as he had named it, and commanded Claude to simply borrow some money from other companies within their association. 'We will pay them back eventually', Alois had muttered with nonchalance.

As if reading Alois' mind, Claude says, "Not only that, but your company does not have enough money at the moment to resume operation, and thus, we are not receiving any profits. Other companies are continuously pressing for the money owed against the already impoverished Trancy Company."

Alois detects a slight hesitation within Claude which flags that he has more to say, but the next few lines would not be pleasant. "Go on," he grumbles, bracing himself for the worst of it.

"One of the companies that you owe money to..."

Dread grips Alois.

"...is the Funtom Company."

At this, Alois stands up abruptly, slamming his palms on the table which knocks over his late night drink of tea in repercussion. His eyes blaze with fury as he glare at his rather asinine butler. Through gritted teeth, he growls, "Why the fuck would you borrow money from _that_ company? Now I owe money to _Ciel Phantomhive_?"

Claude blinks at him apathetically, pushing up his glasses once again. "You did tell me to borrow money from other companies within our association. And since the Funtom Company and yours are the central manufacturers for the city of London, the Funtom Co. is within our association." He has spelled it out slowly as if speaking to a foolish child.

His butler receives another growl for sounding reasonable, at the very least. Alois plops back down in his seat, the feeling of abhorrence coloring his face with a sickly green color. "Does... does Ciel realize that I'm indebted to him yet?"

"As of yet, I would think not. His company is one of the few remaining that has not yet pressed for money." When Alois almost breathes out a sigh of relief, Claude adds, "However, I am certain that he will soon."

"And then he'll be nagging for his dirty money, and I won't hear the end of it," Alois finishes, enmity coursing through his veins as he remembers that blue-haired boy. His head bangs against the table a few more times again, and then he goes deathly quiet and immobile.

Silence takes its hold for several moments, when Alois inaugurates another loud groan. Claude overhears him mumbling about "going to sleep", and Alois trudges his way upstairs.

Soon after his departure, there comes a soft knock at the front door.

The butler plucks himself from his stationary position, heading toward the front door. Taking a second to straighten his disarranged suit, he unlocks the door and tugs it open. He is expecting to see a businessman at least, but finds himself face to face with a girl.

* * *

Alice gawks at a very tall man with black hair and golden eyes, shielded by a pair of glasses. Although intrigued by the aberrant color of his eyes, she is also intimidated by how stoic and still the man is. His eyes perform a once-over of her, scanning from head to toes in a swift survey, and Alice develops a notion of discomfort at being stared at.

This man is extremely similar to Sebastian, as he is dressed in a black suit, but differs from the latter greatly due to the fact that his face betrays no emotion. It is actually quite unnerving for the girl.

"I apologize, but my master cannot commence business with anyone at the moment," the butler finally speaks, albeit the dull tone.

"Oh, but I..." Alice begins tentatively, peering at the grass as if they may provide aid to the ineffectiveness of her speech. "Can I at least talk to Alois?"

"I'm afraid not."

The butler is convinced that she would leave after being coldly rejected a few times, but yet she remains firmly implanted to the ground. Tugging at the sleeves of her coat, she seems to be deliberating what to say next.

"It's... it's my birthday today—well, it _was_ my birthday, but it's over now, since when I left, it was past midnight," Alice notes, but Claude, of course, retains no interest in this insignificant matter, and mutely stares at the girl. "But still, I really wanted to spend time with Alois."

Admittedly, this is the first time that anyone would go this far, as not many are willing to spend quality time with his master. Nevertheless, he must once again dispel this rare occasion. "As I have told you repeatedly before, Alois Trancy is busy, and he cannot attend to your affairs."

Alice purses her lips in contemplation before asking, "Is he asleep?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Can I at least wait inside?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Wait, sir!" she implores, her palms pressed against the door to keep it from shutting. "Are you his butler?"

"Yes," comes his laconic response.

"Um, I've always wondered—well, since you are his butler, you will be the ideal person to ask. What is Alois' favorite food?"

"Oily fish and chips," he discloses without much regard.

Her eyes gleam at the information, and she recites the new knowledge in her head in order to instill its permanence, while bobbing her head in gratitude. "Thank you so much, sir! That sounds like an interesting dish. I've never ever cooked anything in my life before, so if you can help me—"

"I'm afraid I cannot." With that inimically stated, Claude closes the door right on the girl's face, finalizing the conversation.

She stiffens in intense surprise when the door is cruelly shut on her. Never in her whole life has she been disrespected to this level. Alice pouts and blinks back the tears before sitting on the doorsteps. Her shoulders sulk with despondency, and she lets out a weary sigh. The frigid wind from the night air sends goosebumps rippling across her skin, and she hugs her thin coat to her body.

_All I wanted to do was to meet Alois again._

The chances of that begin to reduce considerably as she reflects on the events that has unfolded for the past hours. Alice rests her head against the door and allows for the tears to flow.

What is she doing, going all the way out here? Running away from home? And now she is squat on a cold pavement, waiting for someone who has promised that she can come to him whenever.

Maybe her brother was right. All she is is some selfish, stupid child who plays as a nuisance for everyone. Ciel must be infuriated with her; he might not even forgive her. She has disappointed her brother and his expectations of her by dashing off irresponsibly when she did not receive what she desires for. Even the pride within Patty when she speaks of her must have thwarted by now.

Sitting here in a foreign, unwelcoming place leads her to finally grasp the meaning that Ciel has been trying to infuse into her mind. She is too young and naive. He has protected her under his rooftop for so long that she has grown to take it for granted.

It was her puerile belief that Alois is just going to materialize right beside her and comfort her. Her heart feels clenched by a tenacious fist when she is reminded of Alois, and she pulls her knees close to her chest, as if to assume the defensive position. Offhandedly clasping a stick in her right hand, she begins to draw stick figures on the ground.

Alois has probably forgotten her by now; after all, it has been days since he has last seen her, and the times when they do meet, they are brief and ephemeral. Barely memorable—though, not to her; she remembers every minute of it.

In spite of the fact that the logical side of her holds numerous of rational reasons that explain about the likeliness that Alois has forgotten about her, her subconsciousness obstinately refuses to believe it.

Alice does not want to believe it.

There is something inexplicable about Alois Trancy that has conquered all of her attention, particularly when she is alone. He has captured her admiration when she has first seen him coolly unconcerned about most things, such as Ciel's stark condemnations, in which is the contrast of her entirely, as she would have melted to the ground under the pressure. Furthermore, warmth and comfort fills within her whenever she is granted the honor of seeing him smile at her. And there is always a spark that dances in his beautiful eyes which insinuates that he knows something she does not. It piques her interest by how mysterious he is, how it is impossible to decipher his next words and actions. For that, it is readily established that she will never grow bored of Alois.

Unfortunately, in terms of vice versa, it appears much more plausible.

Alice slashes the stick across the happy face she has drawn on the ground, and kicks at it with her foot until the dirt completely destroys its existence. Casting the stick aside, she ensconces and cuddles up against the wall to preserve a bit more heat.

Having nowhere to go, Alice lulls herself to close her eyes, drifting to sleep to soothe the ache of loneliness in her heart.

* * *

Alice is lured back to consciousness when she hears someone whisper her name. The voice is gentle and assuaging, almost like the tranquilizing sound of mild waves crashing into the shore in a sunny beach. Her eyelids gradually unveil to permit vision while she gasps out the name of Alois Trancy.

However, the person before her is none other than her brother.

Alice scrutinizes her brother's face, and is startled by how old and weary he looks, as if he is utterly exhausted. Nonetheless, kindness is depicted in his smile, and his eyes are warm and affectionate.

_You came for me._

Without fully realizing it, tears cascade down her cheeks, and she lunges up from her cramped position to embrace him. "Big Brother! I'm so sorry!"

He wraps his arms around her and murmurs into her ear, "It's fine. Everything's all right." His hand pats her head comfortingly, and he looks sadly at where she has been sitting to wait for a single person. "I'm sorry you had to go through this. Were you frightened?"

Alice shakes her head and attempts a brave smile. "No... because somewhere deep inside, I knew that you would come."

Ciel pulls away to inspect her, and once he concludes that she is unharmed, he gives her a gentle squeeze in the arm. "Let's go home now."

* * *

The moment Alice walks inside the manor, people pounce up from their seats and rush to greet her. Relief strikes on each of their expressions, and they release the breath entrapped within them.

"Where 'ave my lil' girl been?" Patricia demands, her eyes red and puffy, and Alice hugs her tightly.

"You nearly gave us all a heart attack!" Baldroy scolds, followed by comments said in unison, which, of course, becomes discombobulating, and it is difficult to distinguish who is speaking.

"The important thing is," Elizabeth says in a particularly loud voice in order to be heard—in which if her mother was here to witness, there will be no doubt that Elizabeth will suffer from some very harsh reprimands, "that you're safe, Alice."

While they take turns to embrace the petite girl, Sebastian courteously steps up until he is abreast from his master. "Well, it appears as though things have worked out fine."

"I suppose," Ciel agrees, but then his expression darkens. "Even though I do not want her to step a foot into the Trancy manor, for her to be locked outside is beyond low for Alois Trancy. I will not let this one slide."

* * *

The following morning, the corpulent woman, Patricia, barges into Ciel's study—without much thought for respect, as it would seem; this trait is shared between Alice and her, deplorably. He makes a mental note to give instruction on proprieties to Alice later this evening.

"Yes?" Ciel glances up from his pile of paperwork.

"It's Alice," Patricia breathes heavily, having not appreciated the exertion of energy. "She's actin' strange."

"What?" Bemused, Ciel sets out to follow the bulky woman to Alice's bedroom. Inside, there is a stale and musty odor in the air, as if the room as been enclosed for a long time. Alice is strewed on the bed, with a wool blanket encompassing her from her feet to her shoulders.

His breath is hitched in his throat when he catches sight of how debilitated and feeble she appears. Alice is particularly pallid and deficient of color along her cheeks, with lips that portray a soft hue of blue, as though she is freezing. Her eyes are relatively slits and can barely broaden, and she is respiring shallowly.

Abruptly, the enervated girl unleashes a series of coughs, and Ciel, solicitous, extends his arm reflexively toward her, but pauses midway when she has ceased her coughing.

Alice seems to have pick up the sense that there are people in the room. She turns her head weakly toward their direction, and manages to curve her lips upwards in a smile that is rather ghastly.

"Alice," Ciel murmurs as gently as possible, and places his hand on her forehead only to retract it when heat burns against his skin.

His little sister is sick.

Instantly, he searches for the cause of this. His mind clicks to place as he remembered that if it was not for_ Alois Trancy_ who has locked his little sister outside in the cold in the first place, she probably would not be suffering from what appears to be the flu right now. The hands by his sides tighten into fists, his extreme aversion for Trancy exacerbated.

"Brother," Alice calls in a frail voice. When he draws closer to listen, she hesitates and shakes her head. "N-never mind."

"Just tell me," Ciel encourages.

"You wouldn't like it." At this point, even Patricia is heeding intently to what she has to say.

Ciel finds himself in bewilderment when he perceives that his little sister is in tears. "What's wrong?"

Alice slowly uncovers a hand from her blanket and reaches out to him. He grasps it, only to discover that it is trembling. "I-I don't know why, but I..." The tears blur her eyes to the point where she can no longer recognize her brother's face. "I miss him, Brother."

He does not have to ask to know who she means.

* * *

Patricia watches as Ciel excuses himself to go off to call for a doctor. When Alice has spoken those words, Ciel's expression has altered several times. First it was astonishment, then it was anger, and at last, it ended with sadness.

The woman then scoots closer to Alice and decides to keep the poor girl company. Lately, all she has ever been hearing is Alois Trancy this, Alois Trancy that. It is some boy that Alice has become completely enamored with, and yet, as her dignified caretaker, she has failed to see even a shadow of this mysterious person! But obviously, he is a troublemaker who upsets a lot of people. In fact, Patricia finds herself increasingly displeased with this boy as well.

"M-Mum," Alice croaks, and her voice is scarcely audible. Not to mention how frail the girl appears, as if she can be snapped in two like a twig.

Patricia is about to remind her that she is not her biological mother, but Alice looks so destitute of comfort, she allows for it to pass by uncorrected. "Yes, m' dear?"

She almost did not see the girl shake her head, as the movement is faint and inconspicuous. "I just wanted you next to me," Alice says, and Patricia laces her hand in Alice's. She gazes pensively at their interlocked hands and smiles with wist by how her hand practically envelops the girl's.

"Alice, be real honest with your mum 'ere: do you regret comin' 'ere?"

"Of course not!" the girl asserts with such vigor that it sends her coughing violently. Patricia anxiously holds onto Alice, but is distressed by how helpless she is.

Eventually, the coughing fit subsides, and Patricia can take a breather. "Ok, good, 'cuz I did not just abandon all my crops to come 'ere, for you to be all disappointed," she says in a joking manner, trying to make light of the conversation.

Alice seeks to smile, but the meager smile does not reach her eyes, and it is quite visible to see that she is preoccupied by a sorrowful thought—which probably has to do with a certain person she exceedingly pines for. The elderly woman justifies that now would be the ideal time to gain more information and remarks, "Oi, no one really tells me nuthin', but 'bout this Alois Trancy boy..."

Alice's eyes suddenly enliven, and even some pinkness is restored along her cheekbones. Patricia is impelled to sigh, but suppresses it. "Gosh, it's just his name, Alice. No need to get yer panties all riled up. But as I was sayin', what happened yesterday? I heard you were just stuck outside his house—an' I'm incredibly surprised that you know where that is in the first place."

Alice shrugs. "He was sleepin', so I couldn't go inside."

"But you can't just stay outside!" Patricia retorts, throwing her hands up. "The nerve of that boy!"

"It wasn't really his fault—"

"Hush, hush, pumpkin," the woman silences and winks mischievously. "Let's just put all the blame on this boy, all right?"

"But—"

"Then," Patricia continues, putting a sausage finger to the girl's lips, "we can use that as an excuse to get 'is ass over 'ere, ok? 'Cuz I know you want 'im 'ere, an' we all wanna vent out our anger on sumbody."

Alice considers this for a bit, and although she is excited that this may get Alois over, she feels as if she is merely taking advantage of the situation at hand. "This ain't right, though."

"Oh, psh, posh!" Patricia waves it away breezily. Her 'mum' is usually intransigent, and once she makes up her mind about something, it is seldom that she will change it. She also lacks the ability to see the consequences for her rash actions, or to be more precise, she simply does not care much for them. "And do you think you endin' up sick is perfectly ok?"

"It was my fault for—"

"All right. So I'm guessin' you don't want 'im over. Fine by me." Melodramatically, Patricia folds her legs and whistles a random tune off the top of her head.

Alice squirms uncomfortably in her bed, torn between what to choose. She can either indulge to her desire or incline to morals. Seeing her indecision, Patricia nudges her arm. "Hey, lemme help you out a lil'. Why don't you just tell me the address to 'is manor, an' I'll handle things from there."

"But..."

She waggles her finger disapprovingly. "Ah, ah, ah, don't argue. Just tell yer ol' mum what she wants to know. Doesn't mean I'm gonna go bother 'im. I just wanna know."

After a while, Alice finally discloses the information that Patricia wanted. Satisfied, the woman pats Alice affectionately, and fixes the blanket around her. "Stay in bed. I'll be back with a gift for ya, eh?"

* * *

Patricia is bustling her way to the front door, when Ciel, suspicious of her peculiar movements, halts her with a prying question, "Where are you going?"

She tips her straw hat at him, a playful smirk skipping across her lips. "Gonna be doin' m' lil' girl a favor."

"Retrieving Alois Trancy?" Ciel infers, apathetically sipping his tea.

"A clever one, aren't ya? I know how you seem to have a history with that boy, but lemme tell ya, that ain't gonna stop me from goin' to pick 'im up an' bringin' 'im 'ere."

Nonchalantly, he blows the steam from his heated tea. "I'm not going to stop you, because it will not work anyway."

A challenge is issued in the atmosphere, and Patricia rubs her pudgy nose with her thumb. "'Scuse me, boy?"

"It's not going to work," he repeats casually. "Because Trancy is not going to cower to anyone, no matter the, ah"—his gaze flickers to her briefly before returning to his tea—"size."

Unfazed by the warning, Patricia winks. "Look, boy, it's 'bout time that you young 'uns learn sumthin' important."

"Which is?"

Her grin widens. "The power of a mum in desperate times."


	4. Abduction of the Earl

**Obsession - Chapter 4: _Abduction of the Earl_**

**Note: I have made up the address for the Trancy manor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

The sultry sun beats down against the back of Patricia as she scramble into London. The industrious city is attentively engaged in numerous activities, with people jostling their way through packed streets to come to a certain point in the course of travel. Large public buildings, made from portland stone, stand as the outer boundary for the walkways, constituted by paving stones. Factories, massive and imposing, are stationed nearby, with clouds of grey smoke puffing out from their monumental chimneys.

Patricia props on a bench to rest her sore legs. She dislikes crowds. With them teeming here and there like a swarm of bees, it acts as a component to her confusion while Patricia has attempted to endeavor herself through the winding streets in order to locate the Trancy manor. Her life in an idyllic village far prevails to that of her new life in a manor, no less. For that matter, being surrounded by such overwhelming tall structures, a multitude of people—most with aloof dispositions and donned in fancy, uncomfortable clothing—and mass-produced foods is absolutely bewildering for the woman indigenous to a rural lifestyle.

It is quite nostalgic to picture herself back in her old village. She would be tending fresh crops that would supply a rich and pure taste, unlike the manufactured goods here that taste as if they were rinsed in foot water beforehand. Back at the village, early in the morning, she would have been fishing by a lake with Alice by her side, and the birds would chirp, an occasional squirrel would scuttle by, and other calls from nature would sound. They mollify her nerves, and she would be breathing in unalloyed air.

Opening her eyes to the blazing sunlight, Patricia grimaces and tries to respire as shallowly as possible to not absorb in too much of the repugnant stench all around her. The air stinks of pollution and garbage among the streets, and although she is staring at the same sky that she would be staring at back at home, the sky here is morbid and tainted with smoke. How the beauty and magnificence of nature itself have crumbled here in this accursed city. People have long forgotten how to get down on their knees on dirt and farm, as shown when she witnesses a woman gasp at a barely perceivable blemish on her dress.

Sighing to herself, Patricia gathers to an upright position after determining that she has recuperated enough strength to traverse again. A survey of the extensive area leads to a conclusion that she should petition for help among the citizens here.

She scurries along, and views a couple of men that appear to be from the Indian descent. The shorter one is dressed in a royal ensemble, while the other one sports on a sherwani, in inclusion to a turban wrapped around his head. Seeing how they stand out the most out of the English men, Patricia decides to approach them.

"'Scuse me," Patricia says in her typical rough and raspy voice, which is hardened by years of manual labor. When she reach out to nudge on the shoulder of the royal guy, the taller counterpart steps up to grab her wrist, obviously protective of the former.

Retrieving her captured wrist disdainfully, she snaps, "Jeez, I was just gonna ask sumthin'. No need to be all touchy-grabby now."

"It's ok, Agni," the royal guy tells the taller man. Upon hearing his positive declaration that everything is fine, Agni retreats from the woman. The royal guy then beams at Patricia. "Hi, old lady! I'm Soma, the prince of Bengal. How may we come to your aid?"

_Prince, eh?_ "I just need a lil' help with directions," Patricia informs, forbearing from feeling offended by his innocent jab at her age.

"Sure! Agni has memorized everywhere we have gone—and we have gone to a _lot_ of places, so we will be happy to help," Soma affirms amicably, and puts a hand on his chest. "I, myself, have stayed in London for quite a while, so I know a thing or two."

"That's mighty fine," the woman replies, pleased that she has asked them after all. "Now can you help me with findin', er..." She pushes an errant fringe from her face as she taps into her memory for the address Alice has given. "Ah! 10081 Oxford Street."

"10081 Oxford Street..." Soma echos softly as if engrossed in a thought. He exchanges a glance with Agni, and there is a brief frown that manifests before he replaces the look of concern with a cheery smile. "Old lady, are you sure that is where you want to go? Because I think you might have mistaken the street with a different destination in mind." He leans in close with solemnity as if he is about to divulge a secret, and whispers, "I've heard that when people get older, their minds get a bit more senile, so they tend to forget or mix up things. But do not worry, for you have the prince of India to help you out!"

"First of all, boy, I ain't _that_ old. I'm just fifty-three." She holds up two indurated fingers. "Second of all, I'm dang sure that that's where I wanna go. So can ya help me or not?"

Soma sighs, "I suppose..."

* * *

"Whoa... that's huge," Patricia breathes, getting a crick in her neck for staring at such a high and gargantuan building. Soma and Agni have successfully delivered her to the manor, as requested.

The manor is consisted of numerous stories, and wide windows have plastered on its walls, which reflect the sunlight brilliantly. The front yard is enormous, with freshly cut grass and blooming flowers dotting along the large expense of land. Birds soar in the sunny sky, and colorful butterflies flutter along the flora. The pavement to walk on winds along the yard intricately and encircles a prodigious fountain before leading to the majestic door.

This manor is incredibly similar to the Phantomhive manor in terms of size and refinement. Patricia trots along the sidewalk to approach the palatial building, and finds herself accompanied by the Indian duo.

"You two don't have to follow me. Thanks for bringin' me 'ere," she states her gratitude.

Soma shakes his head. "We will not follow you inside, but we will stay outside in case you need to call for help."

"How kind," Patricia murmurs with a smirk. "Although it won't be this lady that will be needin' help. Do you two happen to know the guy that lives in 'ere?"

Soma and Agni once again exchange an anxious glance before the former speaks up, "Well, we have seen in him in a couple of occasions, but we don't really know him, per-se. However, he is an enemy of Ciel, so that makes him my enemy as well!"

"You know Ciel?"

"Yes, he is my best friend!" Soma claims, his bronze eyes shimmering with pride. "So you know Ciel as well, I presume?"

"Eh, more or less." She thoughtfully pauses for a bit, her hand cupped under her chin. "So, if you guys know a lil' 'bout this Alois Trancy boy, do you think that he will listen to persuasion?"

"I sincerely do not think so," Agni answers in a deep and courteous voice.

"All right, then." Patricia begins to scrutinize the yard, picking up various stones and branches to inspect them, and then she tosses them aside when dissatisfied.

Intrigued by her queer actions, Soma interrogates, "What're you doing, old lady?"

"Lookin' for something strong, preferably sharp," she mutters while prodding the tip of a branch against her forefinger to test its piercing edge.

Of course, at this, Soma is slightly worried about her sanity, and says, "May I ask what is your business with Alois Trancy?"

Having established the branch in her possession as incompetent, she discards it and moves on to critically examine another branch. "Well, it's a long story. But long story short, this is how it goes. I have a lil', ah, daughter, you see, who is in love with Alois."

Soma and Agni are palpably astounded by this, their eyebrows raising in unison, and Patricia continues, "So anyhoo, she's a bit of a rebel, I guess, and she ran away to this manor here in order to reunite with 'im. However, that evil boy just locked her out the the cold and went to sleep, leaving her to wait outside for hours and hours!" The time that Alice has had to wait outside is a _bit_ exaggerated, in all honesty, but Patricia is working to pull a tearjerker here. It is necessary to up this a few notches so that sympathy will be guaranteed. "Then afterward, she got seriously ill—to the point where she can _die—_but yet, she still wants to be with this Alois boy. So, of course, I must grant her possibly last wish."

"H-how horrible!" Soma whispers, appalled.

"This is unforgivably inhumane!" Agni speaks up, anger engraved onto his face, giving him a formidable flair. It is as if the aura emanating around him is obscured by wrath, and the Indian butler clenches his right hand fist. The hand, and respective forearm, is wrapped in bandages, so Patricia has been deluded to the idea that he has sprained it or so, but apparently it is fine—in fact, it appears _powerful_. "With my Right Hand of God, I declare that I will institute justice." He turns to Soma and bows lowly. "Please grant me permission to help this woman."

"Of course!" Soma assures.

"All right!" Patricia says with a wide grin. A little stretch of the truth now and then can't hurt. She scoffs at the impractical branches on the ground, and walks up to Agni for a closer inspection. Reaching out, she clasps onto his arm and feels his muscles, which she has to admit are quite impressive. "You're in shape. It will be no prob for you to carry a boy, right?"

"No problem at all."

"Now wait a minute!" the prince yells. "What do you mean 'carry a boy'? What are you up to, old lady?"

"Just watch and learn," Patricia tells him, and the grin on her lips broadens when he gawks at her questionably. "Ok, I'll need you two to do exactly as I say, all right?" She whispers to both of them her plan.

Agni nods to confirm that that he has received and understood her message. However, Soma, on the other hand, has his mouth agape, his expression stricken by utter shock. "This is crazy!" he hisses. "This is absolutely insane!"

She shrugs. "Then just stand aside, and don't interfere. Now this is the part where you watch and learn from this ol' lady, boy." She winks, but he does not feel comforted in the slightest. Patricia ignores his disapproval, stepping up to the manor's door, and knocks.

* * *

Humiliation is a bitch. Although abstract, it is likened to a fire, slowly licking up your insides with its malicious flames. Your soul undergoes a rapid combustion. Humiliation is an inexorable weight upon your shoulders that subjugates your head to bow toward the ground. It impels you to search for an inconspicuous corner and to place yourself there in grief.

That is what Alois Trancy is feeling at the moment.

He is indebted to that spiteful Earl of Phantomhive. The vindictive spirit of that jackass will no doubt incite him to take advantage of how vulnerable Alois is. Oh, the agony boiling and writhing within him. He is obliged to pay back his enemy, which, to Alois, is the same as enslaving himself.

How he _hates_ to be controlled. How he feels every fiber of his body resist strongly to the concept that Phantomhive will soon enthrall him by pressing for the debt that he is liable to pay, although he cannot afford it so.

He is weak. Alois has worked so hard to climb to the top. He cannot allow for another person to rub dirt upon his face. No, that will not do.

It just so happens that at the moment that he is sitting alone on a couch to fume, Hannah Anafeloz, his useless maid passes by. When his eyes land on her, the belligerence within him peaks.

"Hannah!" he barks, and she stiffens entirely. With the crook of his finger, he beckons for her to come. At that, fear churns in the pit of her stomach, and her throat becomes arid. However, defying him would not end well, and so, Hannah steps up to her merciless master, who has a cruel smirk plastered on his lips.

"You're so fucking tall, Hannah! My neck hurts just looking at you. Get down!" His foot drives forward, kicking her severely on the kneecap, and her stance disintegrates, causing her to collapse to her knees.

His fingers curl around her chin, the nails thrusting into the initial layer of her skin. "Hannah, oh, Hannah," Alois drones. "You must really like being so fucking tall, right? I bet you just love looking down on me."

She whimpers out a 'no', with her gaze averted to the ground. "What was that?" he demands impatiently.

Hannah looks at him and speaks louder, "N-no."

At the sight of her one indigo eye that is left intact, Alois feels even more degraded. "Didn't I teach you a lesson last time?" He kicks her square in the chest, and she falls to the ground. "Do not look at your master in the eyes! Bitch, you don't deserve to look at me!"

Hannah does not reply. Incensed, Alois stands up and begins to kick her repeatedly in the stomach, and with each attack, he increases the strength. "You must think you can look down on me, don't you, Hannah! You must think that you're so fucking better, and I'm just dirt to be stepped on by you!"

He continues to vent out his anger on her physically, but Hannah merely lies there and allows for the blows to hit. "You whore! You're the one that does not deserve to even be near me! You are not equal to me, understand?"

He strikes her several more times before abruptly stopping. A sardonic smirk cracks on his lips, and Alois pulls her roughly by the hair to get her into the sitting position. "Why are you so quiet, Hannah?"

No reply. She does not return his gaze.

Cupping her chin once again, he squeezes it tautly. "This is boring if you don't scream. Why don't you show any expression at least?"

Hannah blinks.

Alois scowls with resentment. "Too good for me to scream, is that it? You cocky wench. I allow you to scream, Hannah."

She does not. Her lips are pressed together tightly until they turn white.

His patience wanes into nonexistence. With his forefinger and middle, he pries against the breach between her upper and lower lip. "Open your fucking mouth and scream!" Although there are signs of resistance, she finally permits her mouth to open a bit. His fingers enter into the foreign territory and rest on her warm tongue. With his other hand, he tugs on her hair until her head is forced to recline back.

_Wouldn't it be diverting if she is choked to death?_

His fingers slide down deeper and deeper, and at this point, she begins to cough. "Oh, shut it, whore. You've gotten things stuffed down your throat before." With them extending far down her mouth, Hannah's eyes begin to water, and she gags.

Hearing the helplessness from Hannah brings a wide smile upon his face. "Isn't this nice, Hannah? Claude has to go off to run an errand for me, so it's just you and me. No one can help you—not that Claude would have anyway. So isn't it just sad for you?" He decides to omit the triplets as they are fairly useless.

She is gagging and choking at this point. Her raspy breaths for air are so pitiful, he has to laugh. "I've put up with you for a while now, but you irritate me. And now I'm going to—"

_Knock._

Frowning at the sudden disruption, Alois is about to call for Claude. But soon he recalls that he is not there, which means the exercise that could have been avoided must take place.

Displeased, Alois withdraws his hand, and grimaces; wiping it against Hannah's shirt. "Here are your disgusting germs back." Subsequently, he shoves her to the ground. "Stay there and roll over like a dog."

Cackling at her pathetic state, Alois joyfully proceeds to the door to open it, and finds himself staring at a gigantic old woman who is not of acquaintance. After ogling at her unkempt dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and stalwart figure, he fails to find something of interest. Without concealing the crudeness in his tone, he asks, "Who the hell are you?"

"'Scuse me, young 'un," the woman starts, "but I'm lookin' for someone named Alois Trancy."

He smiles, but with little humor. "You're looking at him."

"Ah..." She studies him for a moment with careful consideration, which he is not all too pleased with.

"Now, honey, are you done gawking at me, because I have some business to attend to." The 'business' he speaks of is, of course, the revolting Hannah sprawled ungracefully on his living room floor.

"This will be done in a jiffy," she promises. "But first, can we talk outside? This is sumthin' important that concerns ya, too."

Alois raises an eyebrow, and glances behind him to check on his maid, who remains steadfast on the ground. Satisfied, he fabricates a nauseatingly sentimental smile at the woman, "Sure, sweet old lady. Anything for you." He steps out from the manor and closes the door behind him.

Once he finishes that, Alois directs a glare at the lady. "What the hell do you want?"

Although visibly taken back by his brusque change of mood, the old woman hastily changes her expression to that of politeness. "Look, young 'un, I want to talk 'bout a certain someone whom I'm sure ya know."

The bitterness of his glare does not mitigate. "Just spit it out; I don't have time for games."

The woman's eyebrow twitches subtly in annoyance, before she goes on after a slight suspension, "It's about my pumpkin, Alice."

Alois blinks a few times at this familiar name, and then it dawns to him, "Oh, Ciel's little sister!" He emits a laugh. "Why do you call her 'pumpkin'?"

"Long story. Let's just say she really likes pumpkin pie," the woman replies, impetuously waving away the topic. "I would think you would remember her after cruelly kickin' her out on her ass yesterday night."

The young earl tilts his head to the side in perplexity, his eyebrows knitted together in the center. "Yesterday night? I haven't seen her for a long time."

There is a bit of a hesitation before the woman coughs and says in a tone louder than necessary, "Lies! You know what you did!"

"Not really. Would you mind telling me what exactly did I do?" Alois skeptically says, folding his arms, as he peers into her face to search for any slip-ups which would indicate that she is prevaricating this story.

"I would not mind to tell of yer... yer sins!" she declares, rather impertinently confident. "Last night, she went to search for ya at yer house. However, you wouldn't let her in, and she had to stayed outside, waiting for ya, for hours an' hours!"

Naturally, Alois is surprised by this. "She came here?"

"Don't act innocent with me, boy! Yes, she did! And you know what else? Now she's sick after waitin' in the cold an' dark just fer ya!"

He sighs with a shrug, "Aw, the poor cutie is sick? Send her my regards." He has one hand on his doorknob at this point. "It's unfortunate to hear that she came here and waited, but I really didn't know. I think I was asleep, and who knows what the hell Claude does. So, sorry that she's ill. I hope she gets better soon." There is no note of a genuine apology in his tone. "Now if that's all, you wasted two fucking minutes of my life. Goodbye—"

"Coward!"

Pugnacious after being insulted, Alois turns fully to face her. "Excuse me?"

The woman looks grim and surly, as though she is two breaths away from punching him across the face. "You won't even own up to yer mistakes. You are nuthin' but a coward, ya hear me? Alice is dyin'!"

Alois' eyes widen at the news, and his heartbeat stops altogether. "_Dying?_ What?" The woman pauses when she notices how astonished he is, but then he finishes, "She's dying from a little cold? Are you kidding me?" He barks out a derisive cackle and shakes his head in amusement.

Needless to say, the woman sends forth an intense scowl of pure hatred, but he merely brushes it off. "Look, old hag, don't go around in 'yer' stupid country voice and try to pick fights with me, ok?" He treacherously approaches her while sneering. "I admit, Alice is adorable, but if she somehow dies, just look on the bright side: Ciel will be so crushed, and that's when I stomp on his fucking bigass ego."

"You... bastard."

He laughs scornfully. "Why do you care so much about Alice anyway?"

"'Cuz I'm 'er mum."

At the sound of those words, Agni leaps out from a bush and smacks Alois on the head with his right fist. Before he can even emit a cry, the earl blacks out instantaneously and crumples to the ground.

* * *

"How the hell did Alice fall in love with this ass?" Patricia grumbles, throwing her hands up at the sky to show her complete chagrin. When she has initially seen Alois, she acknowledged that he is quite handsome, and thought that Alice has done substantially well in her choosing. But then that guy begins to open his mouth to talk, and that's when all of the good impression fades away.

As much as she longs to strangle him, she knows that that will only make Alice depressed. And thus, she will just have to cope by reveling in the satisfaction that Agni has hit him _hard_ on the head.

"All right," Patricia approves to Agni, who has hitched the unconscious Alois over his shoulder with ease. "Let's get going!"

The prince, who has hidden behind a bush, then reveals himself, swaying his head side to side in censure. "This is absolutely crazy—did I say this before? Do you realize what we are committing? A crime! We are kidnapping the Earl of Trancy, and in broad daylight, too! I mean if we get thrown in jail, I'll be fine because I'm a prince—and I'll also pay the coverage for my butler. But, old lady, I don't see how you can fend this off."

"Psh posh," she dismisses the matter with such indifference that Soma fears for her well-being, which will surely be harmed if she persists in this manner. "Now run, before one of his servants sees us."

At this, the three of them dash across the yard and into the busy streets of the city once again.

"Ab... so... lutely... insane!" Soma pants as he runs alongside them.

"Who cares as long as we bring this jackass to Alice?" Patricia counters, and they engage in a sort of a duel to see who can run faster. Despite how advanced in years the woman may seem, Soma must concede that she possesses portentous endurance, and he finds himself falling behind until Agni aids him.

Onlookers gaze at them with wonder, obviously suspicious of why there are three people bustling along so quickly while carrying someone who is clearly knocked out.

However, not all of them simply stared.

"Halt immediately, you three!" a harsh voice snaps. They skid to an unstable stop, and revolve around to see a bespectacled man with dark grey hair, beady eyes, a mustache, and thick sideburns. He is presented very professionally as he is dressed in a sophisticated suit.

Soma recognizes him, "Arthur Randall, the Scotland Yard commissioner!" He glances at his companions frantically, and hisses under his breath, "See? I told you this was a bad idea!"

"I must ask you for your business of stirring turmoil!" Randall yells in a fashion that is not in every respect polite. "Who is that you're carrying? And, do not try to resist. I am well-trained as a police to fight with suspicious _criminals_ like you three!"

"Look 'ere, boy—erm, man," Patricia begins, with blatant disregard toward his distinguished occupation, "this is truly none ya business—"

"I'll make it my business," he retorts sternly, not batting an eyelash.

Agni lowers the body from his shoulder, and Patricia glances at him sharply. "What are ya doin', boy?"

"Here," he mutters, handing Alois over to Patricia. He then addresses to Soma, "I apologize, Master, but I have something to deal with right now, so I cannot accompany you. Lady, I ask of you kindly to go with my master. You both should depart from here. You must bring Alois Trancy to your daughter."

Patricia lugs the body of Alois over her shoulder as best as she can, straining her aged body. Fortunately, she is used to the labor, and manages to hold on. Without questioning his intentions in the slightest, she smoothly nods. "All right, that's mighty fine, boy."

"But, Agni!" Soma protests, and Patricia silences him with a glower.

"We're. Goin'."

"Hold on, is that Alois Trancy?" Randall acknowledges with astonishment, having observed as the boy is transferred from one person to another. However, the moment he has recognized the victim, Patricia and Soma make haste to dash away. "Get back here!"

He is about to chase after them, but Agni steps into place before him. "The one you will be dealing with is me."

"You," the commissioner seethes. "I don't have time to deal with children!"

Rather recklessly, Randall lunges forward with a punch, but Agni breezily evades it in a sidestep. Slightly embarrassed by how he has illustrated a fool of himself by punching at the air, he quickly executes a counterattack, whirling around to hit him.

Agni again parries this, causing Randall to stumble forward, his fist connecting with the air once more. "Just dodging, eh?" Randall disdainfully spits.

However, the moment he turns around, Agni has already assumed into a battle-ready stance; arms extended forward, and legs wide apart. He enacts a thrusting blow with his right fist, targeting the man's stomach.

The impact of the hit is tremendous, and instantly, his breath dissipates. Randall is thrown backward by the force and collides into a wall post. The speculators who are near him shriek and move aside.

Spluttering, Randall recovers and stands, wiping the saliva from his chin. He has evidently lost some of the smug look on his face, but he persists, charging forward. "Arrrgh!"

Agni blocks the fist with his arm and pushes it aside, only to bring up his other arm to defend against another quick punch from Randall. At this deadlock, the police commissioner drives out his leg in a kick.

However, the Indian butler has anticipated this, and leaps. From his position in the air, he places the palms of his hands on Randall's head as support while he flips up and over until he lands behind the man. Then, he pushes his elbows in the reverse direction to poke at Randall's spine, making the latter to stagger a few steps.

Agni spins around at the opportunity and swiftly jabs his fingers at the vital points along the back of Randall's neck. The receiver of the blows winces, and attempts to move, but it sends a sharp and piercing pain from his neck to the rest of his body.

"You are paralyzed," Agni explains, and he bows courteously. "I must be off now." With that announced, he disappears into the awe-inspired crowd, who, judging by their impressed expressions, yearn to acclaim the butler of his skill, but are too frightened of getting tossed in jail as a result of 'siding' with the criminal.

Gritting his teeth at the humiliation of losing a battle to a kid, no less, Randall vows to have the three of them arrested.

Fred Aberline, his rather useless subordinate, finally shows up and runs to his superior. "Lord Randall! What has happened while I was absent?"

Hence the uselessness.

* * *

Agni soon catches up with the pair, and he takes over the burden of carrying Alois.

"I like ya, boy! You're quite useful!" Patricia compliments, but does not say the same to Soma.

At long last, they reach the Phantomhive manor. Soma clambers up the doorsteps as quickly as possible and bursts in, in spite of the deficiency of an invitation. "Ciel! I was against this, but they abducted—"

"Oh, seeking for Young Master?" Finnian perks up, trimming the bushes near the front door with a pair of large scissors. "Sorry, but he and Sebastian went out to get a doctor for Alice."

"Good," Patricia mutters with satisfaction. "Now I can do what I want without no disruptions."

Soma gulps. He is beginning to regret getting involved in this.

* * *

The contact of cold water splashed on his face alerts him to a wake. Alois blinks slowly and groans at the excruciating throb on the side of his head. He does not recall what exactly has happened. The sole memory that he can gather is that he was talking to some strange old lady.

"Finally awake, boy?"

At the sound of the raucous voice, he peers up sharply to see the old lady! They are in a room of some sort—a regular guest room, by the looks of it. But, it is furnished quite extravagantly, and so he concludes that he is in a building owned by a noble.

When Alois fails to extract the desired movements from his limbs (which was to pin her for interrogation), it comes to his realization that there are taut ropes bound to his wrists and ankles, and he is _tied_ to a chair.

His damp bangs send droplets of water to drip down his face, and irritation is incurred. "This is stupid. You know this is kidnapping, right?"

"That, I know," the woman says calmly and adds with an exasperating smile that he wishes he is able to spit at, "but, I don't care."

He laughs, gaining a bit of respect for the crazy old bat. "This is kinda entertaining, to be honest." Indubitably, Claude will rescue him anyway, so there is no need to panic or to access this seriously at all.

"So yer kidnapped, an' ya find this funny," the woman states to express how preposterous that sounds.

Shrugging, he says, "You're harmless, woman; I can tell that much by your eyes. Although you're quite daring, you will never lift a finger to injure or to kill me."

The woman snickers, "That's because I need you alive."

Alois frowns. "What is it that you're planning? A ransom?"

"No, no, no," she denies casually, cracking her knuckles. "I just need ya to do one lil' thing. And that is to keep Alice company."

Alois cannot abstain the look of shock and wonder written on his face. Incredulous, one of his eyebrows is arced, and he blurts out a rather prosaic response, "_What?_"

"Yer a lil' deaf at a young age, boy. It's simple. Just talk an' hang out with Alice, an' whatever other stuff that will make her happy."

Stupefied, he finds himself temporarily deprived of the ability to speak, before he remarks, "So... you led me outside my house, knock me out, carry me all the way here, risk the chance of getting thrown to prison for abducting me... just so I can _talk_ to your daughter?"

She shrugs as if it sounds reasonable. "Pretty much."

"Hm..." Alois ponders for a brief moment, and then recollects something, "Hey, if you're Alice's mum, and she's Ciel's sister, does that make you Ciel's mum as well?"

"Nope," she answers tersely without including an explanation at all.

He frowns. "Then that makes no sense."

"Makes 'nuff sense to me." Ending the conversation there with him confused, the woman drags the boy out into the hallway and stops before a door. "This is Alice's room."

"I figured," he mutters, and his face is empty from expression, which is slightly disturbing.

"Hey, boy," Patricia warns, "don't try any funny business. I'm going to let you go so that you can go inside."

"Ok."

"By the way," she begins, "you have to be in her company for an hour at least."

Alois looks up at her. "Why? She's sick. What am I supposed to do?"

"Just be you, the guy that's apparently so attractive to 'er." She then squeezes his arm, and although at a first glance, it may seem as though it is for the sake of consolation, but the compression on his arm is tight and menacing, causing Alois to wince. "If I come back in an hour, an' she's not well an' healthy..."

Her hand slides across her throat in a slick motion.

Alois elongates his sigh in an pretentiously histrionic manner, and a mocking smile forms. "I get it now. Poor old lady; your brain has rotted to the point where you're delusional. I am _not_ a doctor, honey."

She smacks him in the back of his head, and he whines at this. "Stupid boy, I already know that. But, again, I do not care. You go and make magic work."

"Lady, I'm not a magician either, sorry."

Her palm claps against his skull again, and she hurries to untie him. When he leaps freely out of his seat, Patricia spares him no chance to escape, and shoves open the door, then she grasps onto his shoulders.

Grinning happily, she proposes, "Have fun now!" Patricia raises a leg and kicks him right on his bottom, and he lands in the room. Before he can react, she closes and locks the door, smirking triumphantly.

Imagining a crowd cheering inside her mind, she slaps her hands together as if wiping off dirt. "Now _that_ is the power of a mum."


	5. First Kisses Never End Well

**Obsession - Chapter 5: _First Kisses Never End Well_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

The lock sounds behind him, and he is confined.

This has got to be one of the fucking worst days of his life. Not only is it so incredibly _random_ and haphazard, but that old country woman has the effrontery to kidnap, splash cold water, and tie him to a chair. Then, she brazenly forced him to do something so absurd that it is not even worth either of their time.

Groaning out a low and prolonged sound, Alois Trancy heaves to his feet, convinced that when the woman has kicked his ass, it has left a degrading footprint.

_Why do I have to go through all this?_

His answer is the girl sleeping upon the bed. Trudging laboriously over, Alois scrutinizes her. Only her head and part of her neck is shown, with the rest of her body covered by a blanket. Her eyes are closed, and her long red hair disheveled against the pillow. Dreadfully pale is her skin, and for a horrendous moment, he thinks he is trapped in a room with a corpse. However, the sole notion that indicates that she is alive is the barely distinct rise and fall of her chest.

A frown becomes corporeal upon his face. Just because she is afflicted with an illness, he has to be here to pamper her? Alois refuses to obey—in fact, since this is all a nuisance, he will generously remove of it.

Smiling wickedly, Alois clasps his hands around her thin throat. What a pity that such a pretty girl will have to be eliminated, but the burden of her being alive weighs much more heavily. And of course if she passes away, for one thing, Alois can blame the sickness, and for the other, Ciel will slip into despondence.

_Perfect._

He ignores the fact that her skin is burning hot and squeezes the throat. But then, he hesitates when she coughs and murmurs something rather unfathomable.

"What did you say?" Alois asks, releasing her throat, and leans closer to better understand her.

"B... Brother," Alice gasps.

At this, Alois scoffs, "Who cares about him?"

However, Alice continues to be beguiled by the thought that Alois is her brother, and one of her hands comes out from beneath her blanket in search for his hand. "Bro... ther... I..."

Glancing at her hand with a cocked eyebrow, Alois deliberates if he should take it. But before he can reach a final conclusion, she grips onto his sleeve, while quivering tremulously. He looks back at her face to see tears brimming the corner of her eyes.

"Can you... bring him, Brother?" she manages to whisper. "I miss him."

Befuddled, he questions, "Who's 'him'?"

Alice contracts her brow in displeasure, as she is certain that her brother at least is aware of who she is referring to. Slightly nervous with having to enunciate his name, she holds onto her brother's hand for emotional assistance, "A... Alois Trancy."

After she said so, an absence of any noise commences, and Alice is confident that her brother is enraged by her to the point that he has become inarticulate. "I-I'm sorry—"

A chortle emitted at an exceptional volume ignites, and then an icy feeling washes over her as she acknowledges that this laugh does not belong to the calm and quiet nature of her brother's. And yet, it is awfully familiar...

"So you mean me, cutie?"

Alice's eyes snap open, and despite the dizziness, she hastily sits up to see Alois Trancy seated on her bed. Although immediate exhilaration rushes throughout her, she is also utterly overwhelmed by shock. "W-wh... what are you doing in here? How long have you been in here?"

Then her gaze falls upon their interlocked hands, and she squeals and pushes herself against the wall. Alois, on the other hand, does not vary from his nonchalance, and casually props his palms on the mattress of the bed; reclining back a small degree. "I've been in here long enough to hear something quite interesting."

Alice blushes and drapes the blanket over her head in utmost mortification. Not being able to view his face helps to mollify her panic, but the thought that they are in the same room causes her pulse to accelerate at an eccentric rate. While coughing, she states, "P-pretend you didn't hear nuthin'!"

He pauses. "Hey, say that again."

"Pretend you didn't hear nuthin'?"

Alois chuckles gleefully, "You talk funny."

Abashed, she squishes her face against the blanket even more, and whimpers, "This is so embarrassin'!"

"It's ok," Alois assures, tugging at the blanket, only to be surprised that she has a strong grip on it. "Your accent is cute."

Her response is another whimper, and frustrated with talking to a mere rectangular piece of fabric, Alois pulls roughly on it until it is freed from her hold. With the obtrusive blanket gone, her extremely red face is revealed.

"No!" Alice cries when her security blanket has vanished, leaving her exposed. She promptly inclines over to retrieve her blanket, but he negligently discards it on the floor, which causes her to stop before him.

Seizing the chance, Alois firmly grasps her chin to render her unable to escape, and smirks. "So how long have you been missing me?"

At this point, her complexion is exceedingly sanguine, and she attempts to withdraw to a safe corner, but then he uses his free hand to clasp onto her arm.

"It's your fault!" Alice claims with a pout, flustered. The urge to cough is uncontrollable, but she does not wish to do so on his hand as it would disgust him, so she presses her lips tightly together as she expels the air. However, the force of the cough causes her barrier to disperse, and she ends up coughing anyway. "S-sorry."

Alois' expression does not alter even though she coughed, and he asks innocently, "How is it my fault now, cutie?"

Her lower lip projects farther, accentuating her sullen pout. Indignantly, she refuses to return eye contact. "You promised that you'll come back. But it's been over two weeks..."

"Ohhh." He shrugs indifferently. "I couldn't anyway; your brother wouldn't let me."

Alice perks up and finally looks at him directly, temporarily forgetting to 'blush', as it would seem. "Then how did you get in today?"

He sighs exaggeratedly, allowing for the discharge of breath to be sustained over a lengthy interval. "Your mum let me in—"

"Oh, Patty?" Alice recognizes with a beam.

_Yeah, that crazy old bat._ Grinning, Alois decides that a stretch of the truth now and then would not be detrimental. "I have received news that you were ill, so I came all the way here. At first, the crazy—ah, _Patty_ would not permit my entrance, and I had to entreat her. Then, she said that I can only talk to you for _five_ minutes! But, in my opinion, five minutes is not long enough to spend with my cutie. Therefore, I begged her to allow my stay to be extended to an hour."

Perhaps, it is not even a tiny misrepresentation; he has completely invented a whole new story, but at least now he isn't deemed as the 'villain' or whatever.

A genuinely delighted smile touches her lips, and she giggles bashfully at how he has called her 'his' cutie. But all of sudden, she shakes her head, having recalled something undesirable. She mutters rather unhappily, "It was my birthday yesterday. I'm a big girl now, but you weren't there to see it."

Alois smiles. "Happy belated birthday, then."

Inscrutably, her eyes gleam in a zealous manner, and once again, she blushes. He observes her subtle movements, in which she delicately bites onto her lower lip, as if rapturously excited about something that she can barely retain.

"Alois..."

"Hm?"

"Can you..." Alice shyly titters. "Can you give me a birthday present?"

"I'm presuming you want a new dress—"

"No, no, nuthin' like that," she quickly denies. Although self-conscious, she presses on, "Um, I already know... what I want... from you, I mean."

The curiosity in Alois heightens whenever she falters in her speech, causing him to develop a certain restlessness. How equivocal she is being—not to mention slow, too.

"What is it, Alice?" Alois asks, in a more or less peremptory manner, in which he prays that she would not hesitate to. He is accustomed to the concept that if he imperatively demands for something, his servants will respond at once. However, this girl is sensitive, and if he acts too austere toward her, she will probably start crying. Normally, he couldn't care less, but this time, she is making him very meddlesome.

Alice begins to stir tentatively, and she conceals her face with her hands as if miserable. "Wait, I can't ask you now! I'm sick; it wouldn't be right..."

"Still, what were you about to ask me?"

"N-never mind."

This does not satisfy him. Alois forcefully pushes her down so that her back lies against the bed, and pins her wrists above her head for the purpose of preventing her from hiding behind them. "Look, cutie," he begins in an uncompromising tone, "I'm dying to know. Finish what you were about to request." It is not a plea, but rather, it is a requirement.

Unable to cover herself, Alice resorts to shutting her eyes as she reddens. She is scantily audible when she whispers, "I wanted to have my first kiss with you." She opens her eyes just a crack to peek at him, and perceives his surprised expression. Hastily, she adds, "But it's ok 'cuz I'm sick so... ahem, it's ok." As if for the sake of emphasis, Alice coughs once.

"Cutie..." Alois speaks slowly after recovering from the initial pangs of astonishment, and flashes her a mischievous smile. "You should know something about me: I don't get sick no matter what."

After that is asserted, he releases her wrists, snaking his hands down to gently hold her face. He feels her entire body tremble beneath him, and warmly smiles to abate her from the tension. Then tenderly, his lips brush against hers.

Unexpectedly, without warning, the door bursts open, colliding against the wall that meets it at the end of its wide range.

"TRANCY!"

Both Alois and Alice flinch, and the former glances over at Ciel Phantomhive's ferocious gaze. In the blue-haired boy's hand is a _gun_, pointed directly at him.

"Get. Off. Of. Her."

That is when Patty rushes in, while yelling, "Boy, don't go in—Ah, crud." She then urgently motions at Alois to the window, and mouths, "Get yer ass scootin', horny boy."

Notwithstanding, Alois opts to maintain his superficial apathy for a bit longer, despite the wild instinct within him that warns of the jeopardy he is abruptly thrust in. He has to play this safely.

Carefully pulling himself up from Alice, he smiles cheerfully at Ciel. "Oh, have you come in to watch the show?"

The Earl of Phantomhive callously glowers at him before looking at Alice. "Get as far away as you can from that vile and repulsive person now."

At this, Alois grows resentful, and all strategies of 'playing it safe' disintegrate. He decides to aggravate the earl by putting an arm possessively around Alice's waist. "Sorry, but she's staying with me—"

He screams at the acute pain that suddenly blossoms, particularly on his right forearm. It signals for excruciating waves of distress to paralyze his whole arm. The intense agony hitches his breath, and he begins to spasm convulsively for air. Retrieving the hand that he has clapped upon the wound, he discerns that it is stained with a deadly red substance.

_Blood_.

His own blood.

Another scream builds up along his throat. He is vulnerable. Susceptible. Penetrable. Weak, like a hunted animal.

The smoke from the Ciel's gun is still fresh. Raw anger and disbelief overpower him, and he gasps, "You... _shot_... me!"

Alois loathes how he sounded: so _unforgivably_ feeble and frail. A strong desire churns within him to lash out, to yell at the top of his lungs, and to _obliterate_ the boy in front of him to pieces—he has to torture and draw out a _beg_ from him.

There are no traces of sympathy upon Ciel's hardened face even after he has pulled the trigger—cruel and merciless, that's what he is. He is gazing down at him with repugnance evident, as if he is staring at some _vermin_.

The old woman beside him is speechlessly horror-stricken, and she collapses onto the ground. He hears Alice crying and shrieking, but the anguish along his arm hinders him from processing it properly.

"Relax," Ciel speaks coldly. "That is just a flesh wound. But the next one..."—he cocks his gun at Alois' forehead—"won't be."


	6. Arranged Meeting

**Obsession - Chapter 6: _Arranged Meeting_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

If Ciel is to be wholly honest, in truth, he has planned to relent, to suppress his aversion for Trancy a while longer and invite him to the Phantomhive manor. He has not designed that plan for the purpose of becoming _friends_ with him—no, of course not. It is merely that when his sister has cried for that person, he felt a feeling hitherto unknown: sympathy. And as a result of that, he was convinced that perhaps he can stand for fifteen minutes with Alois Trancy being here. Just fifteen, and that should suffice to satisfy his sister.

However, when Ciel has first returned to the Phantomhive manor with his butler and a professional doctor by his side, he has a sneaky premonition that something is off. That is confirmed when Sebastian informs him about a 'Trancy presence', and when Ciel has noticed the reserved natures of Patricia, Soma and Agni—they all seem too quiet, almost pale as if guilty.

"This place reeks of Trancy," he has growled under his breath.

Evidently worried and restless, Patricia has filled in the awkwardness by bellowing out a nervous laugh, "That boy has a particular smell?"

Deciding against explaining to her that he simply only stated that to apply a dramatic effect, Ciel has proposed that he will be checking up on Alice, and that is when they all jumped out of their respective seats in alarm.

Although they tried to conceal their anxiousness, Ciel targeted the most accessible one: Soma. "What's going on here?"

Tittering under pressure, Soma attempted to divert the the attention from himself by commenting on the luxury of his manor, and how it does not commensurate to his own palace in India, but Ciel dispatched a menacing glare, which got Soma to, more or less, spill his guts. Annoyed, Patricia has executed a scowl at his direction before attempting to conciliate with Ciel.

"Hey, at least Alice is probably pretty darn happy right now," was what she said.

But at the moment, Ciel was no longer paying any heed, and he was rushing upstairs to Alice's room. This manor belongs to him, hence the occupants living in it, including the guests, should abide by his rules and regulations. Not only had they went off without his permission, but they brought in his enemy. They even locked his enemy and his little sister together in the same room, without anyone to supervise them! Obviously no one had the right mind to confide to him first, and that careless conduct has challenged and cursed his leadership and management of the place to ignominy.

No one can trust Trancy. He is outwardly opprobrious, and anyone that places reliance on him is a damned fool. There was no doubt in his mind as he stampeded through the hallway, unsheathing his hidden gun from his coat, that his little sister was being taken advantage of.

He shoved open the door with quite a strength provided by his adrenaline rush, cocking his gun to see Alois Trancy on top of his sister while _kissing_ her.

Oh, the fury that flared within him when his suspicions were validated. How he despised seeing his sister infatuated and willing to give herself to Trancy. How he loathed the nonchalance Alois has put forth, the triumphant smirk on his damn face as if he is rejoicing in victory of having Alice in the palm of his hands.

And that is when all hell broke loose.

He cannot abstain from the fervent impulse and pulled the trigger, shooting Alois on his right forearm. His enemy collapsed to the ground, holding his wound while screaming in pain. The victim glared at him piercingly with a mixture of disbelief and anger. His sister then began to shriek, but he ignored her and placed the tip of the gun against Alois' forehead.

_Shoot._

How he pines to eradicate Trancy from existence. The instinctual urge to do so is so strong and powerful that he feels his whole body unsteadily waver as if he is about to cave in himself.

Shoot, and live with the burden—_bliss_ of having killed Alois Trancy.

Alois jerks involuntarily as the wound overwhelms him. Blood. So much of it is leaking upon the ground that it even mats his blond hair with red. His forehead is drenched with sweat as he gasps for breath.

"Alois!" his sister cries, and she is about to run to him.

At that moment, the memory expedites back to him of Alois using Alice to avail himself, to fulfill his revolting sexual desire. It is he who has tainted his little sister, and Ciel amply knows what Alois has schemed to do after growing tired of Alice: to cruelly dispose of her.

Alois spits, "What's with... that... fucking face, Ciel? Have you finally realized that... your sister... is not going to... fucking listen to you? She only obeys _me—_"

Implacably, Ciel directs the gun at his shoulder and shoots him again, and the latter utters a loud, sharp and discordant cry. Alois violently recoils at the forcible impinge upon his shoulder, feeling as the bullet eats and plunges its way through his skin, burrowing itself among his muscle tissues in a split-second. Alice shrieks, and that is when Sebastian enters the room.

Invigorated with rage, Ciel impatiently proclaims, "This is an order! Do not interfere at any costs, Sebastian!" The butler relinquishes from his advance in compliance, and aids Patricia who has passed out. Despite the nonintervention, the ghost of a smirk fills his lips as if he is amused in some way.

Alois, on the other hand, does not plan to stay quiet and passive. After being shot twice, he has nothing to lose. Although twisting in such agony that it brings tears to his eyes, he taunts, "Finally decided to... do things with.. your own two hands, eh, you fucking weak asshole."

Alois' scream amplifies when Ciel pitilessly jabs the heel of his shoe onto his wound.

"Stand back, Alice," the Earl of Phantomhive commands in a cold tone. He is fully aware by her rebellious screeches that he must seem evil and malicious, no better than a scoundrel. But if this is required in order for her to remain separate from Trancy, then so be it.

Horror has struck Alice's expression, and she gazes at him in _fright_ as if he is some wicked monster, some _demon_. Sobbing, she starts to demand and question his intentions, but Ciel neglects her cries.

There is no way that he will abrogate this—not while he is so _close_ to annihilating Trancy.

"Shoot me, bitch!" Alois' shout suddenly sounds. Astonished, Ciel peers down to see Alois frail and flagging with fatigue at the loss of blood, but nonetheless, his turquoise eyes are likened to steel; brittle and determined.

"Shoot me," Alois repeats icily, and his blood-stained hand grabs onto the tip of the gun, pressing it against his forehead even more prominently. "If you _dare_, dog."

Hearing this, Alice sobs to the extent that her shoulders shook. Ciel veils his consternation at Alois' request, and coolly mutters, "If you insist."

The Earl of Trancy readily closes his eyes to brace for the impact of the bullet. For a brief moment, Ciel notes how startling calm and audacious he appears—never would he have anticipated that Trancy has the capability of demonstrating such boldness. Ciel supposes that at least he will die with his dignity intact, and places his forefinger on the trigger.

Suddenly, his sister is by his side, frantically tugging on his arm. "P-please don't kill him, Brother! Please!"

"He wishes for his own death, so I shall accomplish it."

"No, Brother—"

"I'm going to kill him, Alice!" Ciel snaps, irritated. "There is nothing you can do about, so stand aside!"

Alice staggers a few steps back at this, and then, she unexpectedly sues to her knees and _bows _to him. With her forehead against the floor, she pleads, "Please, Brother!"

Shocked, Ciel's apathetic disposition shatters, and he grips her arms. "What are you doing, Alice? Get up!"

His little sister shakes her head in stubborn refusal, and cries, "No! Not until you let Alois go!"

An acute intake of breath ensues as Alois respires for air, and he glances at her with a fixed look. "Alice... don't... mind... me."

She shakes her head once more before crawling to him, and she emits a gasp at his grievous injuries. Inadvertently, her palm contacts with his puddle of blood, and she whimpers, "Alois..."

"Goddammit, Alice! Don't... worry... about me! I don't need your pity... I don't need... anybody's!" Alois winces when he has strained himself to yell. Staring at her dejected face, he softens, "You... need... to worry about yourself... You're ill."

Ciel falters slightly when he observes how drastically kind Alois is being all of a sudden. He stands there, locked in place, until his little sister bursts into tears. "Brother, please! Let him go!"

His response is a grim and stern ogle.

Alice claps her hands over her mouth to suppress the plaintive, broken sounds of her sobs. She knows that if she does not do something, Alois may be killed. Then, the frigid feel of utter sorrow and despair grips her as she comprehends what she _must_ do. Part of her wants to vehemently reject the newly formed idea by throwing a tantrum like a child.

But, she remembers that she is a big girl now, and big girls make big decisions, as Patty once said.

Her lower lip quivers, and Alice almost forsakes the pressure that claws heavily upon her throat to choke out a scream. _I don't want to do this! I don't want to do this!_

However, her desire and what is necessary are two entirely different things. She _has_ to do this for Alois. As long as he is safe, she should be happy. She has to be strong like Ciel, Alois and Patty.

Swallowing hard, Alice musters as much courage as she can from her reluctant self. Her fingers roll up into shivering fists, and the distress nearly crumples her. And yet, she declares as bravely as possible, "I-I promise you, Brother, if... if you let him go, I will never ever... see him again. I will not go near him, or go to search for him. I will not talk to or about him again. This will also be the last time that I will ask for something from you. So, please, Brother!"

They both glance at her vigilantly in bewilderment. Ciel is rendered speechless, while Alois is choked up, "Alice! You... don't... have to—"

"Please, Brother!" she beseeches in a strident voice to drown out any objections. Any disapproval to her proposal will weaken her, and she cannot afford to capitulate and risk Alois getting shot.

The determination is like a flame shining brightly in his sister. Her expression is rigid and firm as if she is resolved in making this sacrifice. Judging by how attached Alice is to Alois, giving him up must be like like crippling her own limbs.

For a moment there, it is as though his little sister, that he has feverishly guarded and sheltered, has grown into an independent woman.

Closing his eyes, Ciel listens attentively to his own consecutive breathing, and gradually, the state of equanimity revives. He then gazes at Alice and Alois in a solemn and sober manner before tucking away his gun. "Just get out of my sight, Trancy."

"Stop looking at me with pity!" Alois exclaims, his tone marked with bitter resentment. "I don't... need... your fucking pity! If you want to finish me off, just do it!"

Contravening against his request, the Earl of Phantomhive merely blinks at him. "Sebastian, safely deliver him back to his manor."

"Stop that, Phantomhive!" Alois loudly protests, then squirms in pain. He lifts his unharmed arm to shield his teary eyes, and utters in a low tone, "I hate that face. Stop looking at me as if I'm some weak, defenseless creature. As if I need your fucking help."

Ciel simply turns from him, facing the doorway, and begins to walk away.

Irate and coughing for air which was destitute when he has yelled, Alois does not easily appease and continues to shout, "Get back here, dog! Get back here right now and finish me off, dammit!"

Abruptly, the blue-haired boy halts in his steps, and without looking back, he speaks rather dismally, "There is a doctor downstairs if you need your wounds tended—"

"Fuck off! Don't give me that bullshit!"

Sighing, Ciel resumes his departure, while muttering, "Alice, let's go."

Tacitly, she rises from her position on the floor. Unable to refrain her impulse, she casts one last glance at the blond boy on the floor. Taking in his magnificent sky-blue eyes once more, she whispers, "Bye, Alois."

Alice then runs out of the room.

* * *

Three weeks later, they are having supper. It should have been an uncomplicated family get-together between Ciel, Alice and Patty. However, no one can deny the steadfast silence instilled in the air.

Ciel slices his roasted turkey with careful delicacy. Smoothly, he inserts the allotted portion into his mouth with a silver fork, and furtively glances at the other members at the table.

Patricia is absentmindedly nicking at the turkey with a fork, her gaze seemingly boring a hole through the plate. Alice imitates her reticent nature and lazily nudges at the corn, with one hand propped beneath the side of her face to support it.

The omission of merriness has sustained for weeks. He has not predicted that it would last for such a long time. Moreover, he has expected that they would at least express anger toward him, but they remain detached and quiet. They would whisper and smile among themselves at times, but whenever he walks into the room, it is as if his presence is a taboo, and they become taciturn.

Frankly, Ciel yearns for the days when they were festively joyous, where Patricia would guffaw, and Alice would twirl around in the room. But, of course, he can never admit this out loud. And thus, the silence persists.

Alice has upheld her promise so far and has never uttered a breath about Alois Trancy (in fact, she never says _anything_ to Ciel anymore anyway). At first, he is thrilled about not having to deal with the Trancy predicaments, but as the weeks progressed, there are some moments when Ciel is plagued with solitary in his study, and he would deliberate about whether or not to apologize and invite Alois over again. Even though he has yet to do that, he considers it deeply at random intervals, particularly when Alice is in the same room.

After their lackluster collaboration at supper, they disperse in separate directions. But fortunately for Ciel, his little sister has continued to accept lessons from him, and she goes into his study.

By now, Alice is capable of writing a few paragraphs with scarcely any inaccuracies. At the moment, she has finished another document, which consists of an exiguous amount of paragraphs. Apparently, she does not feel like trying today—although to be fair, lately she has not impart much effort toward learning altogether, a complete contrast to her bubbly self prior to the Trancy incident.

Nonetheless, Ciel attempts to be convivial and not remark about it, and he takes the parchment to scrutinize for any mistakes.

_There is a mean person. He gets angry easily and he does not allow friends. I want to tell him to stop being so overly protective, but he won't listen to me. I feel like he won't ever listen to me as if my thoughts and feelings are not important enough to be heard. He is very, very mean._

Blinking, he deduces that resentment still lingers within her. Even after reading this denunciation, Ciel opts to smile, and he benignly praises her, "Good. It's coherent and comprehensible."

Alice does not answer and stares at the carpet ground, a withdrawn act that she has indulged in for weeks.

In truth, he always feels a prick of guilt and sadness whenever she refuses to look or talk to him. However, he tries to take it as lightly as possible by moving on to a different topic. "Perhaps you can elaborate on this 'mean person'? Do you want to try to write an essay? I think you have the potential."

Ciel hands her a fresh piece of parchment, but she merely glowers at it. Feeling slightly awkward, he clears his throat before persevering, "I am certain that as intelligent as you are, you can accomplish this task."

"No, I'm stupid!" Alice brusquely shouts, her eyebrows furrowing in an indignant frown.

Surprised by the harsh rebuke, Ciel retracts, placing the parchment on his desk. "Very well. Maybe next time."

Folding her arms as if for a defensive purpose, she has returned to her curbed state where she spares little to no words.

He represses a sigh and decides that it will be best if he transitions to arithmetic. But the moment he opens his mouth, there comes a soft knock on his study door, and Sebastian enters.

The butler hands his young master an enigmatic letter. Ciel studies the envelop inquisitively and notices that the piece of paper is embroidered in fancy paper and written in flawless calligraphy, in which it states: _To the Earl of Phantomhive_. Flipping it to its back, it is perceivable that on the topmost flap of it is the flagrant wax seal of the Royal coat of arms.

Confounded, Ciel retrieves the note from the envelop, and his eyes dart back and forth across the paper.

An uncomfortable silence ignites in the air, and Alice is confident that she is not longer needed here, since it is obviously one of his businesses that her brother exclusively dedicates _all_ of his time and effort into while disregarding family matters.

However, the moment that she clambers down from her chair, Ciel speaks in a quiet and reserved nature, as if he is currently trying to recover from shock while delivering the news, "Prepare to leave tomorrow to London at noon, Alice."

"Why?"

He glances up from his paper to gaze at her directly. "The Queen wants to meet you."


	7. The Chase

**Obsession - Chapter 7: _The Chase_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

The sun is as scorching as ever, particularly in the busy and crowded city of London. They are seated in an elegant outdoors cafe, in which to be more specific, the party consists of Ciel, Alice, Sebastian, Soma (who has decided to tag along for some reason), Elizabeth (who has come to join her fiancé), the Queen of England, her aide, and her two butlers. A short distance apart from them is Patty and Agni who are rooted upon a bench to converse about their individual adventures—they have become great friends as of late.

"Oh, my! She's a cute one, isn't she, lad?" the Queen of England comments merrily to Ciel.

In truth, Alice would never have conjectured that Queen Victoria is benign and amicable. Due to the Queen's venerability, Alice has expected that she would be supercilious and fastidious to every detail, but that is not the case. Laugh lines are engraved upon the Queen's face. Despite being quite wrinkly and elderly, she sports on stylish clothes. The Queen establishes a blithe atmosphere with her indefatigable smile, in which reduces the nervousness that bubbles within Alice.

"When I was younger," Queen Victoria proceeds to transmit a story, "I used to be as small and dainty as that child. In fact, Albert had even praised me..." All of a sudden, the Queen's face shrivels up. To Alice's astonishment, she explodes into tears, sobbing, "Oh, Albeeeeeert! How I wish we could have grown old together!"

Alice worriedly looks from the Queen to her brother, who seems a bit distressed. Nonetheless, he retains his composure as though he has witnessed this breakdown plenty of times before.

Queen Victoria's aide, who Alice learns is John Brown, maneuvers to her side. He uncovers a hand puppet of a man in a suit, which Alice supposes is Albert, the man Queen Victoria is crying for. "Victoria, pull yourself together. I am Albert," John impersonates in an impassive tone. "I will always stay by your side, so don't you worry."

"A-all right," Queen Victoria murmurs, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. She has successfully been inveigled into serenity again, in spite of the monotony John implemented. "Well, where was I—"

"Excuse me, ma'am," Alice speaks up, earning a surprised glance from her brother. "Who is Albert?"

At this, even her aide and butlers turn to look at Alice sharply as if to caution her against interrogating. "It's none of your business, kid," one of the butlers snaps, and he is identified as Charles Grey.

Dismayed, Alice pouts. Fortunately though, the Queen does not seem fazed about the prying question, and she replies, "Why Albert is—was my husband before he... he past away."

"I'm sorry!" Alice feels genuine sympathy for the woman. However, what really saddens her is how the Queen is emphatically lugubrious at his death—to the extent that she weeps whenever she remembers him. And surely, that happens at a regular occasion. It impels Alice to ponder about what will happen to her if Alois dies.

The thought is much too frightening to elaborate on. She nearly shudders to the degree that it would manifest externally, and hence, be visible to others. Out of the corner of her eye, she checks if her brother, who is on her left, is observing her, and sighs in relief when he is not. In truth, everyday she would think about Alois—there is no way she can forget him. The desire to see him again is undying, and she would lament at night by crying, but has forbidden Patty from telling Ciel this.

"So, where was I?" the Queen's delightful voice pierces through Alice's contemplation. "Oh, right! So this child is your sister, correct, lad?"

"Yes," Ciel answers without much of an emotion portrayed upon his face; Alice notices that he is particularly apathetic whenever important businesses and meetings are to commence. She does not particularly favor it, and prefers his softer self at home.

Queen Victoria scrutinizes Alice with a concentrated curiosity. "Hmm, you two _do_ have the same eyes. However..." She is solemn as she remarks, "I do not recall Vincent and Rachel ever giving birth to another child than you, lad. She is younger than you, but yet you claim that you have never seen her before recently."

"It is quite a mystery to me as well," Ciel says, calmly bringing the teacup to his lips.

"Well, it should be fine as long as you two are united!" Queen Victoria declares with a mirthful smile. "Mind you, I am absolute that Vincent is entirely faithful. Therefore, I advise that you do not doubt him, lad."

"I do not," Ciel mutters, although in a voice that is considerably quieter than before, and he develops a sudden interest in the tea substance in his cup.

Queen Victoria moves on, "Anyway, I just invited dear Alice along for I have overheard that you retrieved your long-lost sister. Thus, I could not resist seeing her. But on to the situation at hand. There is a noblesse from a prestigious Republican family that..."

In the meantime, Alice has grown enervated by the political discussion that she does not, and does not wish to, understand. Instead, she longs to escape from the heat, soak herself in a nice, cool shower, and lie in her bed to think about Alois some more. But her mind cannot drift off for long, for Soma, who is sitting to her right, is playfully nudging her foot with his.

Soma has been extra friendly to her after she complimented his handsomeness (she only did so because she felt pity that he was excluded from Patty and Agni). But now the asinine—or to be more euphemistic and polite—'silly' prince is beguiled by the idea that Alice dotes him and finds him irresistible.

He continues to prod lightly at her foot to gain her attention that she obstinately refuses to grant by clenching her teeth and looking elsewhere. She pines to be able to tell him that she has not forgotten about Alois, even if she is not allowed to interact with him.

The realization of that sends her spirits to sink and crash—she has never gotten used to the concept that she will not see Alois again in her lifetime. In fact, she desists from the horrendous thought altogether. Still, without his presence, it feels hollowed and empty as if a gap in her heart has been dug out. The interest to do anything in particular dissipates until she is solely content with staring at a wall in isolation. Alice simply wants to be left alone, as there is nothing to look forward to.

As soon as she asserts that, her eyes wander off to the streets where actively engaged people are scurrying along the roads; each with a different destination in mind. They all seem as though they have something significant to do, and she is slightly envious.

As she scans the crowds, Alice notices a boy that is especially prominent. Tensed, her core is curled up into a tight ball, as gradually, recognition swells. A mixture of emotions swirls in her chest, and her heartbeat completely ceases for a second as if she is stunned by paralysis.

At that moment, it is as if the surroundings around her have morphed into oblivion. Her entire attention is fixed on that particular boy.

Alois Trancy.

There is no mistaking it: the blond hair, the light-blue eyes. He is casually strolling on a distant sidewalk. His right arm, although he can swing it considerably, is bandaged.

Never has she experienced such _joy_, that is so great that it is ineffable to describe, and she trembles in the afterclap of the phenomenal feeling. Exhilaration revives. Her stimulated heart rapidly pumps blood to every part of her system. Fluttery butterflies materialize in the pit of her stomach. It is as though she is slowly lifting and rising from her seat to float in the vast, sunny sky. Finally, just _finally_, a smile cracks upon the surface of her face.

She has long abandoned the feeling of happiness and excitement. But now, her feet are tapping impatiently on the cobblestone, urging her to leap up and twirl in circles. Renewed energy channels throughout, and an unbearable weight has been removed from her shoulders.

There arises an indomitable impulse: to run up and hug Alois. As acutely aware and passionate of the urge as she is, it is a struggle just to stay rooted on the chair; her hands grasp tightly into the arms of of it, causing it to rattle ever so slightly. She yearns to be with him, and the compelling ardor to makes her feverish and overwrought. There is no way that her petite vessel can contain this exaltation. If she cannot feel him again, she will literally rip her own hair out and scream at the top of her lungs.

Her torso is inclined toward his direction. It has been hard to breathe lately without Alois to cheer her up. But now, here is _the_ chance. The opportunity to fix things, to meet him again. She _needs_ this.

And yet, she can't.

Alice has promised her brother. There is no breaking it.

Alice almost bursts into tears as she watches Alois walk farther and farther away, to disappear from her life once again. The excitement is soon to die down and disintegrate, but the lingering traces of vigor leaves her raw and needy.

_Alois, come back._

A stinging sensation wells up in her eyes, and she excessively blinks to prevent the tears from falling. Big girls do not cry. They _cannot_ cry.

Yet another jab at her foot. Her sheer disappointment at having no chance to reunite with Alois and the annoyance of Soma's repeated pokes combine to create anger and belligerence. She stomps down on Soma's toes hard, and he winces, but not too loudly for it may attract unnecessary attention. After this, he ceases his exasperating prods.

"Cieeel!" Elizabeth calls in a fretful tone, while tugging on his arm. "Can I go shopping? I want to buy something for you! The suit you're wearing is so distasteful! Why wouldn't you wear at least one that I give you?"

Charles Grey stealthily emits a snicker to his counterpart, Charles Phipps, "We can safely assume he relies on his wife for fashion opinions."

Slightly embarrassed by the distraction in which pertains to _personal_ affairs, Ciel awkwardly nods his head at Queen Victoria in request to excuse himself, and then he hisses at his fiancée, "I'm in the midst of a consultation right now, Lizzy!"

Stubbornly, she continues to tug on his arm. "Please, Ciel!"

Ciel sighs, tediously drilling his fingers against his temple. He was skeptical with taking Elizabeth along in the first place since he is aware that she holds no appetite for politics, and yet she has _pleaded_ to come, almost incessantly. Thus, he gave in—a price that he has to pay now.

"Fine, fine," Ciel grumbles at last.

"Wonderful!" Elizabeth chirps, and she plants a kiss upon his cheek. The recipient has a sneaky suspicion that a soft pink color tints his cheeks—something that is ratified when his butler presses a palm over his mouth to suppress a chuckle. With his pride injured, Ciel averts his gaze from the honorable Queen who is laughing delightfully at the scene.

"Can I go, too?" Alice suddenly asks.

Ciel, grateful for the diversion of attention from him, glances at his sister in a questioning manner. "You want to go shopping with—"

"Of course you can!" Lizzy permits without much consideration over his consent. "Don't worry, Ciel! I'll keep her safe!" She begins to race into the streets while calling Alice to hurry along.

Alice looks back at her brother expectantly, and the thought strikes him with a jolt that his sister is finally trying to get involved again. Perhaps she is starting to fully give up Alois. Deciding to encourage this positive act, he allows her, "Fine. Go have fun. But keep_ her_ safe, all right, Alice?"

At long last, Alice giggles, and she rushes off to Elizabeth.

* * *

This is the very ideal opportunity to get away from Ciel and to meet up with Alois again. In the end Alice cannot withstand the overwhelming temptation; she is pertinacious in reuniting with Alois. Just one more time should suffice to fill in the emptiness bored into her heart for the past three weeks.

"This will be so much fun, Alice!" Elizabeth declares and links her arm with Alice's. "It will be just us sisters shopping!"

"Sisters?" Alice murmurs distantly while searching for Alois who has mingled with the boisterous crowds.

"Yep! We'll be sisters soon! Once I marry Ciel, of course! Then, we can spend everyday shopping for cute clothes!"

There he is! Alois has stopped before an exquisite apparel store, and after peering inside the window, he walks in.

Elizabeth prattles on with a dreamy expression on her face, "I can't wait to have my wedding with Ciel! I swear all he is is caught up with work this and work that. It must impose so much stress on him! That's why when I marry him, we must team up, Alice, to get him to—"

"I want to go in here!" Alice shouts, and she all but drags Elizabeth into the store that Alois went in.

"Oh, good choice!" Elizabeth praises as they scramble inside, her eyes sparkling with avarice as if she is two breaths away from ripping everything from its hangers to buy them. "I love this store! It sells a lot of cute dresses!"

Frantically, Alice tiptoes over a bundle of frilly dresses in order to locate Alois. On the other hand, Elizabeth is examining a purple dress in critical detail as she makes incoherent notes under her breath about the size and fabric.

Subsequently, Alice discovers and identifies Alois' location: in the far side of the wide room, at the men's section, where he is rummaging through the suits lackadaisically. The vendor is beside him with a vague concern written on her face that intensifies the more Alois tosses the clothes aside with little to no care for their conditions.

How will she approach him? Should she just go up and apologize? Or she should pretend to not notice him there, bump into him 'accidentally', and act surprised to see him? The latter of the two seems wiser, Alice concludes, and she begins to inch her way to him.

"Oh, my gosh!" Elizabeth abruptly exclaims after pressing the purple dress in her hands against Alice for closer inspection, and the latter is forced to remain fixed in position. "This dress looks extremely cute on you!"

Alice is about to disclose to her that she does not really care about buying anything, but then Elizabeth adds, "_Any_ boy will fall for you if you wear this on!"

"A-any?"

"Absolutely!" She has stated it so explicitly that Alice has no other choice but to believe her.

Blushing, Alice shyly asks, "C-can I try this on?"

"Of course!" Elizabeth asserts, obviously joyous at the thought that someone has listened to her fashion advice—this notion does not happen often when she dresses up the rest of the Phantomhive household. "I'll buy it for you while you change into it."

"Thank you!" Alice sincerely nods her head in gratitude, and slips into one of the vacant dressing rooms. She hurries to change into the purple dress, struggling with the zipper for a while as she is not familiar with dresses and how they work; they are rather complex to her.

Soon after, she finishes and dashes out of the dressing room in urgency to meet with Alois and to show him. However after peering around the store, she realizes that Alois is _gone_.

Desperation begins to surge, causing her throat to go dry and arid. She expedites to the vendor, skidding to an unstable cessation before her. "E-excuse me, ma'am," Alice pants, "but you know the boy with the blond hair earlier? Do you know where he went?"

The vendor shrugs her shoulders apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I am not aware of where he went. But if it's any help, he left the store about two minutes ago."

_Two minutes?_

She still has a chance, or rather, she _must_ still has a chance!

Alice thanks her before hastily running out of the store, temporarily forgetting about Elizabeth. She glances the packed streets in earnest solicitation of finding Alois. She cannot afford to lose him after all this.

Aimlessly traipsing around, hope retains in her to discover him, no matter how improbable it seems. She smothers the impending discouragement by straightening her shoulders and walking faster, as if to institute purpose.

After several minutes of trailing in practical circles, Alice is perspiring by the intolerable heat, and she is tired to the point that she nearly gives up.

But then, Alois is spotted, rambling into an alleyway. Ecstatic, she holds up the ruffles of her new dress and hurries inside the alleyway.

"Al—"

Alice pauses when there is no one there in the enclosed passageway. No one at all.

In the blink of an eye, she has lost him.

_It's over._

Feeling very, very exhausted, she collapses to the ground, not caring if the dirt will blemish the dress. Her hands clap over her face, and she, at last, releases the tears that she has held in.

_I'm so tired._

While she is crying to herself, she fails to hear the footsteps behind her.

"Following me?"

Alice stiffens for a cold, breathless moment. _That voice_. She would recognize it anywhere. Clambering to stand, she whirls around to see Alois Trancy. He is gazing at her with the effulgent turquoise eyes that she adores, despite the agitating lack of emotion in them.

"Al... Alois!" Impulsively, Alice rushes forward and hugs him tightly. Her tears spill against the side of his shirt, and she squeezes him, immersed in euphoria by his soothing scent, his warmth. She has been deprived for three weeks without this. All that is wanted is for her to be able to stay like this forever. He does not return the embrace, but she interprets this inaction as temporary shock.

But then, his hands clench her arms. Perturbed, Alice glances up at him, but not for long for he suddenly _shoves_ her. When her bottom collides with the ground, she freezes there in a daze.

"What do you want?" Alois barks. His discordant and harsh voice injects pangs of shock to every part of her body that she immediately sheds tears.

"A-Alois, I-I don't understand—"

"Then shut up and listen, bitch!" Alois forces her to look at him by grabbing her chin—this gesture is abruptly no longer sweet and gentle, but rough and relentless. "Why did you fucking follow me? I don't want to be followed by some lost puppy, get it? Do you think you are so heroic and shit by saving my ass last time? I didn't ask for it!"

She is in such a discombobulated state that she is swaying back and forth dizzily. The only thing her mind can process is that she has upset Alois in some way, and she obliges herself to mend things. "I-I'm sorry—"

"Oh, wait!" Alois exclaims in a sardonic manner, his lips twisting into a smirk that makes her feel dirty and disgusting inside. "What are you doing here, Alice? I thought you made the most _noble_ decision last time to never go near me again."

Ashamed, Alice splutters out a quiet reply, "I-I know, but I... I missed you."

At this, Alois cackles loudly, and she can tell by the evil glint in his eyes that he is mocking her. "Missed me? Well, I'm sorry to break it to you, but I don't miss you, _cutie_. You're a nuisance."

She bows her head low. "I... know..." In truth, she should have expected that he would think of her no better than an obnoxious person; all she ever does is hinder him and Ciel. In fact, she is the reason behind his injuries. It hits her how selfish she is being. Even though she is the influence behind all of these mishaps, she still inclines to her own desires, her own wishes, as if they are far more important than the consequences.

He raises an eyebrow at this, apparently amused. "You _know_?" He throws his hands together in a cynical applaud, and she shivers at each contemptuous clap. "We've gotten ourselves a masochist, have we not?"

Alice does not answer, but he is not finished. Melodramatically, he glances around. "Oh? Where is that brother that is so attached to you? Is he here somewhere? Oh, I know! He only comes out if I kiss you, right? So that when I do, he has a body to practice shooting on!"

Alice falters back to her knees and sobs. Who is this person, this cruel, callous, sarcastic and derisive person? Where is the Alois that she loves? That she has missed for weeks? The one that would cheerily laugh, tease, and call her cute?

"Oi, Alice."

Slowly, she looks up to see him smiling at her with friendliness like his old self. He silently extends his arms, and without thinking, she lunges into them. Wallowing in his presence, she allows for the memory of the malice he portrayed earlier to pass. She is willing to accept anything, anything at all in order for that vital comfort to replenish.

While she stifles her face against his shoulder, Alois suddenly unleashes a maniacal laugh that startles her. He clasps the sides of her face with so much vigor that she winces, and whispers in her ear in a voice that sends chills crawling down her spine, "I was just testing you. You are too fucking _easy_, Alice."

She remains locked in place while Alois goes on, "Do you know what being 'easy' means, you slut? It means you will lie down for any guy to get_ fucked—_"

Alice slaps him across the face. With tears streaming down her own, she beats against his chest, and cries, "Stupid Alois! Do you realize how long I have waited for you? How much I have missed you? All this time..." Her fists tighten to the extent that her nails dig viciously into her skin. "All this time I can't stop thinking about you! Why do you have to be so mean to me?"

His fringes shield his eyes, and he becomes rigid and unresponsive. Acknowledging his silence, Alice begins to withdraw from the hug; stumbling backwards. A substantial part of her wants him to apologize so that she can return to the embrace, but he does not.

She grits her teeth and pushes past him, no matter the pain that pounds within her.

* * *

"With the dire political differences in mind," Queen Victoria tells Ciel, "it is necessary that we should arrange for the noblesse from a prestigious Republican family to marry a noble from this side in order to mitigate the hostility."

"I see your point," Ciel murmurs. "I have heard about the republicanism. In fact I have suppressed a few uprisings during the underground missions before. It is a movement largely focused to abolish the British monarch, correct?"

"Precisely. However, I will need a bachelor so that the noblesse can be wedded. She is of the age of fifteen, so it may be slightly difficult to find a well-suited man."

Ciel contemplates for a moment, having never really dealt with marital affairs before. _An available man to marry the noblesse..._

Then an idea manifests. It is an intimidating idea that may sentence his little sister to years of depression, but yet, it is also a safe method to remove _him_ from their lives.

"How about Alois Trancy?"


	8. A Table for Too Many

**Obsession - Chapter 8: _A Table for Too Many_**

**It's a ****_particular_ author's birthday today!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

"Alois Trancy?" Queen Victoria repeats, and then she smiles contentedly. "That is a superb choice!"

"Knowing Trancy though," Ciel begins gravelly, but is soon to notice his indiscreet remark, and clarifies himself, "I mean, it is not as if I know him intrinsically—we are _not_ friends. I just happen to be knowledgeable of his quirks, and that is why I am sure that he will not settle for this marriage without complaints or some form of defiance."

The Queen sighs, "I understand. Perhaps not then..."

"No," Ciel says a little too quickly, "Your Majesty, I can handle, ah, convincing Alois Trancy to marry the noblesse."

"I trust you," Queen Victoria assures. "However, there is another matter. The noblesse's family are planning to move in with her and her respective husband when she gets married. They are excessively particular about the size and space of the manor, so I will have to implement renovations for the Trancy manor. Therefore—"

"Ciel!" Elizabeth cries, and she dashes to him with tears pooling from her eyes. "I lost her! I lost Alice!"

* * *

She detests life. She detests the fact that she is tormented by the knowledge that Alois resents her. Moreover, she detests how even after his virulent treatment of her, she cannot bring herself to hate him.

Meandering the streets without a discriminate point in mind, Alice quickly discovers an unsettling fact: she is lost.

Never has she traveled through London before, and needless to say, inexperience in a city as large as this will result to misfortune—something that she is encountering at the very moment. Perhaps forsaking Elizabeth and pursuing Alois wherever he goes was not circumspect, nor was it beneficial; she could have lived her whole life not needing to know that Alois abhors her.

Sighing, Alice sticks close to the sidewalk while thinking about how Elizabeth must be worried to death right now, and how she will scamper off to tell Ciel, and then her brother will stir up hell again.

She has been quite negative as of late.

Swiping the back of her hand against the sweat that inundates her forehead, Alice pauses before a shoddy store that is a bit distant from the others. It is of disreputable condition with the wood rotting and the windows dusty to the degree that it is impossible to peer in and perceive the interior. A shabby sign dangles loosely from the roof, and the paint has peeled off until it is scantily comprehensible.

And yet, due to her lessons with Ciel, Alice is able to make out the words: Benjamin's Collection of Antique Clocks.

Hesitation prevails for several moments before Alice decides that she should ask for directions and withdraw from the heat at least.

Cautiously, Alice steps inside to see that it is a small, dark room cluttered with various types of clocks, in which are notably obsolete. Some are discarded on the ground in piles, and others are hanged negligently on the walls. Wherever there may be a tiny table or surface, clocks would be placed. The air reeks of a musky odor, and if one is to breathe in deeply, they would cough at the excessive amount of dust in the atmosphere.

The counter where the seller would be is vacant—not that she is able to distinguish any particular figures due to the fact that the lighting is poorer the farther it is from the windows. Determining that no one is here to aid her, she moves toward the exit.

"Wait."

Hearing the gruff voice, Alice turns around, but then she feels a hand grasp her arm and pull her over quite vigorously that her balance disorients, and she stumbles.

Abruptly, Alice is face to face with a middle-aged man who possesses a shock of red hair and brown eyes, the color of chocolate. However, they are hardened and cold as they stringently scan her face.

Feeling very uncomfortable about how the man continues to stare at her, Alice attempts to retreat, but his hold has fastened upon her arm, refusing her the possibility of escaping.

And that is when the fear kicks in.

"U-um, sir... c-can you let me go?"

However, the man isn't paying any heed to her plea, and he lifts a hand to brush away her bangs. Alice instantly repels in abhorrence at this action; the only ones that she has ever allowed to do that are Patty and Alois.

"There it is..." the man whispers, and his breath stinks of an offensive smell from not washing them on a daily occasion, "the birthmark."

Patty has told Alice once a few years back that the latter has a small tinted birthmark the shape of a circle upon the topmost portion of her forehead. Alice had inspected it by a river a couple of times before, but was soon to grow disinterested.

And now there is this peculiar man who acts as if he knows of this birthmark.

"Let me go!" Alice struggles against his fervent grasp by twisting her wrist, but then he holds on to her other arm, hence cutting off all chances of running away.

His eyes loom closer to her, and it is disconcerting to see his blatant focus. "Alice!" he acknowledges, his grip on her arms tightening until she whimpers.

Surprised at his knowledge of her name, she begins to question this, "How did—"

"You're supposed to be dead!" the man yells, spraying spit on her face.

Apt to apprehension by the content of his sentence, Alice contends with violence by kicking at his shins. However, he neglects the blows, and screams in her face, "Where the hell have you been?"

Thrashing against his resolute hold, dread impels her to shriek and wail for help as at this point he is shaking her back and forth turbulently. "How are you still alive? Tell me!"

"I don't know you! Get away from me!"

"Did _she_ gave you to him?" the man demands, his eyes blazing with insanity. The volume of his voice continues to heighten to a bellow, "'Tell me! He kept you all along?"

She does not comprehend a thing that he is trying to say. Utterly befuddled, she persists to emit shrill, piercing sounds of alarm, signalling for help from any bystander. The more she is shook, the dizzier she gets.

The man then pushes her against a table, the impact knocking a few clocks to the ground. Unexpectedly, the man grins, and he gently brushes his fingers against her cheek. "But it's fine... because you're here now. It should be—"

Alice has gripped onto a clock, and she impulsively bashes it against the eccentric man's face. He releases her and staggers back, holding the bruise on his cheekbone that has come to perceptible existence.

The man growls when the powerful blow hit him, and he lunges for her. Alice shrieks and scrambles toward the door, shoving it open in a panic. She begins to run out—

He grabs onto her long hair and tugs, pulling her back. She thrashes and claws desperately at the doorknob. Pushing forward with all of her strength, Alice manages to pluck herself free, although a few strands of her hair are viciously ripped from her scalp.

Not wasting a breath, Alice dashes out through the exit. As she flees, she fails to hear the man mumble, "If you're with _him_, then I know where you reside in."

* * *

"You _lost_ her?" Ciel hollers with disbelief to Elizabeth, who sheepishly bursts into tears and isolates herself at a bench. Certainly he would have to console the upset girl later, but at the moment, he is too solicitous about his sister's safety to care. His sister is naive; so many scandals could have deceived and used her by now.

"Now, now," Queen Victoria speaks up solemnly, "I will warrant a thorough search for her. Don't you worry too much, lad; she couldn't have gone far."

"Where is Alice?" Soma unleashes his annoying outcry of anxiety, which does infinitesimally little to provide assistance. He stands on top of his chair theatrically in order to elevate his volume. His arms are outstretched, as he announces, "I, Prince Soma Asman Kadar, shall rescue dear Alice!" His next action is quite bold and daring, yet tragically inane. "Ciel! Would you let me, your best friend, take your sister's hand in marriage?"

"No," Ciel declines flatly, without the slightest of vacillation. Tottering with trivial affairs and pursuits of one-sided romance would be a disgrace for the Earl of Phantomhive. He cannot help but wonder why the possible suitors for his little sister are either vexatious and childish like Soma or wretchedly vile and morally debased like Alois.

Soma pouts at his straightforward rejection. "B-but—"

"Brother! Brother!" Alice calls frantically, as she scurries her way to the members at the cafe table.

Ciel exhales deeply in relief to see his sister safe. However, what perturbs him is the frightened look on her face.

"Thank goodness you are safe!" Queen Victoria remarks.

Alice rushes over only to stop short when she realizes that Alois is there as well, who has his feet upright on the table nonchalantly. The fear from earlier quickly dispels, substituted by astonishment.

Ciel, who then notices that Alice is gazing at Alois, curses inwardly so that the Queen would not overhear. Several minutes earlier, the Queen's butlers embarked on a search for Alois since Queen Victoria wishes to meet him. It was easy to find him as he was in London at the moment as well—Ciel remembers being relieved; Alois has been so close to them, but fortunately, Alice was not aware of this.

At least not until now.

Alois stiffens when he has felt eyes on him, and reclines his neck back to see a shocked Alice standing there. He then flashes her a smile. "Oh, hi, cutie! I should have known that you'd be here with your _brother_." His tone insinuates contempt that only Alice can detect, although Ciel can also tell that the cheerfulness is counterfeit.

"Oh, Alice!" Soma gasps out, looking alleviated from distress at her arrival. He leaps from his chair and advances toward her with his arms extended, his intention to embrace.

Alice, on the other hand, wrinkles her nose with reluctance, and she glances over at Alois. The sight of him smirking determines a final decision in her mind, and she feigns joy as she hugs Soma.

Soma is jubilant at her acceptance, and that is indicated when he grins at Ciel. In the meantime, Alice surreptitiously sticks out her tongue at Alois, in which the Queen oversees. Both of Ciel's and Alois' moods sour at this scene.

Ciel is embittered for he worries if Alice is starting to develop feelings for the ludicrous Soma out of all people. He is still considerably spoiled and pampered although he has promised that he will ameliorate into a true man. Not to mention how befitting of a child Soma is—in some ways Ciel may even prefer _Alois_.

As for the Earl of Trancy, he is irritated that Alice is portraying affection for some other guy. Alois has habituated himself to the thought that only he has the potential to affect her romantically. She is his play thing, no matter how cruelly he treats her, and that Soma idiot is in the way.

Alois opts to jest at this situation a little differently. "Alice, you ditched Elizabeth? How I wonder where you went. I'm so glad that you're safe now." His voice is dripping with satire, and Alice merely twists away with a 'hmph'.

The Queen chuckles for a reason unbeknownst to the rest of them, but Ciel has no time to pry away at the ambiguity, for Soma leads Alice to her seat by holding her hand.

"Stop touching her," Ciel and Alois say simultaneously, resulting for surprise to be dealt at each member at the table. Both earls scowl at each other for pronouncing something in the similar manner.

Alice puts on a show to frown when Alois is seated to her right, but in actuality, she is highly pleased to be able to agitate him. Soma cuts in between her and her brother, who is supposed to be to her left, and that satisfies neither Ciel or Alice.

"Oh, Alice!" Soma exclaims with a dreamy look on his face as he envelops his hands over hers.

"Hey!" Alice shouts in disapproval, pulling away. However when Alois glances at her with an arrogant cock of his eyebrow, she hastily covers up her blunder by placing her palms on top of Soma's hands. "I mean... yes?"

"We should go on a date!"

Ciel chokes on his tea and glares furiously at Soma. "No."

"I didn't ask you."

"I'll answer you for her!" Ciel retorts. "And this matter is inappropriate in front of the Queen, so stop expressing such opprobrium." Both Alice and Alois share the feeling of relief when Soma sulkily retires from asking her out. For once, Alois must admit that Ciel is doing something justifiable.

"Alice wouldn't want to go on a date with you anyway," Alois sneers.

"That's not true!" Alice pipes up with a lie. "I happen to really like Somu!"

Ciel conceals his smile by chugging down his tea, and Alois simply guffaws. Confused, she looks at Soma who appears disgruntled. "That's not my name..."

Feeling extremely awkward, heat flares in her face, but Soma adds, "But it's ok! I'm Soma, and we are still destined together!"

Alice titters nervously and snakes out of Soma's hold, pretending to reach for her drink only to realize that it has vanished. She hears Alois quietly snicker next to her, and she is soon to discover that he is drinking from _her_ cup.

"That's mine!" Alice declares, passionately gesturing to it.

"Oh, is it really?" Alois murmurs in a knavish intonation which signifies that he has known precisely that it belongs to her.

He gives her the glass cup, and she is about to drink from it, but notices how Soma is gaping at her incredulously. Alice then pouts and nudges the drink back to him. "Don't want it anymore. You drank from it already."

Alois rolls his eyes. "Oh, relax, cutie. It's not like you haven't tasted my saliva before."

At this, Alice turns beet red, Soma gasps, the Queen laughs softly, and Ciel sets down his cup angrily. Sebastian cleans up the spill while the Earl of Phantomhive scornfully growls out a warning, "Trancy..."

"Fancy a gun, Ciel?" Alois taunts, patting his bandaged arm meaningfully, and they glower fiercely at one another. Notwithstanding the tension flagged in the atmosphere, they are careful not to foment an altercation with the Queen present.

"Alice!" Soma boisterously speaks up, and Alice suppresses a groan by smiling tightly. "Your brother doesn't allow our marriage!"

_Thank you, Brother._

"But, we shall go behind his back anyway!"

"Saying this in front of me is not very intelligent or sneaky," Ciel warns wearily, finding this recklessly brave proclamation to defy him unworthy of his anger. "Even Trancy is a better candidate for Alice."

They all pause as they process what he said. Soma is visibly offended with his arms crossed. Alice fails to repress her shy giggle, and the Queen and Sebastian smile, but do not involve themselves. Then, Alois cackles delightfully, "I always knew you loved me, Ciel!"

Deplorably, Ciel is the slowest to realize his own statement, and when he finally does, he settles for a disdainful grunt, "Forget it." Swiftly, he engages in a political conversation with the Queen once again, while the peevish Soma voices his complaints that are promptly ignored.

Alice bashfully twiddles with her fingers. Never had people quarreled for her affection before, and the unfamiliar situation renders her unable to express herself clearly, hence she remains quiet. That is, until she feels a soft prod at her ankle.

She nearly narrows her eyes accusingly at Soma, thinking that he is instigating this aggravating act again. However, she is soon to acknowledge that the prod has come from her right. Alice turns slightly to see Alois casually inspecting his hangnail.

Concluding that he has just accidentally touched her, Alice goes back to idly intertwining her fingers. Although disappointed that he has yet to apologize for earlier, she chooses to firmly adhere by her decision to not yield to him any longer. She prefers to continue to annoy him by befriending Soma—despite how that guy annoys _her_ to an insufferable degree.

A ticklish sensation initiates when Alice feels the tip of his shoe glide from her ankle, slowly rising to her shin. Curiously, she looks over at Alois again. He is delicately yanking on his loose nail, although there is a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

He is definitely doing this on purpose.

Resentfully, Alice kicks him in the shin. His mischievous expression does not alter—in fact, he is even more amused, and he continues to jab at her with his foot. This results to her jabbing back at him, but with twice the power.

The Queen who has dropped her spoon, brushes off her aide, and reaches down to retrieve it only to notice Alice and Alois slyly nudging one another with their feet.

Ciel watches as Queen Victoria straightens, and he resumes his conversation with her. However, she barely pays heed to him, seemingly preoccupied with a happy thought that brings a playful smile to her lips.

Albeit the deficiency of her participation in the interchange of words, Ciel purges the lump in his throat by coughing once. "In reference the fact that our economic system pertains to the concept of laissez-faire orthodoxy, I suggest that we undertake careful procedures to—"

Suddenly, the Queen claps her hands together, gaining the attention from each individual at the table. "Oh, Alois, dear, we need to get your manor renovated and upgraded."

"Oh?" Alois murmurs while moving the side of his foot in a vertical motion, causing Alice to blush and whimper; although not too loudly in case Soma—or worse, Ciel—can hear.

"Yes, but unfortunately, you will not be able to reside in that manor during the short time period that it will be reconstructed." The Queen smiles warmly at both of the earls. "And that is why I propose that you move in with your friend Ciel!"


	9. Feelings Conveyed

**Obsession - Chapter 9: _Feelings Conveyed_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

"First of all, upstairs is off limits, in exception to the bathroom—I don't want you anywhere near our bedrooms, understand? Second of all, I do not want you to hinder my servants or me while we are working. Third of all, refrain from touching anything expensive in this manor. Fourth of all, I am exclusively obliged to harbor you, so that means I do not wish for any of your servants to be loitering around here. However, I shall make an exception for Hannah. Fifth of all, we have regulated meals here; breakfast, lunch, and supper. Do not arrive late, and if you happen to skip one, that's your problem. Sixth of all, lights off at 10:00 PM."

"Whaaaat," Alois wearily drones while holding onto his luggage. His shoulders sag as he whines, "It's gonna be so boring if I can't go upstairs or talk to people. And what's with the special treatment for that Hannah whore? Ciel, 10:00 PM is too early! Fun things usually start at night—you know, parties, raids, sex—"

Ciel raises a hand to cut him off before he divulges in unsuitable matters. "I do not trust you and your peculiar behavior. Hannah is the only one I can stand, for your information, because she is respectful, courteous, and she is not unduly nosy—"

"Blah, blah, blah," Alois sighs. After a long and tiresome morning of preparing to set out to the Phantomhive manor, the last thing he wants to endure is a delusional lecture about how supposedly great that bitch is. "Where do I sleep then?"

At this, Sebastian gracefully inclines his torso to whisper into his young master's ear, "There are currently fourteen guest rooms vacant and opportune for the Earl of Trancy."

"Understood," Ciel whispers back, and faces Alois again. "There are currently no available guest rooms for you, thus you will have to settle for the living room sofa."

Appalled, Alois glances skeptically from Sebastian to Ciel. That damned butler portrays no other expression besides the amicable smile on his goddamn face. Ciel unblinkingly stares back at Alois with a stern and mirthless look. It is difficult to tell if they have deliberately misstated the information. Still, it is even harder to believe that 'conveniently' there are no other rooms, in exception to that fucking sofa, feasible for his stay.

"Fine, whatever," the blond boy grumbles in a dissatisfied manner, and dumps his luggage on his new bed, that is the sofa.

After Alois comes the reserved maid, Hannah Anafeloz. She trails in slowly and tentatively, with her head bowed low. She is about to accompany her master, but Ciel stops her. "Sebastian, lead her to her respective room."

The butler does so as Alois whirls around in indignation, pointing at the blue-haired jackass. "Hey! I thought there were no rooms available!"

"For you," Ciel murmurs casually before turning and walking upstairs.

"Bitch," Alois seethes with rage which is mixed with humiliation when he recalls that even his stupid maid is treated better than him. "Phantomhive, I will make your life a living hell. But first..." Alois smiles. "Infiltration complete."

* * *

"No, I am not going downstairs!" Alice protests while stubbornly hugging the stair post.

"Don't do that!" Elizabeth reprimands and tugs her free. "You'll wrinkle the purple dress that I just got mended for you after you messed it up!" She puts her hands on her hips in a stern manner. "And, we have to go down for lunch!"

The younger girl sways her head in rejection and pouts. "I'm not going down if _he's_ there!"

Pushing her golden cowlick back offhandedly, Elizabeth sighs as if tedious of her doggedness. "Alois is going to stay here for a few days, so you _have_ to go down at some point, Alice!"

Alice nervously applies pressure to the stair post by rubbing her palms. "...I'm still mad at him."

"You got in a quarrel with him?" When Alice refuses to explain, the blonde gently pries her off from clinging onto the stair post once again. "Look, I know you like him. When two people like each other, they get to know each other, and they will find out that they will not have everything in common. That is what causes complications. Just like how Ciel doesn't like my cute stuff! However, I can guarantee that you two will resolve matters. But to do that, you will have to talk to him."

"But, I don't know what I even did wrong!" Alice blurts. "All I did was help him... He didn't have to be so mean about it..."

"Boys care about their pride a lot," Elizabeth claims with a wise nod. "Just come with me, Alice."

All too soon, Alice's stomach growls with hunger, and she reluctantly bobs her head. Uneasily, she descends the stairs, sticking close to her friend for comfort. Her hands grip tightly onto her dress to lift it from around her ankles so that she will not trip and risk embarrassing herself any further.

"Wow!" Patty pipes up with a generously wide grin, when the two ladies arrive. "We've been waitin' fer two of ya ferever! Now I can see why; you went dressin' up all fancy. Pumpkin, ya actually wearin' a dress? I thought ya felt uncomfortable in those!" Before Alice can shoot her a warning glance, Patty smirks mischievously and claps Alois on the back, causing him to drop his fork at the strong impact. "Are ya only doin' this just 'cuz he's 'ere?"

Alice whimpers in mortification when Alois perks up and surveys her from head to toes. She is about to defend herself when that exasperating prince rises from his seat to hug her.

"She's probably doing this for me, right?" Soma presumes with a huge smile. "Oh, my, Alice! You look absolutely beautiful in purple!"

"Thank you for noticin', Somu! I can _always_ count on _you_ to acknowledge me," Alice declares in an overly loud voice so that it will project to Alois.

However, Ciel mistakes that she is covertly addressing to his lack of opinion of his own little sister's enhanced appearance. Awkwardly, he clears his throat and states, "You look nice, Alice."

"You never compliment me, Ciel!" Elizabeth huffs angrily before assembling onto the chair next to him, and he constrains himself to more or less shower her with praises—although, that entails a struggle, for he has never pinned himself as romantic or pleasantly indulgent to cater someone's mood.

Alois tips back on his chair with one foot propelled against the table to push him in the reverse direction, as he studies Alice. "You look adorable, cutie. Every color suits you, but I think transparent works best—ow!"

Patty has thumped him on the back of his head, a violent action approved by the Earl of Phantomhive, as indicated when he nods. Alois pouts and returns to dissecting his meal while Soma pulls a chair for Alice to sit.

Alice ends up sitting directly across from Alois, and she seizes the chance to kick him hard in the leg. Amused, Alois smiles and asks aloud, "Again, Alice?" The unexpected and painstakingly indeterminate proclamation results to confusion for the other individuals eating.

Soma is slightly perturbed by the way Alice and Alois are staring at each other meaningfully as if they are sharing a secret. Envy is quick to grip him, and he calls, "My lovely Alice!" Taking a spoon, he dips it in the soup and nudges her lips. "Say ahhhh~"

At first, Alice recoils in astonishment at his impertinently bold actions. But when a frown manifests on Alois' face, she willingly opens her mouth.

Irritated, Alois observes as that imbecile of a prince attempts to feed _his_ cutie. Alois does not know exactly when, but he has already labeled Alice as one of his own, and thus, this flippant procedure is as if Soma is trying to take her away.

The moment when the spoon slips in between her lips, Alois intentionally shakes the table, causing Soma to lose balance and spill the soup on Alice. Satisfied, he peels at the bread situated on his plate while Soma uninhibitedly apologizes.

A reprehensible click of the tongue captures his attention, and he turns to his head to his left, where Patty is. She is eyeing him disapprovingly, and she says under her breath so only the both of them can hear, "Ya know... if yer jealous, ya can just say sorry to 'er. I swear to God that she'll forgive ya."

Alois scoffs, "What do you know, old lady?"

"Yer probably right; I dunno much 'bout what happened between ya two. But I know a lovers' quarrel when I see one, boy."

"Lovers' quarrel?" he challenges with a mocking smirk. "That's something that happens between _lovers_, lady. I do not love Alice. I hardly even care about her. She can be with that fucking Soma, Somu, whatever, and I won't give a damn."

Her brow raises doubtfully. "And I know a lie when I hear one."

In the meantime, Alice is growing more bored by the second. "It's ok, Somu, I don't mind." She really cannot care less about this dress since it does not have the desirable effect that she has wished for.

Alice sneaks a peek at Alois, who is chewing sluggishly on a sliced piece of cheese while gaping at his napkin. She smiles to herself when she notices how cute he is, particularly when he zones off. Straining her toes to get across, she gently taps on his knee. Startled, he looks up at her, and she giggles. Alois is palpably shocked at her friendliness, and that is when Alice realizes what she is doing, and she hastily looks away from him.

Ciel, who has been quietly observing, takes in account of how Alice appears dissatisfied with Alois. This unexpected yet gratifying development leaves him content and reassured. The problem with Alois here does not seem as grave as previously conceived. Although Alois has been here for about an hour already, he has not stirred up any conflicts as of yet. In fact, despite the mess he caused with playing with his food, Alois has refrained from disturbing others. At the moment, he is tractable and docile, entranced by his napkin.

_It must be another mood swing for him_, Ciel speculates. _Right now he's tamed. I just have to make sure it stays this way for the next few days._

* * *

"Alice!" Elizabeth hisses and tugs Alice behind a bookcase in the living room. "A fight is about to break out between Alois and Soma!"

"_What?_"

"Yeah, look!" She points to the area where the sofas are.

"I have to speak with you, Alois Trancy!" Soma shouts, stampeding over in a haste.

Alois, who is uncomfortably lying on his 'bed' at the moment, sits up to gaze at Soma. "What do you want?" He is not in a very good mood, having been left alone for a long time. People have either disappeared upstairs after lunch or he is prohibited from interacting with any of the servants downstairs—and he has an insatiable urge to try some of that mysterious Japanese tea Tanaka is constantly holding.

Additionally, he has yet to obtain what he desired for: Funtom Company's accounting book. He has to find it somehow and burn it. That way, Ciel will never know that Alois owes money to him.

"I think I know what you're up to!" the prince claims with confidence. "You had tricked the Queen so that she will permit your stay here. That way, you can befriend Ciel and Alice! Well, let me tell you something first of all. Ciel is _my_ best friend—"

Alois grimaces. "You can have him. I'll take Alice."

"You cannot!" Soma declines fractiously, bringing a scowl upon Alois' face. "She is not yours!"

"Now, don't tell me you think Alice belongs to _you_."

Soma frowns. "We have declared our love for one another."

The Earl of Trancy smirks and wags a finger at him. "No, you did that to her. She never agreed, did she?"

"She says she really likes me!"

"She can't even remember your name correctly."

The prince folds his arms. "Alice just... suffers from a bit of a memory problem."

Alois sighs, melodramatically contracting his shoulders in a dubious shrug. "Or maybe she just doesn't care."

"You cheeky earl! Do you think she likes you any better?"

The blond nonchalantly sets his legs on the coffee table. "Oh, please, _Prince_. Don't you think that it's about time that you grow up a little and realize when someone is acting? The only reason why she is warming up to you is so she can make me jealous." Internally, Alois has to admit that it worked, but he will never state this aloud.

"You..." Soma falters a few steps back. His eyebrows furrow, and the corners of his lips downturn. The foolish prince must have noticed it by now, and he is crestfallen. It is a pathetic scene, as Alois sees it.

However, _Alice_ suddenly scurries out from behind a bookcase, and she rushes to Soma's side. The girl then has to nerve to glare at Alois, out of all people.

"That's not all true!" Alice yells. "I do like him!"

Alois rolls his eyes. "How long are you going to put up this ridiculous act?"

"It's not all an act," she says and performs the most horrible thing that Alois has ever had to witness: she pecks Soma in the cheek.

It is as if he is slapped across the face. He is speechless—fuck, he is even _shaking_.

Soma brightens and opens his mouth to brag, but Alice cuts him off, "Somu, I do like you, but as a friend."

"What are you doing?" Alois demands before he can properly gain control of his movements. "How can... how can you like _him_?"

"Because he's actually nice to me!" Alice replies sharply, with her fists rolled up. "He actually makes me feel like I'm wanted! I'm not invisible to him. And that is why I can see him as my friend—he can be a little annoyin', but at least he shows that he cares for me; that's all I really need."

Alois is beyond angry at this point. That second-rate prince is _better_ than him? Even that inferior Hannah is treated above him. What is he, trash? Garbage, in the Phantomhive siblings' eyes?

But also, he is utterly puzzled and deranged as his mind races to understand what she means. Wasn't he kind to her as well? Didn't he regard her with merriment? Weren't they _friends_ at least?

Friends. What a despicable word. Never was he granted any—never did he want any. The villagers shunned him, his parents are dead, his brother is killed, his uncle is scum, the businessmen are greedy, and his servants are distasteful. For all his life he have avoided being too close to anyone.

Or was that people have avoided him? No one wanted to get near him because they do not like him. Perhaps because he is 'crazy' as they claim. He had always brushed this off as insignificant, hence he should be used to this.

Yet why isn't he this time?

Disconcerted, Alois does the only thing he can expect to resort to: he _laughs_. Clutching his stomach, he emits a loud guffaw. Out of the corner of his eye, he perceives their surprised expressions. To be reminded of them impels rage throughout him, and Alois kicks over the coffee table and ceases his laughter.

As he walks past them, he sneers, "I hope you two are happy together."

* * *

In truth, the Earl of Trancy has nowhere to go after they have invaded his 'bedroom'. He has put on a ostentatious show of storming off, but the outcome of that is not as impressive.

As a result, he wanders to the garden in the backyard and spots Patty weeding out the fields. Since he has nothing better to do anyway, he props right beside her and pokes a yellow flower.

"Ciel makes you do work although you're his mum?"

Patty flinches and turns to him, with a hand clasped on her chest. "Gosh, boy, don't scare me. An' didn't I already tell ya? I ain't his mummy."

"But—"

"Before ya waste yer breath askin', I ain't Alice's real mum either."

Alois blinks thoughtfully. "Where are her real parents then?"

Patty wipes the sweat on her forehead with a dirty cloth. "Dunno. Probably dead."

"Oh." It seems to be an inauspicious trend as of late to be orphans.

"By the way, why are ya out 'ere? You plannin' to help me?"

Alois snorts. "As if."

"Shouldn't 'ave bothered askin'." She returns to vehemently tugging at the pertinacious weeds, and Alois continues to prod at flowers with a stick that he has retrieved from the ground.

After a lengthy silence, Alois speaks up rather quietly, "Oi, Patty..."

Patricia is inwardly surprised by his usage of her nickname instead of the vituperative 'old lady'. Still, she does not note about this aloud, in fear that he will be swift to revert back to his nasty self. "What is it?"

"I... I kinda don't feel so bloody good inside... and I should be because I had the last word..."

"What're ya mumblin' 'bout, boy?"

Alois sighs and snaps the stick he's holding into two uneven pieces. "I don't feel as good as I should."

Patty presents to him her full attention. "Wanna tell ol' Patty what happened?"

He twirls the sticks in his hands, and for a minute, Patty is convinced that he will not disclose it to her. But eventually, he says, "...I was mad that she was so fucking close to that Soma bastard. But then I might have done something wrong _somehow_ because she was suddenly mad at me as well."

She cannot resist chuckling, "So, comin' to me fer yer girl issues, eh?" When Alois glares, she hastily changes the subject, "Look, as I said before, I dunno much of what happened between you two. Just 'member that girls like to be appreciated, so whatever you did, ya probably made 'er feel like crud."

The blond boy seems to be taking this into contemplation as he digs up dirt with the soles of his feet. Honestly, Patricia feels slightly awkward simply staring instead of consoling him. However, to wrap him into a hug would be even more weird. And hence, she settles for a hesitant pat on his shoulder. "Ya know, ya ain't all that bad. Just try a lil' harder next time to be nicer."

Abruptly, Alois stands up, and he points at her. "Why am I even telling you this? You're not my mum!" He begins to walk off, but then he pauses. "And I hate that stupid accent of yours!"

When something sounded off in his tone, Patty glances up at him to see that he is _smiling_ at her. He then teasingly pulls out a crop instead of a weed and dumps it onto the ground. "Can't believe I wasted my time talking to you. See ya, old lady!"

Alois departs back inside the manor, leaving Patty astounded. With her eyebrows cocked, she gazes at the discarded crop on the ground. "Was that Alois Trancy's way of thankin' me? By givin' me more work to do?"

* * *

It is nighttime. Alois can discern that by the sound of the crickets chirping, and the way the luminous moon shines a eerie glow of light through the windows. It is deathly silent in the room, and that should be beneficial in order to doze off.

"And yet I. Cannot. Fucking. Sleep," he groans to no one in particular. He is tossing and turning around in the sofa, trying out new positions in order to relax. However, it is like straddling on a fucking rock.

Rolling out of his 'bed' in a huff, Alois moans at his painful back and thrusts his leg forward at the detestable sofa in a kick. "Stupid shit. Why can't I get a fucking real bed? Why is Ciel such a bitch? Does he _enjoy_ being a bitch, because he's one twenty-four seven, if you ask me." Peering around the quiet living room, he mutters with disdain, "Great, and now I'm talking to myself."

He bestows the sofa another well-rounded kick before the thought seeps into his mind that if Ciel is asleep, he wouldn't be aware if Alois chooses to go upstairs or not.

Grinning chiefly to himself, Alois steals one of the pillows for the sofa and sneaks upstairs. The idea that he is trespassing into a forbidden territory excites him greatly. He wonders why Ciel is so steadfast on him not going up here. Perhaps it has something do with the fact that his fiancée is sleeping over.

_Hmm..._

Inappropriate thoughts aside, Alois needs to get his hands on the accounting book. Even with that said, he holds doubts that he will be able to in the death of the night with an aching back.

_All I need is a fucking bed right now._

Traipsing around in the dark hallways, Alois is unfamiliar with this place. However, it isn't as if he is completely lost; he has been here before, for he was kidnapped and delivered to a certain room.

Alois stops in front of the sole door that he can recognize and knocks on it. It takes several moments, and in each he impatiently raps on it, but the door finally opens.

"Hi, cutie! Can I sleep with you—..."

In front of him is a very annoyed and disturbed Ciel Phantomhive.

"How can you even ask me that, Trancy? That's disgusting!"

_Aw, fuck, wrong room?_


	10. The Meaning Behind a Flower

** Obsession - Chapter 10: _The Meaning Behind a Flower_**

**Awesome! It's been ten chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Ciel and Alois have avoided eye contact during breakfast. Apparently, Ciel is still fuming over what happened last night even though Alois has tried his best to explain the situation. Needless to say, Alois was forced to return to his stupid sofa, and Ciel has set stricter restrictions on him by ordering Sebastian to intently guard the second floor hallways.

Nonetheless, the Earl of Trancy holds no appetite for another excruciating night sleeping on that damned rock. Surely, Alice will allow him in her room at least, and thus, his priority is to find it—though evidently it is much more difficult to locate her room than he has initially suspected.

"But I know just the way to find it," Alois claims with a cheerful grin, holding a writing instrument and a parchment in his hands. "I just have to make a map!"

Perched at the bottom of the stairs, Alois strains his neck to peer above. He imprints his view of the hallway and where it branches out in his mind before furiously scribbling it down on the paper. After doing so, he scrutinizes his meager drawing that consist of sketchy lines, and a grimace configures on his face. "Mm, not good enough. I need to get closer."

Fortunately, he has waited for the moment where Sebastian would tutor Ciel, and he quickly clambers up the stairs. Gazing around the second floor, he draws as specifically as he could. He is able to locate Ciel's study, and it is not necessary to betoken his bedroom in ink—he most definitely knows where it is without drawing it down.

Abruptly, Alice walks out of a room in the far end of the hallway, and she heads for another. Mutely, he observes as she enters a distinct bedroom only to stay there for a long time.

Smiling to himself, Alois circles the picture of the door belonging to the room that Alice has entered on his paper, and he labels it: 'Alice's bedroom'. "Bingo."

* * *

At night, Alois rolls off the sofa, and once again he seizes a pillow to accommodate him as he furtively clambers up the stairs. He moves at the tips of his toes in order to reduce the noises he creates to the minimum degree.

Quietly, he flips out his map and maneuvers to a window to take advantage of the moonlight so that the diagram will be illuminated to a legible level. "All right," Alois breathes and ogles at the door that he recalled Alice has stayed in. "I'm about eight feet away from a comfortable bed."

Hearing a shuffle of footsteps in the otherwise silent hallway, he shrinks back to the most plausible extent against the wall. Sebastian, who is holding a candle, calmly peregrinates down the hallway and disappears to the right where it ramifies.

When the mysterious butler has advanced past him, Alois swears that his scarlet red eyes has flickered to him briefly. It is as if Sebastian has _allowed_ him to go off unscathed for the sake of his own amusement.

_But whatever_, Alois thinks as he approaches the door. _Time to sleep._

He omits knocking this time and merely twists open the doorknob. Entering the luxurious room, he perceives a feminine figure asleep on the double bed. Alois decides against waking her up to surprise her and shuts the door behind him. Then, he trudges to the bed, places the pillow down as his headrest, and lies down beside her. Gratification instantly sinks in; the silky bed sheets and lush mattress are successful in mollifying the ache that chafed his back.

"'Night, Alice," he murmurs into her ear before placing an arm and leg on top of her.

* * *

When dawn arrives, it induces the individuals sharing the bed into a wake. Alois happily stretches and fondly hugs the figure next to him. "Thanks for letting me sleep here. I feel so much better."

"Mm... hmm..." comes her sluggish reply.

He chuckles. "Still so sleepy, cutie?" Slowly, he opens his eyes while snuggling his chin against her lustrous blonde hair.

_Wait, _blonde_ hair?_

It is as if in that moment they both realize that something is amiss and rouse out of a state of lassitude to examine each other's faces. And he finds himself staring at _Elizabeth Midford_.

"What the fuck?" Alois screams and shoots out of her bed as if expelled by a thunder shock, crashing onto the ground.

"What are you doing in here?" Elizabeth shrieks, gathering the blanket around her body protectively as if he has insidiously stripped her naked. She is completely overwhelmed, and that is expressed when she looks at him with large eyes and mouth ajar. It is distinguishable that she is close to impute him as perverted.

He accusingly points a shaky finger at her. "What the fuck are you doing in Alice's bedroom, bitch?"

"What are you talking about?" she demands. "This is _my_ bedroom!"

"I saw Alice went in here for hours yesterday!"

"Yeah, because I invited her in here to try out new dresses!" Elizabeth rationalizes in an exasperating matter-of-fact manner as if it should have been obvious.

Alois scowls and mutters under his breath a string of scurrilous curses that is coarse to the point that if a nun is unlucky enough to overhear, she will castigate him severely.

"H-how long have you been in here?"

"You don't want to know..."

"Just tell me!"

"The whole night."

The blonde girl looks as though she has choked on a bone, and she cries into her blanket. "Oh, no! What would Ciel think of me now? He probably thinks that I'm an unfaithful lady who goes behind his back!"

"Hey, idiot!" Alois scrambles into a stand and narrows his eyes at her. "What do you mean what would Ciel think of you? Let me make things easier for you: just _don't_ tell him."

"D-don't tell him?" Elizabeth stammers and gawks at him while in the state of horror. "Then... then I'd be dishonest with Ciel! I can't lie to him!"

"What he doesn't know won't kill him." When she still seems unconvinced, he folds his arms in an uncompromising manner. "Fine, stupid bitch, go tell him. Let him know what happened and let him hate you forever."

She falters at this. "But Ciel won't hate me if I tell the truth, right? That it was all your fault."

Alois pompously shakes his head. "You're wrong. I know Ciel, surprisingly enough. He will still harbor some resent toward you even if you come clean, in spite of the fact that he may try to hide it. You see, guys don't like it when their girlfriends whore around in bed with other guys."

"But... it was all your fault."

"No, no, sweetie, look here. It's not about directing the blame on any particular body." _Otherwise I'd be skinned alive__._ "It's about the fact that we have both shared a bed anyway. Hence, you have two options: tell him the truth and risk him hating you for the rest of your should-be-short life, or keep quiet and we move on with our lives."

However, that dumb girl remains indecisive and vacillating—he really loathes it when people cannot choose the option that is conspicuously smart and beneficial for everyone just because of their nonsensical _morals_.

Alois then sighs and melodramatically turns from her as if the sight of her is dishonorable. "Fine, fine," he says in an indifferent tone, "tell him the truth. Who knows? He might even cancel your wedding."

When she sharply sucks in her breath, Alois knows that he has hit the right spot. He whirls around and pats her in the head. "Good puppy. Just keep quiet and everything will past by smoothly. Trust me."

* * *

Breakfast soon commences, and everyone assembles in their respective seats. Ciel circumspectly perceives Alois, taking extreme care to watch his every little action, and sees that he is merely studying his meal. As meticulous as he is, Ciel is also able to notice that both Elizabeth and Alice are wearing dismayed expressions for reasons unknown. Soma is a bit more repressed in his fervor—likewise, a good thing. As for Patty, she is gorging on her eggs like there is no tomorrow.

For a peaceful short period of time, Ciel abates from his tension, which has been incited purely due to his instincts. He plunges the prongs of his fork into the yolk of the egg, resulting to a puddle of a thick, yellow substance to bleed onto his plate._ Perhaps I have made the correct decision to place restrictions on Alois; he is in a much more calmer state than I had ever imagined was possible._

But then, _his_ loud and annoying voice sounds, "Some people look so damn ugly when they have just woken up." At this, Elizabeth inexplicably flinches, and she hurls a glare at Alois. The latter simply chuckles, "And then they get uglier as time elapses."

"Speaking of which," Ciel speaks up after dabbing his mouth with a napkin, "I didn't see you this morning on your sofa."

Alois smirks. "Missed me?"

"Hardly. Where were you?"

"Bathroom."

"For two hours?"

"Aw, you kept track of the time that I'm not with you?" Alois snickers that irritating laugh of his.

"Be quiet and don't evade the question."

The Earl of Trancy nonchalantly plays with the eggs on his plate. "I can't be quiet and answer your question at the same time, Ciel." His eyes then brighten. "Ooh, unless you believe in telepathy!"

"Where were you?" Ciel repeats through gritted teeth, trying his best to desist from bellowing at the pest.

"I was really in the bathroom, ok?" Alois grins at him while mounting his legs on the table, a vexatious habit that he appears to perform wherever there may be a hard surface. "Hair as great as mine just doesn't appear, Ciel. It takes time and effort."

"Apparently. And, feet off the table."

Alois snorts, "What are you, my mother?"

"Well, seemingly you are in a desperate need for one to restrain you from being so imprudent."

"Mm, the eggs are amazin'!" Patty declares emphatically to overlap their voices. "Let's all enjoy our food an' stop this preposterous argument. We don't wanna our mornin' to be awful, now do we? So let's take pleasure in the finest meal prepared by Sebastian! Good job, Sebastian!"

"Thank you," the butler courteously says and bows.

"Forget it," Alois grunts, throwing his fork down rebelliously. "I won't eat unless my dear _mum_ feeds me."

"Then I'm afraid you will have to starve," Ciel retorts.

Meanwhile that they are engaging in a verbal fight, Elizabeth is growing increasingly distraught. Within a short time, she will be married to Ciel, and they will then spend their lives together. Everything is supposed to be _perfect_. She has long thrived and persevered under the abstract system of 'perfection', and due to that, she conforms in accordance to the prevailing standards of idealism. To have the perfect wedding, to become the perfect wife, to bear the perfect number of children_—_Elizabeth has deliberated about these matters for days. Perfection is the quintessential basis in order for her life to be sufficient and fulfilled.

But to have the perfect marriage, the partners must be entirely honest with each other_—_that is axiomatic and self-explanatory. And yet last night mutilates this perfection. Elizabeth is now mendacious, a future wife with a fraudulent smile upon her lips. No matter how much she yearns to smile genuinely, how can she if there is this blemish that haunts her, that stalks her like a shadow? Ciel has every right to learn of this if she wishes for their marriage, that she has daydreamed of for years while sprawled on the floor, to be absolutely ideal.

"I'm sorry, Ciel!" Elizabeth brusquely blurts out of impulse. She clenches her skirt tightly in her hands as she feels eyes revert to her.

"Why are you sorry, Lizzy?" Ciel asks gently, having noticed the discomfort encompassing her.

Alois' intuition warns him of impending danger, and he stands up in an imperative manner. "You have nothing to apologize for, right, _Liz_?"

"B-but I must!" Elizabeth argues and nervously looks at Ciel in the eyes. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she whispers, "In truth..."

"Don't be stupid!" Alois scolds. Seriously, does this girl _wants_ him dead? Perhaps she harbors a personal hatred for him and pines for the arrival of his death to occur as soon as possible?

Elizabeth gazes at Alois and speaks solemnly, "I'm sorry, but I must." He shoots her an intense glare which diminishes her resolution to disclose to Ciel.

"What's going on here?" the Earl of Phantomhive demands, puzzled by the way his fiancée and Alois seem extravagantly anxious.

Alois perceives the determination flaring in her green eyes, and he is certain that she will tell Ciel about his mistake. Acknowledging the inevitable, he decides that it will be best if he plays with this delicately so that he can reduce the anger.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, is deprived of courage at his lack of support to come clean to Ciel. What if Alois is right? What if Ciel will annul their anticipated marriage? Ciel is the pillar for her structure of happiness, and if he disappears, it will crumble, and she will be crestfallen for life.

Then, they open their mouths simultaneously:

"Ciel, I ruined your suit!"

"Ok, I slept with your fiancée."

"_What?_" every member at the table hollers in disbelief.

"What the fuck, Elizabeth?" Alois mouths frantically. What is this bitch babbling about? She made up some crap while he went out on a limb. More importantly, he has just led himself to his own death!

Elizabeth cries into her hands, "I didn't want to say it in the end!"

"I fucking thought you were, so _I_ said it! Damn bitch, give me a hint next time!"

Before those two could continue disputing, the Earl of Phantomhive gradually rises from his seat as he processes the situation. "...Sebastian."

His butler steps up behind him, and Alois retreats several steps in caution. "Wait, listen—"

"You _slept_ with my fiancee?" Ciel growls. The anger within him is portentous and unimaginable_—_Alois can nearly feel the passionate heat prickling against his skin that Ciel is conveying forth from his wrath.

"No, I didn't exactly sleep with her. I just lay down next to her for the whole night," Alois elaborates, hoping that it will help.

Sebastian sharpens his knives.

Apparently, that does not help.

* * *

Feeling rather lethargic while enveloped in the sweltering sunlight, Alois groans in boredom and lies down on an outdoor bench in the garden. The sole things in his possession are his luggage and his favorite sofa pillow to support his head.

Under orders from Ciel, he is not allowed to return inside the manor _at all_, and that is to be practiced everyday until it is time for him return home. He is only permitted entrance if he needs to use the bathroom, but even then, he will be monitored closely. Undoubtedly, Ciel has already implanted defenses for the stairs so that Alois will lose his legs if he tries to ascend without authorization.

"Bitch," he curses while squinting at the floating, puffy clouds suspended in the blueness of the sky. "That will be your permanent nickname."

The glaring sunlight and elevating temperature are prompt to irritate him. Alois shields his face with his arms and attempts to take a nap (amazingly, even the bench is more comfortable than that substandard sofa). Listening to the birds melodiously chirping and breathing in the fresh air, he slowly lulls away from consciousness and slips into the abyss of dreams.

Then unexpectedly, a finger softly pokes him in the arm, and Alois curiously looks to see Alice squatting beside him. There is a shy and hesitant smile on her lips as if she is wary about whether or not to grant him an authentic one.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Why are you sleepy?" Alice inquires.

"Bored" is his drowsy reply.

"Oh." She purses her lips thoughtfully as she contemplates, and then she gestures toward the garden. "You know, if you take a walk 'round this beautiful garden, it'll wake you right up."

Taking her suggestion into account, Alois yawns and stretches to his content before he leaps out of the bench. He scans the expanse of land that consists of rare and cultivated flowers, herbs and crops, and then a gasp issues when his eyes land on something.

Inquisitively, Alice attempts to follow where his line of vision targeted, but then Alois grabs her arm. "Come on," he urges with a grin, and he tugs her to a certain area; without much consideration for her consent.

They stop in front of nodding, violet-blue flowers, and Alice stares at them with interest, but is unable to properly identify them—rarely is she ever educated on the names of plants.

"_Hyacinthoides non-scripta_," Alois informs delightfully. "Bluebells are my favorite flowers." He glances over at her. "Do you know the meaning behind a bluebell?"

"No," Alice honestly admits, despite the shame her ignorance thrusts her in. In all due fairness, she has never regarded that flowers hold inherent values of any kind. They are ostensibly pretty, but to her, that sums up their point of existing: to beautify the place.

He smiles lightly, and his eyes gleam in a subdued manner as if he is in the midst of retrospection. Nonetheless, the smile lingers on his lips as if the memory is dulcet and soothing. "It is symbolic for humility and gratitude." He gently plucks a bluebell from its stem and gazes at it wistfully in the palm of his hand. "It's exactly like my little brother."

Surprised in learning that he has a brother, she is about to interrogate further, but there is something sorrowful about the twinkle in his sky-blue eyes that relinquishes her from her pries.

While Alice hesitates, she fails to notice that Alois is staring at her, and so when she finally realizes it, a flinch, followed by a blush, ensues. Alois chuckles, and Alice is able to concede that it is a sincere smile instead of the smirk he typically displays. The change of character is, in truth, pleasant, and she cannot resist from beaming back.

"You know..." Alois begins, looking back at the flowers. "Ciel grows a lot of extraordinary plants here, or to be more precise, his butler does all the work. My servants are not as fun; they furnish my land with the most boring plants. That's why I like it out here. There is a flower for everything." A brief moment of silence launches before he adds, "There is even a flower that reminds me of you."

Alice glances at him sharply in astonishment as he bends down and strips a particular flower from its origin. She inspects it to see a small and fascinating five-petal flower, with a yellow stigma, that depicts the soft hue of blue.

"_Myosotis arvensis_," Alois quietly explains. "It's called forget-me-not."_  
_

"F-forget-me-not?" Alice echos, mesmerized by the delicate beauty that the flower exhibits. For a reason unfathomable, warmth settles within her chest at the thought that he has associated her to something so magnificent.

Gingerly, Alois places the flower in her hair. "You should know what it means, right?"

She blushes and pats the flower entangled in her red threads. Then, she amicably grins at him. "'Remember me forever'!"

Alois steps nearer to her to fix the flower, and once he has closed the distance, a soft and barely audible whisper is murmured into her ear: "I definitely will."

Her heart ceases to beat, and she is rooted on the spot. Alois smiles and extends his arms to their full lengths above his head in a stretch. "Ok, I'm guess I'm going to go back to my new bed: the bench."

As he begins to walk, Alice grasps onto his arm to stop him. "W-wait." Alice then pulls him along the garden, much to his bewilderment, and she leads him around the manor until they reach the side of it.

"There." Her finger lifts in the air to point at a particular window fixed on the second level of the manor. A rosy color spreads across her cheekbones, as she shyly informs, "That is where my room is... if you need to borrow a bed—"

Alois throws his arms around her and squeezes. "You're the best, cutie! Thank God!"

Alice bobs her head bashfully before she recalls something dissatisfying, and she crosses her arms. "I-it's not like I forgive you completely yet! I'm just not as mad anymore..."

"I understand," he blithely says in a sing-song tone.

* * *

Alice groans while lying in her bed. They have just finished having dinner, in which Alois has to eat outside in the backyard alone. Night has set in, and everyone has departed into their bedrooms. Pouting, Alice snatches her Bitter Rabbit stuffed animal and hugs it close to her chest. One hand instinctively reaches up to touch the flower in her hair. Somehow Alois is making her heart race uncontrollably again, and there was no way she could have eschewed from compassion earlier.

_All I should think about is that I'm trying to do something nice._

However, in contrary to pondering about that, the thought hits her that she is about to share a bed with Alois Trancy! Blood rushes to her face, and she squeals into her stuffed animal. "I can't do that!"

"Do what, cutie?"

Startled, Alice jumps, clambering into a stand, and sees Alois throwing his luggage and pillow through the window before climbing in himself. "N-nothing."

He grins at her with joy and then inquisitively peers around the room. "Oh, yeah, I remember this room." To her utter embarrassment, instead of heading directly to sleep, Alois begins to traipse around and study her items as if he is seeking for something to pique his interest.

Mentally, she scolds herself for not tidying up her room before he has gone in. "A-Alois, don't look at my stuff!"

"Hiding anything special from me?" he asks with a smirk.

"N-no." Even she can tell how nervous she is by the way that she fails at delivering a proper speech without stuttering.

Subsequently, Alois scrutinizes her with sudden curiosity, his head slightly cocked to one side. When his turquoise eyes begin to inspect her body, a sense of self-consciousness materializes within her, and she wishes that she looks more appealing.

"What..." he inaugurates a sentence, but trails off.

"Yes?" Alice squeaks and peers down at her own chest.

"What are you wearing?" Alois bursts into a laughter, having taken notice of the frilly black dress that she is wearing. "How can you sleep in that? It looks kind of uncomfortable."

Abashed, Alice flushes red. As a matter of fact, the dress is uncomfortable. However she has donned this on anyway as the alternative for the shabby clothes normally used for sleepwear, in order to be a bit more attractive.

"I'll fix it for you!" Alois cheerily offers and taps on his foot as he contrives of a strategy. An idea pops up in his mind, and he rushes to her, crouching down to tug at her dress.

"A-Alois!" she exclaims, appalled, when most of the bottom half of her dress is torn.

"Cheap fabric," he mutters and does away with the rest of the bottom until what is left clings to a little below her thighs. He then squats down and commences the procedure where he cautiously tears at the remainder of what should be called a skirt now so that it will look less rugged.

Alice's pulse spikes up erratically, and she swears that she must look like a tomato in the face now.

"Say..." Alois murmurs thoughtfully and glances up at her with a mischievous grin, "you like white underwears?"

Clapping her hands over her cheeks to conceal the scarlet redness, she turns away from him in mortification.

"Stay like that, Alice. I need to change into my pajamas."

"O-ok."

"I was kidding about staying still. You can watch if you want, darling."

She hastily shakes her head, and he laughs sardonically. For the next few minutes, Alice hears him rummaging through his luggage. Her heart accelerates whenever she thinks that he has come closer to her.

_What am I doing? I'm supposed to stay furious!_

But the resentment has long dissipated; now all she is waiting for is his sincere apology. In spite of that, this is one of the rare moments when they are alone together. Yet this time they are together in her bedroom, preparing to sleep next to each other. Alice does not know how she can handle Alois being so near and intimate to her—what if her heart bursts?

"Cutie, you can turn around now," Alois informs, newly dressed in grey, silky pajamas, and she does as advised. However when she does not return his gaze, he approaches her and bends while looking up so that he obtrudes into her sight of the ground. "Hello?"

When her favorite face has appeared without warning, Alice flinches and staggers back until she bumps into her bed.

Finding her timid and disconcerted reaction quite intriguing, Alois decides to explore. He closes the distance and pushes her, and she falls onto the queen-sized mattress. She emits a rather dainty yelp when she has landed onto the softness of her bed.

Hovering over her with a roguish grin, Alois intertwines her curly red hair around his fingers before moving them away to leave her neck bare. Quietly, he asks, "Are you sleepy?"

"N-no," Alice breathes. Needless to say, she is extremely red.

"Good."

Alois leans closer and he can feel her body beneath is. It is rigid as if she has been rendered motionless, and he presumes that she must be somewhere close to a panic, but it is not like he would stop.

Alice then feels something wet and warm against the side of her face, and it necessitates a few seconds before she acknowledges that Alois is _licking_ her. The tongue is dragged artfully from her cheek to her jawline, and that is when her heart charges against her chest with anticipation, and she impulsively shoves him with her palms.

The Earl of Trancy grunts when he is pushed off, and he stares at her, perturbed. "S-sorry," Alice quickly says, "I couldn't... take it. I don't know why, but I... I mean, I _want_ to but..."

"You don't know if you're ready?" Alois suggests, and she nods. Sighing, he props his elbows on each side of her body. "Hm, what else should we do to have fun—"

_Knock, knock._

"Alice? I need to talk to you about something, so I'm coming in."

"B-Brother!" Alice recognizes the voice, and she and Alois share a look of alarm.

"Fuck!" Alois hastily rolls off the bed and hides under it while Alice drapes her blanket over his luggage.

Just then, Ciel enters, raising his eyebrows at the forsaken blanket upon the ground, but he does not question this. Alice uneasily manages a smile at him. "Good evenin', Bro!"

"Good evening," he greets and gestures at the bed. "May I sit?"

_No, fuck off, Ciel!_ Alois thinks beneath the bed.

"S-sure," Alice says, and Ciel sits.

An absence of any sound is appointed in the room for a few moments, which agitates the Earl of Trancy who is squirming in the tight and enclosed area. _Hurry up!_

Ciel releases a prolonged breath. "Alice, there is something that has disturbed me as of late—well, besides that indolent, good-for-nothing pest sleeping in our backyard."

_What colorful insults, Phantomhive._

Awkwardly, Ciel clears his throat as he is about to disclose something quite personal, which is not his cup of tea. "In all honesty, I feel as though we have disconnected from one another as siblings. You don't tell me the things that you would used to. It is as if, even right in this moment, you're hiding something important from me."

Alice gulps. "I..."

"Um"—he internally admonishes himself for uttering a disgraceful sound, which is not even justified as a word, no less—"I have collected in my memory somewhere that family bonds strengthen through communication where we divulge in our secrets."

Alois nefariously grins. _Ciel's secrets, eh? And I got a front-row seat to them._

Ciel begins again after a slight pause, "So, I was planning that we have a long talk."

"For how long?" Alice inquires.

Alois rolls his eyes. _This shouldn't take more than five minutes; Ciel has a boring life._

"Two hours should be sufficient."

_You've got to be fucking kidding me._


	11. The Value of an Older Brother

**Obsession - Chapter 11: _The Value of an Older Brother_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Alice titters nervously, thinking about how poor Alois must be waiting anxiously beneath them. "Brother, I would love to talk for... for two hours, but, you know..."

"It's all right, you can tell me," Ciel reassures. "This is exactly the point of having this talk; it's so that you will not hesitate in telling me anything. So, go on, and we shall commence this two-hour session."

"Er..." Alice knows that she cannot tell him that she wants him to leave so that she can be left alone with Alois—there is no way that that will end well. However, to callously turn her dear brother away after he has inputted the effort to recuperate their relationship would be abhorrent and heartless to do. "What about... Oh!" she shouts a little too excitedly when she has thought of something rather brilliant. "What about Lizzy? I think our talk will be fine and dandy, but personally, you havin' this conversation with your future wife is much more important."

When Ciel sighs wearily, Alice inspects his enervated expression. "What's wrong, Brother? Are you mad at her?"

"No, not quite," he admits. "It wasn't her fault about what happened—it was more of that scum Trancy's fault."

Alice secretly winces when he has insulted Alois, and the victim of the harsh rebuke balls up his fists, attempting to withhold from smacking the condescending earl. "If you're not mad at her, why don't you go talk to her?" Alice suggests.

"To be honest," Ciel begins, "I do not know much of what to say. She has given me the impression that even if I do try to comfort her, she would still believe that resentment lingers within me. She has not fully accepted the fact that I am not angry, and I doubt that she will anytime soon."

Alice softens and clasps her brother's arm. "I'm sorry, Brother."

_Ciel, go whine about your stupid girlfriend problems to someone else!_ Alois groans inwardly. How long would this take? Can Alice successfully convince him to leave? He is dubious at that, since it appears like his cutie is earnest in 'communicating' and 'getting along' with her damned annoying brother, who is notorious for consistently killing moods.

"It's all right, Alice," Ciel states positively, patting her hand. "But, enough about me. I must ask, and I'm sorry if it seems as though I am prying, but do you actually like Soma?"

Without waiting due to indecision, his little sister shakes her head. "I only like Soma as a friend, and nothing more."

"Good." The Earl of Phantomhive lets out a breath of relief. He pauses in a diffident manner as if he is restraining himself, but Alice compresses his arm with her palm encouragingly.

"I apologize," Ciel, at last, says. "I do realize that I have been quite stringent and compelling in keeping you away from Trancy, and from Soma as well, but this does not apply to the latter as severely. The reason for that rigorous conduct is that I cannot bear you getting in harm's way."

"Alois wouldn't hurt me, though!" she protests, but then the memory flashes back to her of how he has shoved her to the ground and mocked her, and the confidence behind her hasty proclamation depreciates.

Ciel must have detected the uncertainty within her, and he tightens his grip on her hand. "I know he must have done something to you; I can conclude that much by your odd behavior as of late. But yet, you haven't come to confide to me. What's the matter?"

Alice shakes her head once again. "...Nothing. Everything is fine."

"Alice." The gravity in his voice causes Alice to lift her gaze from the bed and return eye contact with him. Her brother's sapphire eye, the one that she perceives whenever she sees her reflection, radiates with sublimity. There is a keen glint to it that makes him appear wise and sagacious, as if he can read her like an open book.

"I have lost... so many people in the past. I do not know if I'm capable to hold up with losing you as well. That is why I have been so stern. It is clear and vivid to me that you wish for your own freedom, and I am trying my best to grant you as much of it as you deserve. However, I cannot let Trancy lead you astray no matter what."

"Don't worry, Brother, I'll be fine," Alice promises, and she includes a warm smile to make the credence that reigns within her prominent.

His eye glimmers meaningfully as if he is placing his trust in her. "Well, you have grown. You are a big girl now, and you can choose your own decisions. So whatever you do, retain in your mind that your brother will always protect you."

He has stated it with as if it is an indisputable fact. It is as if her brother's profound words have tugged at her heartstrings, and Alice rushes to embrace him. "Thank you for being here for me. You don't know how happy I am to have you. Back in the village, it was fun with Patty, but I have always wondered what it was like to have a sibling to look out for me. I know I'm not very smart at a lot of things, and I choose stupid decisions sometimes, but you're always there to guide me. With you, I know that..." She grins and presses her fingertip at her temple, "I will learn a lot of things, and I'll keep that knowledge inside here."

Ciel smiles softly. "You have taught me quite a few things as well. Things that I will cherish for the rest of my life."

Alice giggles, and she playfully slaps his shoulder. "You mean like how to smile properly? Because the first time that I've seen you, you barely had any expression at all!"

"I still hardly possess any particular emotion."

"That's not true," she proclaims optimistically. "Have you not noticed? You seem happier lately, Brother!" She hugs him again, and he accepts the affectionate hug. Was he happier? Perhaps that would explain the subtle warmth within him that has been destitute before her arrival.

Ciel then withdraws slightly, his nose picking up a queer scent. "What's that smell on you, Alice?"

"What do you mean?" Alice inquires cautiously and sniffs her own arm. "What smell?"

"It's musky and pungent. And it has a floral flagrance to it. It's strange; you have never smelled like that before."

Alice is soon to grasp the understanding that the scent belongs to Alois, and it must have been transmitted to her during their close interactions. She giggles at the wonderful thought that she emanates Alois' scent, but when her brother stares at her quizzically, she hastily blanks her expression. "I dunno."

"Mm." There is a vague hint in his tone that demonstrates his skepticism, but he does not persist on this matter.

"Brother," Alice begins carefully, "have you... have you ever thought that we might not have the same mother?"

A curt nod issues from her brother. Ciel's throat becomes uncharacteristically parched, and he swallows hard. "I have," he admits in a quiet voice as if he is afraid that by declaring it out loud, it would establish that he has lost faith in his father, "and there are nights where I have contemplated about this long and hard."

Alice nods, urging him to continue. "But then," he speaks, grasping her hand, "I've concluded that it is absurd of me to be exerting my time and effort into this trivial matter. Even we do not share the same mother, you will always be my little sister, and nothing in the world can change that."

"Brother..." His little sister tears up at this, and she hugs him again, smothering her face against his shoulder. "I don't even know what to say besides thank you."

They embrace each other for a while, with Ciel securely holding onto his little sister. She is one of the last few lights that supply bliss and felicity to him. She is something that he has once thought was a miracle to obtain, and now to protect her, he is willing to put his own life at risk. For countless of days he has woken up, believing it was all simply a rapturous dream that confers delight, only to realize later at breakfast with her greeting him sprightly that this is _real_. She has given him a purpose for living besides to seek revenge for the deaths of his parents.

One does not truly realize the greatness of a family, the inveterate warmth and support they bestow you until they suddenly, abruptly cease to exist. One does not know of, and is not entitled to speak of, the sadness, the loneliness that afflict you grievously, until you lose someone very dear to you. It is difficult—in fact, it is utterly impracticable to even feign a smile, to even lift your head to gaze at the world derelict by the gods in the heavens above once more.

Ciel has experienced that sorrow and melancholy which shattered the peace and beauty of his childhood. He has lost faith in everything; in hope, in happiness. The deaths of his parents have changed him to the degree that he is unrecognizable, to the extent that a sincere smile which is to touch his lips is chimerical. That coldness that he shivers to every time he is alone has dwelt within him for years, and the wall that he has enclosed around his heart is obscure and impenetrable.

And yet one day this girl, with the name of Alice, comes. Upon their first meeting, she has already shown him the tenderness that he has turned away from. She has gradually, but surely, peeled away at the apathy in him. It is as if she has created her own world to share with him, and this world is bright and abounding in color.

It has dawned to him that maybe, even if it is for a short while, he can sit down with her, and they can talk sibling to sibling. He can, for a peaceful moment, disregard his revenge, erase the horrible memories in his life, and indulge on what has long deserted him.

And just that much would be enough for him.

"Brother?" Alice calls, waving her hand in front of his face to snap him out of his daze. "Are you ok?"

"What? Oh, I'm fine," Ciel assures. "I'm extremely blessed to have you as my little sister."

Alice gleefully giggles and scratches her head. "Aw, shucks, Bro! You're gonna make me blush like this."

The expression of her brother appears more animated as if he has recalled something, and he reaches into his overcoat to retrieve a leatherback book. "I've nearly forgotten. I've found a book that I thought would be interesting for you. It's very informative and educational, and so I'm going to read it to you."

"O-oh, ok," Alice murmurs nervously, and her eyes bulge when she notices how thick the book is, but she quickly conceals her horror. "What's the book called, Bro?"

"It's _The Origin of Species_ by Charles Darwin."

She cringes when a groan sounds from below them, and proceeds with haste to overlap Alois' petulant voice by remarking loudly, "Wow, sounds cool! How long is it, by the way?"

Ciel shrugs. "Approximately six-hundred pages."

"Six-_hundred_ pages?" Alice echoes, appalled, and a choked cry sounds from beneath the bed.

"I shall commence reading now. You should make mental notes, in case it comes in handy for future reference," Ciel advises and flips open the book to the introduction section. "It would be wise to read through the introduction thoroughly as it gives you a great picture on the general idea of this work of scientific literature."

Alice nods weakly while praying that Alois can tolerate this without causing any trouble. Ciel then begins, "'When I was on board H.M.S. Beagle, as naturalist, I was much struck with certain facts in the distribution of the inhabitants of South America, and in the geological relations of the present to the past inhabitants of that continent...'"

Alice is already clueless, but she is careful not to interrupt him—her brother seems to be into it. And thus, for the next hour or so, Ciel continues to read (and yet he remains in chapter one; that is how frighteningly lengthy it is).

"'Altogether at least a score of pigeons might be chosen, which if shown to an ornithologist, and he were told that they were wild birds, would certainly, I think, be ranked by him as well-defined species...'"

Ciel appears equipped with passion as he peruses the printed material. His eye glistens with a sparkle as though he is fascinated, in which he probably is, as he turns over pages with mere flicks of his wrist. At this point, Alice is staring at the tenuous cracks along the ceiling, but then her brother nudges her softly.

"Listen closely to this next part; it is compelling."

"Ok..."

Despite how perceptive her brother would normally be, it is as though the book has captured his entire attention, and he fails to detect her reluctance.

"'If the several breeds are not varieties, and have not proceeded from the rock-pigeon, they must have descended from at least seven or eight aboriginal stocks; for it is impossible to make the present domestic breeds by the crossing of any lesser number: how, for instance, could a pouter be produced by crossing two breeds unless one of the parent-stocks possessed the characteristic enormous crop?'"

To her surprise, Ciel chuckles lightly, "Darwin has quite the prodigious insight, doesn't he? His argument that the breeds of pigeons have descended from the very rock-pigeon is not only well-stated, but it is considerably amusing if I may say so myself."

Alice has no idea what is going on, but she laughs along anyway to masquerade her blatant ignorance—it is so tastelessly conspicuous that she is confused, but unfortunately, her brother does not acknowledge this.

Suddenly, the sound of someone _snoring_ ignites in the air.

Alice flinches when Ciel sets down his book on his lap. "What was that?"

"I-I dunno! Um, continue readin'!"

"All right."

Ciel opens his mouth to resume, but then the snore is conveyed once again. Her brother frowns. "That's odd. Where is that coming from?"

"F-from me!" Alice claims briskly. "I'm a little sleepy, and I have a bit of a nasal problem so I snore."

"While awake?"

"...The nasal problem may be more serious than I had thought."

Her brother glances at her worriedly. "Perhaps you want me to escort me to a doctor—"

"No, no! There's no need for that. I can sleep it off, and it'll go away."

"Are you certain?"

"Yep!"

Ciel slowly nods as if doubtful, and he closes the book, standing up. "Well, I believe you should retire for the night and regain your energy, and hopefully your health as well. However, if this problem persists by tomorrow morning, I'll take you to a doctor—no arguments then."

She bobs her head obediently and grants him another hug. "'Night, Bro!"

"Goodnight." Subsequently, her brother departs from her room, closing the door behind him.

Alice allows for a few moments to pass for his footsteps to vanish from proximity, and then she releases a deep sigh of relief. "Whew!" Suing to the ground, she lifts up her bed covers to reveal Alois who is sound asleep.

Giggling, she pokes him in the ribs. "Hey, Alois!"

Alois flinches at this and groans drowsily before trying to sit up, and his head bangs against the bed. "Ow! Where the fuck..." He looks around and sees Alice, in which triggers a bitter memory. "Is that talkative brother of yours finally gone? What is it, like morning?"

Alice grins. "In the end, he only stayed here for like an hour and a half!"

Alois shudders and glides from beneath the bed. "I was fine with eavesdropping on his secrets, but then he began to read bloody book. Who reads such a long book in the middle of the night?" He winces at the crick in his neck. Well, at the least his place to sleep has improved; it went from a shitty sofa, to a wooden outdoors bench, and then ended with the carpet ground.

He leaps onto the bed with glee and drapes the blanket over himself, mumbling a 'goodnight'. Alice, although slightly disheartened that he is planning to sleep straight away, bashfully lies down beside him and scoots to the edge, as furthest from him as possible in case she undergoes a panic.

She closes her eyes and hears the sound of the blanket ruffling. Soon after, his arm and leg fall on top of her, and he pulls her closer to his chest. When she has made contact with him, her heartbeat expedites to the point that she can hear it hammering in her ears, and her cheeks boil.

"Alice..." Alois murmurs into her ear. "Your brother... he seems to care for you a lot."

She is surprised at his unexpected declaration, and is about to turn to face him, but he keeps her firmly locked in position. "Yep! Big Bro cares for me very much! I'm so glad he's my brother. He's the best brother in the world, you know!"

"Mm..." His voice trails off, and following in succession is the level rise and fall of his chest. Alois is asleep.

Yet, Alice cannot fall asleep just as easily. In fact, her brain cannot function properly, and she can barely breathe. Alois is too close—he has never hugged her for this long before, and now she cannot cease the stimulation pumping throughout her.

She can feel his breath tickling against the nape of her neck, and it signals for goosebumps to flutter across her skin. Highly excitable, Alice quivers and remains awake for what seems like hours with each minute crawling by. All she can process is how sensitive she is to his touch. She does not even dare to move.

Then after a long while of her tensed and endowed with sensation, Alice feels Alois tightening his grip on her. His breathing grows quick and raspy, and he is twitching and jerking convulsively. His nails dig into her skin with desperation, and she winces.

"Lu... ka..."

Alice, perturbed by that unfamiliar name, breaks from his grasp and lights a candle, in which she sets on the bedside table.

"Alois!" A gasp escapes from her when it comes to her view of how sweaty and tremulous he is. He is tightly clenching onto his pillow to the extent that his knuckles flush white, and a tear cascades down his cheek. She urgently shakes his arm and increases the volume of her voice, "Alois! Wake up!"

Alarmed, Alois stirs into a wake, and he impulsively sits up. "Wh..."

"Are you ok?" Alice asks worriedly. "You were havin' a nightmare."

Alois blinks a few times to adjust and reaches up to wipe the tear from his face. "I-I'm fine." He cringes at the feebleness in his tone and swallows strenuously to dissolve the lump in his throat.

His cutie appears unconvinced, and she continues to examine him with distress. Hesitation flickers in her face before she slowly questions, "Alois... who's Luka?"

He is stunned, and all of the nerves in his body freeze as though he has forgotten how to move. His dry lips crack open a bit, and his wavering voice utters—and for a moment, Alice acknowledges that he sounds just like a scared and innocent child, "How do you know of Luka?"

"You were callin' for him."

"O-oh." Alois averts his gaze to the mattress and rolls up his fists, praying long and hard to regain his composure. _What the fuck am I doing? Why am I portraying so much weakness? It's just a dream!_

And yet it has seemed so real.

There he was, alone and stranded, holding the deceased Luka in his arms. The Luka who had been the center of his world, who had provided the sole reason for his living, was dead. He was who Alois had protected for his whole life, and yet when Luka had needed him the most, he was not there for him.

And he will have to live with that burden for the rest of his life. Sometimes he would wonder for what reason is God playing such a cruel game. Why is that _he_ has to be the one to continue living with the pain and the loneliness while Luka had to die, in spite of the fact that his little brother had such a bright future ahead of him to _become_ someone great and mighty. He was a pure and kind soul, and he possessed so much potential and vibrancy to transition into an important figure, much other than an abused child at a village.

But as for Alois, he is despicable. He is a selfish and useless older brother who has nothing favorable to offer. Why was Luka the one fated to die? It wasn't damn fair—Alois is the one who deserves to be buried under the suffocating dirt and soil of the village they lived in.

"...Alois," comes Alice's soft voice.

"What?" he snaps in a much more rougher voice than he has intended.

However she does not appear hurt by this, and her warm hand clasps around his. "You're cryin'."

Startled, he finally realizes that teardrops are falling onto the back of his hands. He wipes them furiously, humiliated that he has exposed such vulnerability in front of a Phantomhive no less.

Alice looks at him solemnly with compassion enmeshed in the blue irises of her eyes. "Is Luka your little brother?"

He does not answer, but there is a faint nod of his head that she nearly misses. It is unneeded to be stated aloud: Luka has died. Alice observes Alois' lugubrious stature where he avoids eye contact, and sympathy envelops her.

She cannot help but wonder that whenever Alois is watching Ciel and her together, what is he thinking about?

"Alois..." Alice gently takes his face in her hands, and she smiles. "I'm sure you were a great older brother. Luka must have loved you deeply. I know that because I'm in the position of a little sibling, and I do love my older brother very much."

Alois hides his expression behind his bangs, and Alice softens her tone, "But most importantly, you have to keep livin' on with your head held high, just like my mum always says. Remember, you're not alone! There's me, there's Big Bro, there's Patty, and there are tons of other people in this house."

Alois brings himself to snort. "They all want me dead."

Alice shakes her head. "That's because they don't know you."

Surprised, Alois is rendered speechless, and he racks his brain for a witty retort, but then her arms enclose around him. Alice has gathered all of her courage and maneuvered closer to give him a hug.

However when she withdraws from it, she cannot bring herself to fix a distance between them. His compelling turquoise eyes interlock with hers for a brief moment before they begin to trail down her body, and warmth creeps up her neck.

It is sudden for Alois, but his throat contracts and he finds it difficult to breathe while studying her appearance. He takes in her long eyelashes, rosy cheeks, full lips, and round face, before he sways from those concupiscent thoughts. This girl is merely thirteen. She _should_ just be something to play with.

_But why __am I feeling different now?_ It is a queer feeling that he cannot quite fathom, and yet it is pleasant and exhilarating.

Alice soon acknowledges that she is holding onto him, and awkwardly pulls away, but he catches her hand. Although nervous, she looks into his eyes to see intensity shining within them, and it is almost deemed as threatening.

For a moment, she thinks that perhaps she has gone too far and he is infuriated. But before she can contemplate it further, Alois draws her to him with a yank and covers her mouth with his in a passionate kiss. To her own astonishment, she responds immediately. The caress of his lips is soft and soothing, and it is as if she is sanctified with bliss.

A hot fire of desire settles in Alois' belly, and he brushes his tongue across her tender lips for a taste. He feels Alice opening her mouth to permit passage, and when his tongue enters, it extracts a low moan from her.

Then abruptly, Alice breaks away in embarrassment, and whimpers, "I-I made a weird noise."

She watches as Alois chuckles, but detects a slight discomfort intertwined in his tone. After a scrutiny, Alice realizes that even Alois is not as nonchalant as usual. Instead, his face is flushed with a light pink color.

"A-Alois? Are you... are you blushin'—"

"No!" he quickly denies and turns his back to her. "Hmph, Alois Trancy never blushes." After a while, he tentatively rubs his neck with the palm of his hand and adds under his breath, "...But Jim Macken might."

"Jim Macken?" Alice inquires, puzzled.

Alois looks back at her with an uncertain smile skewed on his lips. "Jim Macken is my real name. I know, it bloody sucks."

She giggles and extends a hand. "Hi, I'm Alice."

Alois makes a show to roll his eyes before he accepts her hand with his. "Jim." Alice smiles happily, but then he grasps her hand tightly to regain her attention. "Oi, you cannot breathe a word about this."

"Yes, Your Highness!" She offers her pinky finger, much to his confusion. Once she accessed this, she explains, "We interlace our pinkies! That's how we establish a promise!"

He ponders this for a while before smirking and weaving his pinky around hers.

"Alois," Alice begins with a grin, "although we have known each other for a while now... I feel like tonight is when I really got to meet you."

A smile manifests on his face before he can will it away. "You say the cheesiest things, cutie."

"Oh! Since you told me sumthin' 'bout you, I'll tell you sumthin' 'bout me." Alice lifts her bangs and points to an indistinct mark that is in the shape of a circle. "Look! Ain't this the berries! It's my birthmark."

Fondly, Alois pinches her cheeks with his thumbs and forefingers. "Your bloody accent keeps distracting me." After inspecting the birthmark that she speaks of, he muses, "Oh, I thought this was a bruise that never healed or something."

Her grin widens. "I bet you want a birthmark as cool as mine!" Then, her expression grows somber and distant. "There was actually this one man named Benjamin, I think, who recognized my birthmark, but I dunno who he is. He was really scary."

Before he can question this, she shakes her head. "Ah, never mind! No bad thoughts before goin' to sleep, that's what Patty says."

"Apparently she says a lot of things," he grumbles and watches as Alice falls onto the bed to sleep. _Who is Benjamin?_

* * *

"Good morning, Alice," Ciel greets when his little sister clambers down the stairs to attend breakfast. He is surprised to see a grin plastered on her lips—she would usually smile, but not as joyfully. "Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Yep!" she asserts and twirls around the room.

"Well, ain't ya a sight fer sore eyes this morn," Patty exclaims and stuffs a sausage in her mouth.

Ciel figures that gesturing toward her napkin would be a rude indication and reverts his attention to Alice. He is about to ask about her anomalous tendency to snore, but then she requests, "Sebastian, sir, can I have two plates for breakfast today?"

"Of course," Sebastian smoothly guarantees and sets another plate of food down for Alice. His little sister then stacks one on top of another and begins to head upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Ciel inquires, perturbed by her odd actions. First she is asking for significantly more than her usual portion, and now she is retreating back upstairs.

"Oh, um..." Alice murmurs. "I'm gonna eat in my bedroom today 'cuz I, ah, I feel insecure when people stare at me eat in the mornings."

Her brother raises an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Since when?"

"Since, um, well, I'm a growin' girl so I'm developin' all sorts of weird perks." Her mum once told her that when she maneuvers into the adolescent stage, things will change drastically. She has never specified 'things', but hopefully, that concept can apply here, and that it sounds logical enough to convince him. Her brother is not a fool, and she is aware of this intimidating fact very well.

"I understand, Alice!" Soma pipes up. "But do not fear, no matter how weird you get, my heart will always belong to you!"

"Er, thank you."

"Young Master!" Finnian's voice rings out before Ciel can interrogate Alice further. The boy approaches Ciel and rests his palms on his knees as he catches his breath. "Alois Trancy... Can't find him in the backyard while I was gardening."

"_What?_"

Anxious, Alice glances over at Patty meaningfully in a plead. At first, Patricia is disconcerted by this equivocal entreaty—she is cognizant of the idea that Alice is imploring her to do something, but the question is to do what?

Then her pumpkin sighs and eyes her bedroom with purpose, and it dawns to Patricia what is going on. The old woman spares Alice a criticizing look before she turns to Ciel, "Ah, don't worry! I caught sight of 'im takin' a mornin' walk."

"Well, all right."

In the meantime that Ciel's attention is diverted from her, Alice creeps her way upstairs.

"Alice," Ciel calls, and she pauses in her tracks, "in case anything bad is to happen, such as your illness worsening, tell me."

"Ok!"

Alice disappears upstairs, and the moment that she does, someone knocks on the door.

* * *

"Breakfast for you!" Alice cheers and places a plate down for Alois.

"Thank God, I was fucking starving." He climbs out of bed and attacks the waffles.

In the midst of them enjoying their breakfast, the door to Alice's bedroom suddenly bursts open and in comes Patricia.

"Shit!" Alois attempts to dive under Alice's bed, but Patty scoffs and sweeps her hand in a negligent mode of action.

"I already know yer in here, boy. An' ya better be grateful that it was me an' not Ciel 'cuz you were pretty darn slow. Anyway..." She gazes at Alice with such gravity and solemnity that it truthfully frightens the girl. "There is someone that is asking fer ya, and he's been squealin' odd things."

Perturbed, Alice gathers from her seat on the ground and follows Patty as they descend the stairs. At the bottom of the steps, she perceives her brother who glimpses at her briefly before looking at the man before him.

A wave of ice then surges throughout her, chilling her to the bones, when she recognizes the man. He is exceedingly shaggy with a bushy beard and mustache, and possesses curly red hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Her voice has betrayed her, and she is inarticulate as the man rushes over to embrace her.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself well last time, Alice! I'm Benjamin, and I'm your father."

* * *

**Note: I disclaim ownership to any excerpts taken from _The Origin of Species_ by Charles Darwin. A copy of it can be found online. (Personally, I have never read it before, and I do not plan to anytime soon.)**


	12. When the Truth Comes Out

** Obsession - Chapter 12: _When the Truth Comes Out_**

**As you read, there will be a portion where someone dreams, and I apologize if you find it 'cracky', but it's a dream so thus, it is supposed to be nonsensical.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Benjamin is told to sit down on the sofa where Ciel, Alice and Patty are soon to accompany him. Sebastian sets a cup of steaming tea to provide the man with hospitality before returning to his standing position beside his young master.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ciel observes as his little sister, unsettled and nervous, scoots closer to him for emotional support. She is ogling at the man warily as if he might lash out at her at any haphazard chance.

The man, on the other hand, is smiling warmly at each and every one of them as if it is an act of a friendly reception. Benjamin does not appear like a proponent of cleanliness, since it is apparent that he has neglected bathing for weeks. He is unduly hairy with a rough and matted beard that more or less forms a bushy mass. His clothing consists of filthy, torn rags. If Ciel's aunt, Frances Midford, is to see this man, she would undoubtedly implement harsh, disciplinary lessons for him.

"So you claim that you are Alice's father?" Ciel, at last, questions. He has made it discernible in his tone that he is skeptical about this illogical assertion—Vincent Phantomhive is his little sister's father, and no other.

"Well, butter my biscuits, that's a bunch of bullcrap!" Patty exclaims, swaying her head back and forth in a censuring manner, in which puts her hair bun into disarray. "This boy here"—she points a pudgy finger at Ciel—"is Alice's bro, an' his daddy ain't ya!"

"Actually," Benjamin begins blithely, unfazed by their distrust, "I've been meaning to get to that. This will all clear up if I can speak with Vincent Phantomhive."

Ciel's expression darkens at this, and he calmly yet icily informs, "Vincent Phantomhive cannot attend. He has passed away a while ago." Alice watches her brother's drastic mood change, and suspects that he is not content with conversing about their father's death. It's unnecessary to state that he must have been close to Vincent. The same probably cannot be said for her since she has only met him on a few occasions before he sent her to some village, so deplorably, she is not well-acquainted with her 'father'.

"Ah, I see. How unfortunate," Benjamin remarks with a solemn nod.

"Hence, you will have to devise another way to prove that you are Alice's father," Ciel states, the coldness he was projecting having sustained in his tone.

"Hmm..." Benjamin scratches his head, in which causes dandruff to fall upon his broad shoulders. After several moments of consideration, he releases a hearty laugh, his deep voice rumbling in the room, "Jesus, this may be a tad bit difficult."

Alice's brother does not share the same goodwill and benignity. "If you cannot think of anything else, then my butler will kindly show you the door."

"Jeez, you brother is no joke, eh?" Benjamin jests to Alice in a facetious manner, but she does not return the humor. Feeling awkward by her refusal to yield to his frivolity, he lightly scrapes his scalp with his sordid fingernails some more. "Ah! How about this!" The man digs in his pocket, which impels Sebastian to be on alert.

Having perceived the sudden tension in the room, Benjamin raises his arms as if to surrender. "Relax. It's not a gun." He then fetches a shoddy wallet and presents it to them ostentatiously to prove his declaration that it is not a harmful weapon of any kind.

Alice grasps her brother's hand while Benjamin forages through his wallet. His brown eyes twinkle with satisfaction when he pulls out a tiny, square photo, and he places it on the coffee table so that they can all view it.

The photo is of poor quality. It is void of any particular color besides grey, and it is wrinkled with the corners bent. In spite of the incompetence of the photo, it displays an image of a beautiful woman with large eyes and long hair.

"Who is this..." Ciel asks quietly while studying the picture. There is something about this woman that is awfully familiar, and the hazy memory is tugging at the back of his mind.

"This is Alice's mother, and my wife," Benjamin explains. "Her name is Rosaline Phantomhive."

They glance at him sharply in a bewildered manner. "No!" Alice shouts. "Patty is my mum, and no one else!"

He interprets that he has better start elaborating immediately to quash their anxiety, and gazes at Ciel, taking in his not-very-tall-nor-impressive height, dark blue hair, and enigmatic eyepatch that is donned over his right eye. "You are Vincent's son, correct?"

"Yes," Ciel answers tersely. "And yet I have never really encountered this Rosaline woman before. Elucidate this."

Benjamin nods wisely. "Understandable why you wouldn't. You must have been a wee little peck at that time. She is a woman who loves to travel." His eyes grow dim and subdued as he ponders pensively about the past. "That is why she rarely goes home. However, one day, years ago, she happens to return to London... and that is when I met her. I'm an impoverished artist who makes just enough to live on day by day.

"Oh, my, she is absolutely magnificent. Statuesque. Worthy enough to reserve a position on my blank canvas. And so, I told her that she is like an angel sent from above. I request to draw her, and she agrees. From then on, I sought for her caring and kind affection. She is so gentle like mild ocean waves that immerse the sandy shores—"

Ciel impatiently clears his throat. "You're treading on dangerous ground here, Mr. Benjamin. I highly suggest that you get on to the point of this tale. Must I add, it is peculiar that the disclosure of your story is set in present tense. This happened years ago, did it not?"

"Because it is still very real for me!" he snaps all of a sudden, resulting to their astonishment. Reading their shocked expressions, the man, although slightly dismayed, relents, "All right, fine. Anyhoo, needless to say, we had fallen in love. However, her brother, that was Vincent, rejected our being together."

"May I ask why?"

Benjamin awkwardly chuckles, obviously uncomfortable with this matter. "Truthfully... I have a bit of a medical condition, in which he had sniffed out."

Cautiously, Ciel interrogates, "...Which is?"

Uneasiness is plainly seen on his face, and he squirms in his seat. "Um, well, in all honesty, I have been diagnosed with a bipolar disorder—however I have been taking careful measures for the sake of precaution in case my mood ever swings in a refractory manner. I have been regularly ingesting pills, and such... You see, Alice! I apologize for acting so bizarre on our first meeting—not a good impression I left on you, I know. But it was only because I've forgotten to take my pills that day!"

"Well, shut my mouth. Do go on," Patty gasps, her hand clapping over her mouth, and Alice notes the appalled looks on Ciel's and Patty's faces.

Benjamin fidgets and barks out a restless laughter, in hopes to lighten the atmosphere. Ciel has stopped heeding to him after learning that he has a _bipolar disorder_. Spitefully, he thinks of how Alois would probably _love_ to meet his own kind.

"Sir," Alice pipes up, "can you explain what is a bipolar disorder? I dunno what it really is."

Overjoyed that his daughter is finally addressing him, albeit the formal usage of 'sir', he is about to rationalize the condition, but the stoutly built woman proceeds before him, "That means, pumpkin, that the person can fly off the handle or get their feathers all ruffled out of the blue. Just think of the blond boy yer head over heels fer."

Ciel spares the woman a glare for insinuating toward that detestable Trancy before turning back to Benjamin, "Basically, you are saying that you and this Rosaline woman, who was supposedly my aunt, had fallen in love. Notwithstanding, my father disallowed you two getting joined. Then what else?"

"Then my angel," Benjamin continues dreamily, "she runs away from home to live with me. She is willing to put up with the burden of my poverty so that we may stay together. Shortly, we hold a secret marriage. It is a fabulous one that we did in the meadow—you should have been there!"

"Less details on that inconsequential matter, and retain in your mind that this happened _years_ ago."

The man scowls at him for a moment, and then returns to his cheerful self. "All right! Then, we soon had Alice. She is my beautiful daughter—she looks exactly like her mother. However..." His shoulders droop, and he covers his face with his dirty hands. Abruptly, vociferous sobs sound from the man, and his whole body quivers as he cries, "We are too poor. So then, Rosaline, my angel, she begs Vincent to harbor our daughter—she has hidden this from me!"

Brusquely, Benjamin rises to his feet with vehemence, his eyes ablaze with wrath. "She has taken my daughter away from me and given her to that Vincent father of yours! And he already has his own damn family! Just like that _my_ happy family dispersed! Couldn't she see that even if we are poor, we can still survive! Isn't that why she married me? Is she stupid?"

Before they can properly react to this extravagant conversion of mood, Benjamin falls back onto the sofa languidly as if defeated. "But I'm sure... I'm sure my dear Rosaline had a good reason... probably so that I won't be too sad... Still, she never told me where she kept you, Alice... And, she couldn't at the end... because she hid another something from me... Her detrimental disease... She was ill... terribly so... and one day, she just simply... died."

Silence ensues after he finished his strange and disturbing story. Rather antsy, Benjamin gazes at Alice expectantly. "Please believe me, I am not lying, no matter how insane people say I am."

"I..." Alice, temporarily deprived of speech, inspects him intently in case any signs are indicated that he is prevaricating. However, despite the idiosyncratic twitching of his mouth, his teary eyes portray truth and desperation, as if he is begging for her understanding.

To her own surprise, she is able to accept this whimsical man. As deranged as he may seem, he is free of deceit, and he is sincerely trying to mend their once was distant relationship. It is not his fault that he is a bit mentally unstable, even though it was quite terrifying last time in London. Perhaps that can change once they extend their help to him?

"...I believe you—"

"Enough!"

Disconcerted, they all turn to Ciel who appears angry and malcontent. "This is absurd! You think that you can merely waltz in here, show a picture of some woman, and claim the fatherhood of Alice?"

"But, please! Don't turn me away to the streets! This is my _daughter_! I have finally reunited with her after years!"

Ciel ignores him and looks at his little sister. She gazes back up at him and hesitantly suggests, "Um... maybe we should listen to what he has to say and try to aid him?"

Having not anticipated this answer, he is astounded, and he stiffens for a moment before rage conquers him. "Tch. Do whatever you want."

To her numbing shock, her brother storms up the stairs to leave her there.

* * *

"_You!_" Ciel exclaims with disdain, pointing at Alois who is perched at the top of the stairs, watching the whole scene that is transpiring below. "What the hell are you doing up here?"

"Bathroom," Alois replies laconically.

"Hmph. Apparently, that is your sole and only excuse."

Alois smirks at him. "Since you know fully well that I've been spying, I might as well ask: why were you suddenly mad?"

"Simply put, the man is ridiculous."

The smirk on Alois' lips widens. "How so? He is just trying to reunite with his daughter. Isn't it one of the happy endings that we all wish to experience?"

A snort issues from the Earl of Phantomhive. "Of course _you'd_ find him normal. As expected, you are not able to discriminate against your own bipolar kind."

Alois feigns a shiver, but the humor within him has dissipated, and that is evident when his smirk is replaced with a frown. "That's cold, Ciel. But, you're avoiding my question. What's wrong with a father earnestly trying to reconcile with his daughter?"

Ciel crosses his arms in an indignant manner. "Try to earn at least a grain of my respect before I tell you anything."

The Earl of Trancy lets out a derisive cackle. "Well, whatever, we both know exactly what is agitating you. The reason why you refuse to accept ol' Ben is because that means you will have to accept that Alice is not your actual little sister."

"You!" Ciel shouts before he can control himself, and he mentally curses due to the fact that his outburst will undoubtedly satisfy the blond. Worse, hearing the horrible concept about his sibling relation with Alice, or lack thereof, from Alois has the profound effect of making it sound even more credible. "You... you are being utterly preposterous! I don't have to waste my time talking with you."

Ciel begins to stampede to his study, but then Alois speaks up somberly, "Oi, Phantomhive."

"What?" he nearly hisses, but listens for the Earl of Trancy is abruptly serious.

"Remember, you said it yourself to Alice just last night. Nothing in the world can change the fact that Alice is your little sister. Don't lose faith in being an older brother so quickly, Ciel, or you'd be a terrible rival."

Stunned, Ciel remains rooted on the spot. Was Trancy trying to... _encourage_ him? They are far from friends, but having known Alois for a long time, Ciel is fully aware of how depraved he is. However, this is the most compassionate yet unearthly thing ever spoken from the crude mouth of Trancy. Struck with wonder, he cannot help but speechlessly gawk at Alois' back.

However...

"Wait, Trancy. What do you mean by 'last night'? How did you know that I said that to Alice?"

Alois winces. _Fuck. _"...Er... I heard it from the bloody bathroom."

"How is that possible—Trancy!" Alois has scuttled away before Ciel can press for more information.

* * *

Alice is surprised. Benjamin is actually _nice_.

He talks about a lot of interesting things about being an artist. He has also conversed about how at the age of three, she was transferred to be under Vincent's care. He explains how he has pursued for her long and hard, and he apologizes for acting so creepy on their first encounter, saying that he was extremely thrown at the sight of her to the point that he could not think properly.

Lastly, he describes her mother, Rosaline. He says that she was a very considerate and benevolent person who sought for the good in other people. She was an explorer, and as inquisitive as she was, she adventurously traveled to different countries and regions to gather insight on separate cultures.

Alice finds herself enjoying his company. Occasionally, he would pat her on the head and ruffle her hair, noting about how she is such a good daughter; almost the precise replica of her mother.

In addition, Benjamin has a deep and intimate connection with nature. He would sit on the doorsteps in the backyard, with a blank paper and a paintbrush in his hands, and he would draw. Alice has squatted beside him with her palms propped under her chin as she examines his drawing.

It is pulchritudinous. He captures the scene perfectly: the garden and the sunset. When he draws, it is like he has transitioned to an entirely different person; this one is calm, concentrated and determined. His brush sways across the paper in adroit and dexterous strokes, and she is enchanted.

Later, he finishes his drawing, scrawls his signature upon the edge, and bestows her the painting. She is delighted, and after giving him a hug, they both head inside the manor.

* * *

"You are fifteen minutes late to supper," Ciel informs sternly when they both enter. His eyes flicker to Benjamin accusingly. "I was expecting that you would display more etiquette by at least showing up on time with Alice."

"Sorry! Time just got away from me," Benjamin laughs nervously.

"It's ok, Big Bro!" Alice says, presenting the drawing. "'Cuz guess what? Daddy drew me sumthin' so cool!"

Ciel coughs on his food, and Patty's eyes widen when Alice has referred to that man as her 'daddy'. Benjamin, on the other hand, laughs jovially and ruffles her hair. He and Alice sit on their respective seats while Ciel curls up his fingers in a disgruntled manner.

"Hey," Alois whispers to Ciel, "remember the older brother thing. You can't lose to some dad she just met for a day."

Ciel shoots him a deathly glare. "You'd better be quiet, or I'll 'remember' how you're not supposed to be eating with us!" At this, Alois pouts and returns to his meal.

"So you are Alice's father?" Soma asks loudly. "Hello, nice to meet you! I am Prince Soma of Bengal!"

"Prince?" Benjamin repeats in awe.

"Yep!" Soma asserts smugly and gestures to his butler standing behind him. "And, this is Agni."

"It's an honor to meet you," Agni says in a courteous manner.

"Why are you still here? Who's taking care of my London townhouse?" Ciel hisses to Soma, but is promptly ignored.

"Prince," Benjamin continues to repeat, and he nudges Alice with his elbow playfully. "Eh? How about that? You should go for him."

"Dad, that's rude." To all of their surprise, the voice has come from Alois who has finished swallowing his bowl of soup.

"Dad?" Benjamin echos in a perplexed manner.

Alois grins. "Yeah, Dad." Pretending to be caught off guard with Benjamin's confusion, he glances around theatrically. "Oh, have I not introduced myself yet? How impolite of me. I'm Alois Trancy, your future son-in-law, and hence, you're my father."

Blushing, Alice giggles, and Ciel stands up. "Sebastian, kick him out."

"Wait, but—"

"Please come this way." Sebastian grabs him by the collar and hauls him out of his seat and toward the backyard.

Once the disgusting Trancy has disappeared from sight, Ciel's anger mitigates, and he drops back down to his seat. However, refreshing ease does not come as he hears the distasteful Benjamin conversing convivially with Alice, and also Patty. He cannot abstain from glaring at the woman while she is laughing along with Benjamin—she should at least be on his side.

Ciel nearly mocks his own self after processing how ridiculous he sounded. She should be on his side? What is this, war between he and Benjamin now? Surely, it is plausible—even if it may be a one-sided hostility—due to the resentment boiling within him, but the pride of the Earl of Phantomhive hinders him from reacting with vehemence. In accordance with the principles of logic, or his own set of logic attained from years of experience, he should abate from this inscrutable grudge that is developed against Benjamin.

Notwithstanding, the sight of Alice and Patty, along with the idiotic Soma, warming up to Benjamin while Ciel, on the other hand, is merely sitting there is quite unsightly. Discomfort settles in the pit of his stomach. Normally, Ciel chooses not to mingle sociably with others; it is a waste of time and exertion of energy. Even now he prefers to dissociate himself, but there is a slight notion within him that warns that he is infringing on the cheery atmosphere by sulking.

Without another breath spared to ponder his next actions, Ciel sullenly gathers from his seat to head toward his study, with his butler at his heels.

"Brother?" Alice's voice pipes up. "Where are you goin'? Did you finish eatin' yet?"

It is impracticable for him to explain why, but a lump has formed in his throat when she still refers to him as her brother. "Yes... And, Alice?"

"Yeah, Bro?"

"When you finish your meal, come to my study so that we can resume your lessons."

"Ok!"

Relieved that she has agreed with such mirth, Ciel initiates his walk up the stairs again until her voice rings out, "Oh, Bro? I wanna bring Daddy along later, too!"

Sebastian observes tacitly as his young master's expression flushes to something along the lines of dismay before he ascends the stairs without replying to his little sister. That is, if one may call her his 'little sister' anymore.

* * *

After an hour of being holed up in his study, Ciel reaches a conclusion: Alice is not coming. For whatever reason, she has disregarded her lessons and chosen not to attend. His most rational supposition is that she is too busy establishing a healthy relationship with her 'father'.

"He appears to have irked you, Young Master," Sebastian muses beside him, and Ciel does not have to check to know that he has a damned smirk on his face which showcases how unsuitably amused he is with this situation. "I am certain that you are aware of the fact that you can simply dismiss his entire presence at this manor. This necessitates a single order from you, and he shall be handled."

"Forget it," Ciel growls. As much as he would favor the idea of getting rid of Benjamin, he cannot for, if put in basic terms, it is not the _right_ thing to do. It isn't as though his life is strictly scrupulous though; he has lied and deceived, robbed and thieved, and he is the king that has sent for the downfall of his pawns in order to accomplish his own selfish goals. Needless to say, he has never inconvenienced himself with the choice between right and wrong. In fact, he does not bother to distinguish them—as long as whatever decision is beneficial, it should be fine.

But, annihilating Benjamin will be one of the utmost tragedies he can doom Alice to, besides arranging for Alois to marry someone else (but he proposes that this shall remain a separate problem).

Sebastian studies his master and the conflicting emotions that play across his face although the latter attempts to keep them at bay by pursing his lips and feigning indifference. "You refuse to do so for the sake of that little girl Alice," his butler astutely proclaims; he has spoken this statement not as a question, but as an irrefutable fact.

Ciel refuses to reply and shuffles absentmindedly through his papers on his desk. Sebastian, however, is not exactly merciful. "I fail to see why she is an obstacle, though. We were enlightened with the truth earlier. She is not your actual little sister, as you both have different parents."

"I don't care! She is still my little sister!" his young master asserts in an impassioned tone, throwing down his stack of papers in a huff.

Sebastian raises his eyebrows in a more or less sardonic manner. "Sentimental now, are you?"

"Be quiet."

"If she remains a little sister to you, then what is stopping you from enforcing the tutoring lessons?" The lack of an answer prompts the butler to continue, "It is highly doubtful that you wish for her to spend quality time with Mr. Benjamin. Perhaps you are afraid that if you interrupt her and Mr. Benjamin, it will result to her disliking you?"

Ciel stands up heatedly, glowering at his butler. "I am not as shallow as you postulate. I was merely finishing my tasks before going to see what is stopping Alice from attending her lessons."

With that declared, Ciel exits from his study. However, an agitating thought lingers within him—what if what Sebastian has said is exactly how Ciel feels? He has blocked himself from acknowledging his own emotions long ago, so certainly, others can perceive and analyze them better than he can.

All he is sure of is that if he sees Alice with Benjamin, it will upset him to a degree he fears to determine.

The Earl of Phantomhive descends the stairs only to discover that Alice is sitting with Alois on a sofa as the latter presents to her a picture of a nude body.

"What the hell are you doing, Trancy?" Ciel demands, rushing over, and points at the obscene picture that is too abominable to even gaze at. "What in the world are you showing her?"

"Oh, relax, Ciel," Alois speaks in his usual grating tone which is unduly nonchalant as if he cannot recognize the indecency in his own performances. "I'm tutoring her."

"_What_? How is that _tutoring_?"

Alois smirks. "Well, cutie here told me earlier that you exclusively instruct her on the subjects of English, Latin and arithmetic. So, I'm teaching her the basics of human anatomy. Science is important, too, you know."

He has explained it as though he is very wise and sensible, which annoys Ciel even more. "You're repulsive, Trancy. Now clean this up."

Puzzled, Alois glances up at him. "Clean what up?"

"This." Ciel snatches the paper from Alois' hands to tear it into pieces, and discards the said debris on the floor. After destroying it, he motions to Alice. "Let's go. We shall commence our lessons upstairs, where Trancy is forbidden to trespass."

Alice, who has been silently watching the scene, giggles and nods. However, as she stands up, she bids Alois goodbye with a hug, much to Ciel's exasperation.

Alois reads his expression and concludes that the sole reason why Ciel has abstained from whipping out a gun to shoot him through the head is because Alice is the one who has initiated the hug. Realizing that he is safe, Alois decides to vex Ciel further by squeezing Alice.

"Keep your hands above the waist," Ciel snaps and waits until they break away. Unfortunately, his biggest virtue is not patience, and he only allows for one more second to pass before intervening, "All right, this has gone on long enough. Let's go, Alice. And Trancy, return to where you belong: the backyard."

Alice accompanies him, and they mount the stairs. Admittedly, Ciel finds himself relieved at the idea that it was Alois who Alice has gone with instead of Benjamin.

"Brother..." Alice begins slowly as they seat themselves in the study.

"Yes?"

"Alois was teachin' me about sumthin' interestin' before you interrupted, but I was as happy as a dead pig in the sunshine." Assuming that her brother does not comprehend her indigenous saying, she quickly adds, "That means I didn't really get what was goin' on."

"Go on," Ciel permits, sipping from his tea that is recently prepared by his butler.

"Well, he mentioned this before last time, on the day that we met the Queen," Alice informs, chewing on her lower lip. "I didn't really get what he meant, but I guess it was a bad thing. And now he was teachin' me it again. It was sumthin' 'bout how the reproductive system...? What does 'lie down and get fucked' mean—"

Ciel splutters and chokes on his tea. He begins coughing to the extent that his butler has to firmly pat his back a few times. Pushing Sebastian aside, Ciel stares at Alice with such fierceness that she falters in her seat.

"Do not enunciate those words ever again!" _I completely withdraw my comment about being glad that Alice has spent time with that perverse and corrupted Trancy!_

"W-what's wrong? Is it something really bad?"

When his sister looks at him expectantly as if she is waiting for him to render this understandable, he averts his gaze to the papers. "This matter is extremely inappropriate."

"Bro, can't you explain it to me? You're the smartest guy I know!"

"Preferably, you should be having this kind of talk with your parents."

* * *

"Daddy," Alice calls, and Benjamin glances up from his newspaper.

"What is it?"

"What does 'lie down and get fucked' mean?"

Astonished, Benjamin blinks for several moments before bursting out into a hearty laughter. Alice is disconcerted by this reaction, and so, she repeats the question, "What does 'lie—"

"Hahahaha!" He ensues into a hysterical laughter, and he claps a hand on her shoulder. "Good talk." He then chuckles to himself as he resumes reading the newspaper.

Alice frowns. Obviously, no help can be provided here. Why does no one wants to aid her when she is seeking for more information to quell her curiosity? The more they refuse to tell her, the more inquisitive she gets.

Subsequently, Alice scampers into Patty's bedroom, despite the fact that the latter is about to head to sleep. "Mum! I have a really important question to ask you!"

"What is it?" Patty wearily grumbles as she props herself into the sitting position. "Can't this wait 'til morn?"

"Nope! This is sumthin' I really, really, _really_ have to know."

"All right, out with it."

"Um," Alice begins tentatively, "what does 'lie down and get fucked' mean?"

To her consternation, Patty hollers out a loud laugh.

"What's so funny, Mum? It's just a question."

Patty shakes her head and wipes a tear that appeared at the corner of her eye. "What a hilarious question. This made m' day! Look, I dun think I'm the right kinda person to tell ya this stuff. Why don't ya just ask yer lover 'bout it or sumthin'?"

* * *

"Alois!" Alice says as she climbs into the bed with him.

"Hm?" he responds in a lethargic manner as he smothers his face against his sofa pillow.

"You didn't finish your lesson! What does 'lie down and get fucked' mean? Nobody tells me nuthin'!"

This is successful in waking him right up, and he sits up to smile at her mischievously. "Now, do you want me to tell you, or do you want to try it? Personally, I think you can learn better through an actual experience—and you want to learn as much as you can, right?"

She bobs her head. "Ok! Let's try it!"

Alois suppresses the nearly irrepressible impulse to chortle. This girl _is_ the easiest thing ever, which, of course, only makes it more enjoyable. He then proceeds by ushering her to lie down. "See, that's the first part."

Alice nods. "Thanks, Alois, for putting in effort to demonstrate this. The rest of 'em just pushed me away."

"How mean," he coos while fondly stroking her cheek with his fingers. "Don't worry, I'll teach you to my best potential. And, this benefits me, too. How great is that?"

Alice blushes at his contact and flashes him a grin. "Wow! You're a good teacher, then."

"You have no idea. Ok, next step: remove your clothing!"

"W-what?"

"Relax. We'll both be naked in the end anyway. You won't be alone, cutie."

Her face creases in a confused frown. "Why do we have to get naked? I..." She hesitates before leaning into his ear to whisper, "It's embarrassin'! And, I don't think I look so good naked... Wouldn't it be cold, too?"

At this, Alois chuckles, "Trust me, you won't be feeling cold. But if you're uncomfortable, you don't have to take them off right away... I mean you will _want_ to eventually, but it's ok if you don't feel like it at this moment. I didn't even get started on foreplay or anything, so it's understandable."

Alice does not comprehend what he means by 'foreplay'. All she knows is that Alois is allowing her time, and that's sufficient. "You're so generous!"

Alois grins. "I absolutely adore how innocent and naive you are. It makes it so much more fun."

"So we're gonna have fun while learnin'?"

"Definitely."

"Yay!" She pumps her fist in the air.

* * *

In the meantime, Ciel is not having a good time. In fact, he is in the midst of a horrendous nightmare. In his dream, Vincent transforms into Ciel, Rosaline into Alice, and Benjamin into Alois.

_"I'm in love with Alois!" Alice, the sister butterfly, announces._

_"I won't let you be with him. He's bipolar and unstable; there is no doubt that he will hurt you at any unconventional time," Ciel, the brother butterfly, disapproves of this._

_"Gosh, you never let me have my way, Bro! That's it, I'm runnin' away!"_

_Before he can stop her, it is too late. Alice flutters away to the spider, Alois._

_"Hi, Alice! Hey, so, I'm going to get you pregnant."_

_"I guess."_

_Afterward, Alice gives birth to a spider-fly: the ultimate combination of a butterfly and a spider! _

_"It's beautiful," Alois says. "But, I'm kinda hungry so I'm going to suck its blood."_

_"No!" Alice flies off to hand the spider-fly to Ciel. "Bro, you must take care of this child for me! Please!"_

_Ciel holds onto the spider-fly while Alice scuttles back to Alois to try to explain things._

_"Argh! You gave my baby away!" Alois yells. "I'm so angry I'm going to eat you!"_

_Alice is trapped in the cobweb, and she is unable to escape as the menacing Alois approaches her._

"Spider-fly!" Ciel exclaims as he vigorously sits up. He is covered in cold sweat, and his body is quivering as an aftermath of that queer, grotesque and disturbing dream.

"Pardon?" his butler, who has manifested by his side, questions.

Ciel glances around frantically before breathing for several moments to regain his composure. Still, the uneasiness does not diminish, and he grows increasingly suspicious. "Sebastian, you are granted five seconds. Search the backyard to see if Alois is still there as he should be."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian disappears from view only to reappear seconds later. "He is not."

"I thought as much!" Ciel mutters disdainfully under his breath. "So my suspicions are confirmed. There was something strange as of late." He clambers out of his bed and heads toward the hallway. "Quickly, we must search for him."

* * *

Tensed, she clenches the white bedsheets nervously as she feels his lips press against the side of her neck. His tongue flicks out briefly for a taste before he begins to suck. As he performs the suction, in cessations, he would kiss her skin, and she trembles. After a while, he brushes his lips against the spot and pulls back, satisfied with the bruise that has formed on her neck.

"A-Alois..." Alice whimpers and takes his hand to place it on the area where her heart lies. "S-see... it's gonna burst. I dunno if I can handle this any longer."

Alois pauses for a moment to feel her heart beating against her chest at an erratic pace, and then he smiles softly to reassure her. "Aw, cutie. Just breathe, ok?"

She swallows and nods weakly. He permits a short time for her to recuperate from the excitement, but his patience is soon to wane. "Ready?"

Alice bends her head in a slight and quick downward movement, and Alois proceeds to kiss her along the jawline, trailing down to the side of her neck. As he does so, his fingers nimbly tear at the buttons on the front of her dress. She stiffens at first, but then relaxes when he joins his lips with hers.

His hand tugs away at her dress strap, leaving one of her shoulders bare. Their kiss deepens, and Alice emits a moan that is quite seductive to his standards, which motivates him to continue. Alois breaks from the kiss so that they can gather air, and he moves down to her chest where he teases the skin with his tongue.

"I dunno nuthin'!" Patty's voice abruptly cries from the hallway, resulting to Alois pausing to listen. "Why would I know 'bout that young 'un's whereabouts?"

"Trancy is upstairs somewhere, I just know it," Ciel's cold voice responds.

Alice's body squirms beneath him as she urges him to go on, but Alois silences her by putting a finger against her lips.

"If he's not hiding in your room, he's hiding in others. And if that room happens to belong to Alice, he will die immediately." Hesitation is nonexistent in his icy tone, and chills crawl down Alois' spine. Ciel's impulses to hunt and murder moods are scarily unpredictable.

Alois looks back at Alice who is evidently oblivious of the problematic situation occurring outside their room. Her eyes are half-lidded with lust, her lips are slightly bruised, her dress is torn, and hickeys can be found along her neck and partially her chest.

"Shit, I've gone too far this time," he mutters and attempts to roll off the bed, but she grasps onto the front of his shirt.

"A-Alois? Don't go."

"I don't want to," Alois admits, brushing her bangs out of her forehead so that her birthmark is visible, "but your brother is coming, and he's planning to kill. So, do me a favor and keep this blanket"—he drapes the blanket on top of her so that it conceals everything except her face—"over yourself so that you can hide the marks. Meanwhile, I need to get out of here."

Upset, Alice pouts, but nods nonetheless. "Ok..."

Alois gives her a swift kiss on the cheek and runs toward the window, climbing out just in time for Ciel to barge through the door. Alice whimpers and hugs the blanket.

"Sorry, Alice, for intruding," Ciel says, "however, Alois Trancy has disappeared, and we're searching the rooms to see if he is hiding around here somewhere."

"H-he disappeared?" Alice pretends to gasp.

Unfortunately, she must have greatly lacked capability in the area of acting for her brother frowns with distrust, and he raises a finger to point at the sofa pillow beside her.

"That belongs to _him_."

Apprehension grips her, and she avoids his gaze, in which he perceives. His hands ball into fists by his side, and he is shaking with wrath as he seethes, "Where is Trancy?"

"I-I dunno—"

"What is this?" Ciel demands critically, and he tugs out Alois' luggage that was poorly hidden behind a drawer. He dumps it in front of Alice, and she winces as it collides against the ground.

He then looks at her, and under his ferocious glower, she is compelled to return eye contact. And what she sees disheartens her immensely—his expression reads utmost _disappointment_ as though this defiance has profoundly left an ineradicable mark that will forever warp his opinion of her for the worse. Alice feels suffocated and guilty under his relentless glare, and Ciel, having noticed something queer, reaches over to rip the blanket out of her hands.

A heavy silence follows once he has uncovered it. She watches as her brother falters a few steps back, horror flickering across his face. Then, his voice trails out, and it sounds strangled, "How _could_ you, Alice?"

Pressured, Alice begins to weep quietly. But that serves to only exacerbate him further, and Ciel heightens the volume in his voice, "How could you let him take advantage of you?"

Alice whimpers, "B..." She cringes when it has become nearly impossible to make out words. She can barely communicate as it is with her head eccentrically whirling. Hearing him sound so distraught by her numbs her whole body, and she enters a stage of vertigo.

"All this time?" Ciel is shouting now as he cannot forbear the passion and anger that channels throughout him. "You told me, Alice! You told me yourself that you are mature, but now, what the hell is this? Why are you doing this? Do you not realize that the only one that's going to be hurt is yourself?"

Tears stream down her cheeks, and she grounds her teeth together in indignation. "I am a big girl now! Let me make my own decisions!"

"You're just hurting yourself! He's using you, Alice, for his own gain! Afterward, he will just toss you aside!"

"No, he won't!" Alice yells, standing up. "He won't do that!"

"And why wouldn't he?" Ciel challenges. "If you know him as well as you believe, explain to me why wouldn't he just throw you aside like used garbage?"

Alice wavers a bit before saying in a quiet, hesitant voice, "I-I think he really likes me—"

"Don't be fooled! The only person he likes or loves, for that matter, is himself. He's inhuman!"

"Stop it! I chose this!" Alice declares, and he is astounded.

"...Right, you chose this." His sapphire eye blazes with intense anger. "I thought you were ready... I put my faith in you, Alice, to choose the right decision, but it turns out you are still childish—"

"Shut up!" Alice shrieks as more tears flow. "I hate it when you look down on me!"

"I'm looking out for you. Distinguish the difference."

"I don't need you to!" she shouts, and Ciel falters before he could control himself. "I don't need for you to look out for me! You're not even my real older brother!"

His eyes widen, and he freezes for what appears to be an eternity with each second crawling by. And then, pain inaugurates. His heart feels as though it has been ripped to shred by vicious claws, and a massive weight drops against his shoulders and chest, impeding his respiration.

There is the truth that he has known for a while now. And yet, why does he retreat as if he is cornered by a predator? Why does the lump in his throat manifest to hinder his breathing?

To hear his final family member that he has to stand by his side utter so explicitly that they are not actual siblings sends him under a more or less cardiac arrest.

When Alice sees how sad and despondent Ciel is, she realizes the gravity of her own words, and an oppressive sensation of guilt seizes her.

"N-no," Alice croaks and takes a step to him, but he withdraws as if burned. Sobs claw their way up in her throat as she reaches out for her brother, the very brother that she greatly admires and loves, and yet he does not return the gesture. He stumbles back from her as if she is a _monster_. "I-I didn't mean that... I'm so sorry, Brother—"

"It no longer matters." Ciel turns his back to her, and Alice is stunned by how apathetic and emotionless his tone is. It is as if he has given up, and he is going to sever their bond right then and there.

"My last advice for you, Ms. Alice..."

Alice bursts into tears when he has addressed her so formally. "No, Brother! I didn't mean that! I'm sorry! Please... you don't have to do this!" She sinks to her knees and clenches tightly onto his coat, but he spares her not a single glance.

"...is that you might want to refrain from falling in love with Alois Trancy, for it is futile."

Alice stiffens when the dreary anticipation seeps in her like poison, warning that she will hate what is coming next.

"By tomorrow morning, his manor will have finished its reconstruction. He will return home promptly, and on the following day..."

She squeezes her eyes shut.

"He will get married."


	13. Guilt and Departure

**Obsession - Chapter 13: _Guilt and Departure_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

When the early morning arrives, Alois sneaks back toward the Phantomhive manor. As he steps into the quiet building, groans emit from the blond, incited due to the sores along his body for sleeping on the bench for the last half of the night yesterday. He plans to slink to Alice's bedroom, but then he notices something out of place.

There she is, sitting calmly on the sofa: the infamous whore Hannah Anafeloz. Alois has nearly forgotten that she is also residing in this manor for the time-being. Not that it truly matters though; her only use is to be beaten, and if she is not a toy to fool around with, then that trifling maid can go die for all he cares. Since in this stringent manor he is not allowed to 'discipline' his servants, Alois chooses to ignore her entire presence so that he will not be aggravated by the mere thought of her.

"M-Master." Hannah hastily stands when he has admitted himself into the manor, and she bows her head low as an act of submission.

Alois peers around the living room, and seeing that no one has woken up yet, he turns back to Hannah with a fake smile plastered on his face. It sure has been a while since he has lashed out on anyone, and he has been so _deprived_—this should compensate for the loss.

"Stay standing." He skips over and settles onto a sofa. When he has approached, his maid begins to tremble as if fearful. Well, she is _supposed_ to be frightened of him. That is the whole concept of subjugation after all; she is to obey and she is to be afraid. Without fear now how will anyone drill punishment into an uncouth tramp such as she?

As commanded, Hannah remains standing and rigid. Her line of vision does not fall to him even once. With her conspicuous like this, Alois is able to inspect her long lavender hair that tumbles down her back, bandaged eye, down-turned lips as if she acknowledges her own helplessness, huge bust and voluptuous figure that many imbeciles must have fallen victim to. That thought functions to disgust him further at the sight of how despicably beguiling she is.

"What a slut you are," Alois comments tediously as if the mention of this lamentable fact tires him out greatly. He is studying his fingernails that are chipped from impetuously climbing down Alice's window, when an ingenious idea befalls him. Humiliation is the best punishment, in which is quite superfluous to state. He should instill to her how awful it is to be as slutty as she. Perhaps after that she will learn to be more appropriate.

His finger lifts in the air to point at Hannah. "You, strip. Right now for everyone to see when they come downstairs."

If she is appalled, she is clever enough not to show it. However, she hesitates, and that is apparent when she remains stiff for seconds _too long_.

"What's wrong, Hannah?" Alois sneers. "You thought that after a few days without me, you can defy me as you please?" His face contorts to a scowl as impatience is swift to take hold. "Strip!"

Hannah flinches slightly when he has amplified his volume, and her fingers fumble with her apron. She soon disposes of it on the ground and begins to undress herself. When she reaches her lingerie, she once again ceases for a brief period of time, in which instigates his annoyance.

Alois raises his hand to slap her. "Bitch, you'd better—"

"Trancy!"

At the sound of his name, Alois turns to see Ciel and Sebastian descending the spiral stairs. Despite the rage that still lingers within him, he dons on a pretentious smile and waves with mock enthusiasm. "Good morning! You're just in time for a show—..."

As commanded by his young master, Sebastian flings down Alois' luggage, and the owner of the item is rendered motionless for an interval of time before uttering, "Where did you get that?"

The question is rather rhetorical for the answer can be discovered on the creased brow upon Ciel's forehead. Alois' instincts tell him that he is not in a very safe position as of now (but if anything, Hannah can be his body shield). After sparing a few more moments for consideration, it piques his curiosity how Alice is at the moment if Ciel has gained knowledge of their 'activities'. Realizing how rigorous Ciel is and how much he loathes Alois, Alice must have been punished quite severely herself.

"It's..." Alois begins hesitantly, "...it's not exactly all of Alice's fault..." He cringes after proclaiming that much. Prior to these last few days it is not possible that he can act so virtuous, for being morally upright is not in every respect desirable. But what has changed within him, he has yet to thoroughly comprehend.

"Huh. I never would have deemed you as anyone righteous enough to admit as much."

His aloof tone disturbs the Earl of Trancy, and he inspects the former closer to see that Ciel is wholly empty of any particular expression. His sapphire eye is trained on Alois, but it fails to portray the level of disdain and wrath that he has predicted it would.

Confused, Alois asks, "You're not angry? Seriously?"

"It is not of my business to be," is his calm and cool reply, which possesses the effect of discombobulating Alois further. A day ago if he was found anywhere near Alice, he would be given harsh and menacing glares. If he was discovered engaging in intimate affairs with Alice, he would be obliterated to unidentifiable pieces.

But now, what has happened?

"Come into my study," Ciel commands as he heads back up the stairs.

"Why?"

"So that I can tell you the reason why your manor was reconstructed."

* * *

_He will get married._

The words traverse through every neuron of Alice's brain, and they are entrenched in the depths of her mind. She cannot remove them even if she begged herself to forget.

So many tears have stained her pillow at this point, and her body is plagued with weariness. She is just tired. There is not one notion in this world that can bestow her happiness any longer. Her heart aches, and it stifles her breathing until it is as if she is pending to choke.

_I have lost my brother. And now, I lost Alois._

Those two, along with Patty, have been the most important people of her life. They are her structure, the core of being. By simply being around them, Alice feels blessed. At times, she would pause to look at the radiant sky and thank the heavens for granting her such wonderful people.

But why couldn't they get along? Why did they have to hate each other so much?

Alice has been scolded many times for being so naive and ingenuous, for being so foolish by believing that everything can work out well. Perhaps she is an idiot for conferring her trust in that, but never did she stop believing.

Until now.

What is of significance anymore? She has come here and accumulated knowledge about the most greatest things on earth. She has been loved by her marvelous brother who she is so grateful to be able to obtain, and she has fallen in love with an unfathomable guy who impels her heart to race whenever she is with him.

But everything has dispersed in the matter of a day.

A steadfast rap on the door sounds, and immediately, desperation surges through her as she pines that it would be either Ciel or Alois that has come for her.

But, it is neither. In fact, it is her father.

"Daddy!" Alice calls weakly from her bed, and Benjamin approaches to sit on a chair. He glances at her in a compassionate manner, and that is when she noticed that her father is carrying a small bag, in which is thrown over his shoulder. He has sported on clean clothing, and there is a determined look in his eyes as if...

"Daddy, where are you going?" she croaks, feeling dread seeping in her like a deleterious existence.

Benjamin is sheepish as he gazes down at his shabby shoes. "Dearie... I'm leaving tonight. I decided to travel, much like your mother. I want to experience what the world has to offer and gather creativity from other regions for my art."

"No, Daddy!" Alice cries passionately, shaking her head. She realizes that she is being selfish and childish, but the emptiness from losing too many people that she deeply loves is a grave burden that she cannot continue to bear. "You can't leave me, too! I only have Mum and you left! You can't leave me—"

"I know I can't," he answers without lifting his eyes. "And that is why... that is why I'm asking right now for you to come along with me. We can leave this place, just you and I, and start all over."

Appalled, Alice is unable to blink for several moments. To start all over and leave behind all of the valuable memories that have transpired here? Her chest tightens as if her lungs have contracted to disallow her respiration.

But if she leaves, she would not have to go through the pain that is shredding her to pieces from inside out. Befuddled, Alice clenches her head and requests for more time to consider this, and her father grants her it and takes his leave after patting her head.

"Just you and I."

* * *

Alois settles into a chair across from Ciel. "So wait... it's _not_ because the Queen likes me more than you?"

"Of course not," Ciel replies in a forthright and blunt manner, patently indifferent to crushing the blond's feelings and hopes. Without explaining his intentions, he rummages through one of his desk drawers, while Alois waits in anticipation. Soon after, Ciel retrieves a type of book and flips through it. Once he has reached the designated page, Ciel places the book neatly on the desk for Alois to view.

The Earl of Trancy inquisitively inclines his torso to read the printed material, and his blood runs cold at the sight of it. Ciel must have noticed the boy's agitated expression, and speaks up rather pompously, "This is the Funtom Company accounting book, as you can see. It is quite interesting, is it not? Particularly the page you are reading. You should realize why I'm showing you this."

Alois grits his teeth in frustration as he gazes at the data written onto the page: it states his association, that is the Trancy Co., and beside it is 600£ written in red ink. It basically indicates that his establishment has borrowed approximately six-thousand pounds from the Funtom Co. on the twelfth of June.

Here it is, the book that Alois has long searched for (albeit the fact that he has been distracted as of late) so that he can eradicate it to oblivion. Judging by Ciel's supercilious look, which consists of a haughty smirk, the Earl of Phantomhive must have known that Alois owes money to him for a while now. The only reason why he has not exposed it to the light until this moment is because he has planned to use it in order to blackmail Alois into completing a favor for him. The blond has experienced these kind of scandalous plays before, hence he is able to mentally grasp the trouble he is immersed in.

"I'll pay you back eventually!" Alois lies with a scornful growl.

Ciel lets out a rather impertinent scoff. "You are in debt to five other prodigious companies that specialize in merchandise, and your own company's production has degraded to the point that a few shillings earned a day should be the maximum. There is no possible way that you can recover from the economic loss—well, at least not in your current state."

Humiliated by Ciel's disparagement of his company, Alois fumes in his seat and resorts to a sharp retort, "I don't see how this has anything to do with the Queen fixing my manor."

"I was getting to that." Ciel calmly reclines back in his leather chair and folds his hands together to rest on his lap. "Her Majesty... She wishes for you to espouse with a noblesse."

"To hell with that!" Alois yells, scowling in a belligerent manner. When he notices that he has jumped out of his seat in the passion of the moment, the blond falls back into his seat with a huff. He then twists his lips into a spiteful smirk and cocks his head to the side. "I'm not going to get marry to any other girl. I already have a certain person in mind."

If Ciel is irritated, he has hidden it well, and he clears his throat, "Unfortunately, you will have to relinquish that person for the marriage is arranged to take place tomorrow—"

"_What_?" Alois leaps out of his seat again, but Ciel merely gestures for him to sit down. However, Alois has no intention to for he is in the midst of heated rage, and he irascibly slams his palms on the surface of the desk.

"Look, Phantomhive. _No one_ orders me around and no one can force me to do things I don't want to do—not even your precious Queenie. I'm not going to get married to some desperate, lonely bitch that I haven't even seen a shadow of before. I'm not going to get tied down to one girl already. I've seen you and Elizabeth, and how piteously miserable you are, dog. I prefer to not suffer from the same fate."

Ciel does not appear fazed by his refractory nature. "Understandable why you do not want to get betrothed. However, let us look at this from an economical perspective. This marriage is highly beneficial for you as you will earn an abundant amount of pounds to pay off all your liabilities. I will even chip in from my own finance to accommodate your marriage."

However, it is rather improbable to persuade the Earl of Trancy for he is peevish and obstinate. "As amusing as it would be to see you give up your chew-toy for me, dog, I don't need your help, and I definitely do not need this stupid marriage's help. Pay off all my debts by enslaving my whole life to a girl? No."

Ciel smirks in a disheartening way that warns him of whatever is to come next would be unpropitious. "Well, it is your choice. But, if you choose not to do the marriage as planned, the Queen would suffer from pecuniary losses as she has already inputted a substantial amount for your marriage. Due to that, she will obligate you to account for the money, in which will amply increase your debt. The patience of the five companies and I are diminishing by the minute, and if you refuse to marry the noblesse, I will press for the money due straight away. If you do not pay me off by the desired time, there will be severe consequences. Of course, your company will be completely out of business, and you will earn no other profits besides working for the Queen—and yet, you wouldn't have paid her back yet, so why would she assign missions where she has to withdraw more of her own money for you? And thus, you have no way to gain more money, and the financial debts will drive you into selling your own manor. Then, you will be an impoverished boy with demon servants skittering around you as you sleep in the garbage-filled streets."

Alois clasps onto the arms of the chairs with such intensity that his knuckles flush white. "You bastard!"

* * *

Patricia gingerly beats against the door to denote her intrusion. With a bowl of oatmeal in her hands, she goes in and approaches the girl lying in the bed. Setting the bowl down on the bedside table, Patricia looks forlornly at Alice, feeling despair tugging at her heartstrings just at the lamentable sight of her little pumpkin drowning in unbelievable sadness.

"Pumpkin..." Patricia calls gently, patting the redhead as she hesitantly settles down on the bed.

Alice, at the sound of her dear mum's voice, lunges from her position to wrap her arms around the woman. "Mum!" she sobs, fresh tears streaming down from her puffy, red eyes.

"There, there," Patricia comforts, squeezing her precious girl. She is immensely doleful to see her pumpkin, who has used to be lively and vivacious, be so lugubrious and mournful, as if all hope has dissipated.

She examines Alice's condition, perceiving that the latter remains in her torn dress, and bruises are of salience around her neck. Patty clicks her tongue deprecatingly as the culpable blond configures in her mind. "That horny boy, really." Ciel has informed her yesterday that Alois is about to marry some other girl, and yet he has inveigled Alice into falling for him! How unnaturally cruel that boy is.

Alice's vociferous weeps heighten when Patty has mentioned Alois, and she covers her face in her hands. She cries to the extent that she begins to hiccup.

"I... I really like him, P-Patty."

"I know, pumpkin. I know," Patty soothes, rubbing her back encouragingly. "It's goin' to get better. Psh, posh! Forget 'im! There are other fish in the sea!"

"Y-you don't understand, Patty!" Alice says vehemently while convulsively catching her breath at an erratic pace as she struggles to enunciate words. "H-he makes me feel things that those stupid boys at the village can never!" She grips onto her head as if she is about to rip her hair out her scalp. "I know... I know I can't live without him, Patty. I've known that since the time when I couldn't see him for three weeks. I had never been so depressed before... I had never hated life that much before.. But now... if I can't be with him anymore..."

She cringes, and her voice trails off. Sympathetically, Patty tightens her embrace on the girl once more, pushing her bangs out of her face and tucking them behind her ear. "It's all right, pumpkin. It's all right." Internally, Patty is aware that if they do not do _something_, Alice is not going to be able to escape from this grief alone.

Tears fall down to her lap, and Alice grounds her teeth together to desist from deploring aloud and clenches a fistful of her dress over the area of where her heart is. "Mum... help me... please. It hurts so much."

Patty hushes her tenderly, the pain at being so useless striking the woman with guilt.

Then, a knock is produced at the door, and Patty gradually retracts, carefully untangling herself from the firm enclosure. When she has pulled away at the door, there stands that unforgivable boy at the doorway with a luggage in his hand. Initially, he appears surprised to see her there, but quickly gets over the temporary astonishment. "Er, Ciel is kicking me out in fifteen minutes, so can I—"

"No!" Patty hisses under her breath in case Alice overhears. "Why don't you just bustle yer ass outta here? Haven't you realized what you have done?"

To her shock, Alois lowers his gaze to the ground as if remorseful. "I know... but let me at least..."

Patricia deliberates this for several moments, while reproachfully glaring at Alois so that he can acknowledge that her impression of him has deteriorated to the degree that he signifies as no better than a nefarious person to her.

But at last, she remembers her sweet, innocent pumpkin who has genuinely gotten to fall in love and experience the exquisite joy and bliss of it. Never has Alice ever been so jubilant prior to her encountering this jackass. The sole good thing about Alois is that he can make Alice happy to the extent that Patty has never conceived as plausible nor was she ever able to accomplish before.

"You got ten minutes," Patty grumbles, stepping aside to afford a passage for him.

Alois sets down his luggage and enters the room. There on the bed is his cute Alice sitting upright with her hands clapped over her face. Her shoulders are shaking, and it is almost as if she is shivering from the cold.

"Alice."

Paralysis seizes her, compelling her body to a freeze as she processes the voice that she has earnestly longed to hear. Slowly, she gazes up from her hands to see her favorite person standing before her.

Alois watches as Alice looks up, and it astounds him to perceive her swollen eyes and chapped lips. She is pale and feeble as if life itself has been sucked out of her. Apparently, she has omitted changing from yesterday night's outfit—in fact, it appears as though she has not gotten up from her bed at all.

A strange feeling wallows in the pit of his stomach, and it is not simply the wrath at being forced to marry the damn noblesse. It is a sense of need that dismays him when he realizes that this day will be last to see Alice ever again.

There are a lot of things about Alice that makes her unique. She is the first person that he has divulged his secret to. As a matter of fact, she is the only girl that he gives a damn for. There is something about her cheerfulness that is hard to ignore, and her bubbly disposition that is infectious.

She is also the very first person to regard him as a human being. Others view him as a malicious and recalcitrant monster who cannot control his own self. Yet, she has been affectionate toward him from the start, and thus, he has developed an undeniable interest for her in return.

Alice begins to whimper, and for a second, it seems as though she is going to retreat as though the sight of him has a hostile effect. However, her eyes overflow with tears, and she winces tentatively as if unsure if she is allowed to run up to him.

Subsequently, Alois closes the distance and cups her face in his hands as he squats down. At his touch, her lower lip quivers, and she bites down on it hard in a conscious effort to eschew from sobbing. His fingers brush against her cheeks to wipe the tears, and she raises her hand to put it over his.

"Are you ok?" he asks softly.

She bobs her head once, and her wavering voice rasps out a "yes" although they both know fully well that it is a lie. Alice closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath as if trying to calm herself.

"...I'll miss you, Alice," Alois murmurs, and it surprises even himself how sincere he is.

At this, Alice falters in a stunned manner, and then without warning, she lunges into his arms. The sobs she has attempted to swallow down ignite, and she practically collapses against him as if depleted of energy. His cutie begins to cry his name over and over again, and he hugs her tightly.

Melancholy, Patty observes from afar, and the exhaustion within her aggrandizes. She is much too old to be watching her pumpkin, who is virtually her daughter, be so crestfallen like this. What ever happened to retirement being peaceful and tranquilizing? How can Patty rest with ease now? She has planned that in a few more years, Alice would have been wedded to Alois, and the latter would have taken care of her. But now that he is getting married to someone else, and Ciel has officially terminated the sibling bond, who can Alice rely on?

Certainly, it cannot be Patty. She is growing more and more tired and drained by the second as if her legs are about to give out. Normally, she would have castigate Ciel for acting so irrationally and Alois for being so shameful, but it is as if her own words have lost its exceptional vigor, and they remain latched in the heart of her throat.

For who would listen to an old woman like her? If this younger generation cannot aid itself, then what would become of this world if she is to die? The reason why she has insisted that Alice is to travel here is so that she can get a nice home and family. Patty feels it in her bones that she will debilitate terribly at her own pace. Alice cannot continue to live as an apprentice to a meager farmer such as Patty. She is an intelligent girl who needs a proper education and, most importantly, a safe and secure environment filled with people that cares for her. And here this was, an opportunity for Alice to experience the love and warmth of an actual family.

But even that extraordinary chance is shattered when that fool Benjamin strolled into the picture.

Ciel looks attentively at the clock, and the precise moment that the fifteen minutes granted is up, he advances into Alice's bedroom. He perceives his little sister—Alice weeping against Alois, and the sight distresses him. Nonetheless, he expunges the hindering emotion, and clears his throat to deliver the announcement, "Trancy, it is time to go."

The both of them stiffen, but it is Alice who has reacted faster, and she clings onto Alois stubbornly. "N-no!"

Ciel sibilates at Alois in a threatening manner to remind him of his extravagant debt. Alois glares at him in return, but purses his lips together as if to proclaim that he understands. Alois turns to Alice, and whispers into her ear, "I'm sorry." He attempts to withdraw from the embrace, but she begins to spout things that send waves of anguish to wash over him.

"Alois, please..." she begs. "Please... don't leave me. I don't want to live without you."

The acute affliction torments his heart, and he hugs her for several moments before his arms push her aside as roughly as possible. He then stands up and heads toward the door, grinding his jaws together to suppress the fervor within him.

Although shoved, Alice hastily rushes after him, but the impetuous motion signals for dizziness, and she trips over her own foot to land on the floor. Seeing Alois' back, desperation claws up her throat, and she reaches for him.

"Alois!"

Patty looks away, feeling tears sting her eyes at the unbearable perception of her little pumpkin distraught and pleading. Ciel averts his gaze as well as guilt churns in his belly, inciting for nausea to wound him.

Alois rolls up his hands into fists and snatches his luggage off the ground before running out of the room. Alice shrieks out his name and tries to chase after, but Sebastian stops her, as ordered by Ciel. She begins to thrash furiously against the butler's hold, kicking and screaming and crying, but to no avail. After a few minutes of struggling with all of her might, she hears the carriage from outside taking off, and she goes limp.

* * *

Evening sets in, and Ciel is in his study. About ten hours have elapsed since Alois departed from the manor. A mass of people are probably orchestrating the decorations for the marriage and such at the moment, and he should have met his future wife by now to socialize with her and her family before the marriage commences tomorrow.

Ciel half-smirks, but with no traces of humor, when he conjectures how bewildered they must be once they get to know that psychotic Trancy. Irrefutably, they will harbor numerous of doubts, but this marriage is much too significant to annul.

It surprises him how this situation exemplifies irony for how if this did not happen, in a few years, there is a strong prospect with Alice being the bride instead of the noblesse. And if Ciel was her actual brother, he, of course, would not favor Alois being his brother-in-law. Even so, the Queen has mentioned something reasonably fair before, and that is that Ciel is much more tolerant of Alois, compared to most. Admittedly, he does possess a high capacity at forbearing from destroying Alois. Due to that, the Queen notes that it would not have been an entirely horrendous thing if Alois does somehow marry, or by Ciel's standards it would be more precise to say 'weasel', his way into the Phantomhive family. Ciel has stayed silent then, but now that he is contemplating in solitude, she does have a point—although Ciel will never declare so aloud.

A knock on his door snags him out of his daze, and he murmurs, "Come in."

The door slowly opens, and it reveals Alice, much to his wonderment. She has donned on a coat, and her disheveled red hair is tied into a ponytail. He is unable to read her expression for she is looking at the ground.

"S-sorry for disturbing you, but this will only take a minute." Her voice is soft and barely audible.

"All right." He wishes to tell her that it is no bother at all, but fails to deliver the proper words. He glances at the chair across from him meaningfully, but she shakes her head in refusal.

"I'll be quick." Alice pulls at the sleeves of her coats as she deliberates to piece together the right words. "Bro—..." She winces slightly and corrects herself, "M-mister... I just wanted to tell you... thank you... for everything. Thank you for letting me have the wonderful chance at being your little sister... Th-thank you for caring for me and for lookin' out for me."

A lump forms in Ciel's throat, and it becomes arid and parched.

"W-without you, I would have still wandered 'round that village, watchin' the other kids with envy as they have their older siblings to take care of 'em. You showed me the kindness of a family, and I'm really, really grateful to have had you. I don't think you know this but you are a great older brother. And I... I don't tell you it enough but I love you very much even if you hate me. You will always be the big bro that I admire."

Alice bows humbly and stumbles back a few steps. "Th-thank you... so much for puttin' up with my childishness. I'm sorry. But now, this will be the last time. I won't bother you no more."

She lifts her eyes to gaze into her brother's identical ones that portray the resplendent color of sapphire.

"I'm leavin' with my father tonight."


	14. Revelation

**Obsession - Chapter 14: _Revelation_**

**Well, the word count has been jumping around drastically. But whatever, please enjoy reading. Hopefully this chapter is fairly ok, at the very least—I'm sincerely sorry if it's not. (To be honest, I feel like I'm half-assing lately.)**

**Oh, more importantly, I earnestly thank you all for the 100+ reviews! It means very much to me. I appreciate the continuous and untiring support and encouragement! It's always wonderful to hear feedback. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

"And, please, can you take care of Patty for me?" Alice asks in a polite and courteous manner.

Ciel's throat is parched to the extent that his ability of speech is debilitated. He lacks the power to express himself fully, to move his tensed muscles and to respond verbally. The sole notion that flags that he is not stationary is a curt nod performed by the pithy inclination of his neck.

There are many things that circulates in his head, many things that he pines to question, to demand. The urge to pelt her with a desperate interrogation is insatiable, and he finds himself quivering, in which is indicated when his chair vibrates tremulously as a result.

The question, however, that outweighs the others in terms of imperativeness is: why would she want to leave?

This is a home for her, provided with unparalleled luxury and security. She is surrounded by an effervescent cluster of people who treat her benignly. Why would she be willing to discard all of this to pursue a travel with her impecunious father? He can scarcely survive on his own, so how would he expect to take care of Alice?

And then, it hits him with shocking jolt—Alice is_ leaving_. The very same Alice that God has bestowed upon him, she will be walking out of his life, possibly forever. With her gone, will the abstruse and recondite happiness, in which he is still trying to comprehend, disappear as well? It is unneeded to be confirmed; there is no doubt that he will lose the last felicity conferred to him, and the bitter coldness will plague him once again.

_You have brought this upon yourself._

Precisely. Had Ciel not been intolerant and narrow-minded about the fact that Alice is not his actual little sister, had he not repudiate their bond, things would not have played out this way. He recalls that the reason why he has arranged for Alois' marriage and accepted the sorrow that will haunt Alice is so that he can protect her. But now that she will depart...

What is the point of it all?

It is as if his goals up to this certain time period have disintegrated. He has designed such an elaborate plan to dismiss Alois from their lives so that Alice will be untouched, and the 'siblings' may be at peace. But now, this merciless strategy is antiquated.

He no longer possesses a purpose.

All it takes is for him to utter the words, to declare and to mend their siblings' bond. All he has to do is to call Alice his little sister, and surely, that will rejuvenate things. Alice will stay, and the situation will be promising.

And yet even though every fiber of his being desires for his 'little sister' to remain by his side and guide him away from the darkness of the world, the words embed themselves in the compartment of his throat, and are unable to be spoken.

His pride would not allow him to beg, it would not allow him to fix things. For that is Ciel Phantomhive, in superficial terms. He is supposed to dispose of any emotions and be, without exceptions, perfunctory. That has long been his fashion at handling with difficult situations, and this has been practiced too many times that it has become customary and instinctive of him to act as such.

Hence, he does not answer in any way. He does not call for her, and he does not bid her farewell. Simply put, a gaze is all that she receives.

"Alice!" Benjamin exclaims jauntily as he walks with a leisurely gait into the study. "It is time to go. We should leave as quickly as possible."

"R-right." Alice nods a number of times that is quite excessive, and turns to her brother to bestow him one last bow.

When Benjamin has proclaimed that they are departing immediately, Ciel feels his fists clench on his lap, but he forces his expression to maintain its emptiness and his stiff and hunched shoulders to mitigate on their tension so that he can present apathy. He watches as Alice glances at him with what seems to be a disappointed manner when he again fails to speak.

"Oh!" Alice abruptly cries and spins around to face her father. "Daddy! Can you give Big Bro our address? You said that we're gonna stay in this one house temporarily, right?"

"Oh, what? Oh, right," Benjamin chuckles nervously and rips the corner of a blank parchment, scribbling the said information on it. He plants it on the desk of Ciel with a warm and scintillating smile, as if he is overjoyed with the idea of leaving with Alice. "You have a good day now, kid... Say, has anyone ever told you that you look just like your father?"

Ciel merely blinks at him in return, and Benjamin bellows a hearty laugh before sauntering out of the study while insisting that Alice will follow suit. Alice glances uncertainly from her father to Ciel, and for a moment it appears as though she is hesitant—as if she does not truly wish to go, but she is unable to find a reason to stay.

She has a reason if Ciel tells her that she is his little sister, Ciel knows that part well. And yet, why can't he open his damn mouth to call her that? Why is he so insufferably stubborn? Does it really matter that they are not legitimately siblings?

Perhaps to the logical side of him, who has based his life on facts and not emotions, it does matter to a significant level. His pride will just _not_ let him succumb to his impulses, and thus, his mouth is clamped shut.

Dismayed, Alice nods to him, and whispers, "Bye, Big Bro."

She leaves the room, and that is when his act of indifference crumbles away, and the pain that he has withhold to the best of his ability emerges. The agony writhing with him tells him of an undeniable fact: that was the last time that he will ever be able to hear her call him her brother.

* * *

"You foolish lass!" Patricia yells at Alice when she sees her clambering after her father with a luggage in her hands. "How could you just leave? You're leavin' yer ol' mum behind, eh?"

"I'm sorry, Patty!" Alice embraces her tightly, taking in her comforting scent and warmth, in which she is wholly aware that she will be deprived of for an extensive amount of time. "I love you, Mum, but you can live better here. I asked Big Brother already, and he lets you stay here."

To her surprise, Patricia looks angered. "Yer carryin' on, ya fool! Why in tarnation would I want to stay 'ere? Yer m' precious child! I only came 'ere fer you! I ditched all of my crops fer ya, an' now you tellin' me sumthin' yer gonna leave. That's a load of bullcrap. You think I'm gonna stay 'ere while yer not? Lemme tell you, the chances of that are as scarce as hen's teeth!"

"I apologize," Benjamin cuts in, putting a hand on Alice's shoulder, "but we wish to develop our relationship as father and daughter by going on this trip. This will be good for us, you see. She needs be around the people that are actually related with her. From what I recall, you're just her caretaker. Please excuse us."

Affronted, Patty stumbles a step back, and then a ferocious scowl forms on her face, and she ogles at Alice questionably. "Did ya hear that, lass? Are ya really gonna follow this jackass?"

Alice sheepishly gazes at the floor and refuses to answer, in which astonishes Patty, but satisfies Benjamin. "We must get going, Alice," he says.

"I'm sorry, Patty," Alice murmurs gently and reaches out for her mum for a final embrace. However, Patty withdraws in a churlish and indignant manner, her expression illustrating the grief churning within her.

Never would Patty have expected that her little pumpkin would desert her own caretaker, the one that has raised and stayed by her side loyally for years, to act in accordance to her contemptible father's wishes. To realize that this is, in fact, happening is an unendurable betrayal of Patty's love and trust. She has sacrificed her old life and home for this little girl only to be utterly forsaken by her when the right time comes.

"Whatever. If ya wanna abandon yer ol' mum, fine, go ahead. Just go." Patricia whirls from her in a peremptory manner, with her arms firmly crossed and a frown fastened upon her brow. Crestfallen, Alice wishes to appease her, but her mum does not make eye contact.

"M-Mum," Alice croaks sadly. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't stand the pain. Ciel... Alois... They..." She winces when the retrospection signals for pangs of anguish to clasp her heart, and she is throttled by the distress. Craving that her mum would understand, Alice waits for her to turn back to her so that they can talk, but Patty remains rigid.

Hurt, the last thing that Alice wants is to leave on a bad note. She cannot risk this priceless bond to dismantle. She will not be able to handle the destruction of their cohesion. For as long as she remembers it, Patty has always been there for her, and their union is supposed to be imperishable.

But, Patty just has to grasp the importance of Alice being able to do this on her own.

"Come on, now," Benjamin urges, tugging Alice along by the arm. As she is pulled toward the door, Alice gazes longingly at her mum's back. _Please turn around and face me one last time. _

Patricia inflexibly refrains from stealing a glimpse at her little girl. Gritting her teeth, she holds back from crying. If her pumpkin truly wishes to depart and leave behind ol' Patty, what say does she have in this? Perhaps Alice is rightfully fatigued at lugging along an ancient woman such as her. Patty is not the protective and exemplary brother that can guard her, and she is not the frisky and playful boy that Alice is amorous to.

So how can she expect to compete with her biological father? She is merely a 'caretaker', and although she has once taken pride in that title, it has reduced greatly in significance now that Alice is surrounded by all of these superior people.

"Wait, Daddy!" Alice shouts all of a sudden. Diffidently, she tugs on the lengthy sleeves of her coat, stretching out the fabric of fine quality once more. "Um, please, before we go to our new house... can we... can I... see Alois first?"

When Benjamin and Patty appear bewildered, Alice hastily explains, "Please! I know he's havin' his marriage tomorrow, but... I wanna see him one last time. You must let me see him one last time. Just one last time, and I'll... I'll never ask you this ever again!"

Benjamin looks torn between two decisions, and he mutters an unintelligible curse under his breath. Apparently, he wants to depart as soon as possible, but now that Alice has implored of such an outrageous request in which he is reluctant to fulfill, he is vacillating.

Patty glances at Alice and Benjamin, and how the former is earnestly beseeching to reunite with a boy that is no longer hers. Some may deem it as pathetic and miserably childish, but Patty perceives a sense of desperation eliciting from Alice. The little girl is, of course, losing the people that she loves, and yet she is trying her hardest to hold onto the last few strings of happiness.

Alice feels eyes on her, and turns to look at Patty. A grin graces her lips when she realizes that Patty is acknowledging her, but the latter, caught off guard, retreats and storms off. Patty clenches her jaws, mentally apologizing for the brusque leave, but she has a score to settle with Alice's idiotic brother.

Regained energy invigorates the woman as she stampedes into the study. There is a way to prevent this all of happening. Alice does not have to leave, but it is a particular someone that is pushing her away, and that does not sit well with Patty.

Dejected, Alice pouts when her mum has rushed angrily afar. She is probably still upset with Alice, and that is comprehensible; she has not been a very benevolent daughter.

"All right, fine," Benjamin permits in a reticent manner as if what he really rather do is blow his top, but he has desisted from the urge. "One trip, that's all."

"Oh, thank you, Daddy!" Alice vigorously drags him by his arm. "Come on! I know the address! I know the address!"

* * *

"You!" Patricia exclaims vehemently as she barges into Ciel's study, and her disregard for manners is flagrant.

Calmly, Ciel glances up from his documents, undaunted by the brazenly impertinent intrusion and impassioned tone. A frown creases his forehead when a rather tenuous, but existing nevertheless, dent on his door comes to his attention, and he makes a mental note to warrant an order for Sebastian to repair that later.

"What is it?"

"_What is it_?" she repeats incredulously, and thrusts a shaky finger outside his study. "Yer lil' sis is leavin', an' ya got the nerve to ask me what's goin' on as if we're chattin' 'bout how is our day goin'? Do ya not realize that she is leavin'—"

"I am very aware of that," Ciel interrupts, lifting his hand in a dignified manner to cut her off. "However, it is none of my business, since she is of no relation to me at all."

Stricken with disbelief, Patricia splutters a string of words that are incapable of being deciphered into a logical meaning. Then, her bulky fist pounds against his desk, sending for vibrations caused by the powerful impact to resonate.

"You can stop the act now!" she yells.

"I apologize, but I do not understand what you mean—"

"I saw ya, lad! Ya were the happiest darn thing on this planet when Alice came 'ere. Does it truly worth a boatload if she ain't yer real sis? As long as you love 'er an' think of 'er as yer sis, it shouldn't even matter!"

Ciel scoffs, "You would not comprehend—"

"Be quiet an' listen to this ol' woman when she lectures you, young 'un!" Patricia snaps, and to his surprise, the edges of her eyes are watering. She curls up her fingers into a fist and presses it against her chest. "I... I was never capable 'nuff to give birth. An' that is why Alice means the world to me. Do you think I care if she ain't my real daughter? I grin like a fool when I 'ear her call me her mum. I'm pretty darn grateful that God lemme have a chance to be a mum, an' ya should be grateful that you got Alice as yer sis."

The blue-haired boy scoffs disparagingly once again, but the ridiculing edge has assuaged from its harshness. Patty perceives this change in character, and softens as she blinks back the tears, "Take an advice from a lady as old as me. You don't wanna wait until it's too late to cherish the person you love. I've lost my hubby, an' now Alice is all that I 'ave. I'm really glad that she got to meet ya'll. I've never seen her so happy before. So please, lad. Make a choice that you know you won't regret or yer gonna hafta live with that for the rest of yer life."

When a long silence inaugurates, Patty sighs, "Well, if yer interested... yer sis is headin' to the Trancy manor as we speak. You got only one chance, lad. It's up to you, an' yer own choice on what to do from 'ere. She respects her older bro a damn lot. Yer the only one that can convince her to stay."

The boy does not reply, and she tiredly advances toward the exit.

Then, his voice fills the quiet room, "Sebastian... prepare a carriage."

A smile uplifts Patty's lips as she departs from the room, the feeling of pride swelling in her chest. _It's 'bout time to let the young 'uns take matters into their own hands._

* * *

During the whole travel there, Benjamin's eyes have been darting back and forth, scanning the dark streets of London with evident suspicion and paranoia. He flinches at any slight noise that may be deemed as anomalous, and constantly insists Alice to hurry with an emphatic tone.

At last, they reach the prodigious manor of Trancy. Alice releases a gasp as she perceives how the lofty gate of imposing height and the massive trees are adorned with decorations that emanate effulgent glows of light, in which illuminate the area. Lanterns are found as they trot along the wide pavement, and the majestic double doors are open and inviting, sending forth a sense of grandeur. Dozens—no, _hundreds_ of people are present, with each of them dressed in sumptuous garments that entail choice materials. As a result, Alice and Benjamin appear substandard and out of place in terms of wealth and rank.

They all bustle about, seemingly unmindful of the awkward duo, and they attend to various affairs such as socializing or aiding with the décor. Alice surveys the scene sweepingly, searching for a certain blond. After a few minutes of examination, with her father nudging her in the elbow to proceed with haste, she concludes that Alois is not outside. Perhaps he is inside the manor?

Nervously, Alice approaches the stately building. She has never been inside Alois' home before, since last time she was inexorably rejected admission by his heartless butler. Undoubtedly, this will be the first and last time that she will get to visit him like this. Next time, he will have his new wife by his side. The thought of that causes her shrink back from the manor in sorrow.

"Are you all right, dearie?" her father asks anxiously, examining her for any injuries.

She silently shakes her head and steps toward the manor once again.

Abruptly, a person calls her, "Alice!"

Alice stiffens and whirls to the direction of the voice in excitement only to perceive Queen Victoria trailing over with her aide abreast from her. The prestigious woman grants her an amicable smile and stops in front of her, attracting the attention of several. They wear baffled expressions on their faces as they are confounded as to why the honorable queen would exert effort to go and greet a trifling, little girl.

Her father is stricken with shock when it dawns to them that his daughter is of acquaintance to the leader of this country. He looks at Alice in bewilderment as she bows to showcase her courtesy and waves meekly.

"Well, lass! It's wonderful to see you again. Is your brother here as well?" the Queen inquires, the friendly smile persistent upon her features. Alice sways her head to respond in the negative, and the Queen moves on, "Ah, I see! I'm glad that you have come, but pardon me for asking: for what reason are you here?"

"I want to see Alois," she replies with complete honesty.

Queen Victoria gapes at her curiously, and then, the noble woman purses her lips in a sympathetic manner. Cordially, she claps a hand on the girl's shoulder, and the warmth that the Queen confers propels a tingly sensation to ripple throughout Alice.

"Do you know that dear Alois is getting married tomorrow?" Queen Victoria asks, while solicitously inspecting Alice to check if she is suffering from a state of affliction.

Slowly, Alice nods and kicks a rock in a lackadaisical mode with the balls of her feet. "I know," comes her repressed voice. "But I wanna meet him for one last time. I promised my daddy already. One last time is all I need. I was stupid earlier today, and I couldn't say goodbye."

The hand on her shoulder tightens compassionately, and the Queen glances at Benjamin. "You must be her father. I entreat that you take proper care of this good child." After saying so, Queen Victoria looks back at Alice and squeezes her shoulder once again. "Lass, I've noticed a few, subtle hints, but in order to verify it... you like Alois, don't you, child?"

The girl rasps out in a wavering voice, "Yes."

The Queen nods wisely and ushers her through the doors. "I understand. He should be upstairs somewhere, dear. Just petition any one of these kind people for assistance, and they will guide you to his room."

Her father informs her that he will wait outside the gate, and Alice bobs her head at both him and the Queen before setting foot inside the mysterious manor.

* * *

Alois does not bother to suppress his querulous self, and groans loudly to express his fretfulness as the tailor spins him around to execute measurements. Tapes are pressed against his limbs as the tailor minutely breathes notes under his breath while accessing the lengths of Alois' body.

"Please hold still," the tailor grunts as he meticulously measures his waist. "Arms up, please."

The disgruntled blond utters a deep sound of derision as he once again lifts his arms to shoulder-height after drooping them as time elapses for weariness to manifest.

Alois does not enjoy a single moment of this ludicrous preparation for the wedding. He is exhausted, and indubitably, tomorrow will be even worse. Earlier today, he has encountered his 'fiancée' (he refuses to acknowledge her otherwise without the sarcastic quotes enclosing the despicable term) and her family.

And he hated it.

They are stuck-up and snobbish, as shown when they make snide remarks about the size and quality of his manor the moment that they have entered. They are critical, fastidious and painstakingly aware of little details such as his scowl, in which they admonish him to fix.

As if. There is no way he will pretend that he is fine with this. His 'fiancée' is no better than them for she is dreadfully spoiled and chiefly vainglorious, worrying over her outward appearance. Admittedly, she is not a hideous hag, but she is nowhere near beautiful either. Mediocre, he should say.

Alois has already forgotten her name—it Is inconsequential anyway. He plans to wreak havoc tomorrow by humiliating her and her family. His tolerance with their patronizing attitudes is drawing to its end. They have even insulted his servants. Normally, he couldn't care less, but for the sake of his endangered pride, he has to be. They, who are practically strangers, are not meriting and deserving to hurl insolence at his servants, at his manor, or at him.

There comes a rap upon his door, and Alois inwardly moans. It better not be that bitch that he is betrothed to. If it is, then it will be up to his jurisdiction of whether or not he is annoyed enough to order Claude to obliterate her right then and there.

"Come in!" Alois barks disdainfully. As commanded, the door opens, and he prepares himself to yell, but the sight of the person causes his jaw to go slack. "Holy fu..."

"A-Alois," Alice pipes up, materializing into view in the room, and she shyly grins.

It is _Alice_. Seeing her quashes his exasperation to nonexistence, and actuated by an emotional impulse, Alois steps down from the small chair—much to the tailor's disapproval. The said person scolds, "You're not supposed to—"

"Shut up!" Alois begins to push him to the exit, his palms driving against the man's back. "Get the fuck out of here."

"Wait, but I have to—"

"Yeah, yeah, later." After shoving the poor man out of the room, Alois tugs Alice inside, hoping that no one has seen her in the hallway, and closes the door with a slam. His fingers linger on the doorknob as he takes slow and deep breaths to clear his mind, and he turns to face Alice with a cocked eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

Alice flinches, and deducing that he is irate with her, she sheepishly lowers her gaze to the ground. "I just wanted to see you."

Alois elongates a sigh, "Does Ciel know you're here?"

"Nope."

"That's good." Inquisitively, he perceives how his cutie is not looking at him straight in the face, and extends his arms so that they invade into her line of vision. "Now, give me a hug."

She lifts her chin and beams with palpable joy as she passionately rushes to embrace him. The portentously strong impact forces him to stagger a step back, but he regains his balance and wraps his arms around her waist. His cheek rests against her red hair, and he chuckles dryly, "I thought I'd never see you again. But, turns out you're such a rebel."

Alice fails to respond and quivers instead. Alois gently withdraws from the hug to corroborate her state, but she notices him pulling away and clenches onto him tightly. A sound of a soft yet muffled weeping ignites from her, and he soothingly pats her back.

"Aw, don't cry, cutie."

Alice pauses, and she looks at him directly where he can see her tear-stained cheeks. "You don't want me to cry?"

"Of course not."

"Then... can you not get married?" When he opens his mouth to explain why he is entailed to, she adds in a hesitant and timid manner, "Wanna... marry me instead?"

Hearing this, Alois laughs jovially and shakes his head. Hurt and dissatisfied, Alice smacks him on the shoulder and pouts. "I'm serious, Alois!"

He purses his lips together into a thin, white line to suppress the laughter, but his turquoise eyes twinkle in amusement nonetheless. Unexpectedly, Alois does not say anything else and studies her, and Alice, perturbed, squirms in his arms.

"S-so?" Alice attempts make her tone demanding like her brother's, although the blush coloring her cheeks and the heat flaring in them are hampering her from being effectively stringent. "Can you marry me instead?"

Alois absentmindedly brushes her bangs out of her forehead with his thumb. "I'm supposed to be the one who asks that question."

"Then why won't you ask me?"

He sighs tediously, "It's not that simple..."

At this, Alice feels mortified and shameful, and the thought enlightens her that Alois' unwillingness to propose to her is due to the fact that he does _not_ desire to marry her in the first place. Bashfully, she retracts from his hold, much to his chagrin.

"Where are you going, cutie?"

Alice shrugs, but refuses to look at him. "I'm goin' to go travelin' with my dad. I just came here to say goodbye. Sorry for interruptin'."

Bewildered, Alois glances at her sharply. "What? You're leaving?"

She puts her hand on the doorknob, and her back is facing him. Her head bows low, and her stature reduces to a trembling, hunched girl. "You know... you, Patty, and Big Bro are the most important people in my life, but even so... I always lose you guys in the end. I really am sorry for bein' such a nuisance. Bye."

Alois exhales deeply and peels her away from the door. "Alice... don't walk out on your husband."

"H-husband?" Alice echos blankly, and when she processes it, a wide grin forms.

Alois rolls his eyes while smirking, and he envelops her hands with his. "Well, since it makes you _that_ happy if I say we're husband and wife, then we're husband and wife. But, let's skip the wedding part; that's boring. Let's move on to the second part in our marriage."

"There's a second part?"

"Mm. And that is..." He flashes her a mischievous grin. "Our honeymoon."

Her eyebrows elevate inquisitively. "What's a honeymoon?"

"Ah, you'll see. But no fancy trip, ok? Let's just celebrate it here, in my bedroom. Now after _this_, you will definitely be the big girl that you dream to be."

Abruptly, Alice squeals and withdraws, clapping her hands over her face in embarrassment. Alois is confused by this inexplicable action, and inquires, "What's wrong?"

A whisper emits from her, "I can't believe it... I'm in your bedroom!"

Alois chortles after theatrically peering around the familiar room to affirm that it is indeed his, "Why, yes, you are. You're so adorable, Alice."

"Excuse me!" a voice sounds from the hallway, causing Alice to jump and yelp in surprise.

Alois motions for her to be silent, and answers the servant, "What is it?"

"Milady requests for your appearance outside."

He grimaces in a disgusted manner at the thought of his embittering 'fiancée'. "I'll come out soon enough. Just go." The servant's footsteps consequently diminish in the distance, and Alois groans and inclines, pressing his forehead against Alice's tiredly. "Help me, Alice... This fucking sucks."

At his body contact, she flushes red and mumbles something that is meant to be reassuring, but is incoherent instead. Acknowledging the shy and demure reaction, a sense of playfulness revives in him, and he clasps her face eagerly. He is about to tease her, but seeing the magnificent, saturated shade of blue reflecting from her irises, he feels choked up, and the speechlessness precludes him from talking and deters him from making eye contact.

Alice blinks at his dispirited expression, and concludes that he has forgotten what he was going to say. Smiling warmly, she decides to reactivate the prior conversation, "You told me that you will make me a big girl for reals durin' our honeymoon!"

"Alice..." the blond murmurs with such solemnity that it startles her. He absentmindedly interlaces his fingers with her hair, creating a mass of confusedly intertwisted, sanguine strands. "When... when tomorrow is over, will you get together with Soma?"

Her eyes widen in shock, and she portrays strong displeasure by shaking her head with vigor and hitting him on the shoulder. "No, s-stupid Alois! I will never do that; I only wanna be together with you! I already told you, I just like Soma as a friend!"

"Ok, ok," Alois allays softly to relieve her anger, and bestows her a light smile. "But, whoever you pick in the future... make sure that they make you happy."

Alice bites down on her lower lip and pouts sadly, "You don't get me. Only you can make me happy. I don't give a damn 'bout anyone else."

Amused, Alois raises an eyebrow. "Since when do you say 'damn', cutie?"

Her shoulder lifts and drops tersely in a brief and unceremonious shrug. "I dunno. I hear Patty say 'damn' when she's upset, and sometimes, Big Bro says it too."

Alois chuckles, "You're willing to mimic anyone, eh? Just like how you went around asking what getting fucked means." In contrary to laughing, Alice mildly kicks him in the shin, and he supposes that she is still agitated with him suggesting that she should pair up with someone else.

Before a chance to console her is proposed, the servant returns with an irritating announcement: "Sir, Milady is really anxious right now! She demands for your presence."

Alois grits his teeth in scorn. "I'll come out soon, dammit." He glances over at Alice and rubs her cheek affectionately. "I'm sorry, cutie, but I have to go now."

He is heading toward the door, when his arm is tugged on, causing him to stumble backwards. Then, Alice tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. As inexperienced as she is, her teeth bumps into his and then grazes against his lower lip, drawing a minor wound.

Alice withdraws and gasps, "Oh, no, you're bleedin'!" Utterly abashed, she squeaks and apologizes excessively. "I'm sorry! It seems so easy when I see other couples kiss while they say goodbye, but I can't do it!"

"It's ok," Alois assures, swiping his thumb against the injury. He looks at the door, but thinks of something better when his gaze falls on the embarrassed Alice. "Do you need help?"

"H-help?"

Alois grins. "Help as to how to kiss properly." Not sparing her an opportunity to argue, he pulls her over and plants a passionate kiss on her lips.

However, the door suddenly bursts open, and his '_fiancée_' rushes in only to halt at the horrifying scene. Recovering at a quick rate, she resentfully pushes the Earl of Trancy away from Alice. "Alois! No wonder you were cooped up this room! You unfaithful, two-timing bastard! How dare you! Who the hell is she?" The ireful girl jabs her finger into Alice's face, and the latter flinches.

Alois rubs the spot on his arm in which she has shoved him, and steps in between them. "She's none for your fucking business."

Infuriated, his 'fiancée' glares at the both of them for several moments, and then a wicked smirk substitutes her frown. "I'm going to tell Daddy. Just wait, Alois Trancy. You'll regret disgracing me like this." With that declared, the girl stalks off stiffly and haughtily, calling for her father.

"Fuck," Alois angrily curses. He cannot allow for this arrogant bitch to ruin all his plans of repaying his hefty debts. Looking over at the disconcerted Alice, he quietly mutters, "Leave."

Surprised, Alice glances at him questionably, but he simply shakes his head. "You said you were going to travel with your dad, right? Go. Get far away from here, or that cocky bitch will involve you in this, too."

"But I—"

"Go!" Alois orders and inwardly cringes at the inadvertent harshness in his tone. He is accustomed to being unpleasantly severe while delivering commands, but with Alice, he can no longer bear the thought of being so unrelentingly cruel to her.

Alice falters at the grim and stern increase of volume and averts her gaze. He observes as her fists clench by her sides, and she shuffles toward the exit. But then, she pauses and turns to grant him a gentle smile, not wanting to leave with a distasteful memory, "You know... she's actually very pretty. Now I can see why you want to marry her. Alois, I'm sorry for comin' in here and spoutin' nonsense when I should be wishin' you the best. I hope your marriage goes well. You deserve the best."

Alice beams, although tears have brimmed her eyes, and departs, while he is left stunned.

But, the astonishment dissipates quickly, and rage, but most significantly, sadness take place. Alois knocks over an expensive vase in the heat of the moment, not sparing a glance as it crashes to the ground stridently to produce millions of fragments. His back collides against the door, and he limply sinks to the ground, burying his face in his arms.

_You deserve the best._

He strikes at the ground with his fist and bites down on his lower lip, reinstating the previous wound and releasing all the anxiety bubbling with him.

_No, I don't, Alice._

* * *

Alice is scurrying toward the gate, wiping her tears with the back of her hand, as she pushes past people.

"Oh, lass!" the Queen calls. "How was—"

Her voice trails off when Alice fixes a distance between them as she picks up her speed into a run. As long as she runs with the wind pressing against her, and the crowd fading into a blur in the background, she can erase her thoughts for a few blissful seconds to withhold her mixed emotions.

However, the moment that she escapes through the gate, behind her, a feminine voice yells, "It's you!"

Alice turns around just in time for the girl to slap her across the face sharply. Alarmed, she holds her throbbing cheek and identifies the assaulter as Alois' fiancée. Her black eyes are blazing with fury and envy, and her hair of equal color whips around her, incited by the blowing wind.

"O-oh, um—"

Alois' fiancée grabs a fistful of Alice's hair and tugs agonizingly, causing the victim to yelp. "I wonder what he sees in _you_. Look at your hair, it's dry and unhealthy." Alice tries to pull away, but the malicious girl tugs harder on her hair, extracting a few filaments from the scalp.

Alice cries out in pain and withdraws in terror. Never has anyone ever directly antagonize against her before. All the people that she has known are not as hostile and belligerent as she. The villagers are friendly and civil, and Ciel and Alois are often gentle with her. But this girl, she is different, and it truly frightens Alice to see her grin so menacingly.

Alois' fiancée walks in circles around Alice condescendingly, sneering at her clothes, hair and face. "You're so damn ugly. Just a plain girl from the streets."

Before Alice can react, the girl shoves her, and Alice is wholly dazed and overwhelmed when her bottom collides with the ground. Her voice emerges free, shouting, "Stop it already!"

"What was that?" Alois' fiancée contorts her face into a smile of contempt and pokes the heel of her slipper into Alice's rib treacherously. "I'm going to deal with you while my father deals with Alois. How dare he cheat on me with you. I mean, at least pick a girl that is actually bearable to look at. This way, I'm extremely insulted."

"It was my fault, so leave Alois alone!" Alice says with a frown, thrusting the girl's foot away, and stands up. Regrettably, her short and petite height does not measure up to the girl, and thus, it instigates a generous ego boost for the latter.

Alois' fiancée scowls at Alice spitefully. "Spare me the heroine routine. You think you can tell me what to do?"

Alice intends to dispute, but then, the girl delivers a rough clout on her other cheek. This time it stings incredibly, and Alice recoils with a whimper. However, the girl is merciless, and she yanks on her hair once again.

Alois' fiancée opens her mouth to mock her, but suddenly, all that is dragged out of it is splutters and gasps for air. She begins to compulsively writhe, seemingly tormented, as her hands release the threads of hair to grapple strenuously at the air.

Horrified, Alice stumbles a few steps back only to see a pool of red blossoming on the girl's shirt, caused by a sharp and jagged piece of metal that has penetrated through her chest.

The knife is then retrieved, and the girl collapses to the ground. She twists and squirms in pain, with the expression of fright written on her face and burning intensely in her eyes.

Alice gapes helplessly at the abhorrent sight. Her body has been rendered numb and motionless as her mind sluggishly processes the girl's fatal condition.

Alois' fiancée gazes at her in a desperate manner with tears cascading down the corners of her eyes. It is as if she is begging for Alice to help her, as if she is pleading to be able to live.

But, the moment that Alice reaches out, the girl struggles to breathe and wriggles to and fro before going ghastly silent and _still_.

The next minute is shockingly gruesome for Alice, and her trembling hand slowly latches onto the girl's wrist to test for a pulse.

There is _none_.

She is dead.

A shriek is spurred in the heart of her throat, and it is let loose at a shrill and grating level.

Then, her vision falls upon the knife that has evilly stolen a young girl's life. It is dripping with blood.

Gradually, Alice lifts her head to gaze at its holder.

Her blood runs cold, and her heart ceases beating at the sight.

"D... Daddy."


	15. For the Sake of a Little Sister

** Obsession - Chapter 15: _For the Sake of a Little Sister_**

**It's been exactly a month since _Obsession_ started! (The words in these parentheses are provided for a brief celebration.) OK, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

"Sebastian," Ciel says, "prepare a carriage."

"Yes, my Lord." The dutiful butler sets out to do as commanded, and after a moment's notice, he returns by his young master's side. His torso is genteelly inclined in a gracious bow as his gloved hand extends toward the study's exit to indicate preparation to leave.

Notwithstanding, Ciel remains in his seat for a short duration of contemplation. His line of vision lowers to the note that contains the address Benjamin has left, and calmly, he takes it into his possession only to thrust it into Sebastian's hands.

"I want you to investigate more and thoroughly about Benjamin. Follow this address as well. Meanwhile, Finnian and I shall proceed to the Trancy manor."

Sebastian curves an eyebrow smoothly as he studies the information written on the note. "Oh? Why, you do not trust Mr. Benjamin?" There is a satirical intonation to his voice as if he is deriding Ciel for the extensive amount of time it has required before he decided to conduct an examination into the particulars of Benjamin.

"Just go," the young master mutters, exasperated. He is not in the mood for employing himself to play along with Sebastian's jests.

The butler smirks, and courteously places his hand over his chest. "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

"Daddy!" Alice shrieks in horror as she stumbles backward from the man who has definitely gone mad. Who is this person? Where is the kind man that has drawn her pictures and weaved her the most incredible and touching stories? The man before her right now is deranged, and insanity is highlighted in his large brown eyes that are peering at her intently.

"Shh!" he rancorously hisses and clamps his palm over her mouth to cut off her shrill screams. Surely, this girl will attract unwanted attention by the way she is hollering her head off without proper consideration.

Alice yelps when he has made contact, and she hastily retreats herself to the street. Judging by her utterly freaked expression, she is planning to run away.

He cannot allow for that to happen.

Benjamin reaches out and snatches her arm. Although she attempts to struggle and break free, his grip tightens, and it is as hard as steel. With one strong tug, he causes her balance to disintegrate and pulls her close. There are clamorous noises, with voices overlapping one another to ramble at a prolix pace, coming from the land property of the Trancy—presumably, people have heard her screams and are disturbed. It will not take long for one to seek to quell their curiosity and come out here.

Turmoil and chaos will certainly break out once they discover the deceased body of the girl on the ground.

Alice ogles at the bloody knife in his other hand and panics. Her struggles heighten in fierceness, and her nails claw at his wrist. When she is unable to escape, she begins to frantically call for her brother, for her caretaker and for Alois.

"Alice!" Benjamin snaps and clasps her chin. "Do you want your father to end up in prison?"

Her blue eyes widen at this, and for a second, she is slack and quiet.

Taking her lack of resistance and positive answer, Benjamin concludes that his daughter does not wish for him to be incarcerated. Relieved, he claps her on the shoulder and gazes at her with utmost solemnity. Fortunately, a feeling of tranquility has seeped within him, mollifying his rage from earlier. "...I'm sorry about this... but I was overwhelmed when I saw how she was bullying you. So, I fetched the closest thing to me and impulsively stabbed her. I'm so sorry."

When Alice is rendered preoccupied with a thought, a sense of anxiety rushes to Benjamin. They must get going. Immediately—he has wasted too much time. _Those_ people must be infuriated at this point. He cannot risk this one portentous opportunity at salvation to degenerate. Certainly, they are searching for him long and hard now. There is no way to slip away from pursuit, and thus, this is his only option.

"Come on," Benjamin grunts, roughly yanking her along by the arm.

"W-what about the girl—"

"Who cares, Alice?" he roars as he spins around to face her, unable to refrain himself from bellowing in impatience. "It's either her or us, and she's already fucking dead!"

Appalled by his unpleasant proclamation, Alice recoils in fright, particularly at his mercurial nature. Quickly, he wills himself to alleviate from the aggravation that is nearly choking him, and forces a strained smile to configure on his face. "I'm sorry for the outburst, Alice. Let's be going. You said you wanted to travel, right? We can both get out of here. So, h-hurry."

However, in precedence to their departure from the crime scene, a carriage comes charging over, and it halts to an unsteady stop. The coachman shouts his apologies at his own erratic administration of the wheeled vehicle to the passenger. After a more detailed inspection, Alice is able to recognize the individual who manned the carriage as the vivacious blond, Finnian. And that means that the passenger is...

Just as conjectured, her dear older brother steps down from the carriage.

Without thinking, Alice runs over to him, yelling, "Big Brother!"

"Alice!" Benjamin scolds, his teeth grounding together in frustration. He is about to throw a fit, but then an idea formulates in his mind. Perhaps the interfering boy's appearance might work toward his advantage.

Ciel gratefully accepts his little sister's hug, and withdraws slightly to affirm her well-being. But then, his eyes fall upon the abhorrent corpse. Shock courses through his veins when he perceives that it is Benjamin who is in possession of a weapon that appears as though it was freshly used.

"What has happened here?" Ciel coldly demands to Benjamin.

"Don't put Daddy in jail!" his little sister pleads, grasping onto his arm tightly. "I-I think Daddy forgot to take his medicine... but he protected me, anyway!"

Taken back, the Earl of Phantomhive glances at Alice and Benjamin skeptically, only to pause when he sees that Benjamin is smirking.

The said man steps forward in an irritatingly calm manner, pulling Alice away from Ciel. He then bends, stooping to a lower level in order to be commensurate to Ciel's height, and mutters into his ear so that Alice will not be able to hear, "It is cute that you had played the 'older brother' for so long, but I think this act needs to quit now."

Disgusted, Ciel is about to nudge him aside in order to regain the deprived space, but Benjamin continues, "Do you want your 'little sister' to be happy? Well, do you? Do you think she should be surrounded by people that are of no close relation to her? I may be demented, but I do love and care for my daughter very much. I'll protect her, no matter the costs.

"And what can you do, boy? Will you ditch her again whenever you feel like it?"

At this, a strong wave of guilt ails Ciel, and his composure nearly crumbles.

"Face it," Benjamin sneers. "I may be a bit crazy and eccentric, but I have never left her side voluntarily. You, on the other hand, willingly allow her to submit to gloom and dejection. She can only be truly happy with her father, understand? Do you think I forced her to come along, that is why you went searching for her? Well, you're terribly mistaken. She _chose_ this. She chose her father."

Nausea bubbles in the core of his stomach, and the man's cutting words instigate for a dizzying sensation of tilting to plague Ciel. He wordlessly gaze over Benjamin's shoulder at Alice, who is staring at them inquisitively. His little sister is so frail, delicate and inexperienced in the cruel and heartless world of society. For him to have insensitively dissolve their sibling bond prior to this time, it must have had a detrimental effect on her.

While spiraling into vertigo, Ciel remembers how he had stood in front of his parents' graves, how he had shed tears and cried for them for the last time before shutting off his feelings. On that day, he had made a vow: to protect his remaining beloveds with all of his might.

He loves his little sister, but yet, he has refused her. He has betrayed her and left her alone.

He is undeserving of being her older brother. What was he thinking? That he could come here and magically wave away the pain and loneliness he has inflicted upon her? That he could simply manifest here, and automatically, Alice would acknowledge him as her admirable older brother?

Ciel knows it deeply that he is far from admirable. To the public eye, he may be deemed as audacious, bold and daring, but really, he is an abominable coward worthy of censure and condemnation. Who else would deliberately shatter their little sister's love life, and then terminate their family affiliation right after, just because his own feelings were injured?

Selfish he is. He has been so scared of getting severely hurt again, of losing another family member, that instead his pride envelops him. In order to emancipate him from the entire stings of agony, somehow he just_ has_ to be the one who severs the bond. His mindset works in a peculiar way. If he is the one who declares the disconnection, then it would appear as though he does not care. It would seem as though he is the aloof Ciel Phantomhive that does not tolerate deception and lies.

"If you actually do love her as your 'little sister'," Benjamin whispers, "then this is the last thing that you can do for her."

His surroundings are still spinning unconventionally, but his senses pick up a cold blade being passed to his own hand. Much to his consternation, his hand has gone numb, and he cannot force himself to unfurl the fingers that clasp the object. Inside, his pride shrieks and thrashes from within him, rejecting the repugnant idea of being ignoble and inferior to this man's whims.

And yet, he holds onto it. The unbearable guilt outweighs his humiliation a thousand times greater.

_The last thing that you can do for her._

Benjamin, having transferred the knife to Ciel, draws back, smiling crookedly in a satisfied manner when Ciel has not dropped it. He then turns to daughter and ushers her to leave when people begin to shout and maneuver outside, followed by the sounds of numerous carriages heading to this location.

"The police is coming," Benjamin identifies, and impetuously hauls Alice along.

Alice looks questionably at her older brother who has his head down. He is utterly fixed in position, and the knife is sustained in his quivering hand.

"B-Brother!" she says, clasping his arm in an imperative and pressing manner in order to appeal for attention.

Slowly, her brother lifts his neck to gaze into her eyes. To her complete surprise, a soft, reassuring smile is apparent on his lips. It is as though he is attempting to comfort her.

"Go."

It hits her like a stunning jolt at how he has said the exact same thing in the similar grave way as Alois had. His voice is gentle and restrained, and he retreats out of her hold. But, the light, barely perceivable smile does not dissipate. "Your big brother will always protect you, Alice. So go, and leave this to me."

"B-but—"

"Thank you for being my sister."

Alice freezes, and the tears that have sprung in her eyes trail down her cheeks.

But before she can reach out for her brother, Benjamin snatches her and begins to reel her away.

"Brother!"

As distance is acquired between them, she notices the carriages arriving to park near her brother. Several individuals dressed in dignified uniforms surround the corpse on the ground. However, the superiors directly approach Ciel, and she recognizes one of them as Charles Grey, the Queen's butler.

Before she can fully grasp it, a couple of people viciously seize her brother by the arms to detain him and rip the knife out of his hand. An exchange of words is played out, with Finnian protesting and crying out in the background, but Ciel silences him with a glare. Soon after, Grey firmly latches a ring-shaped metal device around her brother's wrists to take him into custody.

And then, it becomes clear to her.

Her dear older brother is taking the blame.

He is going into prison for what her father did.

Gripped with a devastating passion and emotion, Alice screams for her brother and dashes to him, but then Benjamin clobbers her in the head. When struck, pain explodes in her skull, and she sinks to her knees. Her vision fluctuates for light, and through her blurry tears, she sees them leading Ciel to the carriage.

"Bro... ther..."

The pain dominates, and complete darkness devours her in its hungry mouth.

* * *

The Scotland Yard is soon to arrive, having probably been notified of the pandemonium that has transpired at the Trancy manor. The carriages enclose around them in a peremptory manner, denying the favorable opportunity to escape. Subsequently, the exacerbating Randall along with Charles Grey advance toward Ciel, who stands out in the open.

"The victim has died of a fatal injury in the chest caused by the penetration of a sharp object, presumably a blade of some sort," an officer informs the duo.

"And would you look at that?" Charles Grey says, contorting his face into a taunting sneer, as he ogles at the knife in Ciel's hand. "What a surprise, Phantomhive! To think that you would have slipped up to this measure. Forgotten the part where you run away with your tail between your legs, have you?"

Ciel does not gives a notion of response, and keeps his head lowered as he tries to equilibrate the unbalanced emotions within him. For once, he has to endure but pay no heed to their mockery, their derision.

"The Queen would be delighted to see this!" Grey jabs sardonically. "Her oh, so loyal dog has not only went against her wishes, but purposely murdered a person of benefit to her."

Randall motions for his employees, and a couple of them tempestuously grab Ciel into custody, and one of them yanks the knife out his hand and conveys it to another for confiscation. They are seemingly unmindful of his distinguished rank as a noble, now that he is caught in a culpable scheme and pinned with homicide. In all due fairness, even Ciel cannot address at himself with respect if he was put in their shoes.

"It's about time that the dog gets leashed," the commissioner of Scotland Yard spits with plainly seen disdain. It is not astonishing that he will not be able to abstain from sparing his own words of practiced contempt and antipathy. He and Ciel have a history, with the latter tending to disregard him or deem him as incompetent. And now, one may say that the vindictive spirit of Randall has gained the upper-hand and fulfilled his revenge.

"Although I have yet to arrest that Indian pair and that big woman, I am satisfied with throwing the dog in its cage," Randall says. "Apparently without the butler that you drag around, you commit dire mistakes. Hmph, dogs are dangerous when loose without supervision."

Finnian's voice ignites as he vociferously proclaims his disagreement with the situation at hand, "Stop it! Let my young master go—"

Ciel directs a glare at the boy to shut him up, for the surreptitious sake of not involving him into the predicament.

Grey is more than happy to carry out the anticipated confinement, having experienced a strife with the Earl of Phantomhive himself where he had left fuming, and whips out a handcuff to fasten around Ciel's wrists.

Ciel hears his sister's voice shriek out his name, and his jaw tightens, but he resists from looking at her. Afterward, the people behind him shove him forward, prodding their palms against the sole of his back to incite him to walk to one of the vehicles.

However, Ciel abruptly ceases moving, which leads to the reception of complaints. Nonetheless, he neglects them and declares with shoulders straight, "Before I follow you to wherever you're taking me, first I must have an exchange of words with the Earl of Trancy."

Randall scoffs in a voice louder than necessary to make his point, "As if I'm going to let you—"

"Do not fear, I'm not going to run off. Surely you're not scared of a 'leashed dog', as you call it, as well?"

Ciel brushes past the spluttering Randall, and Finnian is soon to accompany him as they advance to the front yard of the Trancy manor.

Behind him, Randall attempts to deliver a comeback, "Let's hear you say these arrogant remarks when you get thrown in jail. For your information, the prison grounds are under my jurisdiction. Your punishments shall be diverting, you shall see."

"W-what should we do, Young Master?" Finnian inquires worriedly, already a blubbering mess. "It wasn't your fault! I'll testify for you! I'll—"

"Don't bother," Ciel interrupts tersely, and bustles forward without quelling Finnian's anxiety.

The moment that Ciel enters through the gate, a mass, that consists of hundreds of people, turns toward his direction where they gawk at him warily. Their visages read suspicion, cautiousness, shock, dismay, confusion, and most significantly, resentment. Evidently, the death of the aristocrat a day prior to her organized marriage is utterly flabbergasting. Confounded, they withdraw from him as if his mere presence is hostile, and gossip among themselves. He hears pieces of their conversation: "Earl of Phantomhive", "Funtom Company", "Queen's Watchdog"; all in reference to his notorious reputation, which certainly has been disposed down the gutter at this point.

Conveniently, when they have retreated from him, they lay way to a huge opening where it reveals Alois standing at his manor's doorsteps. He gazes at Ciel, and the former is unable to decipher his countenance and pinpoint it to a definite identification.

Alois has overheard about the bewildering news: the bitch he is supposed to marry has died—at this, he would have galloped in joy and relief—but then, the shocking statement follows in succession: it is Ciel who has killed her.

Knowing Ciel, he usually does not resort to 'excessive' measures such as murder to deal with his problems. For Ciel to go to this extent, there must have been an immense problem.

His mouth cracks open a bit, his intention to jokingly announce that he owes Ciel one for this favor. However, the latter wears such a sober and dismal mask that the exuberance gradually vanishes.

Ciel continues to approach him, when suddenly, a woman tears her way through the crowd to dump a bucket of sheer cold water on him. The unexpected aggression causes Ciel to suck in his breath sharply in a gasp. The frigid feel, as the water drenches and inundates his clothes and hair, induces a shudder.

"Stop it!" the strawberry-blond servant, Finnian, exclaims in objection to the act. "Young Master has asthma; he cannot be soaked in cold temperatures or... or..." He bursts into sobs when Ciel shakes his head and nudges him away.

_Ciel has asthma?_ Alois muses and looks at the blue-haired individual curiously.

He observes as Ciel silently endures the abuse of the woman, who possesses a rumpled assemblage of hair after having tugged on it. The irrational woman is grabbing him quite maliciously by the shoulders, and she is practically screaming in his face, with tears pouring down her face. Alois then realizes that the lunatic person is the bitch's mother.

"Why did you kill my daughter? Why? What has she done to you?" she shrieks almost crazily, the level of her tone rising to a strident and ear-grating degree.

Obviously the boldness the woman has put forth is an example for the others to follow, and seeing that Ciel is not striving against the assault, they gain the courage to antagonize as well. Soon, the crowd circles around Ciel, and they shout at him heatedly. Vituperative insults are hurled as well as immoderate denunciations of the Phantomhive name. Someone is recklessly brave enough to pelt Ciel's suit with whatever food that are set out to accommodate the guests at the party. Finnian scrambles from places to places, trying to mitigate the frenetic mob, but to no avail.

So much for them being nobles. Apparently when fear and disorder strike, everyone seeks to abandon their elegant and dignified selves, and to neglect their years of developing their proprieties, so that they can obey their instinctive urges. One would not be far off the mark if they liken humans to savages. These people are falsely secured by the fact that if the police is planning to imprison Ciel anyway, it would be of no damage if they execute their own kind of punishment.

The spurred crowd constricts against Ciel, and for a moment, he looks just like the small boy that he is supposed to be without the honorable title of an earl.

_Why... isn't Ciel doing anything?_

Alois has been waiting for Ciel to plaster that infamous overbearing smirk on his face and signal for his butler to intimidate the boisterous people. And yet, he has refrained from doing this. He, for once, is willing to withstand this mistreatment, and that is a blatant disregard to his own pride.

Ciel closes his eyes when the throng gather closely around him and Finnian, trying to hold his breath against the suffocating mixture of perfumes and colognes.

But, he has to finish the mission that he has allotted for himself.

Raising his chin high to muster a sufficient amount of quality of mind to persist, Ciel cuts through the crowd, ignoring how they shove him, how they disgrace him. A piercing object is assailed at the back of his head, and he winces, discerning that a high-heel was tossed at him.

How he pines to call for Sebastian to remove them all.

Nevertheless, what is left of his self-respect does not wish for him to rely on that butler. This is something that he has to do alone for his sister.

His shoes click into place a foot away from the Earl of Trancy. Alois is staring at him with wonder, and he appears as though he is trying his hardest to desist from pouncing on him with questions. For once, the blond is attempting to be respectful, and it just so happens on this day. How ironic.

Then, Ciel's next action impels for the blood coursing through Alois' veins to come to an icy halt:

He glances at him _pleadingly_, before his stature sues to the ground.

The proud Earl of Phantomhive is kneeling down to him.

"C... Ciel...?"

"I've lost, Alois," Ciel mutters, his fists clenching onto the hem of his damp shirt. "In this game... I've committed so many mistakes, I have taken so many wrong turns... And it was all for Alice.

"But, I couldn't do it. I couldn't protect my little sister. I'm not certain what I'm doing anymore."

He squeezes his eyes shut, while taking deep breaths to continue.

"...I know what I've done to you... was not... entirely right. You must utterly despise me, especially with the incident about your fiancée, and that, I completely understand.

"And yet... even so, I must still ask you of this request, which may seem absurd to you. But, I am willing to forfeit and swallow down my pride for this."

Ciel gulps down the impeding, abstract stone that has lodged itself in his throat, as his dignity ceases to be of effect.

"Please... Please finish what I couldn't. Please look out for and protect Alice. I can't stand for harm to befall upon her because... she's my little sister... I only have her left."

Ciel braces for the mockery that is sure to come from the uncouth mouth of Alois Trancy. He comprehends this, though. Who can resist the chance of ridiculing the shameful Earl of Phantomhive when he is bowing and begging someone so pathetically? He is fully aware of the disintegration of the pride that he has indulged in for years.

The leader of the prosperous, confectionery and toy enterprise, Funtom Company. The prestigious Earl of Phantomhive that is undaunted and impassive. The merciless Queen's Watchdog that is her loyal subject.

He has obtained many titles, but here he is, disregarding all of them so that he can earnestly implore his nemesis to complete a task that he himself is incapable of fulfilling.

Undoubtedly, Alois is taking pleasure in this. He must be thrilled by this misery Ciel is displaying. It is logical if Alois hates him, if he is to belittle and disparage him. After all, Ciel has shot him twice, threatened him into a marriage, and treated him horribly instead of showing hospitality at his own manor. That is not including the multitude of insults he has thrown at Alois to dishonor him.

But, Ciel is able to accept all of this, for Alois, his enemy that he has long quarreled with, is the only one he can rely on to accomplish this task. Ciel has been childishly denying this, but he can see it. He can see the tenderness, affection and care Alois puts forth for his little sister.

And for that, he is in debt to Alois Trancy.

When his ears detect no insolent affronts in the silent atmosphere, his eyelids snap back slightly to allow perception. Even though his sight is cast at the ground, he perceives a hand, that is hesitant at first, obtruding into his vision; a kind gesture to help him up.

Surprised, Ciel looks up to see a half-smile aligned on Alois' lips, and his azure eyes uncharacteristically twinkle with _compassion_ for a change.

"You didn't even have to ask, Ciel."


	16. Never Forget to Smile

**Obsession - Chapter 16: _Never Forget to Smile_**

**Edit as of 8/28/2012: Chapters 16 and 17 are combined.**

******Just so you know, I do not plan to let the demons play a large role in this. I believe in human struggles, and they're more interesting to see anyway for it's so anticlimactic if you send for the demons to handle everything. Demons versus humans; reasonably, we know who will pulverize who, so the demons will have to be removed from the equation for the _most_ part.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

His energy is slowly drained from him, and the back of his head weighs against the cold, stone wall. Effete, there lacks a motivation within him to lift his gaze from the dirt-filled floor. A tiny, inferior chamber pot is installed in the far corner of the small, square room, and a hard wooden bed is set to the side. The light of the moon is conveyed through the breaches of his barred window, granting the items in the cell an eerie, ashen glow. An astringent stench arises from the piles of straw, and his nose wrinkles in disagreement at the absorption of the revolting smell.

It demonstrates irony, really, how countless of times as the Queen's watchdog he has elucidated on others' crimes and sins, in which resulted to their being in jail. And now, he himself is imprisoned and deficient of freedom.

Ciel was stripped of his sumptuous, brand suit and substituted with a plain attire that has faded in vividness of color due to years of reuse. Snuggling in his shoddy clothing, he ensconces near his bed to preserve his body heat. His trial is to take place the next morning, so he should rest for now.

He tries to drive away the memory, but it is indelible. When he was first thrown into this rotten cell, Queen Victoria has attempted to visit him, to affirm the situation at hand. He has overheard from the grumbling officers that she is obstinately on his side. She has been constantly assuring the police authorities that there must have been a logical reason for she is aware that he would not commit such a heinous crime.

Still, the 'evidence' refutes that statement. He is the one seen with the knife that has stole away the life of a betrothed girl. Even the Queen is cognizant of that fact very well.

And thus, every time that the Queen petitions to talk with him, he would reject it.

Ciel and his crippled dignity cannot bear to face the woman. She is the same woman that has proudly told him numerous of times that he is the spitting image of his father, Vincent Phantomhive. With flagrant confidence, she has boldly declared that he would develop into a fine and honorable man. She has encouraged him so many times, but all he did in return is that he put her through shame and disappointment.

His father would have never been reproached for killing a girl.

He wonders what Vincent would have done for Rosaline. Would he have taken that knife and the oppressive burden and responsibility that the wielder must carry with it, as well? Gazing at his father's broad back and wallowing in his footsteps was so comforting and easy, like breathing. But now Ciel has diverged from that path to synthesize his own decisions.

Did he do the right thing?

A low huff sounds from the heart of throat, as though he is mocking his own absurdity. There is no point in analyzing what is right or wrong through logic. It has just _felt_ right at the moment. And that is why he has not vacillated in possessing the weapon, in allowing Alice to depart to a place far away from here in this corrupted society.

The shadows in the room uncannily shift and vary in size and shape, when an enigmatic object of some kind thwarts the intense glare of the moon. Although perplexed, Ciel is averse in activity and tarries in his gratifying position, his lashes flapping to a close.

"Young Master."

The familiar voice animates his listless physique to a sit, and Ciel perceives a crow perched on the windowsill. Its forelimbs are of vast proportion, its wingspan able to expand quite liberally. The iridescent feathers are sublime, and the silhouette against the moon highlights their silkiness with a pallid tint. The bleak plumage undulates in a sinuous motion as if the bird is shivering, giving it a rippling effect.

"Sebastian," Ciel recognizes the demon butler.

"Oh?" His globular eyes scan the area, and they glitter as if he is amused. The sheer darkness in his orbs appear boundless, and if one may gaze into it for far too long, they would get manipulated in its impenetrable depths. "It seems as though you have gotten yourself into quite a precarious situation, Young Master."

"Be quiet. Have you accomplished the tasks I have assigned you? Did you encounter Alice and her father at the house of the address?"

A husky caw rumbles from the crow, and Ciel surmises that he is chuckling. "Oh, how I had wished to, Young Master."

Having not expected this ambiguous answer, Ciel's eyebrows knit together in the center. "What is that supposed to mean? Do not tell me that you failed to carry out my order. I have deliberately asked you to come to this address. You will suffer from severe consequences if your excuse for not completing your duties is you were too busy rescuing homeless cats!"

"That is not it at all. I _would_ have done as you asked and visited that address. However, simply put, it is impossible for me to."

"And why is that?" Ciel demands, feeling increasingly irritated by his equivocal manner. Sebastian is intentionally dragging out the conversations by tying in several different meanings, in which does well to embitter the confined boy.

The crow leans slightly to the side. "Because the address does not exist."

"_What_?" The agitated earl leaps to a hasty stand to glower at the crow. "Do you mean to tell me that Benjamin has given me a counterfeit address?" His butler's response is a calm nod of his head.

A hundred things race through his mind as he registers this bewildering fact. There exists not a doubt that Sebastian told the truth—for, he _cannot_ lie, the contract solemnly forbids it. "That would mean," Ciel's breath comes out low and wary, "he does not plan for me to reunite with Alice."

"That is not all, Young Master," Sebastian says, having not altered from his cool composure. "You might want to look at this. I assure you, you will find this of utmost interest." He reaches around, and for a moment, it seems as though he is about take flight. But then, he hauls in a piece of paper that he has brought along with him. Gripping it in its beak, the crow is quick to tip the paper down from the window so that it will fall onto the ground.

Curiously, Ciel picks up the delivered item and acknowledges it as a newspaper. However, it is outmoded and quite ancient with crumples riddling the paper into irregular folds. The ink is wearing out, in which makes it a tad more difficult for the printed words to be coherent.

Sebastian begins his elaboration, "I'm positive that you recall Benjamin's story on how Rosaline Phantomhive, your aunt, died? An illness, as he claimed. However, I have investigated through the past criminal cases that were unsolved for years, and thus they were deemed as obsolete, in the Scotland Yard department for storage. Coincidentally, I have come across this. It is dated back approximately ten years ago."

Ciel's hand instinctively claps over his chest at the repercussion of the shock that is infused in him when he peruses the newspaper:

Lady Rosaline Phantomhive, Murdered

On the dark night of October sixteenth, around midnight, the corpse of Lady Rosaline Phantomhive, age twenty-six, was disposed of in the streets of East End. Her neck depicts several bruises, which claims belief that she had been strangled quite brutally. Furthermore, two sharp stabs are found in her chest. The police postulates that the grievous injuries are inflicted by a thin cutting edge, presumably a small dagger. The Phantomhive family has denied of any interrogation, and they wish to afford a funeral in peace. However, suspicion has already arisen, and it is directed at a thirty-three years old man, Benjamin Godwin, the alleged spouse of Lady Rosaline. An eyewitness, who requested to be kept anonymous, claims to have seen the couple arguing before the male counterpart had 'ferociously grabbed her by the shoulder, and reeled her inside the house'. The authorities of Scotland Yard asserted that they will conduct an thorough investigation about Sir Godwin, but he has been reported missing.

Ciel drops the newspaper as if repelled by its appalling content. The insurmountable shock is etched upon his brow, and he cannot abstain from shaking. He has been deceived—he, the great Earl of Phantomhive that specializes in treacheries, has been hoodwinked by this man. On the day that Rosaline had confronted him that she had given Alice away, Benjamin murdered her, Ciel's aunt, Alice's mother. And now, Ciel is sheltering for another crime that entails of the same diabolical act.

Ciel should have known better, he should have been smarter. After years of experience with perfidious individuals, he should have realized that Benjamin is horribly unstable. He was so goddamn foolish for this. He and Alice have waltzed right into the palms of an unscrupulous murderer.

_Alice._

"Sebastian!" Ciel barks, unwinding himself from the thick filaments of astonishment that have enclosed around his heart to compress it. "Go! Go to Trancy, and help him retrieve Alice."

The crow blinks. "Do you not wish to escape from this cage? Perhaps I can arrange for—"

"There is no time!" the fretful young master rejects. "Alice is with Benjamin this minute! Too much time has passed since I've last seen her. There is no doubt that that atrocious Benjamin has done something already. I will not let my little sister die at any costs!" His hands grip into fists by his sides as he utters disdainfully, "Besides... I am used to being in a cage, demon."

Ciel cannot forget it even if he prays long and hard each day. That one month after the deaths of his parents when he was taken away by cultists is ingrained into his memories. They had burned a scorching mark onto him, the symbol of the 'beast', to remind him of terror, of pure fear. They had locked him in a cage where he felt suffocated and suppressed. There was no escape, not ever was there any chances of escaping.

That was, until that fateful day when he had screamed at the top of his lungs for his parents, for his life. And then, the demon was summoned before him. Ciel had warranted for him to obliterate the cultists, to fulfill his revenge at ridding of the damned sinners who have blemished and trampled the dignified name of Phantomhive under their feet. The demon promised to do as much for the compensation of his precious soul, and the contract was established.

'Sebastian Michaelis' is the name that he had bestowed for the demon who was of no form. The demon accepted the identity graciously and manifested into the fitting external appearance of a butler.

"Indeed," Sebastian murmurs. "So, Young Master, you are transferring your responsibility as the 'elder brother' to Earl Trancy, correct?"

The forlorn boy's gaze bores into the hand that has clasped Benjamin's knife. Just one simple gesture, and it has changed the course of everything so drastically.

"...A checkmated king can no longer move."

* * *

When Alice has regained consciousness, she feels a relentless tugging on her arm as she is dragged through the dingy streets. Blinking excessively, her vision eventually adjusts to the darkness. Derelict buildings, run-down and falling apart, form the alleyway. Shuffling vermin dominate the place, and she makes sure to trod over them carefully.

Then, another rough yank on her arm issues, and Alice glances over at her impetuous father. His back is to her so she is unable to view his face. But it isn't as if it is necessary to; he must have that crazed, insane look in his eyes.

"D-Daddy, where are you taking me—"

"All these years," Benjamin shouts all of a sudden, propelling her heart rate to skid into a brief cessation in fear. "All these damned, fucking years, Alice. Do you understand? I've been living in solitude, in poverty!" She can hear the venom injected in his voice as he spits out the words with evident malice. "You don't know what it's like to be so incredibly lonely, without anyone to be there for you. You left, your mother died. And who do I have left? Completely nobody! You have no idea how whenever I'm alone, it haunts me. It is as if the shadows around me are taunting me."

Benjamin has slowed down into a quick walk as he transmits his miserable story. Alice observes as his chin tucks against his chest, and as his arms drop languidly as if he is weaned of vigor.

"I was penniless, Alice. No one wanted to buy paintings from a third-rate artist from the streets. I was starving. I gambled. I borrowed money to open up a meager business, but even that was unsuccessful. What could I do to feed an empty stomach? So then... I borrowed even more money."

Apprehension prickles her skin with goosebumps when his voice becomes ominous and reticent as if he is afraid that there are people listening in to their conversation.

"I thought that once my business kicks off, I will gain enough money to pay off my initial loans. But I was terribly mistaken. I continued to borrow for more and more money, but failed to repay the debts properly. So then, the loan sharks began looking for me. They tailed me, everywhere. They harassed me, and nearly killed me. I thought all hope was lost, and that my life will end. They will certainly beat me to death."

Benjamin turns to face her fully, and she gasps at his maniacal, haggard eyes. Veins are prominent along his temples, and his forehead is wrinkled as if he is in the midst of a troubling contemplation. His lips are convoluted in a wry and sardonic smirk, and it frightens her greatly how his features are similar to Alois' last time—when he has gone psychotic, when he has treated her malignantly.

When he has betrayed her love and trust.

"But then, I met you, you see, Alice," Benjamin says with jubilation. "And what a sweet daughter you are, since you are so willing to help me pay off my loans."

"P-pay off your loans?"

An explanation is failed to be given, but his mad gleam in his eyes has intensified. He grabs her viciously again, leading her away from the streets and to a port.

Astonishment strikes her when her gaze falls upon the majestic grey sea, and how its powerful waves scuttle to the sandy shores before curling back in. This goes on perpetually, and she is immensely entranced by the composed and unruffled process. The iodine smell of the sea emanates tickles her nose, and the cool air titillates her skin. The luminous moon lingers about in the caress of the stellar night's blanket, shining forth a pale light to illuminate the serene area.

But then, it comes to her perception how across the several yards of sand, a wide, wooden bridge branches off to the water. Standing on that bridge is a daunting group of people, each of them dressed in a dark, formal suit as if to proclaim that frivolity will not be tolerated. Behind them, floating atop the waves, is a luxury yacht.

She is scared, and she wants to run from these inauspicious figures, but her father pushes her forward urgently.

When the duo has approached them, a slender man steps over to greet them with an intent stare. He has small, rounded eyes that glisten with perspicacity as if he can discern what they are thinking and feeling under his unyielding gaze. A thin mustache is present above his upper lip, and its tips are flattened as if he rubs his fingers against them pressingly at a frequent occasion.

"Godwin," the mustache man acknowledges with a stiff nod, and he has a strong accent doused into his intonation. His gaze shifts to Alice once again, and afraid, Alice squirms and uneasily moves behind her father. "You brought the girl, eh? Boss likes 'em pure, though. You're certain that she is?"

Benjamin hesitates for a moment and squeezes Alice's shoulder for attention. "Hey, that blond boy didn't steal your virginity yet, did he?"

"V-virginity?" Alice echos blankly, and the mustache man chuckles as if it is supremely humorous.

"She looks lost. I suppose if she doesn't even know that she has something like that, she probably never got it stolen. Good. We'll cancel your debts, as promised, and we'll also give ya a little bonus—my boss' a nice guy, remember that."

Confused, Alice watches as the mustache man fetches for his wallet. He then grants her father a hefty wad of cash, and relief floods through her—at least her father has some money now, just like he wanted. The mustache man is generous as well. For the sake of her 'virginity', he is willing to give her father a lot of money.

She opens her mouth to thank him, but then the mustache man possessively shoves her to a group of men who tightly latch onto Alice's arms to disable any opportunity to slip away. Surprised, Alice glances at the mustache man and her father, who is counting the money with rapture and glee.

"Well, off you go," the mustache man urges to Benjamin, waving his hands negligently in a dismissing fashion. "We got what we want, and you got what you want. Win-win."

"Daddy?" Alice croaks weakly as a sinking feeling clenches her. She waits for her father to remove these big, scary men, and to take her so that they can be off.

But, her father merely meets her eyes with his. And to her wonderment, his bronze eyes are on the brink of tears as he recoils further from her. The hands that hold the cash tremble.

"D-Daddy?" she repeats.

"Forget it, kid," the mustache man says rather unsympathetically. "He traded you for the money. He ain't going to take you back." With a snap of his fingers, the bulky men start to pull her to the yacht.

Desperation lodges its piercing fangs into her, and she struggles to free her arm so that she can reach out for her father.

"Daddy!"

Benjamin turns away from her, and rigidly, he commences his departure. Her dad is leaving her all alone with these intimidating people. He is betraying her for the riches in his possession.

Yet still no matter how likely that seems, she refuses to forget the kindness he has portrayed before. He has truly enjoyed expressing his emotions through means of art, and he has genuinely loved her mother and possibly even her.

"Daddy! What h-happened? What happened to traveling together?"

Her father becomes taut, while the mustache man impatiently states, "He was lying to get you here, kid. Can you get this out of your system already-"

Alice ignores him and shouts loudly so that Benjamin can heed it, "Daddy! Y-you were about to show me the world, Daddy. You can't just leave me here! You can't just leave me here all alone."

"...I was left alone as well, Alice," Benjamin speaks quietly, silencing her. And then after a second's pause, he dashes off across the sand.

"Daddy!" her scream heightens in volume as they reel her in the ship. "Don't leave me! Don't leave me, please!"

Her father disappears from view entirely.

* * *

Alice is shoved aboard the yacht, and they travel along the front deck to come to a door. The mustache man takes the liberty to rap against it lightly, while Alice contends violently to be loose, but the men are much too strong.

The mustache man tsks when she continues to struggle despite the conspicuous uselessness of the arduous effort. With a motion of his hand, another man advances forward with a syringe that has a needle attached to one of its end.

Before she can exclaim for help, they administer an injection of some type of substance into her arm. Soon after, vertigo hits her like a bag of bricks, and she falls limply. Her consciousness fluctuates, and her strength dissipates completely as if drained, as they carry her inside the room.

Strewed on the king-sized bed is a fat man wearing a robe. He has a sickening grin on his features when his lewd eyes feast upon her.

"Here you go, boss," the mustache man presents ostentatiously. "She's all yours."

* * *

Ciel is resting on his bed, but it is not as if he can attain salvation. The anxiety for his sister's security throttles him and prohibits him from lulling into a sleep—he is definite that he will be disturbed by cycles of nightmares even if he does achieve slumber.

He has informed Alois, though, earlier that he will send Sebastian to aid him. Ciel has also forbidden him from directing either Sebastian or his butler Claude to rescue him. As he has continued to instill into Alois, Alice is their main priority.

Abruptly, strangled cries for help persecute through the prison corridors, actuating him to clamber into a stand. Cautiously, he braces himself as the cries draw nearer to his cell. Normally he would have his butler to protect him against harm, but this time, he is on his own.

The shouts come to a sudden halt, and a deathly silence transpires, but the atmosphere remains tensed and unsettled. Slowly, a shuffle of footsteps sound, and a bloody corpse of an officer is thrown to the ground before his cell, much to his horror.

Ciel impulsively withdraws from the locked door of his cell and closer to the opposite end of it, where his back brushes against the stone wall.

Then, the intruder comes into view, with red liquid dripping from her digits.

Hannah Anafeloz.

"You..."

She does not return his questioning gaze, as she speaks softly, "My master has commanded me to retrieve you."

"What?" Ciel demands a bit too loudly. "That sly and stubborn Trancy! I told him to not interfere with my business and concentrate on Alice's instead! What does he expect me to do, break out of prison?"

Hannah grips onto the bars of his cell, and with one vigorous tug, the whole contraption breaks away from its attachment to the walls. Dirt particles splatter the air with a filthy matter when the rusted, oblong pieces are removed from their firm positions.

"Yes."

* * *

Benjamin scurries along the roads obscurely masked by the nightfall. He is enumerating the currency over and over again in order to refuel the exhilaration that has seized him when he has initially seen it. However, a petulant prick gnaws on the back of his mind, imbuing him with a dissatisfying feeling.

In truth, if there was a better way to gain money instead of selling off his daughter, he would have done it.

"It's not my fault," his mouth opens to articulate words of false comfort. "This was simply the best measure. It's not my fault. It's hers and her mother's for leaving me all alone like that. So now, she deserves it, and I'm wealthy."

As a grown man, he knows that he is being childish and utterly preposterous for putting the blame on a little girl. Still, it isn't as if he can take back what he did.

_Traveling the world, eh?_

He looks up at the tranquil night sky that is repleted with twinkling spheres of plasma. He speculates what it would be like to journey from this accursed place to bear witness to the magnificent bearings that the world has to offer. Surely, he can do so alone, as per usual. Now that he has an abundant amount of money, he can go anywhere he desires.

"Oi, _Dad_."

He freezes at the cynical and sardonic tone that the voice proposes. Glancing up, he perceives a peculiar trio: a blond boy, a man with golden eyes and glasses, and another man with crimson ones, although the both of them are sported in pitch-black clothing. Recognition surges through him as he realizes that the boy is the strange one that Alice likes, and the red-eyed person is the Phantomhive butler.

The bespectacled man steps up with a formidable aura encompassing him as he brandishes gold utensils from his suit. The instruments designed for eating suddenly appear much more dangerous than they should be.

"My master would like to ask some questions."

* * *

Oh, the feebleness.

It is utterly insufferable. It burns to be so undeniably weak.

But, it cannot be fixed.

Through the clouds of her vision, she can see as the fat, repellent man loom over her with a lustful gleam in his eyes. What can she do? She wishes to shove him off, but not one ounce of energy can be summoned by her lifeless hands.

So weak.

In the haze of that drug, fragments of her old memories are revived.

That's right; for all of her life, she has depended on others.

It is excruciatingly selfish of her.

But still, she is in debt to them who have protected her. Most importantly, she is in debt to _him_.

It all began when she was a mere tyke. There she was, small and dainty, as she peered up into the face of Vincent Phantomhive. Although his face was blurry, she remembers that he was very handsome.

He looked so sad that day. He told her that someone they both loved to the bottom of their hearts had passed away. She was confused; who was this person? But, her receptacle for comprehension was deplorably not much higher than that of a regular child. As a result, she ignored the gloomy atmosphere and asked where her mother was. For a while now, Vincent had instilled in her that he was her father, so naturally, she gradually forgotten about Benjamin; that man typically burrowed his head in canvas anyway, so he had never spent a significant amount of time with her. But, she has clung tightly onto the memory of her mother.

For a few years, she was moved from the manor to a quiet little town somewhere with one of the retired Phantomhive servants. Grappling a whisper from the gossiping women on the streets, apparently she was transferred to a new place because it was 'dangerous' for her to stay in the manor; to avoid detection was the reason. 'Dangerous' was an impossible word for her to retain at that age, so she disposed of it. But soon enough, she was unable to return to the manor.

After a handful of months of isolation, Vincent, her 'father', finally visited the town she resided in. He patted her head. His touch was gentle, but his barely discernible face was grim. His lips were pressed together in a thin line as he attempted a smile; it hurt her neck to look past the nose, as he was much too tall, but that was why her gaze lingered at the mouth. She could always tell if he was smiling or frowning just by the form it takes.

Vincent then told her something long and complicated. Something about being the Queen's Watchdog. Something about how 'dangerous'—_that_ word once again—it would be if he takes her under his wing. And thus, he planned to leave her at the town forever.

It was frustrating to comprehend what he meant back then. She did not grasp the gravity of the situation. It seemed like he was going to abandon her, and she was afraid. She recalls that she had held onto him, held on as if her dear life depended on it, and she had begged for her 'daddy' to take her back in.

Vincent had stooped low then, and for one of the rare times, she was able to see past his nose. In front of her was his eyes, exactly identical to hers. They were magnificent tinctures of a deep blue color. The compelling sight extracted a breath of hers. He raised a finger and perched it on the spot near his nether lashes.

"These eyes," he had told her, "do not forget these eyes. Your... your mother is very much like you. As long as you have these eyes, you are a Phantomhive. Do not cease to remember this fact." He had clapped his palms upon her thin shoulders and squeezed them ever so slightly. His head was inclined as if he was bowing in shame, in penitence. The crumpled stature of his had scared the little her; her 'daddy' was a proud and admirable man who had nothing to apologize for.

"It was my mistake," Vincent whispered. "W... when your mother had given you to me... and when she died shortly after... I'm sorry but I..."

She was curious at this, and she gripped his arm to encourage him to continue. But she did not know that his forthcoming words would so cruelly drill a hole through her heart.

"...I had hated you."

She remembers that she had gasped, she had retracted in astonishment. These grating words had shaped her face into a look of horror.

Her 'daddy' seemed crushed and sorrowful. "I am an unforgivable person. I had gazed upon you as a child that does not deserve a breath of air from this planet. You were the child that wasn't supposed to be born, had I properly prevented the union of Rosaline and Benjamin. You were the undesirable by-product of their relationship, was my blameworthy perspective. I had resented you, I had pinned the fault of the death of Rosaline on you. That is why I expelled the truth of your identity from the ears of my family, and staff for that matter. I had never told them about you, or about your position at Rosaline's daughter. Instead, I lied that you are a child of my friend that I must grant hospitality to for a short period of time. I had paved ways to get rid of you, even for a short while. I had shallowly deemed you as burdensome. I had seen you as the 'child of Benjamin', but not as 'Alice, my family'."

His eyes were glossy with retrospection, as his lips gradually curved into a wistful smile. "The time that I had spent with you, I've realized something important, Alice. I've realized that you are very much like your mother, my sister. You both smile like there is no tomorrow. You have shed light on the Phantomhive name, and dusted off the morbidness. Your smile is pure and innocent." His hand ruffled her hair, and this time she did not withdraw. "I used to think that you should be someone else other than the child of Benjamin.

"But now, I'm asking that you stay just the way you are."

She had frozen then, and he enclosed her in a comforting and warm hug. His voice diminished into a little above a whisper, and his tone was melancholic. "It is far too late for me. I have not cherished you like I should have. But, the time will come, and I will tell my family all about you. All about a cheerful girl with a wonderful smile that never fades."

He pulled away to study her from an arm's length away. "That's why, do not forget the name of Phantomhive. You are one of us, and you will always be. I may be obsolete at this point, but, Alice, you have a brother."

"Brother?" she echoed blankly.

Vincent's eyes twinkled at the thought of his son. "Yes... he is your older brother. His name is Ciel."

"Ciel," she repeated with carefulness as she enunciated the intriguing name. "Ciel, Ciel, Ciel, Ciel."

He chuckled. "Yes, that's right. He is someone... of great importance to me, much like you are. However..." His gaze averted to the ground in a crestfallen manner. "There is no doubt that he will inherit the dark title of the Earl of Phantomhive from me one day. At times, I would be afraid"—he laughed softly at her expression—"Yes, even Vincent Phantomhive harbors fears. Dear Lord, his innocence and mirth fill me with joy, but I was afraid that one day it would disappear.

"However, I was soon to realize how foolish I was to fear of such a thing. And do you know why?"

She shook her head.

"Well, I had finally acknowledged that he will not be led astray by darkness, simply because you will be there by his side."

"M-me?" she croaked, in a relatively dull-witted fashion.

He smiled. "Yes. You two will one day meet properly. But on that day, you will not be a 'child of a friend of mine'. No, you must remember to introduce yourself as his little sister, because that is who _you_ are. Do not mind what others say. You will forever be a part of the Phantomhive family. It is solely due to my own incompetence that I am unable to shelter you any longer. But soon, your brother will be there for you. He will take you back home, and he will care for you to the fullest of his ability. Your brother is very kind and caring. You and Ciel are so similar, I cannot help but smile. You two... are my lovely children."

It had made her tingle with happiness when he had recognized her as his daughter, and she was in the state of inarticulacy. He offered his pinky to her, then, and told her that when they interlace them, it will establish a promise.

And he had promised to her that he will always be her father, and that he will one day reunite with her. In return, she is to keep smiling.

After that, Vincent left. She did not know back then that when his back was facing her, it would be the last time that she would ever be able to see him.

All this time, she has been deceiving everyone, even herself. When questioned by Patty or Ciel about Vincent, she would tell them the same thing: she hardly remembers him. It is a blatant lie, but she wills herself to believe that, because she knows that if she accepts the fact that her dear daddy was dead, she would not be able to smile.

There are occasions where she is terribly selfish. She would throw a tantrum by herself and cry about how Vincent had broken his promise with her.

_He is not supposed to leave me._

_He is supposed to stay by my side, and call me his daughter._

_He is supposed to watch me grow up into a woman, and watch me as I make him proud._

_He is supposed to be there._

_He is supposed to be my family._

But, she finally realizes that he has not broken his promise; he has never. Vincent will always be a dad to her, and his presence has never truly left. Through Ciel, she can still feel the love that Vincent has given to her; he has merely passed it on to his son. And for that, she smiles.

She is so grateful to him that tears well up in her eyes at the thought. Nonetheless, the smile does not leave her lips. She knows that she is terribly weak; she knows it so well that it _hurts_, that she undergoes the unbearable agony of standing aside so uselessly.

But if smiling is the only thing that she can do to support everyone who has loved and cared for her, then she will never forget to smile.


	17. Completely Useless

**Obsession - Chapter 17: _Completely Useless_**

**Edit as of 8/28/2012: Chapter 17 is replaced with content of Chapter 18.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

"Absolutely not."

To accentuate his denial to this preposterous suggestion, Ciel plops down onto the bed, albeit how the roughness of the tattered blanket imbues discomfort. The scraps of dignity that he can assemble will disperse the moment that he steps out of this detestable cell. To be convicted of homicide is one thing, but to break out of prison right after is another that is far too risky. Surely, that will flag that he is guilty for the crime, no matter if the truth is rather contrary.

"The authorities will be arriving soon," the maid informs without so much as an alteration in expression; her impassiveness makes him feel slightly absurd for demonstrating such doggedness as to sit firmly down. As if on cue to her announcement, husky, unintelligible outbursts sound from a few corridors away. Thundering footsteps begin to approach, echoing off the walls, in which gives the impression of a stampede.

"Indeed," Ciel remarks indifferently, clasping his hands together in a neat fold. "I suggest that you distance yourself from here, if you wish to avoid a collision with the troublesome police."

"So it is not part of your plan to come with me?"

"As I have said repeatedly before, absolutely not."

Without another word uttered, Hannah approaches him. Instinctively, he retracts a few degrees, but her heels click into place in front of him. "Pardon me for my discourtesy." Before he can inquire this, his face is suddenly forced to the side by a sharp impact against his left cheek. The stinging sensation prickling against his skin overwhelms him, and Ciel claps a hand upon the clouted cheek; rubbing it as though friction can alleviate the pain.

"Did you just... _slap _me?" he demands, flabbergasted. "Do you not realize your position—"

"Please, sir, forgive me," Hannah says while bowing, her pale purple hair straying down from her back to her shoulders. "I was merely carrying out my order. My master has commanded me that when you are to refuse, I am to slap you for the sake of instilling 'sense' into you."

Ciel bitterly scowls. That exasperating Trancy is progressing to insolence at a much quicker rate than he has initially surmised. If he believes that because they are collaborating he can do as he pleases, then Ciel will have to dispel this fictitious belief as soon as he is freed from this cell—oh, the irony of the situation; it is nearly laughable.

"We must hurry," Hannah urges. Evidently, she retains faith that he will follow to her bidding if she lingers for a while longer—or perhaps, she is _hoping_ that he would, for undoubtedly, she will suffer consequences from Alois if she does not accomplish her task.

As stubborn as he is, he wishes to tell her that he does not plan to make a move. But then, it dawns to him that outside of this wretched cell, his little sister is waiting for him. Just that thought in mind is able to propel him to do anything.

"Fine," Ciel relents through gritted teeth. "Let us go."

If Hannah is relieved by his long-strove-for cooperation, she does not display it in terms of visibility. She steps aside to pave a way for his exit, and Ciel stalks out of his cell, despite the disgust that grips him when he views the grisly corpses littered on the ground.

"Surely," Ciel says, "you have resorted to excessive means. Couldn't you have afforded for my escape through surreptitious procedures? This is frankly distasteful. Not only that, but it will attract unnecessary attention—"

"Oi! Phantomhive! How dare you!"

Down the hallway is Charles Grey, along with Phipps and tens of other men. All of them are readily armed, and their countenances translate to wrath and indignation; they are obviously not too content with their deceased comrades strewed across the surfaces.

"In the name of justice, and for the salvation of this city," Phipps calmly speaks, his eyes briefly flickering to the massacre, "we will have to take you and your partner into custody—"

Fretfully, Grey charges forward, his hand clasped around the hilt of his sword as he unsheathes it. "This is unforgivable, Phantomhive! Why loiter for tomorrow? I will gladly sentence you to your death right now!"

The Trancy maid sues into the battle stance, but Ciel quickly intervenes, "No. Don't kill them. I would like to prevent as much bloodshed as possible; it will only defer the initiative at hand. And besides..." A smirk curls the corners of his lips upwards. "Charles Grey being defeated like this would be utterly boring. As a king, I would be put to shame."

"Understood. Then, we shall evade them." Hannah laces an arm around his waist and hoists him over her shoulder, much to his chagrin.

"W-what are you doing? Put me down this instant!"

"I apologize, but it will be faster this way, sir."

"What in the world are you planning?"

"Nothing complicated," Hannah assures. "We simply have to run."

* * *

"_What_?" Soma, Agni, Patricia, Baldroy, and Mey-Rin cry in unison. Tanaka ceases his drinking session of his Japanese tea to peer up in minimal surprise.

"Y-yes!" Finnian blubbers, his shoulders trembling as he expresses his grief. "It is true! Young Master has been detained by Scotland Yard!"

"My best friend!" Soma shouts and grinds his teeth together in exasperation. "Weren't you with Ciel? Why didn't you do anything to stop them? You said Ciel was innocent, right? And we all know that Ciel is innocent! Why didn't you do anything to help him?"

Finnian flinches at this and buries his face in the palms of his hands. The prince is right; his best to stop this was not enough. "I-I don't know. Young Master told me not to interfere—"

"Nevertheless!" Soma argues, blinking back tears, as he vehemently stands up from his seat on the sofa. "My best friend is wrongfully blamed for a crime that we all know he will never commit. How could you just _watch_?"

"Prince..." Agni softly calls, rising to assume the position beside his master. "I am certain that Finnian has been left with no other choice."

Patty sighs, "Agni's right. At least that Finny kid came 'ere to tell us—"

"What good can _we_ do, though?" the prince demands, and he mournfully stares at his shoes that abruptly do not seem as grand and flamboyant as usual. "This could have been stopped... Ciel is my best friend. He has enlightened me of noble things. For him to be incarcerated like this..."

Remorsefully, Finnian gazes at the palm of his hand. Intricate lines are weaved, and papillary ridges are engraved upon the surface of his skin. He interdigitates, compressing his palms against one another in a tight squeeze. His hands; they are tools for strength. They have repeatedly broken and ruined what they touched. The immense strength that encompasses him, he cannot control it.

And that is why to the eyes of others, he is a monster. He cannot make friends, because he will just hurt them in the end. He had no home, no place where he felt like he belongs in. Everyone would suffocate him with their cold, cold eyes; those eyes that bore through him, piercing his heart to shatter it.

He had been afraid of his own reflection. He was scared that he would have to come face to face to the monster lurking within him. He had cowardly retreated from the world, he had stripped himself of all thoughts and emotions. It became a habit then to stand from afar and watch his surroundings. He would observe how others would grow, how others would smile. But, he remained the same. A monster will always be a monster, after all. There was no fixing it. There was no one to extend a hand for him.

And that was so until Young Master came. He had done everything that others were too frightened to do. He had offered to help, he had requested for his service to make use of his potent strength, and he had given him a home. This monster, Young Master had changed into a human being.

And yet when the time arrived for Young Master to need him in return, Finnian could not lift a finger.

"Hey, what's with the ruffled feathers?" Patty voices, attracting the attention of every single member in the manor. "This can still be stopped, can't it?"

"B-but," Mey-Rin begins, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "w-without Mr. Sebastian, how can Young Master be saved? Mr. Sebastian always knows what to do."

"We are all Phantomhive servants, though."

To everybody's astonishment, the statement has arisen from none other than Tanaka. Although he typically secludes himself with a comforting cup of tea, at the moment, he wears a mask of utmost solemnity. He, the former butler of the Phantomhive, has spoken, in which means that all is to heed.

Patty nods her head wisely. "I dunno much about how you guys work 'round 'ere, but yer all must still be capable. If you guys really want to, you guys can take things into yer own hands."

A grave silence fills the air as the young Phantomhive servants exchange inquisitive glances. After perceiving the dormant determination flaring from within one another, they clench their fists in restored invigoration.

"What do you know? These ol' people taught us something mighty fine!" the American chef, Baldroy, cheers, pumping his arms, with the cigarette dangling loosely from the compression of his lips. "We've been relying on the butler far too often! This is something that we, as the servants of the righteous Phantomhive, can do."

"And the friends of the Phantomhive!" Soma adds with a huge grin as renewed energy, incited by observing the others, impels his heart to race. "What were we afraid of? Let's go save Ciel."

Baldroy bobs his head. "No matter what, we're not giving up! We're gonna drive our way to victory, and no one can stop us!"

"Eh, now that's some spirit," Patty proudly approves as she heaves herself off her seat. "I owe that lil' lad some things that cannot be ignored, as well. We ain't scared of no Yard!"

After a series of roars is chorused in unison to boost their confidence, Soma clasps Finnian's arm in an apologetic manner. "As the Prince of Bengal, I am truly sorry for my display of impertinence earlier. But, we share one goal, and that is to save Ciel."

The blond servant grants him a scintillating smile. "It's all right." Quickly, he wipes his tears with the back of his hands. "We are all greatly in debt to Young Master. As for me, I am grateful to him because he bestowed me... a life. Never in my lifetime can I repay him for that. But this... this is the least we can do. So, let's go to our young master!"

* * *

Patty is wholly surprised. It is as if she is surrounded by completely different people. Compared to their feeble and vacillating selves earlier, this is a tremendous amelioration. The people around her are storming right into the arms of the police, but they do not mind because they possess the resolution to save the one that they care for.

And perhaps she is doing the same. She is not aware of the details nor is she knowledgeable of the reason why Ciel was blamed for killing the horny boy's fiancée. But these people have decided to place their faiths in him. Even Alice trusts him. And thus, she will do the same.

They approach the stately building of the prison management. After looking at one another to share a bit of courage, they advance inside, with the chef taking the lead.

"Oh, my God!" Baldroy exclaims, stumbling backwards until Agni supports him from behind. His pallid face is a mixture of horror and shock, and it is drained of blood as if he has seen a ghost.

Curiously, Patty peers over his shoulder, and what she sees throttles her and cuts off her breath. A sharp scent of copper plagues the air, and there disseminated along the floor are deceased bodies of humans. Judging by their standardized uniforms, they are a part of Scotland Yard. Gruesome holes are perforated, inducing for large amounts of blood to flow.

"W-what happened?" Mey-Rin gasps. Her voice, strung with the wavering vibrations of fear, bounces off the stone walls of the prison division. The emptiness of the complex room, that branches off to innumerable hallways, indicates that this place has been deserted.

_Or nearly deserted_, Patty corrects when a tall, considerably young man steps out of the shadows. He is wearing a uniform, which consists of a dark grey Trench coat, bowler hat, and green tie, as well. His hair is a mass of auburn shagginess, and his blue eyes ogle at the newly arrived visitors; with eyebrows knitted together in sorrow.

"Scotland Yard officer, Fred Aberline," the man introduces himself as he glances forlornly at the others on the ground. There are some particular people that he maintains a longer look at, and Patty suspects that those are his friends that he has been bereft of.

"What has happened here?" Soma asks the question that reigns in each of their minds.

"...I have just gotten back here myself. But... I have been informed that a prisoner has broken out of jail, and is the perpetrator behind this crime. The remaining officers of Scotland Yard, including the Queen's butlers, are pursuing him as we speak."

Uneasiness sinks in when Fred pauses for a breath.

"It's hard to believe, but allegedly, the person behind this... is none other than Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the 'Evil Nobleman' and the Queen's Watchdog."

* * *

His foot callously stomps down on Benjamin's hand, ruffling out his tightened knuckles. Benjamin emits a strangled cry of pain, and his hold on the cash disperses. The assemblage of coins that glints with a resplendent golden hue slips out of his trampled fingers, and is scattered along the dark asphalt of the road like delicate sprinkles.

He wishes to reach out and retrieve the money that he has worked so hard for. However, the strained effort would go to waste as the strange butlers have pinned him down against the ground, with their palms driving down on the back of his head and along his spine. They are strong, formidably so, and it is a miracle that he is still able to suck in air with his chest smothered against the ground.

Pain shoots from his fingertips to his brain when the boot presses against them threateningly, inducing a wince to crawl out from his throat.

"Did you say something, Dad?" the blond mocks as he joyfully taps his boot against the bones of Benjamin's digits. Although Benjamin can barely raise his head to meet the boy's eyes, he can detect the smirk in his tone. How he yearns to be able to wipe that supercilious grin off his face. Offhandedly, he thinks of how the children from this generation have deteriorated in proper manners and behavior; they are insufferably rude and bold to their elders.

"These coins..." Alois bends down to pluck one off the ground to scrutinize it. He gingerly twirls it around his hands to study both of its sides. "My, my, it seems as though you have gotten quite wealthy all of the sudden, old man." His calm expression configures to a scowl when he gazes at the atrocious man. "You traded your own daughter for these pounds."

Ironically enough, Alois himself has chosen money before as well, and that is why he was planning to marry the bitch. He sighs after a moment of contemplation, "Well, it isn't like me to lecture. So instead, tell me where you have given my cutie away."

To his surprise, the man barks out a gruff laugh. It rumbles from his chest and reverberates throughout his whole restrained body, causing it to quiver. Alois suppresses yet another sigh; it must be a mood swing, is it not? Of course, _he_ would know quite a bit about mood swings.

"As if I'd tell you!" Benjamin says harshly between his snickers. "You stripped me of my money! Little boy, you have sunken far in the influence of an aristocrat. Do you think you can demand, and I'll just listen to whatever you say? This isn't as simple as you'd think. This is nothing more than a threat. As if I haven't ever been tied down and interrogated before—but surely, this is the first that I have ever been detained by... butlers."

The blond stares at him, a disturbing blankness leaving his expression smooth and placid. Then gradually, his lips twist in a smirk that is rapidly evolving into a wide and sardonic grin. The iciness in his azure eyes are devoid of mercy—in fact, they seem to be gleaming with mischief. His eyelids appear to have film over them as he peers down at Benjamin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I make you think that I was _asking_ something from you? If I did, then allow me to start over. This is not a request, old man. This is an order. Tell me where Alice is."

This results to Benjamin to laugh even louder. "Let me remind you, foolish boy. I'm a mad man. It will take much more than this to elicit a response from me."

"Claude." At the sound of his name, the butler lifts the flap of his pocket and fetches the gun. He then hands over the projectile weapon. Ostentatiously jabbing the tip of the gun at Benjamin's leg, Alois smiles. "How about now?"

The undaunted man scoffs. "You're bluffing—"

Benjamin unleashes a bloodcurdling scream when the bullet penetrates through his right leg. He twists about pathetically on the ground, staining it with the vital liquid from his system, in which is filtered bleak and dismal in the dim light. He is grunting between gasps to clear his mind that has clouded nebulously when the pangs of agony have seized control.

Alois grins at the enjoyable sight of him writhing in pain. Perhaps this is why Ciel has shot him twice; it is diverting to be the shooter. (Unfortunately, the victim cannot say the same.) But soon, the floundering about, in which bears much resemblance to a frail fish stranded in dry land, grows mundane. He shifts the gun to Benjamin's left leg. "Let's make you crippled for life then—"

"W-wait!" Benjamin wheezes, beads of perspiration drenching his forehead and dampening his fringes. His lips, that he bites down upon to stifle the shrieks, and his cheeks, are deficient of color. "T-the port... I've sold Alice off there... A yacht... a big one..."

Alois is satisfied with this crucial piece of information. He starts to head to the direction of the port, breaking off in a jubilant skip, when he pauses to glance at Benjamin. To Benjamin's agitation, the crazy boy is grinning.

"Oh, and you may be a mad man, but I... am the maddest of them all."

Benjamin does not intend to argue.

* * *

Although he prefers to keep this covert and concealed, if he is to be truly honest, Ciel is glad that Hannah is carrying him. Wherever they are going, it is _far_. If Ciel is obliged to run the distance, he would have fallen behind to Charles Grey's grasp the moment he has stepped outside the prison grounds.

"We're close," Hannah whispers as she races through the streets. Then, she comes to an abrupt stop when they reach the sea.

Ciel descries in the distance by squinting, and is able to discern a blond boy kicking sand against a man disposed on the ground. Two men clad in black are preoccupied with fixing a boat.

"Master," the Trancy maid identifies as she carefully sets him down. Furtively, Ciel glances at her in an oblique manner to see that her vision is lowered to her shoes as if she is immersed in shame and self-repugnance.

"Let us go to them," Ciel opts. "I have a thing or two to deal with Trancy."

* * *

Sebastian abruptly straightens and cocks his head toward the streets. "Young Master."

Hearing this, Alois temporarily stops kicking up dirt at the tied-up Benjamin, in which was his method to quell his boredom while the demons prepare a boat. He pivots to the indicated direction as well only to spot two figures briskly approaching them. His grin broadens at Ciel's scowl.

"So? How was jail?" Alois asks blithely as though they are conversing about the weather.

"I will personally talk to you later," Ciel mutters and peers around skeptically. "And what in the world are you doing, Trancy?"

"Back on the last name basis, eh? Jail has changed you."

Ciel glares at him disdainfully. "Be quiet. We must get going quickly. I have pursuers." True to his declaration, in the streets, people dot along the horizon; masses of people that are charging forth at full speed.

Alois raises a flaxen eyebrow at the unfortunate sight. "Brought along a party, have you? You see, the whole point of breaking out of prison is to _not_ get caught."

"It was unavoidable with the mess that your maid has caused," Ciel spits back, injecting venom into his tone to commensurate to the derisiveness in Alois' satirical one. "Sebastian, keep the mob busy for the time being, but do not go beyond reasonable measures."

The addressed butler skews his head to the side questionably. "Shouldn't I accompany you—"

"If it is necessary, which I doubt, I will call for you," Ciel interrupts. "However, these shady business arrangements have grown all too common. My rank will be sufficient to put an end to their wrongdoings. Carry out your duty."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Claude!" Alois pipes up with such nonchalance that it irks Ciel. "Go partner up with Sebastian."

For a brief moment, a look of irritation crosses Claude's face at this absurd order before he dispels it with a bow. "Yes, Your Highness."

The butlers skid off to the distance to handle the Scotland Yard officers. Alois then turns to Hannah, and the latter cringes at the undesirable attention. "And, you, go finish preparing the boat."

"Y-yes." Alois rolls his eyes when his hope that she can at least reply without a stammer is crushed. What can he do with such an incompetent maid?

"Now..." Ciel begins solemnly, pausing to inspect the spacious area that is suffocated with a fine debris of rocks and other minerals. Surging waves fluctuate back and forth against the shore. As they are close to the bridge where ships are to dock and transfer cargo, sprays of salt water pass lightly against Ciel's skin and clothes; actuating a shiver. The ominous sky appears as though it is splattered onto with a dark grey paint. "Where is Alice?"

The Earl of Trancy points at a luxury yacht that is drifting on the sea quite remotely. "This bastard of a father here sold your little sister." When Ciel has stiffened, Alois tosses him a bag, that contains the coins Benjamin has earned by trading Alice, and a gun (in which he thankfully manages to catch, albeit how the ridiculous dazed expression is retained on his face). "I've done what I can without killing him, Ciel. You can implement the rest of the punishment." With that asserted, Alois theatrically claps his hands over his ears in preparation for the prospective gunshot.

When silence is the sole thing that initiates, Alois looks at Ciel inquisitively. The blue-haired boy is palpably aghast and infuriated with Benjamin; his mouth is pressed together tightly and his eye is blazing with inconceivable wrath. In fact, Ciel is even trembling ever so slightly. His gun, shaky in accuracy due to his unsteady hold, is readily cocked at Benjamin, who is flailing uselessly in the sand.

But, he does not shoot.

"Ciel," Alois calls, frowning. "Kill him."

For a moment it is as if the Earl of Phantomhive has forgotten how to speak. Boiling hatred shimmers in the pit of his stomach, to the extent that his muscles are seemingly aflame. He quivers, and desires with such passion to release the bullet and end this abominable person's life. Just the conception of Benjamin's eyes rolling back, and his body shriveling with the curse of death, is able to provoke him to establishing this to reality. Who would be so depraved as to sell their own daughter, as to send their daughter to the hands of others to mistreat her? This is utterly unforgivable.

And yet what is even more unforgivable is that his own mouth has opened, and out trails the detestable words: "I can't."

Alois is stunned by Ciel's sudden display of pusillanimity. He knows that he was kidding earlier about how jail has changed him, but it is slowly morphing into an intelligent judgment. Why is Ciel hesitating now? It isn't exactly fair; last time all he did was kiss Alice, and two bullets dug into his arm. But now, this man _sold_ Alice away, and Ciel is planning to shrug this off?

"Why not?"

Yes, inquiring his reason for choosing not to is justifiable to ask. If Ciel has heeded to his rash impulses, he would have ordered for the complete eradication of this man. His muscles scream a bleating cry to lift the gun and pull the trigger. And yet what light has shined into his befuddled mind, that has been rendered obscure by the rage and animosity?

It is Alice.

She would not want this.

When her father had knifed a person, she had still believed that he is a good person. She had defended him. She loves her father. She views him as family.

Now if all Ciel is to do is to resort to petty violence in order to avenge Alice, it would only bring shame along with disappointment for Alice. She would not like to be rescued in such an abhorrent manner. Not with bloodshed, not with another death.

"Alice would not want this."

And thus, Ciel lowers the gun, much to Benjamin's apparent relief. His ease, his clinginess to his own opprobrious life disgusts Ciel greatly, but he cannot put an end to him. Slowly, he walks to the distasteful man, and with a few powerful tugs on his bounds, Benjamin is freed.

The man that Ciel deeply loathes gawks at him speechlessly when the ropes have loosened him from its unyielding ligature.

"Go."

That one word slices through his heart, searing it with resentment. Here he is, releasing a man that has committed countless of reprehensible acts. Many would opt to chastise him severely. This man does not deserve this liberty, this overlook of his crimes.

But now standing face to face with Benjamin, he realizes that this man, withering against the ground for others to torture him, has depreciated to an irreparable point. There lacks a single way to rectify him from his mental illness, from his unstable nature. The last thing this man hopes to hold onto is gold, and even that is fleeting.

This man has nothing.

Absolutely _nothing_.

"Th-thank you. I was wrong about you—"

"Do not thank me," Ciel cuts off coldly. "Do not ever thank me, because I have not given you anything. This superficial freedom that you think you have obtained is false. I am not sparing you your life because nothing can be spared if you had nothing in the first place.

"Ah, that is not exactly correct, is it? Mr. Benjamin, you did have something. Something that you should have cherished. But you have lost it the moment that you have traded your daughter for measly coins."

The Earl of Phantomhive places his gun in the front pocket of his coat, as he icily glowers at the man. "Allow me to educate you from a firsthand experience. Family members are irreplaceable. Once you lose them, they will never come back. Not now, not ever. They are gone, and they will never return."

Benjamin is taciturn and silent as he inertly stares at the sand. He has desisted from bolting, even after the moment that he has been freed.

"Admittedly... I had respected you, Mr. Benjamin," Ciel says, his eye hardening in aversion, as he tightly grips the bag in his hand. The sack that contains the abundant currency is heavy, and it disgusts him. "You were a fine artist that could produce such magnificent drawings. You were a loving father, and I was astonished by how easily Alice was able to accept you. But now... what has happened? You are no different from a dead soul."

Benjamin emits a wavering breath of air, and he clenches onto his arm as though for emotional assistance; much like what a vulnerable child would do.

"But here... here is the precious money of yours that, to you, is worth your own daughter. I have no intention of using this tainted money." Ciel dumps the bag, and a stream of coins rushes out; deluging the sand with luminous gold.

The moment that the first coin collides to the ground, tears pool from the man's eyes. A choked sob erupts from him, and he lets go of his entire pride and dignity to weep in front of the pair of youths. The crippled man suddenly looks very weary and debilitated, as though it is impracticable to rise to face the world once more.

And perhaps that is the case. This man, that has used to be so affectionate for his wife, for his dear child, has diminished to nonexistence. There is nothing left but a hollowed-out shell.

It does not matter whether or not Benjamin is alive or dead, Ciel realizes it now. No matter if he is to avenge his deceased aunt, it would not bring back the dead. The sole focus of his should be concentrated on Alice. He must grasp what is attainable. He must recover his little sister again, and that is all that is important.

Ciel turns away from the lifeless man only to see Hannah pushing a prepared boat into the water. Without sparing another word, Ciel climbs aboard the tiny boat; carefully, in fear that it will capsize, and he will be plunged into the icy depths of the sea as a result. The Earl of Trancy follows him closely but quietly, his cerulean eyes hazy and distant as though he is in the midst of a deep and troubling consideration.

The Trancy maid administers the boat with evident profession, and takes control of the rowing. Fortunately, the yacht that they are heading to is lazily buoying against the sea, as if it is in no rush to head anywhere. Ciel glances over his shoulder to perceive the butlers moving at puissant speeds in an effort to suppress the indignant mob. Officers are feverishly shooting their weapons at the duo, but they are able to evade the pounding assaults nonetheless. It is apparent that there are yet to be any casualties which assures Ciel that Sebastian is doing as ordered: to trifle with them to buy enough time for Ciel to retrieve his little sister with as little interference as possible.

But then, without prior warning, in the distance, a group of people dash over to join the butlers. To Ciel's speechless astonishment, the party consists of Soma, Agni, Patty, Finnian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka. Sebastian is seemingly explaining the situation to them, negligently gesturing to the boat where Ciel is.

"What are they doing here?" Ciel exclaims, impelling Alois to turn to the side to gape at the new company.

The group vigorously runs to the shore, looking as though they are about to engage in a ferocious battle with sea, only to retract when the waves thrust against them. They dare not to approach the water, but they perch themselves to the very edge. Cupping his hands, Soma ebulliently shouts:

"Ciel! My best friend! You can do it! Save Alice!"

Finnian cries, "Don't worry about us, Young Master! We'll help you out as much as we can here!"

"We're on your side, most definitely!" Baldroy adds. "Scotland Yard won't be able to lay a finger on you with us here!"

They proudly wave their hands and give signals of encouragement. Then, Patty steps up, her voice sounding at an exceptional volume, "Oi, boy! You bring yer sis back 'ere, ya hear? You see these people? They all came fer ya. Don't let 'em down! We're countin' on ya! If yer gonna be arrested later, don't worry, we will all voluntarily join ya!"

Soma grins. "I'll be sharing a cell with you later, Ciel!"

"Imbeciles, all of them," Ciel sighs wearily, but to Alois' surprise, he is _smiling_. Alois glances back and forth between Ciel and his friends, and despite the space separating both sides, there is a profound and tangible connection. The warmth that exhibits from the bond is tantalizing, and it mocks Alois by bestowing him a tingle; just a single _taste_ of the love and care, and Alois shudders with the need for more. But, it will never reach him. A person like him that is so easy to hate is incapable of comprehending such a sublime thing. Even so, it's not as though he does not wish to understand, but rather, no one has cared enough about him to extend him that warmth before. That is, besides Luka and Alice.

Ciel shifts his gaze back to the yacht, whereas they are nearing with each passing minute. The yards that separate them begin to attenuate and reduce. Soon, very soon, he will be able to reunite with his sister. All he is praying for is that she is safe and secure in the meantime. He has yet to be knowledgeable of their purpose for buying Alice. As the Queen's Watchdog, he has been enlisted with numerable investigations that have to do with illegal commercial dealings and traffics for slavery. If they are planning to subjugate his family member, he will make sure to deliver them to their demise.

"I wonder..."

At the sound of Alois' pensiveness, Ciel averts his attention to the owner of the voice, who is situated across from him; albeit a bit to the right. His frame is slouched, with his palms supporting his chin, and his torso is veered forward in contemplation. From the looks of it, Alois has inadvertently murmured aloud while taking something that ascribes agitation into account.

"What is it?"

Alois jumps in surprise at his interrogation and stares at him in an incredulous manner. Notwithstanding, Ciel does not withdraw the question, and Alois sighs, "...It's nothing, really. I was just wondering..."

"About?" It is not usual of Ciel to pry, and he does not wish to, but he can determine by the solemnity in Alois' eyes that he wants to confer his thoughts out in the open.

"I was wondering if I will turn out to be like Benjamin."

Having not expected this, the blue-haired boy's eyebrows elevate past customary level. He searches for the undue levity that would normally be imputed with the character of Alois. But instead, the Earl of Trancy emanates a grave sense of somberness.

Not habituated to this sudden change of personality, Ciel watches as the waves incessantly strike against the wooden boat to haul them along. "I have no times for jokes, Trancy—"

"I'm not joking," Alois asserts, peering down at his feet. A low, guttural chuckle emits from his throat, but it significantly lacks humor. His voice declines to a whisper, and Ciel is certain that he has forgotten that there are two other people sharing the boat, "That Ben guy... he's already so alike to me. I have no family either. It's just me. He has been alone for years, and he became like this. I've noticed something about him, when I had torn that money away from him. He was desperate to get it back as though it was the only thing that he can hold on to." He smiles sadly. "I'm going to end up alone like him."

"You've disappointed me, Trancy."

"What?" the said boy dumbly utters, momentarily lifting from the self-pity that he was drowning in.

"Tch," Ciel scoffs, folding his arms. "I did not conjecture that you would ponder about such ridiculousness. Can't you even distinguish yourself from that despicable man?" When Alois merely shrugs, he exhales an exasperated huff of air. "Must I do all the thinking for you? For one thing, you're on this boat with me so that you can aid in the retrieval of Alice. That's something different from Benjamin."

The Earl of Trancy rolls his eyes derisively. "You suck at comforting people, Ciel. I would have saved Alice no matter the circumstances, so it doesn't count. I'm still the same as that bastard."

Ciel fights the urge to roll his eyes himself. That idiot cannot even recognize that just by that statement, he will never be like Benjamin.

"What am I thinking?" Alois murmurs, with a sorrowful smirk insipidly drawn onto his lips as if plastered on to conceal the pain from within. "Why am I telling this to you? How could you possibly understand?"

At this, Hannah pauses slightly in her rowing procedure to listen, while Ciel frowns. "What do you mean?"

"I used to think we were the same, Ciel. We are beguiled by the demons and their blasted abilities to accomplish our greatest desires. We both have put our souls on the line. We both have lost the people dearest to us. But... we are still so different, that I'm envious. You may have lost your parents, but you were given a little sister. And you have people that believe in you. They all came for you."

Ciel inspects the person that his sister loves, and shockingly, he is able to perceive a human being.

Alois has changed. The nemesis that he has considered as the worst person possible for Alice has changed into someone 'tolerable'. In front of him is a human, and not the monster that tramples on others in order to feel superior. This one actually harbors conflicting emotions, and he excessively worries over things that may not be worthwhile in the end; in which everybody does at one point in life.

Or perhaps Alois has always had emotions. Perhaps he has hidden them well for so long, and Ciel has been blind. Either way, his little sister managed to draw out a bit of the dormant humanity from Alois.

"Trancy."

"What?" Alois demands, still irritable over the possibility that he may resemble Benjamin in the near future.

The Earl of Phantomhive coughs into his fist awkwardly, when the boat closes in on the yacht. Hannah ceases her rowing and tells them that she will manually lift them to the front deck of the yacht. Ciel stands and goes to her, and Alois is about to grumble about how he has called his name for completely no reason whatsoever.

But then, Ciel speaks, with his back to him, "You're a fool to fear that by being in solitude, you will transition to Benjamin. It is silly that you must be reminded that you're not alone. Unfortunately I am with you at the moment, along with Hannah. The only way you can be alone is if I die, and I don't plan to be among the deceased anytime soon."

Alois blinks, attempting to contain his surprise to a minimum level so that it will be subtle. Smirking, he says, "You _are_ horrible at comforting others. And you being nice is kind of creepy, to be frank."

"Don't get used to it. It's just the motion sickness, derived from this tottering boat, talking," Ciel brushes it off, although he is truthfully relieved that Alois is starting to sound more like his old, annoying self. Ciel is not too familiar with the serious one, in which results to him spouting consolations that are quite embarrassing—but he will simply edit them out of his memories later.

Hannah gingerly but firmly takes Ciel and Alois by the arm, and applies force against the ground in order to propel her to shoot upwards. Swiftly, she lands onto the front deck, and sets the pair down with ease.

The exposed, floorlike surface consists of wooden planks, set approximately horizontal. The cambered, permanent covering occupies a level of the hull, much like a roof, and it strengthens the structure of the vessel. The yacht is substantially moored by a berthing or cabin that protrudes above the level of the deck.

The deck seems isolated, and Ciel hypothesizes that the people here have retreated to the staterooms below. It is understandable as to why, since a storm appears to be brewing in the dismal blanket of the sky. Nonetheless, bad weather will hold no effect over him; he will stop at nothing to rescue Alice.

However, as soon as Ciel has ascertained that, he feels the tip of something cold press against the back of his head; and his body stiffens in response. A man with a mustache, who is dressed quite suavely, is holding a gun behind him. When Ciel fails to acknowledge that an ambush is transpiring, several other men in dark suits—in a brief survey, there are approximately seven—gather from the stairs or hidden spots near the cabin to beleaguer the three of them. Ciel inwardly curses, as he, Alois and Hannah maneuver closer to one another when their space narrows due to the engaging enemies; if it isn't for his own carelessness, they would not have precipitated themselves in this predicament. He has the experience of tens of the Scotland Yard officers combined, and hence, he should have known that these people will not be simple to deal with. An indiscreet action can be fatal.

"Intruders," the mustache man states thickly with a foreign accent. After a swift scrutiny at the trio, he looks flabbergasted. "What is this, two kids and a woman?"

Another man, who is considerably larger with bulging muscles, laughs, and his deep and husky voice rumbles. "This is a joke. I've detected them from afar, and I initially thought they were gonna go fishing or something of the like. I didn't think they'd end up here. Children! And a woman! What a joke, really."

Alois opens his mouth to defy, but Ciel hastily shuts him up with a furtive yet sharp jab at his shin. "Quiet. Let me handle this. There is no reason for lashing out." Alois is too irrational to deal with the likes of them. Surely, they are at a disadvantage at the point, but Ciel plans to turn the tables around by twiddling around with this situation with utmost circumspection. Right now, they underestimate the trio, which should opportune Ciel and the rest with the element of surprise.

Ciel commences the procedure where he deliberates about their options. Feigning innocence would definitely not succeed, because the hostiles are already charged with suspicion merely since they have boarded the yacht, uninvited. These people are not exactly merciful nor are they willing to sit down and talk things through, which is obvious by the way a murderous intent radiates from the gun that is poking against his skull more prominently as time elapses.

"Hm," the mustache man murmurs thoughtfully, "what a pity. These two are boys. Boss only likes 'em girls. Especially girls that are pure like the other one."

_The other one._

"What do you mean by 'the other one'?" Ciel demands, without another breath wasted to register this. "Where is the girl who was here before us? Where is she?"

Alois hisses, "So much for 'there is no reason for lashing out'."

The mustache man raises an eyebrow inquisitively. "Have you been spying on us?"

"Where is she?" Ciel retorts, entirely ignoring the man's question. He scans the area anxiously, examining for a particular redhead. However, she is not in sight at all. It is as if grim palms are weighing heavily against his skull to push and submerge him under the stage of a panic. His pulse expedites, and the interminable thumping of his heart appears to have amplified; resounding in his ears.

There lacks a regard for unlikeliness now. This organization specializes in human trafficking, and Alice, his little sister, is a victim. She is being used for sexual exploitation—he has to save her _immediately_. How much of the valuable time has been forfeited? The trip to the yacht must have taken roughly fifteen minutes, and now this ludicrous capture and interrogation process is milking more of his limited time.

"Well, whoever you three are, you are troublesome," the man concludes, smoothing out the mustache on his upper lip with his digits. Sweeping his free hand in the air cavalierly, he sighs, "Prepare, men. Let's eliminate them before they put Boss in any inconvenience."

As commanded, his entourage grasp the guns that were tucked in their belts. However, the big man opposes, "We shouldn't kill all of 'em. Not yet, anyway. We've been working for so long; I think we deserve at least a little treat, starting with this voluptuous woman."

The said man grins repulsively and claps a large palm on Hannah's shoulder. Ciel grits his teeth in disdain at this unfortunate turn of events. Not only are they in a tight spot, but even Hannah will be drawn into their culpable hands. Much to his astonishment, though, Alois is smirking. The blue-haired boy all but questions his sanity, when Alois whispers:

"Go, Hannah."

In a trice, the woman emerges from her introverted shell, much like a peacock unraveling its feathers to showcase its iridescent colors. She grabs onto the bulky man's arm only to flip him over. When his face falls flat against the floor, the impact slightly disarraying the yacht from its course of direction, the rest of his group gasp in shock at this sudden development. Hannah, the demon maid, hurries to suppress the others, shoving them to the side or applying pressure against their stomachs. The four men that are left to gawk impetuously shoots at Hannah, but she is a blur to a naked human eye; it is impossible to discern her actions. One by one, the taunting group diminishes to a pile of impaired men sprawled on the ground.

Ciel, although slightly impressed by her rapidity in performing this, makes use of the moments of bewilderment to step aside from the mustache man's line of shooting. He takes out his own gun to press against the man's ribs, and the victim flinches; ripping his eyes from the beating of his comrades to gape at Ciel.

"Now tell me," Ciel orders, "where the girl from earlier is. Do not bother to speechlessly glance at your affiliates. They are a bit busy, at the moment."

The mustache man's jaws flex when they are tightened. "You three... are not normal, are you?"

"Of course not," Ciel asserts in a more or less haughty manner, "for you are speaking with the Queen's Watchdog, where I smother all crimes into the darkness."

"You are also dealing with the Spider," Alois includes, "the one that destroys all of the Queen's distresses." After he has said so, he apparently judges that he must exemplify this, and tears a gun from the hand of an injured man near his feet. With a gleeful chuckle, he discharges a bullet, in which penetrates the person's forehead; killing him instantaneously.

Tiredly, Ciel sighs when the deranged Alois cackles. It is difficult to collaborate with him, since he is so apt to resorting to excessive measures to prove his point. Returning to the mustache man, he peremptorily inquires, "Where is the girl? Tell me, and I'll consider sparing your life."

The mustache man shudders at the feel of the weapon. Ashamed, he does not return eye contact as he lifts a shaky finger to direct their attentions to the cabin. "Th... there... She and my boss are both in there."

"Excellent!" the Earl of Trancy approves as he jubilantly crosses the deck to grip the doorknob. "Keep him like that, Ciel. I can handle this."

"All right," the addressed boy huffs wearily, the muscles along his shoulders and arms relaxing at the favorable idea that his sister might be saved soon.

However, in this moment, Ciel has committed a dire mistake, just by taking a breather.

The mustache man detects the falter of defense, and immediately, he jostles the tip of the gun aside and seizes Ciel; rendering him immobile by forcing him to his knees and pinning his arms behind his back. All of a sudden, the mustache man does not look as 'frightened' as he has put on a show of earlier.

Ciel's surroundings whirl at the abrupt restraint, but his mind realizes something before he could cry out a warning to Alois, who is thrusting the door open:

This is a trap.

"Alois, do not go in there! It's a—"

The mustache man tightly presses a palm over Ciel's mouth, effectively cutting off his words. "Watch; this should be entertaining, kid."

The second that the obstructing door is ajar, a rain of bullets fly out.

The blond yells a strangled cry as he staggers backwards, and Hannah rushes in as a shield; allowing for the assailing projectiles to enter her. Nonetheless, Alois continues to wince and gasp for air, and although his back is facing Ciel, it is likely that he is harmed.

Several more men step out from the cabin, all ostentatiously flagging their weapons as if to boast about their victory. They split into two groups, one shooting down Hannah to ascertain her death, while the other circles around Alois. A roar of laughter erupts from each man.

"It's just a kid!"

"They're both kids!"

"I can't even take this seriously. I heard that there were intruders, but I didn't expect little kids."

"Ah, they're still wearing diapers, but their mommies must have told 'em they can do big-boy things."

"Pitiful, deluded children."

"Oi," the mustache man shouts, "make sure that insanely strong woman dies. Use all of your ammunition if you have to; there are more where that came from, so don't worry." A grumble is their reply as they set to work to annihilate Hannah. Ciel is not as worried for her as he is for Alois, as she is a demon, and thus, there is no way she will die from man-made bullets. However, she must have been weakened by their endless assaults. It will take a few minutes for her to recuperate—the valuable minutes that both Alois and Alice are not fortunate enough to have.

"Now how about it?" the mustache man says arrogantly. "We don't give a damn about you being a dog or he being some kind of bug. We ain't English residents, so you think we would care about your occupations? Look here, kid, no hard feelings, but we're doing this for a living, all right? Rich, pampered brats like you two won't understand."

"It's not... a fucking bug!" Alois coughs between suctions for oxygen, as he yanks against his jacket to hide the wound that has drilled into his side. "It's an arachnid."

"Shut up, kid."

Ciel cringes when he hears a loud thump, followed by an agonized cry.

"Now, we can provide use for you boys. I'm sure some perverts out there would deem that you're worth aplenty..." The mustache man's hand latches onto Ciel's eyepatch. "Oh, but what's behind this—"

"Don't you touch it!" Ciel angrily snaps, twisting his neck to the side so that his eyepatch would be torn free from his clasp.

Apparently, the defiance displeases the mustache man, and he delivers an acute blow to Ciel's spine; slicing off his breath. Ciel splutters, his mind racing through the befuddling series of blurs set by the spikes of pain to come up with a way out of this.

Out of the corner of his eye, he perceives the gradual rising of Hannah. Relief floods through him that he will gain the upper-hand once the Trancy maid gets rid of them.

But, his relief is soon to vanish.

Footsteps sound as someone slugs up the stairs to the front deck. The said person comes into a view. It is an exceedingly corpulent man, with the evident problem is him having too much flabby tissue. He is dressed in a white, fluffy robe that is noticeably disheveled. Not sparing a glance at the captives, he drawls in a lazy voice:

"I'm done."

Alois lifts his head in apprehension at these words, and urgently glances over at Ciel, who is entirely frozen. The man with the stupid _fur_ on his upper lip chuckles harshly, "Well, how about it, kids? You wanna see the girl that you've been playing heroes for?"

He tugs Ciel up and prods him onward with the gun applied against his back. Ciel is unresponsive, and he merely stumbles forward when pushed. It is as if he is wholly drained. His eye is fixed to the stairs as he approaches it, but it is glazed with cloudiness as though he does not process what he is doing.

Alois feels himself being roughly pulled up by the collar. Scowling at the men enclosing around him, he allows himself to be hauled to the direction that Ciel is going as well, for the blood that is pouring from him appears to take his energy along with it. Surreptitiously, he glares at Hannah as he goes by, his expression informing her to wait for the right moment to scour this deck from these despicable people.

This antagonistic group is utterly ridiculous. They are not much of a threat. Alois will generously permit them to lead him to Alice, and after that, he will bestow upon them the most gruesome torture as gratitude. He cannot afford to look weak in front of them; that would extract vomit. It is highly ignorant of them to dismiss Ciel and him as mere 'brats'. All he has to do is to whip out the remainder of his demon servants, besides the useless Hannah, and they will go silent very soon.

Still, it is the state of Alice that is troubling him greatly. And for that, he gazes at the fat man, directing his assemblage of spite for him. That man holds a startling resemblance to another fat guy that Alois has been 'acquainted' with, but to dig far too deeply in his memories is what he desires to avoid.

The fat man acknowledges a stare boring into him and looks at Alois dully. The Earl of Trancy smiles and mouths, "I'll kill you." Immediately after, he is smacked on his skull by one of the men, in which induces a groan from him.

"Let's see you try," the fat man snorts, as Alois is shoved down the stairs.

From this moment until he reaches the door at the end of the hallway, Ciel can barely register what is going on. Indistinct murmurs ignite from the men, when Alois is pushed alongside Ciel, but he mutes the background noises. The sole thing he can hear is his rapid heartbeat pounding in his eardrums. The walk from the stairs to the door is impractically far, at least to his markedly slow mind.

But at last, he steps into place before it. While trembling, his hand moves at its own discretion, twisting the doorknob.

He is Alice's brother. He has promised that he will always protect her. And perhaps, he was arrogant enough to believe he can. But now, it finally dawns to him of his own uselessness as an older brother. Because what he sees enlightens him of how miserably incompetent he is.

In the stateroom, there is a bed, with strewed, wrinkled pillows and a ruffled blanket. The crimson substance of blood and other fluids stain the white bedsheets.

Lying partially under the covers is a shivering person.

He does not want to identify it. He does not want to deem it as anything recognizable.

But unmistakably, the person has unkempt hair that is red and jumbled in curls.

The person is crying. He can hear the sadness, the pain in her voice. The sobs clench him ruthlessly by the heart, squeezing out all the hope that he has retained within, until he is left hollow.

Guilt strangles his windpipe, disallowing for respiration. The person is whimpering for help. She is begging someone to rescue her.

The person is calling for him, for Alois, for Patty. She repeats the names over and over again as if it is the last thing that she can cling onto. And every time that she is to pronounce his name, his heart would cease beating.

Because, he has failed her. He could not protect her. He could not erase what has happened, even though she has revered him so immensely as the one who could dispel her fears and ensure her security.

He has come too late for his little sister.

It is too late.

"B-Big Brother..."

He cringes at her words, and it hurts him how she is suffering. It is excruciating to acknowledge that she has been corrupted.

But, what hurts him even more is how he can do nothing to save her. How he is just standing there like an idiot, drowning in his own feebleness.

He does not deserve to be called her brother.

He cannot save her.

He cannot do anything at all.

Those claims that he can protect her are lies. Lies to her, lies to his own self.

He is useless.


	18. Curse of the Weak

**Obsession - Chapter 18: ****_Curse of the Weak_**

**Edit as of 8/28/2012: Chapter 18 is replaced with content of Chapter 19.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Why?

Why did it have to turn out like this?

His ability to speak has deserted him; it has dissipated as if waved away by the snap of the fingers. All he can do is watch wordlessly, like a spider hovering in the corner of the room. Inconspicuously it is observing and listening to others' affairs, but that infinitesimal existence can impel not a tide to alter the situation.

He views as Ciel stumbles—why yes, the prestigious Earl of Phantomhive _trips_ in his steps. Other times, it would have been exceptionally amusing at such a display of incoordination, but this time, his clench of teeth has interposed his voice. Ciel has his hands slightly extended in front of him, as though he is blind, as though he cannot see where he is advancing toward. His anguished visage is readily seen. The subtle cross of the eyebrows ruining its perfect alignment, the pursed lips, the pallid cheeks—all indicatives of the acute distress he is experiencing.

Both he and Ciel are stupid. They are not prepared for this. After the string of victories guaranteed by the aid of their butlers, they have indulged themselves in the belief that they are infallible, that it is impractical to fail an operation. It is their own puerile delusions that befell them. They had not expected to lose, and now the consequences of that agonizes him as if he is swimming in searing hot liquid.

The 'what ifs' questions have returned. They haunt him daily, almost hourly, when he was taken in by the previous, repugnant Earl of Trancy. Darkness has engulfed him, and running through his mind is the same, pestering interrogation asked to himself. What if he has been there for Luka? What if he could have prevented his death? What if he could have continued such a frivolous yet blithe lifestyle?

But since he has met Alice, these questions slowly fade. They are not completely extinguished, though, but rather, they huddle in the deep crevices of his mind; waiting, growing slightly in intensity the longer he neglects them. Alice has managed to subdue them by stopping him from doubting his own actions, in which usually propels for chains of events to occur. Being around her is, simply put, so _easy_. There lacks anything to hide, for she merely extracts him of his secrets by enticing him with her cheerfulness. He cannot conceal many things, and perhaps that is so because he has developed a sort of trust for her. It is not horrendous to disclose his secrets, but instead, it is relieving not having to keep things bottled up inside.

But, now that cycle of uncertainty, of self-loathing, has initiated once again.

What if he has been there with Alice? What if he had never encouraged her departure of his room? What if he is the reason that this happened?

Oh, but the anger. The anger that seizes him adamantly, bubbling and writhing with a burning desire to obliterate those who have contaminated Alice. Alois can hear them behind him, laughing with amusement as Ciel staggers over to Alice. The insulting snickers instigate for the enlargement of his rage.

Why are they laughing? Do they find this entertaining? Do they think people suffering and struggling for the damned, unobtainable hope to sprinkle upon them is something worthy of mocking?

_Everyone should die._

Jim Macken has finally reawakened. Before, he had spoken these odious words that have sent for the downfall of his little brother. Nonetheless, these flagitious sinners that commit heinous acts such as to adulterate a young, innocent girl deserve to be expunged from existence.

Everyone should die, all of them. Alois believes that this statement should be justified through means of action. His fingers curl around the gun he has confiscated from one of the men earlier, but kept hidden under his coat. Death is the only way to fix this. Vindictively, he is inclined toward revenge; their punishments are imminent.

He directs the tip of the gun against his coat and pulls the trigger, with the absence of hestitation. The portentous bullet jets through the fabric, leaving a small hole as its mark, and plunges into the skin of the man behind him. The said individual howls in pain, resulting for shock to be dealt at every other person near him who witnesses blood dripping from his stomach wound.

They are quick to identify the assaulter is Alois and is about to strike him, when Hannah, having fully recovered, rips through like a whirlwind to obviate the disaster. Alois is sure to deliver a well-rounded kick to the rib of the mustache man, as he turns around and walks up the stairs; with the memory of one man vivid.

There _he_ is.

The fat man is sitting on a grand table that is set on the front deck so that he can scrutinize at the cloudy sky as he dines. A napkin is safely tucked in his collar to prevent the stains from food that have inadvertently missed his mouth to land on his chest. Needless to say, articles of meals are placed so that he can indulge himself in execrable gluttony. Watching him gorge, stuffing portions of food in his mouth, one after another, is utterly disgusting.

_Of course_, Alois contemptuously thinks, _after tainting Alice like that, you must be starving, you gotbellied pig._

The obese man, at last, notices something is amiss and inquisitively glances at Alois. The sight of the blond does little to vary his bored countenance, and indolently, he drones, "Get rid of him. Seeing him makes me nauseous."

Silence inaugurates, when his employees fail to respond in any way. Perturbed, the fat man pounds his large fist on the table to flag for attention. "Get rid of the boy! Where the hell are all of you?"

Hannah drops the bloody corpse of one of his men.

Finally, comprehension washes over him, and he slowly allows for the fall of his fork from the clasp of his pudgy fingers. That man must have realized the peril that he is treading on, and he impulsively retracts; causing his chair to tip unstably while supporting his weight. Due to this, he tumbles to the ground, having lost his equilibrium.

Alois apathetically approaches him, each of his step thorough and exact; and they resound against the wooden boards. When he levels his gun against the man's forehead, the latter grows frantic.

"Arnold! Billy! William! Timothy! P-Peter! Anyone?" the fat man spits out names that belong to unfamiliar people, as he revolves his neck to widen his scope of vision and to desperately scan the desolate area. No one comes to his rescue, and perceptibly, a lump forms in the heart of his throat. His eyes, black as asphalt, avert to Alois in a pleading manner. "L-look, boy! I don't know what is—"

Blood squirts from his right eyeball where Alois has shot him. It pours down his wrinkled and spotted cheek, that illustrates his advancement in age, like a sanguine waterfall. Blinded, the man goes reeling in passionate affliction, gasping at the inflicted wound; his mouth agape at the unexpected aggression.

"Don't you look at me!" Alois shouts, unable to contain the wrath any longer. Just viewing and acknowledging this man's atrocity, his sleaziness while speaking or walking, his theft of Alice's innocence, is sufficient to evoke Alois' intolerance. "Hannah!"

His maid immediately rushes forth at his command—it would not be wise to disobey while Alois is in his riled state. His orbs are alight with fury, as he jabs a finger at the fat man. "Grab him by the arms. Keep him in one position."

"Now, wait a minute—"

He struggles futilely, even kicking his plump legs, when the powerful woman snatches him by the shoulder blades to enforce his sitting position. She then prods her kneecap at the sole of his back to straighten him, and takes hold of his arms; intertwining them behind him.

Alois trembles at the fierceness that surges through his veins with such turbulence that he cannot suppress it. With his foot, he forces the man to part his legs, and directs his gun at the foremost section; his manhood.

Noticing this, the man begins to hyperventilate. He splutters unintelligibly, saliva spraying the air. Judging by his frenzied condition, though, he is likely imploring for forgiveness. This man is beseeching to be spared, and any lenient, calm person would refrain from employing this anticipated procedure.

But, Alois will not do just that. He is not as collected as Ciel is, and he absolutely does not grant pardons as easily.

"Alice," he seethes, allowing for the heated hiss of breath to seep through the breaches of his teeth. "You took away her innocence. You took her away. You took Alice for yourself... You took away what was mine to begin with! Do you understand? Alice was _mine_!"

Seeing the uncontrollable and possessive mode her master is in, Hannah is worried that he has let go of his sanity of mind. Her belief that he is free from mental derangement diminishes when Alois grins a menacing smile that elicits a shudder from her. She can, in fact, feel the fat man shiver as well, as his body sends vibrations for her senses to pick up.

"It was all mine..." Alois whispers, seemingly in a doleful trance. However, the cataleptic state he has satiated in disintegrates, and he cackles. In succession, the man screams a bloodcurdling shriek that reverberates across the whole ship. The place of forking between his legs is bleeding profusely when the bullet has completed its purpose.

"There..." Alois murmurs, his voice breathy as if he has overexerted himself. He limply drops the gun, staggering back a few steps to afford a distance between him and the man in excruciating agony. "You can no longer harm anyone with that sick, perverted nature of yours... Stay there and grovel in pain until your inevitable death."

Alois pines to laugh. He wishes to ridicule this abominable man. He desires to transmit mockery in order to draw forth satisfaction. He has implacably distributed justice; he has done all that he can. And yet, he cannot laugh.

That is so because all that he did still changes _nothing_. Alice remains tainted. There is no way that she can gaze at the world with the bright light she perceives ever again. Alois does not want this—he is _afraid_ of this. She is the very last that can bestow him joy just by her sheer naivety. It is so rare to meet someone laced with optimism, someone who is unaffected by the animosity of the world.

Now, even his very last is gone. He will return to the icy embrace of darkness and solitude. It is frightening, it is unforgettable. He does not want to come back to that cold place, but there exists no one that grant him salvation.

Alois stiffly descends the stairs. He can only see, but not react, much like that spider; that one spider that is perpetually dangling from a strand of web, suspended in midair but never infringing itself upon the atmosphere.

He watches as Ciel, with utmost gentleness as if fearing that her bones are capable of being snapped in two if handled roughly, drapes his coat over Alice to conceal as much of her nudity as possible.

There is something wrong with Alice, but it is not as though he has expected any different. She is dull and torpid, and her movements are basically actuated by Ciel and are not due to her own volition. Inanimate, it is as if she is a puppet, subject to manipulation. Her brother aids her descent from the bed, and she is leaning her entire weight against him for support. Her sagging head as not raised even once. Alois can tell that Ciel is fighting to keep his composure intact—no use for everyone going senseless is probably his argument—as he guides her to the doorway. The Earl of Phantomhive encounters Alois, and the latter almost reprimands himself for standing there so inanely.

But, Alois knows fully well that he is deceiving even himself. Truthfully, he scolds himself for standing there not because he is an obstacle, but because he will have to face Alice. He has called Ciel a coward, but that disparaging title suddenly befits him to a higher degree.

"Trancy," Ciel drags Alois out of his daze. "I suppose you have handled the men."

A dumb nod is all that he can perform. His words have dissolved before they can travel past his tonsils, for at the sound of his name, Alice has lifted her chin. It stuns him, it fills him with suffocating alarm, to see her eyes. They are _dead_. They are hollow and empty as if the ability to reflect light has vanished. Her irises, with saturated blueness parallel to the ocean, are glazed over and dry, as though they are doomed to stare pointlessly, to no end, at the distance for all eternity. Seeing, but not processing. Breathing, but not precisely living.

The sight of Alois, however, causes her cracked lips to part slightly; allowing for an inhalation of air. Ciel seems to have taken notice of her reaction as well, and nods meekly at the Earl of Trancy.

"Please take over care for her. I'll inform Hannah to redirect our course to mainland." With that declared, he delicately releases Alice, and she shifts her quantity of mass to the wall. Ciel brushes past Alois, as he goes to Hannah. "I'll entrust her to you."

Alois can only stare at Alice. He fails to speak, to move, although it is obvious that she is deprived of comfort. He knows that she desires for his reassurance, for his statement, lie or not, that everything is going to be all right.

Notwithstanding, the sole thing that races through his mind is how she is sullied by that fat man. Alice is not the same; she can never be the same. And, he cannot look at her the same way. She is no longer someone that belongs to him; she is someone molded from darkness, much like himself, and he does not wish for that to happen to her.

With his back to her, he says with an evident lack of emotion, "Let's go."

Alice wants to smile. She wants to tell the both of them not to worry, for she is fine. But, that would be a disgraceful and blatant untruth. It hurts within her; her heart throbs, and she feels sore and dirty. She wants to scrape the insufferable filth off of her, but no matter what she does, she knows that she is tarnished from inside out. She wants to break down and cry, she wants to screech and thrash in a tantrum at what has lamentably transpired. But, she does not want to hinder them any further than necessary.

Still, it hurts her even more deeply, as though a dagger is pierced through her heart, to see Alois so cold toward her. Her dear brother has not mentioned a thing, and instead, all he asserts is that this will be over soon.

But it will not be, because things have changed. Alois, the person she loves, does not like her anymore, and that is patently plain by the aloofness that he has demonstrated toward her. Alice perceives his back, and the throttling feeling of loneliness strikes her once again. Seeking for any traces of warmth since her brother has left her side, she reaches out to clasp his hand—

Alois hastily withdraws as if stung. Although he performs this impulsively, she sees him wipe the hand she has come into contact with against his trousers as though to remove the germs that she has conveyed over. Being a witness to this, she cannot prevent the tears that pool from her eyes.

Her passiveness has resigned, for how can she maintain an act when Alois declines her? She did not want to cry in the first place, but now she cannot stop. That man from earlier and his inordinately desirous and intrusive touches has left a scar, a blemish, that cannot be remedied. So did the helplessness that has embedded her, constricting her to the extent where her shrieks went unheard by the ears of people she cares for. She has held in her tears even after all that, but now, it is unbearable. Alois excludes her, and indubitably, her brother will follow suit, then her mum.

"...Am I a monster to you, Alois?"

Alois grits his teeth in frustration at his own self. Why is he intimidated by her corruption of mind and body? It is not her choosing to be tainted—and yet he remains cowardly of the sorrow that encompasses her. Is he afraid that being around her will lure him into the abyss of darkness as well?

Still, what the hell is he doing? Why is he rejecting her like this? It hits him then how he is acting like. He is acting precisely like the villagers did to him and Luka when their parents died; they ostracized him for being _different_. He remembers that he has ranted his resentment about them to Luka. He has told him that they did not _choose_ for their parents to pass away, so they should not be mistreated.

_What's done is done._

Surely, Jim Macken would have not agree to this. Back then, Jim has been unduly vindictive; a malicious brat that wishes for the demise of all of the villagers. But, Luka did not resemble him in this notion—he had stated that there is no helping what has already happened. Perhaps that is why Luka had maintained a smile, even after the death of their parents. Luka had been hurting, but he had opted to be happy anyway because wallowing in hatred and despair will produce nothing but the nagging feeling of emptiness.

Alois turns around to Alice, and closes the distance between them to confer an embrace. His arms enclose around her, and he presses tightly against her to provide her the sense of security. One hand rests against the sole of her waist while the other against the back of her head in a pat.

"No, you're not. You're still the cutie I know, no matter what. I'm sorry, Alice." His embrace compresses even more as though to deny the possibility of her faltering; she is extremely weak and vulnerable, at the moment. "I'm so sorry... I couldn't do... anything."

"It's all right." She pulls back slightly to meet his eyes, and although hers are brimmed with tears, she is struggling to grace him with a smile. "You and Big Bro have come for me, in the end. And that is enough."

* * *

His knees wobble, and Ciel leans heavily against the railing of the yacht. Hannah is preoccupied with administrating the vehicle, while he stands by. He holds in his breath when the wind carries over the pungent scent of blood from the fat man's body.

A drop of liquid pelts against the back of his left hand, and splatters once it has made contact. Gazing up at the murky sky, obscure with thick and dusky clouds, he grasps that the preliminary stages of a rainstorm is initiating.

The collision of the drops against his pale integument is frigid—which is absolutely unnecessary since he is already shivering from his own impotence in the inside. He has been upholding passiveness, for he is not used to producing manifestations of his acute emotions. Should he be happy that his sister is alive? Or, should he cry because he knows that the unspeakable horror she has endured cannot be blotted out? Or perhaps, he should remain angry and vengeful; despite how the men are taken care of?

As Alois guides Alice up the stairs, Ciel's grip on the railing tightens. Everything is over; that is what he should be focusing on. He is going to return home with Alice, and he will...

Inwardly, he winces. He will what? Parade on as if nothing has happened? That would not be very wise, but what else is he supposed to do?

However, while Ciel is vacillating about his next actions, and while Alois is strolling over to feign nonchalance so that he can restore the lightness of the atmosphere, they have committed yet another fatal mistake:

They have not verified that all of their enemies are dead.

And, for that, the man with the mustache rises to his feet; having assumed the state of unconsciousness earlier to avoid suspicion. He is infuriated, and very much so, for one of the people that they have killed is his boss, and without that certain individual, his salary is best imagined rather than attained. These two boys makes him want to vomit; pampered with luxury, they live their entire lives in ethereal conditions. They never have to worry about not having enough to eat, or how even after working your ass off indefatigably every day, you remain impecunious.

In fact, all of the aristocrats in England are akin to one another in that selfish and coddled attitude. They leech off the hard work of those in the lower social classes, and then tread on top of them in a condescending manner. That is why he unequivocally despises nobles; they would not recognize pain and suffering even if it is thrust in front of their faces for display. Unfeeling, insensate creatures they are that revel in showers of gold. He would have to elucidate them both about utmost despair. For murdering his comrades, he would be sure to do the same.

Out of the corner of his eye, he perceives a slight notion from Billy, the big guy that can pummel others to their deaths by a few strikes from his palms. He seems to be stirring to a wake. Obviously, confronting that crazy woman would not be an intelligent move—she was able to suppress Big Billy in one fleeting moment. And thus, they would have to go about this more carefully.

Whipping out a knife, the mustache man grabs the collar of the little girl and pulls her back; ripping her hand from the blond's hold. The girl yelps when he takes her into his possession, and he applies the sharp metal of the knife against her neck.

Alois is bewildered when Alice's hand is suddenly retracted from his, and after revolving a full one-hundred eighty degrees, he is face to face with the mustache man who has grabbed onto Alice.

"Hey, you!" Alois shouts, reaching for Alice. "Let her go!" At this point, he hears Ciel rushing over to join them.

When the blond has extended a hand to retrieve the girl, the mustache man withdraws some feet; emphasizing his threat against the girl by prominently slashing her neck a little so that it would draw forth blood. The girl whimpers at the injury and wriggles, but to no avail.

"Come any closer," the mustache man says, his breath tickling the nape of Alice's neck, "and I will kill her."

At this, the duo grind their teeth together and stay rooted in position.

Cliché or not, this has to be done. He has not ever officially filled in the role of a villain before, so all he can hope for is to occupy their times for a while longer. Meaningfully shifting his gaze from Billy to the two boys, he signifies for the big guy to creep up behind them and render them defenseless.

Despite Billy's gargantuan size, the capacity he holds for intelligence is quite low, so it is a relief when he bobs his head slightly to affirm his comprehension of what to do. There is no doubt that he will be attacked by that crazy woman at some point, but at least the mustache man can use him to his last potential. Billy can sacrifice his own life to remove the remaining enemies from the equation. After that, the mustache man plans to take advantage of their weakened numbers, and use the same treacherous tactic against that crazy woman as he did to the couple of boys so that he can escape unscathed.

Eagerly, Billy jumps to his feet and charges toward the duo's blind-spot, that is from behind, his hands clenched into fists in preparation to deal the calamitous strokes that would send them to the state of abeyance.

But, he has underestimated the crazy woman far too much. The moment that Billy has twitched into a stand, the woman lunges into the air much similar to a missile; her pale hair fluttering around her like a ripple in a majestic bird's plumage. For a split second, she defies the laws of science; suspended in the gaseous envelope, akin to a holy angel impending to convey punishment on those who sinned. Then, her eyes flash a deadly crimson red, thereby shattering her pure image as a cherubic spiritual being. Without warning, she plops down to the ground, as if tugged on vigorously by the force of gravity; her leg crashing down on the skull of Billy.

A choked splutter can barely pass the lips of the big man, when his irises roll skyward to hide behind his eyelids; revealing the sickening whites of his eyes. A deafening crack sounds from the bony framework of his head when her foot has connected with it. His stature crumbles, bearing much resemblance to a pile of stones collapsing when kicked by a turbulent child. The large man falls forward, slumping to the ground where he lies still.

Billy is dead.

"Well?" Ciel calls, snatching the attention of the mustache man, who is currently struck with astonishment. "Do you want to suffer the same fate as your friend? If not, let her go."

"L... let her go?" the mustache man repeats rather blankly, as though he does not fully understand the meaning of his words. "You want to win, and force me to let her go?"

"Not 'force', fundamentally," Ciel corrects, careful to not let impatience seep into his tone. "You will release her, at your own will. We are merely influencing that will by threatening to kill you if you do otherwise. As you can already surmise, she is much quicker than the likes of you; one wrong gesture will result to your immediate death."

To demonstrate the authenticity of his claim, Hannah approaches him, her fingers occasionally furling and unfurling to incite the production of her muscles along there.

In return, the man steps back, his innate instincts blazing to warn him of the imminent danger. These people are certainly looking down on him—_they_, the kids, plan to give _him_, a grown man, a chance to live? There is something patently erroneous with the picture here. There is no way in hell is he going to be spared by children, because he does not want to be; that is preposterous and humiliating to a degree inconceivable. And, what can he do even if he gets to live? Wander the streets aimlessly, with empty pockets?

He would rather _die_ along with his dignity.

"Let her go?" the mustache man murmurs. "Well then, if you insist."

Abruptly, a stream of intoxicated men storms out from the stairs, having come from the other floors of the stately yacht. They seem to have finally noticed the commotion, and although they reek sourly of alcohol, they retain an inherent sliver of alertness and inclination to combat as bodyguards; with their weapons in hands.

Had the mustache man delayed his next action, he would have processed that his rescue has arrived, and there is no need to forfeit his life. However, it was too late for him, because the moment that they rush over, he has strongly shoved Alice; tossing her into the ocean. A second after, Hannah plunges an arm through his chest.

Frozen over from head to toes, Ciel can only manage a foolish and inutile gawk as his little sister submerges under the icy depths of the ocean. All of the sudden, the tremendous body of water is a diabolical abyss of death, rapaciously swallowing Alice like a hungry predator.

In an instant, his little sister is gone.

A shout violently channels its way from the fireside of his throat to expel into the open, "Alice!"

That is it. The last shred of Ciel's composure, this is most definitely the end of it. All that's left is the sheer, passionate desire to retrieve his little sister. He forgets about it all; his pride, his rank, his logic, his soundness of mind—all of that, abandoned and obsolete.

He does not care for the tumult of the waves that slyly beckons him to enter its domain. He does not care about his safety, about his own life. For he knows that if he is to lose the very last person that is his true family, he will be in every respect devastated. He will burst like a twig under the ruthless flames of stifling despair, whereas only mere, broken fragments of him will cling to life for the torpid sake of fulfilling his revenge for his deceased parents.

With one arm outstretched longingly, his fingers cutting through the biting wind to grapple at nothing—but yet it still contracts like a knot to grasp at the enticing hope, even though it is forever beyond reach. That is, the reach of a human being. Yes, perhaps that is why he has formed an immoral deal with a demon in the first place; in exchange for his soul, the said demon is to complete the tasks he assigns until the day he avenges his parents. Demons, they are able to perform preternatural deeds that humans are much too feeble to accomplish themselves. Ciel is not idiotic; he is entirely aware of how dangerous it is to associate with beings that can deprive you of your life without a moment's notice. However, he has accepted this all for revenge. He has relied on his demon butler to handle most of everything for him, that it soon became strange to tie one's shoes.

But now, it is just him: a simple, vulnerable human being. A human that has someone he deeply cares for to save. He has never bothered him prior to this day that he is human, and it certainly does not bother him now. All that matters is Alice, in which this emotion is the one thing that humans surpass the demons in, as the latter can never hope to understand this concept.

His torso is riskily veered against the railing, slowly dipping downward as he is about to follow his family member into the mighty ocean.

And that is so, before the side of his face clashes against the ground, instigating stings of pain to crawl across the bruised area. Absentmindedly rubbing his left shoulder, in which is where he was pushed, Ciel glances up to acknowledge that the physical offense has come from none other than Alois.

"What in the world, Trancy!?"

Undaunted by the fury laced into the younger boy's voice, Alois fiercely scowls, while jutting each foot forward one at a time to eject the shoes covering them. "What exactly were you planning to do?"

"I'm going to dive in and save Alice," Ciel explains curtly, struggling to regain his balance. "I have to rescue my sister—"

"You have asthma, remember?" he argues, effectively silencing the blue-haired individual. Impetuously flinging off his purple coat, Alois prepares to leap onto the railing. "You can't save anyone with a condition like that. No one likes a dead hero."

"Nevertheless—"

"Let me do this, Ciel!" Alois snaps, once again instilling the effect to cut off Ciel's words. His teeth sinks down on his nether lip, and he angrily clasps onto the railing, with his legs propped upon it, as he is about to jump. "...Earlier... if only I had held onto your sister more tightly..."

The blond sucks in his breath and plummets into the ardent embrace of the water.

The rain is pouring down harder now, its rate elevating to an incessant pounding of drops. Anxiously scrutinizing the waves for the resurface of the two, Ciel is wrathful at his own disability to do anything. Behind him, he hears the uproars of the men as they set into battle with Hannah. Despite the multiple discharges of bullets, not one lands into the vessel of the young earl for Hannah is adept in deflecting them.

Briefly, his eye shifts to the coat discarded on the ground. An expansion of scarlet red sullies the eggplant-colored fabric, and his jaw tightens when his set of teeth is gritted.

_You ought to hurry, Alois._

* * *

The cold sensation of the frosty ocean incites him to yelp, the precious air bubbles traveling out of his mouth. Immersed beneath the water, it is difficult to perceive for it is considerably murky and dark. Back in the village, he would tend to swim around in the river with his brother. They would splash one another, for the sake of removing some of the filth that plagued their hairs and skins. The purely blue waters there were absolutely resplendent, shimmering like sparkly diamonds whenever the sunlight collided against them.

But, everything about this vast realm is an omen for death. The obscurity of black encloses around him, and a cloud of red, derived from the side of his stomach, begins to morph with the water. He winces ever so slightly and peers around in a more or less frantic manner, searching for a particular redhead.

After a few minutes of floundering about in an unproductive search, Alois grows increasingly hopeless at the utter stillness of the ocean. Is it already too late for Alice?

But as soon as he thinks that, he captures a flailing of movement in his peripheral vision. White skin, against the darkness that the dense ocean has granted. Turning to the given direction, Alice can be seen thrashing helplessly while she gradually sinks even more as her strength reduces.

Hastily, Alois inclines and swims in a downward motion to near her. However, the more he descends, the harder it is to hold onto his final breath. The atmospheric pressure amplifies against his chest due to the dramatically increasing density of the water the further he plunges into its depths. It impedes against respiration, and thus, he is close to choking.

_Alice_, he pines to call, but the volume of his voice is suppressed. His lungs begin to burn, the flames slowly intensifying to an insufferable degree. Along with that, the severe wound in his stomach sends forth dizzying pain for straining his body.

Notwithstanding, his hand stretches, pushing past the boundaries that he is capable of. Alice seems to have realized a disruption in the liquid region and raises her head to see Alois. He does his best to nod encouragingly, while the need for the vital oxygen seizes him to do _something_ to get out of these waters.

Alice, with the last ounce of her energy, reaches up as far as she can. Their fingers brush against one another only to fail to attain a firm grip. Grounding his teeth, Alois thrusts down even more—which is relatively a mistake. He feels it; the hole in his side widening at the generous stretch. The excruciating stage of pain it forces him to enter is overwhelming, and it blinds him with blurs. Inadvertently, he inhales, and immediately, the water ambushes into his lungs as if waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He chokes, in which serves for him to draw in more water. Alois knows that he only has a handful of seconds to live if he does not escape right now.

Recklessly, his arm extends, fingers desperately prodding against hers. He yearns to cry out in frustration at the difficulty of this, but Alice is also fighting to propel herself higher. Then at last, their palms manage to touch, and he clasps onto her hand; firmly, tightly, as if to assure her that he will not let go this time.

With one hand holding onto hers, he uses the other and his legs to push himself to the surface of the ocean. It is there, he can see it. It is a plane of beauty, so unruffled and smooth. All he has to do is pass through it, glide and penetrate its seemingly evenness with utmost smoothness, and he will be on the other side.

Yet why does it appear so impossibly far? No matter how much he forces himself up, it seems as though they are not lessening the distance at all. Strength evaporates from him, and he is ready to give up, to stop fighting and allow for whatever is to come to strike.

But then, he feels his companion struggle to climb higher and higher. Her legs are kicking vehemently, and her free arm is used to curve in the water and push it away, her modified technique to ascend. Her blue eyes radiate with a new light that has replaced the hollowness from earlier. Seeing her determination to rise impels him to do the same, and Alois struggles with the entirety of his might.

Soon, it happens. They break past the wall of the ocean, and surface. The moment air is abundant again, they cough and splutter; inhaling greedily to fill in the destitution of oxygen.

While gasping, Alois turns Alice to face him and tiredly rests his forehead against hers. "N... next time, I'm teaching you how to swim, because I'm never doing this again."

They hear a plop several feet away from them, and identify the enigmatic sound as one that belongs to a lifebuoy that has been cast down by Ciel. Alois cannot resist frowning at Ciel, who is worriedly awaiting their ascension from the ocean.

"...Couldn't you have thrown it a little better, Ciel? What help can it do all the way over there?"

The Earl of Phantomhive looks slightly flustered, but disposes of the snappish statement. "There is no time for complaints now, Trancy! Quickly, attach yourselves onto it so that I can reel you in."

Alois studies the object intended to prevent drowning. "Alice... we should go one at a time; it's not going to be able to support the both of us at once. You go first."

"No!" Alice protests, holding onto his hand in an unyielding manner. "I want to go together."

"That wouldn't be plausible, Alice, because judging by the physical strength of your brother, he won't be able to handle reeling in the combined weight of both of us; we would die from waiting in the cold for too long." Deciding to abandon his cynical attitude, since it does little to alleviate her anxiety, he smiles. "I'll be right behind you, don't worry."

They lurch forward for the lifebuoy, but the second he does that, the wound that debilitates him seems to explode; infusing torrid and scathing embers of anguish to set his body on fire. Blood escapes from him at a much quicker rate than he has anticipated.

Alice triumphantly latches onto the circular device, but notices that something is amiss when Alois' activity ceases. "A-Alois—"

"Ciel! What are you waiting for?" Alois yells, cringing when the pain shoots up to his brain to transmit agony to the rest of his body. He squeezes his eyes shut, as the agony and racking headache make it impracticable to see any longer. "Retrieve your sister!"

Ciel does not argue and tugs the rope connecting to the lifebuoy to pull her nearer. Eventually, she is aided up the yacht and into the comfort of safety.

Perceiving this relaxes the tensed muscles in Alois, and he acknowledges that his arduous task is finally done. Now, he can let go. The pain has been incredibly merciless. It impairs him so utterly that he can barely sense his surroundings anymore.

But faintly, while suffering from his crippling pain, he can hear the lifebuoy land somewhere close to him.

"Planning to take a nap there, Trancy? Hurry, I'm exhausted, so I will tolerate no excuses; you will board this lifebuoy."

Alois almost lets out a dry chuckle. The typical sardonic Earl of Phantomhive that imposes his own wishes and conformity upon others. It is extraordinary to think that he has been jealous of such a selfish person.

"I'm tired, too, Ciel."

Having not expected that kind of response, Ciel inspects the figure that is bobbing above the water quite a distance away. "What are you talking about?"

The blond finally lifts his head, that has hung while he is writhing in pain, to meet the eyes of Ciel. And, the sight leaves him aghast. Alois no longer flaunts of any confidence or cheerfulness. In his place, is an ancient person with filmed-over orbs that scantily gleam with a clouded hue. The liquid that he is losing flows out of him easily, surrounding him in a mass of red.

"Horrifying, isn't it?" the Earl of Trancy states, having still retained the insatiable urge to jab at solemn subjects in a facetious fashion. His voice is fluctuating back and forth from being coherent to distinct. "...And, that's why... so tired... I want to rest a little..."

Ciel, however, does not plan to relent to this absurd request. "Do you want to freeze in the waters? Rest once you have returned to this yacht!"

Alois weakly shakes his head. He drifts farther from the lazy lifebuoy when the waves shove him along, but he does not resist at all. "Can't... it's hard... to move... to see..."

"Alois," Alice whimpers, alongside Ciel, and urgently grips onto her brother's arm. "Big Brother! Let me go back down and—"

"No, you cannot!" Ciel disapproves immediately. Yet another preposterous request. He begins to suspect that he is one of the last few that is level-headed around here. Returning to Alois, he commands, "I do not care if you're enervated! Swim with every last ounce of your strength until you reach this lifebuoy, do you understand?"

But, the Earl of Trancy does not move. He remains very still, so that the ocean can do as it pleases.

Angrily balling up his hands into fists, Ciel rummages through the recesses of his mind for something, just one thing to incite Alois to live on. If that Trancy boy plans to die on him now, he will be the most disgraceful person he has ever encountered in his life. He has retrieved his little sister for Ciel, and if he does not live on to brag about it, it will definitely feel wrong and unacceptable. Alois is so extremely unpredictable that it causes even the Earl of Phantomhive to ludicrously go about in circles; one second he is conveying his thoughts of solitude, then the next he is resolute in rescuing Alice. If this is it for that eccentric Trancy, then it will be a disappointing tale to ever recite to others.

Alois can feel it. Peace and tranquility. And, pure bliss. It is just breaths away. At long last, that door has opened for him; the door that he has always dreamed of going through to reunite with Luka. He has attained the key, and now all that is left to do is to let go. Release all the burdens that have been thrust upon him in this world, and move on to the next, wherever it may be.

Never has he felt so calm before. His surroundings fade into oblivion, and even the agony that has throttled him earlier is dissipating to a dull throb, and nothing more.

"Trancy!"

His nerves skittle across his brow to crease it in a frown. A slight disturbance in his equanimity, but no matter; it will all dim sooner or later to nonexistence. There, he can nearly hear the enthusiastic cheer of Luka ringing in his eardrums like pleasant music. He is calling his older brother's name, he is summoning him to join him as they journey to a place of paradise.

"Alois!"

His frown deepens. That's queer; Luka only knows him as 'Jim'.

"Alois, do not doze off on me! I will tell you for the last time to get on the lifebuoy!"

Ah, that is part of the _other_ world. Evidently, not all of his strings of subconsciousness have disconnected from that yet. It is of no significance, though, because very soon, it will all—

"Alois Trancy! If you die, then who will marry my sister?"

Alois' eyelids snap back to reveal a pair of cerulean irises that glimmer with utmost curiosity. Speechlessly, he stares at Ciel, who is putting on a show of indifference by coughing into his fist. Alice is also stunned, and she manages a single squeak of joy doused with disbelief.

Ciel turns away, as soon as he sees Alois' skepticism slowly transition into a grin when Ciel fails to deny what he has just said. He hears a splash as Alois makes his way to lifebuoy with renewed invigoration, and Hannah leaps into the water to aid her master.

"D-do you mean it, Brother?" his little sister whispers.

"We'll see," Ciel answers. "For now, I'm just saying so to encourage him onward. But, if he ceases from making me gag at the mere sight of him, I'll contemplate about it—"

But, there is a man. He is behind her brother. The man has a scary, sadistic grin.

"Brother!" Alice shrieks out a warning, but nonetheless, the man strikes him from the back. The man seems to be severely injured by Hannah, but yet, he has survived.

He shoves the languished Ciel behind him offhandedly, and glances at Alice in a disdainful manner. "Now, you caused a lotta trouble for me, little girl. You know what's not fair? How your father was paid, although he owes money to us—no, to _me_. I loaned him a hundred pounds or so, and yet for bringing you, he received more money. The obligation to repay me suddenly disappears—"

Painfully, Ciel spits, "This has nothing to do with Alice, so—"

The man whips around and delivers a strong smack against the side of her dear brother's face. Blood squirts from the injury, and Alice instinctively screams.

"Oh, shut up, weakling," the man chastises, shoving her so that she collides to the ground.

_Where is that woman from earlier? She will be able to save Ciel. Where is Alois? Is he here yet? He can help—_

There she goes again. Relying on others is the sole thing that she is capable of. She stands there over and over again, only to speculate but not participate. Fear always restrains her, reigning oppressively. She has been so used to closing her eyes and waiting for someone to pop up and to make things better. It is an unbroken cycle. Just wait, and it will be over.

Yet why do things stay the same?

The man is still there, no matter how much she wills him away in her mind. Her older brother is struggling to defend the both of them, but he cannot with that grievous injury. Alois is bleeding to death.

If she's so miserable, then why doesn't she do anything about it?

While she is crawling away from the man so pathetically, in such a tragically inane manner that it's laughable, her hand brushes against something strewed on the ground.

Obliquely, she identifies the projectile weapon.

A gun.

Her brother has used this before. He has shot Alois twice with it. These intimidating men have been using them for countless of times. This kind of weapon is invariably strapped onto their belts.

What is it, really?

Can it create miracles?

No, more importantly, can it make her stronger? Strong like Ciel, Patty and Alois.

And, that is why she does it. That is why she curls her fingers around the gun and points it at the man.

At that very moment, she thinks to herself that there she is, doing _something_. Something that may make a difference, something that may make her different.

She was right.

But, it was not what she wanted at all.

After this, Alice learns that maybe she was fated to be forever weak, feeble, and a burden. She hates that; she has been resisting that feebleness, but that weight dragging her down never disappears. It haunts her like an indispensable shadow that is immutably there as though required to, so that just by glancing her way, others can distinguish that it is better not to mingle with her.

Her finger presses down on that odd contraption, that trigger. The vibrations the gun deliver to her fingertips is breathtaking, and she nearly drops it. So powerful is this small thing. It only makes her feel even smaller.

The bullet, it weaves its path through the wind. It is heading where she has aimed it: at the man.

Yes, it was supposed to be perfect. Just the penetration of that deleterious object will end it all. And, it will establish that she can be of use.

But, how wrong she was. How terribly mistaken she was.

For, the man has _dodged_.

He has escaped from the bullet's fiery line of target.

With nothing to blanket its blow, the bullet sails right past him.

And, it drills a hole through her dear big brother's chest.


	19. Unknowing Angel

**Obsession - Chapter 19: _Unknowing Angel_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Hannah hoists him up from the murky waters that cling to his drenched clothes, inducing drops to remind him of their tenacious hold. However, the moment that she executes this, the eerie resonance of a gunshot is dragged across the air to apply a sharp pressure against his eardrums. Curiously, Alois attempts to peer over her shoulder—but it is much too broad for his liking, and she is shoved aside by a rude jostle of his elbow.

The entire world appears to have plummeted as if two invisible yet adversary forces have collided against one another. It shuts his mind, and crawling insects squirm through his brain tissues to the corner of his eyes so that they can taint them with the color of pitch-black. He nearly faints in depletion of energy and hope, if it is not for Hannah who catches him by the arm. For a few deathly moments, he is utterly stunned to the extent that the remembrance to respire has been suppressed.

Sprawled on the ground is Ciel Phantomhive. His lashes are flapping to a close as his breaths come out shallow, soft, and indistinct; like a gentle ripple in a tranquilizing pond. But what propels for vile to shoots up his throat is the oozing puddle of the purest red exuding from an aperture in Ciel's chest.

And, there is Alice. She is next to Ciel, holding his hand so tightly that her nails lodge into his skin. She is crying to the degree inconceivable. Never has he seen her so horrified, so shaken, that the moans he receives from her are incoherent—just mumbles and sobs of despair.

Then, Alois perceives a movement, and subconsciously, he is able to identify a man who is snickering at this whole scene. There is without a doubt now, after seeing his degrading, lopsided grin, dark orbs that blaze like a flickering fire with glee, and the slight tap of his foot and snap of his fingers as he _dances_.

"You always fucking fail, Hannah!" Alois harshly reprimands, his fingers digging into his own wound to accentuate his rage. "Don't leave any garbage behind! Eliminate him!"

"Yes, Master."

Alice feels the rustle of his shirt against her arm, as Alois sits beside her. She does not turn to him, though; her gaze does not leave her dear older brother even once.

"Alice," Alois' voice murmurs, "it will be over soon, don't worry." He tenderly, as if afraid of hurting her, places his palms over her ears. Even so, she can still hear it behind her: the sound of the man's scream, with anguish fixed into his distressing screech. It spikes a dagger through her ears so terrifyingly that a scream is elicited from her throbbing throat.

"Alice..." He lifts her chin to force her to meet his eyes, and his teeth sinks into his lower lip at the sight of her readily visible consternation. "It is all right, now. He's dead. The man who shot your brother is dead. It's over."

He notices that she has stiffened at his words, but neglects that small notion, as he claps his hands against the bullet wound on Ciel's torso. Applying pressure, he attempts to cease the bleeding. His fingers latch onto the blue-haired boy's wrist, and subtle but existent beats undulate against the sensory nerves of his digits.

A flutter of breath is extracted from the dry lips of Ciel, and he coughs in pain, but fortunately his airway is not obstructed. Alois hears a whimper from Alice, and turns to her to imbue some encouragement. His hand touches her cheek, the five terminal members inadvertently spattering the color red upon it.

Blood. Alice can see it in her peripheral vision; the deep hue of a beautiful rose staining the paleness of her complexion. She can _smell_ it. The sharply metallic tinge, the pungent scent. It is a clout to her skull, a squeeze to her fragile heart, effectively inspiring a dizzying and numbing sensation.

The blood of her older brother—it is what _she_ has caused to spill.

Her brother is dying, and she is the reason.

_So nauseating._

There is an insatiable urge to vomit, to screech, and she has to grip onto her arms to preserve the heat that is rapidly being sucked from her body.

His cutie abruptly hunches over, and a palm is clapped over her own mouth. Her sanguine fringes, damp with cold perspiration, fall down her forehead. Her small vessel lurches and sways in an anomalous manner, and the sickening sounds of retching ignite in the air.

Alice cannot control it; the need to regurgitate is so frighteningly threatening that a foul taste can be perceived in the depths of her throat. It is pending to be ejected, and her own futile attempts to swallow it only to fail speed the rate of her heart. It is imperative to spew, but the fact that it is unavoidable adds to the panic that is choking her. Taking deep breaths to clear her mind falls short of success to assuage the anxiety, because everything she sees is blood.

Blood, so much of it.

Her barely audible voice trails out in a petrified whisper, in a helpless tone that resembles the uttering of a cornered prey, "A-Alois... I-I'm scared—"

She gags and turns away before she can finish her sentence. Sparing a moment to soothe the ill girl, Alois rubs her back while she empties her stomach of its contents.

And, that is when Alice sits very still, allowing for the drops of rain to envelop her.

"...It was me."

Surprised, Alois can solely manage a bemused croak, "What?"

"I did it... I'm the one... who hurt Big Bro."

Slowly, the volume of her voice elevates to a compressed shriek, as she buries her face in shame.

"I hurt him! I hurt Big Brother..."

Wracking sobs dominate her shoulders, causing their quake. Her frame contorts when the muscles along her torso and extremities violently contract. As though swathed by spasms, she quivers and weeps with such dismay that his own heart shrivels up to gradually rot in the caress of his rib-cage.

In the recesses of her mind, _that_ plays over and over again, unremittingly. The gun, so small is the weapon and yet so powerful is the impact. It films over a minuscule bullet—surely, one would presume that such a tiny thing can do very little.

How she was wrong.

How everything went wrong the moment the trigger was pulled, and the bullet precipitated her brother to a struggle for life. It all happened so swiftly that she was stunned for an entire minute. She never would have guessed that human skin is so susceptible to that cartridge, to the extent that it was able to penetrate through the layers of thickness to tunnel a territory in his internal tissues. In the second that it blows right through her brother, his stance crumples like an abused roll of paper, and he falls in the reverse direction. His head strikes against the deck, and he does not move, does not speak. Then, the blood.

Had she refrained then, had she just accepted that she is reprehensibly _weak_ and there is no changing that fact, this would not have transpired. Her brother would still be here, he would tell her that they will go home, and he will certainly guide her there; with pursed lips, straight shoulders, and the glimmering blue eye that radiates of determination, of the courage and confidence that she regards with great admiration.

The big brother that she loves, he is going to die. No one can deliver him safely to an emergency aid at the moment. And, she cannot help him at all. It is culpably typical of her to not lift a finger. Ever since she has come here, she wants to prove that she can be strong like the three people she loves the most. But, every time that she tries to catch up, they seem to be even farther down the road. Reaching for their broad backs only to grapple unavailingly at the air, her words are appropriated by the wind; snatched up and done away with. It is as though dark, horrific hands have grasped onto her legs to drag her down, to impede upon her progress to them. Those hands are constituted by none other than fear itself.

And, here she has thought that perhaps for once she can dispel that fear, that cowardice, and do _something_, at the very least. If she harms the man, he will not be able to harm her brother was her naive idea.

Useless, weak, stupid.

Now, Big Brother is going to leave her behind. He is going to depart from this world, if she does nothing. Her sheer foolishness has brought about this. Why does her big brother call her smart during their studies? Why did he ever compliment on her intelligence? She greatly lacks it, and it is so tastelessly conspicuous.

Thinking back upon the days when he would educate her, and when she would pick up a writing utensil and perform as instructed, she realizes how blithe those times were. It would have just been the both of them, brother and sister reunited. Although he has never told her how much he appreciates his company, she can tell by the ghost of a smile that danced across his lips.

Big Brother has been lonely, she knows that very well by the way he appears a bit astounded every time she is to be in his presence. She was so delighted to be the source of his felicity; she has felt that she was of some use, of some importance, to such a respectable person like her brother. She has a discovered a spot of belonging, and that is right next to her brother; as Vincent had asserted.

The two of them are supposed to do the plenty of things that siblings would do. The short time they were together is not enough. She has yet to tell him how much she loves him, how much she cares for her older brother.

And now, it perhaps is far too late for the unspoken disclosure.

With fists clenched, and tears pouring from her eyes; merging with the raindrops to run down her face, a choked gasp slips free:

"Big Brother... don't leave me, please. I need you with me. I need you..."

Alois can merely watch as Alice falters against her brother, who is not stirring in the slightest. Drops of water roll down her cheeks to die at her lips. "You told me, Big Bro... you told me that you will always protect me... you can't leave me. Daddy couldn't do it; he couldn't watch me grow up to be a woman. T-that's why, Brother, I want you to see... one day, I will make you proud of me..." Her eyelids are squeezed shut, as she compulsively catches her breath. "...Please, Brother..."

It is all the more shocking how much Alois can comprehend the sorrow that constrains Alice in its relentless clutches. The arid incapacity to substitute the dreary circumstance with a pleasant one, the bitter kiss of despair as you view the fall of your loved one. He has experienced it, and it has impaired him irremediably so that returning to a blissful childhood is unthinkable. He is still haunted by the images of the deceased Luka. Certainly, Alice will be forever damaged. It does not matter if Ciel miraculously stands; it will not alter the fact that Alice has shot the bullet. She will live on with that memory for the rest of her life, for some things in life can never be changed.

But, before Alois is allowed the time to extend consolations—which will surely be in vain—the strident cawing of a crow is issued forth from overhead. Slicing through the wind with potent agility, the exquisite bird swoops low; spreading its wings riddled with black feathers as though for spectacle. It could have just been any regular crow, albeit its rare beauty, but its tiny beads for eyes suddenly glow fuchsia when they land on Alice.

The bird distorts in an awry and disproportional fashion, and for a second, Alois blames it on fluctuations of vision. However, the crow caws once more, this time, its voice much more low and husky; and its plumage shivering then fading into nonexistence. Every portion of the bird enlarges and aggrandizes as if something is struggling with vehemence to escape from within. And then, a hand, in which each fingernail is painted the color of the night sky, juts out from the puff of disintegrating feathers, followed by the completion of an entire body of a man clad in black.

The hand, Alois notices, bears an abnormal mark on its back: the purple diamond-like shapes dot along a perfect circle in which encloses around another circle. The smaller circle contains a star; five interwoven seventy-two degrees 'V' forms.

It is the contract seal between Ciel and Sebastian.

Before Alice can fully react, her breath is knocked out of her chest, and she is propelled to crash into the wall of the cabin; the butler of her brother has clasped her neck to swiftly haul her across the yards and ended by thrusting her into a rough collision. Instead of loosening his grip, his tainted fingernails burrow themselves around her windpipe to infringe upon her respiration. She can only languidly kick her legs while he extracts vigor from her squirming body.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Alois shouts. "Claude, where are you? Stop him; that damned butler has gone completely mad—"

Sebastian responds by squeezing the throat, pulling forth a gasp for oxygen that is unable of being fulfilled from the girl. He can feel the pulsating veins concealed beneath the layers of skin. They grant him a tantalizing glimpse of the succulent liquid throbbing within, by outlining their faint blueness. Just one interjection from his nail, and the feeble tubes will burst with scarlet flavor.

"I am deeply apologetic for my discourtesy, Milady," the Phantomhive butler says, with a satirical ring to his tone as he enunciates 'Milady', "But, as long as I am bound by the 'Contract', I am to faithfully obey each and every one of my master's orders. He has commanded me to destroy his enemies, and thus, as his pawn, I am to remove any harm that befalls him from the chessboard. And for that purpose..."

The restriction of her throat tightens, inducing for the fruitless yet frantic heaves of her chest. The pitiful girl's eyes begin to water, and her chapped lips are agape. Her small hands pry against his, but are incapable of dismissing the unrelenting pressure.

"I will have to annihilate you."

Then abruptly, all signs of resistance terminate. Her legs droop from their brisk and agitated state, and the hands around Sebastian's drop to her sides. Her neck leans inertly to her left, brushing against his knuckles, and her eyes close to slits.

For a harrowing and dreadful moment, Alois is convinced that the butler has finished her off. However, Sebastian, somewhat amused, murmurs:

"Oh? Given up on living, have we? Very well, I shall complete your wish."

Alice has _given up_ on living? Despite the pounding questions that sail about in his mind, it is irrefutable. The innocent cutie that he knows is no longer. All that is left is an empty vessel, who has lost sight of the point in life.

It is so strikingly similar to himself that he must shiver. What is he living for? It was for revenge for his brother, he supposes. As upheld by Claude, he is required to take over possession of Ciel to do that. But, that goal has disintegrated before he could fully acknowledge it. He has been slowly peeled away from it, and it all has operated under the surface in the deep crevices of his heart, in which overwhelms him now that he realized he has completely forgotten about it. But, he does not precisely mind for just trifling with the Phantomhive siblings is sufficient in maintaining his contentment.

What did Ciel say before? Perhaps, it has something to do with Alois can only be permitted to submerge under the depression of loneliness if Ciel dies. And yet, what is Ciel doing now? Dying.

Just staring at that quiescent body of Ciel—corrupted with the paleness that resembles a corpse, no less—drives Alois to anger. This person does not keep his words very well. He is most definitely a horrible older brother—how can he stand to bear of witness to his own sister's death, albeit his lack of consciousness, and not awaken? Death is stalking Alice like a shadow; it will jump out at her in no time at all. And here is Ciel, throwing his promises to protect her to the wind. A terrible rival, indeed.

Oh, how he wishes to kick him and disperse his stationary condition. In fact, the wrath that boils within him impels of such an action, and Alois' foot connects with Ciel's ribs.

Alice is prepared for it: her inevitable demise. She deserves this. How can she stand to gaze into Alois' or Patty's eyes once more? The sympathy, the pity, that will surely be laced in their irises will do little to comfort and more to depreciate.

Again, she is shrinking. This time she is an insignificant ant, about to get trampled on by a giant. The three of them is far off into the horizon now, and the longer she struggles to pursue, the more she lessens in size.

Closing her eyes, a darkness obscures her vision; blanketing the face of the butler. Her lungs are set of fire, pining for a breath of air to fill their emptiness. But, it is inconsequential now. All that's left is her departure from this sickening world. When did it transform into an evil monster—or rather, when did she?

It is nearly over, she can feel it as her muscles tense up for the final time before the butler squeezes—

"Sebastian, halt in your doing this instant!"

Drawn to the stringent voice, all of them pause to glance at the enervated Ciel, who is suffering from a severe round of coughing. His blue orb is barely visible under the weight of his heavy eyelid, and the blood from his chest does not cease in its discharge no matter the pressure that Alois employs upon it. Nonetheless, the Earl of Phantomhive is conscious.

A smirk crawls its way up to the butler's features, as he releases his hold on the girl, who sinks to her knees. "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

The yacht docks at the port, and out trails the five individuals. Immediately after, the Phantomhive household rushes to warmly greet them, but retracts in utter shock at the grievous state that Ciel is in. A clamor of bellows inaugurates, and one by one, questions pelt at them to elucidate how this has come to be.

While carrying Ciel, Sebastian hushes the boisterous crowd with a sweep of his hand, that is re-gloved as it would seem. "Interrogation shall be permitted later. Right now, the priority is to deliver Young Master to a doctor."

They spare a few moments to ask of Alice's well-being, and then race after Sebastian. Alice has scantily answered; all that she can manage is an indistinct nod, but a majority of them interpreted it as sufficient to affirm her health. Patty, of course, tugs her into a bear hug; crushing the girl in her arms, and once again, she is withheld of oxygen.

"Why, you! Ya made us go 'round an' 'round just fer ya! Don't ya dare leave your ol' mum's side, ya hear?"

Patty detects an odd notion in Alice—she is not replying or returning the embrace at all. Seeing this, the woman draws back to see that Alice is looking at the person behind her. Following her lingering gaze, Patty perceives Benjamin.

The man is noticeably limp, inclining the entirety of his weight against a pole. A disordered sack of gold is laid about by his feet, but he does not seem to acknowledge it. He is intently staring at Alice, with one hand slightly outstretched as if to reach for his daughter. Benjamin appears to have grown in sagacity during the short yet severe period that has changed everything. As though he has been contemplating about a perplexing concept, creases of the skin is evident upon his forehead and around the eyes, and his red hair is streaked with ashen grey.

"Alice..." the man whispers. "I'm..." Benjamin swallows hard, obviously struggling for the right words to pronounce. "I'm so..."

"Ferget it!" Patty scolds harshly, stepping between the two in a protective manner. "Let's go, m' pumpkin! There's no helpin' 'im no more. If a parent cannot even recognize how valuable their own children is, they are damned to Hell!"

"Wait, please," Benjamin pleads, with an undeniable note of earnestness. "Alice, we need to talk..."

She merely stares at the father that has deserted her. It dismays him to view the hollowness in the dim blue hue of her irises. They pierce through him, stifling him with the magnitude of guilt, and it is as though she does not see him at all.

Then, she blinks and advances to the direction where her brother went, peremptorily snipping off all opportunities to repair things. It is not the same Alice; she has seen far too much that she has become blind.

It is his fault. It has always been his fault, and it took a lecture from some young boy that is much wiser than him for it to be instilled into him. He has been the one who severed the life of Rosaline, and he is the one who scarred his daughter for all eternity for the sake of gold.

He thought it has felt good before, to be the person who deals the finishing blow, to be the person immersed in wealth. But now, he realizes that it was all but an illusion. That glee he feels when Rosaline, who has defied him, falls limp, and when he is prancing about with money, is fleeting and so very delusive.

Why has he forgotten about Rosie, the beautiful woman that has seen him as much more than a penniless, meager artist? Why has he forgotten his long sought for daughter, who is as kind and sweet as a rose? They both have accepted him so easily, and he has taken it all for granted.

Benjamin is left behind, as the people he has previously denied walks away from him.

The crippled father feels even more alone than ever before.

* * *

Alois scowls at his own useless butler, who dutifully wipes blood from his glasses with a handkerchief retrieved from his breast pocket—he has been too busy fooling around with the ridiculous officers.

The exasperated earl is about to yell, when a strong clap to his back nearly dishevels his balance—which certainly does little to mitigate the pain from his wound. He turns to the side, with the intention to scold whoever has done that, and the old woman comes into view.

"Oi, boy, I've forgotten to mention but, er, thanks fer helpin' m' pumpkin."

Alois opens his mouth, but then shuts it when he realizes that he does not know how to reply. It is not like him to graciously accept thank yous—especially genuine gratitude; not many has ever given him that before, and the inexperience renders him inarticulate. He impulsively settles for a grunt, in which institutes ambiguity. Normally, he would love the idea of his behavior being indeterminate; there is no need for outsiders, that is everyone but him, to understand his comportment. But, this does not satisfy him as he does not wish to remember that he has responded in such a lackluster manner to a rare occasion such as this.

But in precedence to his future thoughts on this matter, Finnian spouts, "Oh! Thank you, Earl Trancy, for aiding with this recovery mission—I'm sure you helped our young master a lot!" Although the rest of the servants are reluctant to admit it, a murmur sounds from them nevertheless to concede with Finnian.

Soma adds, "Truthfully, I've disliked you... well, I still do not favor you. However!" The prince grants Alois a grin that actuates a strange, unidentifiable feeling to pervade him. "Since you have aided my best friend, I am willing to let bygones be bygones!"

His own speechlessness is immensely degrading. Seeing their amicable smiles, benign tolerance, and friendly dispositions sent his way _should_ disgust Alois. His witticism has completely abandoned him, so all he does is feign nonchalance. Even though he has played by deception for the most part of his life, exceptionally when he parades as 'Alois Trancy', this is much more difficult than anticipated to act as though he is not affected.

"Aid him? I did all the bloody work," is relatively his retort, despite the lack of the usual cutting edge that would accompany it. He proceeds a few more steps, when the pain that he tries to ignore or at least to refuse its bubbling to the surface, forces him to wince.

"Claude, Hannah, bring me to my home and have me treated immediately."

Alice stumbles when she hears of this, and Patty is swift to put a hand on Alois' shoulder. "Wait, boy. Do us all one last favor."

"What, now?" he seethes to suppress a wince; the grave wound is insufferable, and he cannot withhold against lashing out any longer. The burning sensation derived from the bullet that is still loitering about in his body flags for a series of blurs to play out.

Patty glances worriedly at Alice, before turning to him. "...There is sumthin' mighty wrong with m' pumpkin right now, an' she'll need all the people that she loves by 'er side to help 'er pull through. So, do ya mind stayin' at our place for a bit longer?"

Quietly, Alois studies the state of his cutie, and it is evident how despondent she is. And so, for once, he acquiesces to another's bidding, "...All right."

* * *

Standing outside his bedroom door, Alice listens to the agonized screams and pants for destitute air from her brother as the doctor—with the assistance of Sebastian—works to dislodge the bullet. She does not move from her rigid position even once, her gaze cast down at the ground. She is mute, silent, blank, as if deprived with the ability to speak.

The rest of the household steal glimpses of the forlorn child from a fixed distance as to not distress her any more than necessary; certainly, if she knows that she is being observed, it would only upset her.

As requested by the Queen, the deliberation about the consequences to the Earl of Phantomhive's alleged acts of crimes is requested to be postponed until further notice, so that he can regain his deteriorated health. In the meantime that he is resting, he will be guarded by Scotland Yard officers who will maintain a vigil within the proximity of the manor—incongruously enough, the Watchdog is being watched.

Patty, along with the others, has been notified that it is Alice who has accidentally wielded a weapon against her brother. She can just imagine the oppressive guilt and sadness that burdens her daughter.

For the sake of solace, she asks that Alice is to sleep with her. That same night, Alice wakes up screaming. She begins to do things that frightens Patty; she claws at her own face and shrieks that she is a monster. Uncontrollably emotional, Alice is characterized by extreme hysteria. It is to the extent that Patty has to go fetch Alois to mollify her.

"I'll sleep with her tonight," Alois informs Patty.

She squints as she inspects the calm yet mystifying countenance of the boy, and halfheartedly relents, "Fine... but don't ya dare take advantage of 'er while she's all riled up."

Alois is obliged to reassure her that he will not commit any actions of that sort, and the woman finally departs from the room. He then climbs into bed, carefully as to not sleep on his injured side, and Alice nestles closely to him.

He believes that she would at least be alleviated from the distress, but he is mistaken. For, a few hours later, he stirs into a wake due to the sound of weeping. Quickly, he discovers Alice is crying to herself as she holds onto the Bitter Rabbit stuffed animal.

When he asks her what is wrong, her response is eminently unexpected:

"I'm a monster. I don't deserve to live."

Alois has pulled her down next to him and kissed her on the forehead while whispering meaningless words of comfort in which he fails to remember its exact content. At long last, she drifts into an uncomfortable slumber, but he cannot.

* * *

The following morning, Ciel has regained consciousness. As soon as that is announced, Patty and Alois have entered his bedroom and relayed the details. The Earl of Phantomhive has silently absorbed the hefty amount of information, his visage grim and mournful.

His little sister, the cheerfulness that she possesses... it truly has become nothing more than a memory. Her happiness has meant the world to him, her smile was golden.

But now, it is lost.

It is because of this—all of it. It is unnecessary to strictly define whose fault it is; all of the deplorable events are interrelated.

And for that reason, he has made up his mind as to how to deal with this, as to how to revive his sister. He tells the both of them of it. Initially, they are utterly bewildered, they inquired his sanity and vehemently rejected the idea.

But, in the end, the pieces fall together, and it is palpable what is much more important. All the occupants in the bedroom realize the gravity of the situation, and how broken Alice is. She can never feel alive again.

And so, they agreed.

* * *

"Come," Alois urges and takes the hand of Alice. He guides her up the stairs, his grip on her tightening with each step that they achieve. It is almost painful, but Alice does not complain; she is appreciative of the warmth he conveys to her.

They reach Ciel's bedroom, but abruptly, Alois stops altogether, causing Alice to do so as well.

"Alice..."

The solemnity of his tone is startling, but in precedence to her reaction, Alois kisses her; softly, tenderly, lingering there for a few moments as if to savor the moment before he withdraws completely.

"In here," he mumbles and throws open the door. Instead of taking her hand, he walks right in and sits on a chair in the corner of the room. Alice is about to question the peculiarity of his actions, when she perceives Patty and then a person sitting upright on his bed.

It is her big brother. Dry is his lips, and his hair is a disheveled mess. His clothing is crumpled.

And on his chest is a pale scar, with stitches evident.

It scares her, it sets in motion the nightmares that she has experienced just last night. A monster is what she is. A malicious creature that feeds off the lives of others; nothing better than a leech.

Her big brother looks at her directly, and it shocks her to see how _sad_ he is.

Patty steps to the side, as if to evacuate herself to provide space. She does not speak, but she turns away, much like Alois did.

Alice knows it now; this is the serious environment that pertains to adult matters in which she has always yearned to be knowledgeable of—and perhaps, she will learn to regret it.

"Sister."

That one word that he has not uttered aloud since their very first meeting impels her to gaze at him with wonder.

"You are someone that I care for very much. You are my last standing family member that I hold dear to me."

One hand reaches up to his face, and it latches onto his mysterious eyepatch.

"And for that, I cannot bear to see you so ruptured. The suffering that you had to endure since you've gotten here is far too cruel. It has shattered your soul, with the ink darkness that the world bears beneath its superficial beauty and its premises illuminated by the sunlight.

"The darkness, in fact, has touched me as well, a long time ago. And, I have it forever burned onto me."

With a firm tug, the eyepatch slides off and falls upon his lap.

Alice has never asked of it before, in consideration that it may offend him. She has surmised that he had lost the eye during a tragic accident or of the like, and she has not desired to shovel up an unpleasant recollection of it in any way.

But now, she sees the right eye that bears an esoteric symbol while glowing with a phenomenal purple hue.

However, the moment that she perceives it, strong hands grip onto her arms, and it is revealed that his butler has grabbed her. Astonished, Alice thinks her big brother will dismiss the butler. But, he does not. In the contrary, both of his eyes shimmer with increased sorrow.

She does not know what is going on. Why wouldn't Alois and Patty look at her? Why is her brother gazing at her in such a manner? Why wouldn't anyone explain to her what is the meaning of this?

"Alice," her big brother whispers, and to her shock, his voice breaks ever so slightly as he struggles to maintain his composure, "it is best if you do not know of this darkness. It will haunt you, it will not leave you alone.

"As your brother, I have failed miserably. And so... I want to us to part with you not having to remember of this horror."

"P-part?" Alice blurts, puzzled. "W-what do you mean, Big Bro? What do you mean?"

Her brother does not answer, but addresses his butler, "Sebastian!" He spares his little sister one final gaze, one that holds of all the emotions that battle for the throne within him.

And, utmost despair has won.

Before the words leave the lips of her brother, Alice realizes what is happening, and screams, "No! Brother! Please, don't!" She contends against the mighty grasp of the butler, but he is far too puissant for a weak girl of her level. The more that the deadening acknowledgement of how futile the situation is, the more the searing intensifies in her eyes, and she begins to cry.

Ciel's glowing purple eye gleams majestically. "Remove her of the memories that hinders her happiness! Make her forget—"

"No, Brother! Please!"

"—about ever coming here—"

"Please, don't! I'm beggin' you, don't do this!"

"—about Alois Trancy—"

She sobs, shrieking out desperate pleads. Her frantic glance toward Alois is not returned; he trembles, but does not lift his head even once.

"—and finally—"

"Brother! I want to keep 'em! I want to keep these memories! Please!"

"—about me."

An excruciating and agonizing sensation rattles inside her skull, as though Sebastian has sunk his claws through her head. In her mind, memories, as thin as paper, are being torn, no longer highly retentive. She wants to seize them, and she mentally manages to grab a few, tenaciously so that they will be unable to slip away, only to have them disperse into ashes.

The precious moments are disappearing, slowly rotting away. The time when she first met her older brother and clumsily landed in the grass. When she first met Alois and how he had made her feel butterflies in the pit of her stomach. When her brother has instituted study lessons, and how they bickered for the first time during her birthday. How she waited outside the Trancy manor, only to have her brother come to retrieve her. How she shared her first kiss with Alois, and how consequently he treated her awfully, but they ended up sharing an intimate interaction when he disclosed to her about his brother. Then, there was her brother who sought to connect to her, who read her a book, who was aggravated by Alois, but did not chide him so severely as to send him away.

All of this, gone.

A single tear falls from the purple eye, and then she plunges into the state of oblivion.

* * *

Alice sighs and waits outside the doorsteps of the colossal manor. Patty is certainly taking a long time with her friend. After releasing an exasperated huff of breath now and then, she grows tediously bored and begins to draw smiley faces on the dirt with a stick.

And that is so, until she hears a rustle from the around of the manor. Inquisitively, she discards the stick and winds around the building. Patty will probably admonish her for setting off on her own, but it is only for a little while—and besides, the odds of Patty coming out _now_ after the abundant amount of time where she has chosen not to are relatively slim.

When she crosses around the back, she perceives a magnificent garden that is blossoming with all sorts of flowers. Its variety surely uplifts the environment to a delightful one, and she grins as she stoops low for a better observation of their pulchritude.

But, that is when she sees a blond boy sitting idly on a bench while twirling a flower in his hand. Actuated by her unbridled curiosity, she approaches the boy as gingerly as possible. However, her foot incidentally snaps a twig in half, in which causes the boy to snap out of his daze and glance toward her direction.

Under the breathtaking gaze of his turquoise orbs, Alice averts her eyes, flushing, and nervously squeaks, "S-sorry!"

When the perplexing boy fails to respond, she raises her head, and squeaks once again the moment she realizes that the intensity of his gaze has not altered. But, that is also when she perceives a sense of melancholy emanating from him.

"A-are you all right? You seem... sad."

The boy, again, does not answer, and an uncomfortable silence is instilled in the air. However, he kicks his legs that has been folded down, and rises to his feet.

Then, he murmurs quietly, "I've lost someone really important to me."

Alice has a hard time swallowing at the lamentable revelation. "Oh... I'm so sorry!"

The flower seems to dance in his nimble fingers. "I'll never forget her, though."

"'Her'?" Alice echoes, and turns slightly red at this embarrassing topic. "My mum mentioned a few things 'bout this kind of stuff before, but... do you love her?"

The boy gradually blesses her with a smile. An exhilarating yet queasy feeling erupts in her stomach, and she blushes. "Yes... I suppose I do."

She bobs her head timidly, not having much to say.

"Oh, Alice! Can you hold onto this for me?" he asks all of a sudden. Narrowing their distance, the boy situates the flower in her hair, in which amplifies the nervousness she is immersed in.

"O-oh," she stammers, touching the blue, five-petal flower delicately. "But, I have to go soon. Do you want it back?"

He shakes his head, and smiles. "No, keep it. It looks good on you."

"Th-thanks." Alice then racks her brain for something more intelligent to say so that their conversation will continue. However, Patty's voice rings out:

"Pumpkin! Where are you? Let's go!"

Disappointed, she pouts, "I-I best get goin'."

The blond boy nods, and she awkwardly turns to leave. Halfway through, she realizes something rather important: how did he know of her name?

Spinning around, Alice opens her mouth to question this, only to see that he is gone. Eventually, after an intent scrutiny of the area, she shrugs it off and walks to Patty. Inwardly, she scolds herself for not asking of his name before her departure. And now, she may never know.

"There you are!" Patty exclaims, pulling her into an embrace. She has donned on a hat, and a luggage is in her hands; which is queer since Alice does not recall ever staying in this place. She is about to inquire what has taken Patty so long, when she notices some other people standing on the doorsteps of the manor to bid them farewell.

They sniffle as though near tears, but battle for control of their countenances in order to display joy; their smiles strained. However, one particular person, dressed in sublime clothing, blurts out, "I am Prince Soma! We will never forget—"

A cane prods into the male's side, effectively interrupting him during his speech. Then, the owner of the cane advances forward so that he can be admitted to her line of vision. It is a youthful boy with blue-tinged hair. He has a eyepatch over his right eye, in which is quite peculiar; it incites her curiosity, indeed, but she decides against prying.

But when she glances at his other eye, she is able to see a resplendent saturated blue that strikingly resembles her own. An inexplicable yet nagging feeling chews at the back of her mind, but she cannot put a finger on it.

Impulsively, she regards the boy, "Do I know you, sir?"

The boy tightens his grip on the cane, but grants her a polite half-smile. "No, I believe we have never met before, young miss."

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's my mistake! Must be sumthin' wrong with my noggin'." Alice bows at him courteously and is about to join Patty in the carriage ride home, when the boy speaks up again:

"Please, wait one moment."

Alice faces him, and then he takes something from the possession of his butler, as it would seem. He stretches his arm in the gesture of bestowing a gift to her, and she identifies the item as a stuffed rabbit with an eyepatch that is similar to his. A gasp sounds from the heart of her throat, as she receives the rabbit.

"Oh, thank you so much, sir! You are very kind!" Hugging it tightly to her chest, she beams. "I'll keep it forever and ever!"

Ciel watches as his little sister jumps in the carriage. Feeling someone entering his proximity, he looks obliquely to see that Alois has returned from the garden. For once, Trancy abstains from spouting nonsense of any kind; his eyes solely boring into Alice.

Ciel can perceive Alice excitedly squirming about in her seat as she converses to Patty about the flower and the rabbit. The scintillating grin that has returned upon the visage of Alice is extremely relieving for him to witness.

The carriage departs then, trailing along the paved pathway.

The sister that he was so grateful to have has disappeared from his life, without knowing who he is.

But, he is fine with that, for there is a beauty that radiates from her when she smiles and indulges in innocence. It is the beauty of purity, and that suits his little sister ideally, even if the cost for that is she will never remember him.

Though, he will always remember her. And it is evident that so will Alois. They can never forget this girl, so simple yet unique, that has blessed them with happiness. Alice will never be forgotten.

And that is why it is best for her to stay as an unknowing angel.

* * *

**THE END**

**No, I'm kidding. This, of course, isn't the last chapter... An ending as trite as this will not do. The next one should be. And thus, I plan to combine chapters 16 and 17 after the finale so that this series can consist of 20 chapters (perfection is key). Anyway, prepare for a lengthy author's note in the following chapter. Thank you so much for reading this far, and I hope you will persist until the end! What would be interesting to see is if you'd tell me what character is best portrayed here, or needs improvement. Same goes for the relationships, such as Ciel and Alice, Alice and Alois, etc. Also, any questions about me as an author, or this story is welcomed. This is the ideal chance to mention anything, as I can respond to them in the next and final chapter. I'll make a meaningful (or at least I hope) speech like all writers prefer to do about you readers and ending the story, soon. Once again, thank you.**

**Edit as of 8/28/2012: Chapter 19 is replaced with the content of Chapter 20, so that the story may end with the total of 20 chapters.**


	20. Epilogue: A New Beginning

**Obsession - Chapter 20: _Epilogue: A New Beginning_**

* * *

**Edit as of 8/28/2012: Chapter 21 is removed; its content is moved to Chapter 20. I apologize in advance for any confusion this may cause.**

* * *

And here it is: the finale of _Obsession_! The last time to receive an email alerting of its update. Ah, wow, I have never expected that I will be able to finish a series. But, I managed to do this because of the unfailing support from you readers. _Obsession_ is like a summer project for me; after all, I started this when I ended school, and now it's nearing the beginning again, and the story is ending. Perhaps a sequel on the summer of 2013? Sooner? Lol, who knows? There is a low chance, if there is any, of a sequel. But, nevertheless, this story has helped me grow tremendously, and that is enough.

On the side note, I would like to inform you that it is up to your own volition to choose to skip past the author's notes and read on to the main story.

Starting here is the actual author's note. Before you go on, though, be warned the super lengthy author's note is now and at the very end. But, that is not what I wanted to say. First and foremost, I am not the perfect author. I am an aspiring writer who constantly revises the chapters, with hopes that one day I will become successful. My sole goal is to improve. However, there is a flaw that has become consistent in the last few chapters, and I was able to realize that by your reviews. Not that anyone blatantly stated it so, but I know I had focused entirely on Ciel and Alice. I am truly sorry for not giving more depth on Alois and Alice; it is not precisely fair—I am to explore all aspects and all relationships.

I know that people who opt for Ciel do not care for it much, and the people that prefer Alois will agree. However, there is one thing that I wanted to say (additionally). Besides the diversity in fans (that is some favor Ciel, some favor Alois, as they are on opposite sides of the spectrum), I hope that I have at least portrayed them so that the people that like Ciel can tolerate Alois a little more and vice versa. Equilibrium, I should say. I do like both characters, and here are my thoughts on them:

Ciel, he is generally cold, and he secludes himself from others. However, depicting him as a protective older brother is something that I cannot resist. There is much more depth beneath the ice he projects. He is actually a kind person (and I'm not just stating so on a biased judgment; there are instances in the series), but driven by revenge. His inner emotions, I believe, can be truly shown when his beloveds are in peril. What is magnificent about him is that he is very courageous and strong to be able to support the weight of his rank and household. I'm sorry if anyone thinks of him as a 'jackass' in the story, and although his decisions may not all be correct, he has only good intentions to protect his sister.

Alois, well, he may be insane and bipolar, but like everybody, there is always a deep and throbbing pain lying underneath. A lot of people in this fandom looks at him shallowly. Apparently, all he measures up to is the 'school slut', 'crybaby', or 'short-shorts'. It saddens me to see that not many would pour in effort to submerge under the surface and acknowledge his angst. He cannot cope with the bizarre and abhorrent situations he was thrust in (losing his only family member, his home, giving his body up for a perverted man), and thus, he lashes out. There is so much more to this intriguing character. And, not a lot can see this, but there is a sliver of kindness that is dormant within him.

Now, I will stop here before I start to rant, as I have babbled on enough about the characters. If I am to be truthfully honest, I will welcome constructive criticism with open arms. That is because I am fully aware of the fact that my grammar is far from impeccable. Besides the fact that English is not my first language (ah, this doesn't really matter since it is still the language I'm most fluent in), I have self-educated myself in grammar. My school instructors barely covered any concepts of grammar, so I had to go out of my own way to pay close attention to other published books, fanfics, and sometimes, the Internet tells me of guidelines. Hence, the grammar here was structured by my own discretion. I know there are errors, possibly in innumerable places, and if anyone can point them out, that would be wonderful.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. ****© 2006 The Amazing Yana Toboso. All rights reserved.**

* * *

"_More powerful than the will to win is the courage to begin_." – **Duane Hart**

* * *

It is the dawn of June. The climate has been sultry as of late; the temperature augmenting to an insufferable degree—it is nearly impossible to step foot outside. The entirety of London and its outskirts are swathed by thick clouds of fervor. However, it is a Hell prison in the confines of the Phantomhive manor as well. All windows are ordered to be opened at least a crack to permit any whisper of cool air that has not dissipated under the melting glare of the sun. Security is the least of the young earl's worries—his butler can handle the thieves or hostiles, if there are to be any.

Situated on the main chair of the dining hall, Ciel's eye indolently glazes across the written units of the English language on the various letters. He is rather averse to work at the moment, and that's due to the oppressive heat. Nonetheless, it is unnecessary to meticulously read the sent mail word for word. The pile of papers set before him are, in actuality, invitations to social events in London. The view of these is undoubtedly a supplement to his tedium.

All of the letters are inscribed elegantly, he must give it that, with polished ink, graceful chirography, and gold lining; then sealed with red wax. The letter that he is currently holding is addressed to him by a wealthy merchant named Edwin Adams. Ciel has never heard of him before, in which insinuates that this man has acquired his status independently instead of inheriting it—a _nouveau riche_, as the French would call it. Scanning the paragraphs, Ciel is able to conclude that his presence is requested at yet another ball.

"How tiresome," the Earl of Phantomhive huffs, his tone marked by weariness, as he idly studies the intricate designs on the heavy cream paper. "The Season, that is, ranging from May to August. It is the midst of this interval as well, but that only quickens their transmissions of formal propositions. It is not my desire to attend these preposterous events, whereas the excessively indulgent aristocrats' sole interests are to showcase their lavish of wealth."

"Indeed, Young Master." Sebastian adroitly places several plates down on the table to provide its occupants with a scrumptious morning meal. "For today's breakfast, you and the young lady will be having poached eggs, back bacon, and grilled tomatoes. The side dishes of fried toast, lightly glossed with butter, sausages and baked beans are prepared. Mugs of Ceylon green tea have been served."

Ciel lowly grunts to acknowledge the entailment of breakfast, the majority of his concentration fixated on perusing through the other invitations. There lacks a single one that is able to pique his interest—they all incorporate a mundane structure of words, as though they have borrowed phrases from one another. 'We are greatly delighted to inform you...' 'A sublime occasion to be of your acquaintance...' 'Our most humblest apologies if we have incidentally inconvenienced you, but if there may be a chance...' And, so on and so forth. Yet he decides to subdue the arising boredom by continuing to subject his eye upon the trivial matters.

That is so, until his paper is swatted away from his line of vision by a hand—with shiny, well-manicured nails; he has captured a sight of them during the vigorous swipe. Sighing, he remarks, "That is quite unladylike of you to do."

"But, Ciel!"

He glances up at his fiancée, Elizabeth Midford.

Joyous at the thought that her husband-to-be is at last bestowing her attention, she claps happily; her golden pigtails bouncing at the sheer movement. Springing from her seat, she neglects her painstaking prepared meal—much to Sebastian's repressed chagrin as he has expended diligent care to equip them of such a fine meal to start their morning; hence, leaving it to debase in room temperature is not languished for.

With protuberant orbs the shade of jade, Elizabeth minutely regards the mass of letters that Ciel plans to dispose at a subsequent occasion. Her lips downturn at the colossal stack that has been rejected. "Ciel, would you not attend any of these balls? We... we can go together! Oh, I can only _imagine_ how cute the dresses would be there, and we can even share a dance! Additionally..." She pouts. "London is much closer to where I live. Mother has been scolding me as of late for running to your manor without due permission. So perhaps if you would only reside in your townhouse, it will validate more opportunities for my visits!"

"El—ah, _Lizzy_," Ciel murmurs, figuring that by using her nickname, her inevitable disappointment will be lessened a few degrees. His mental gears have been turning to and fro to contrive of a method to let her down as gently as possible. "...You do realize how busy I am. My schedule cannot afford a trip to a dance. The only instance where you will find me in London is if I am proceeding with an important task as the Queen's Watchdog. Otherwise, it is very much preferable that I remain in this estate."

"But, it is rare that we ever get to spend the day together—"

He splays his fingers in the air to dismiss her complaint. "How about this? I will dedicate today's entire evening to you. Your discretion will decide what we are going to do—"

"Oh, thank you, Ciel! Thank you, thank you!" With great affection, Elizabeth pounces to initiate an embrace; squeezing him so earnestly that he has a difficult time attaining a breath. Albeit his impending suffocation, Ciel relaxes his momentarily tensed muscles to signify that he accepts the hug. It has been a while since he was granted the slightest of ardor—since he usually is surrounded by people who strictly are his servants, or idiots that exasperate him to no end.

His fiancée releases him, and begins to scamper off in zeal. "My maid, Paula, and I will make arrangements! See you soon, Ciel!"

"Ah..." He observes from afar as she retrieves her maid and prattles on about the prospective evening. The grin is not fatigued with being on her lips, and her eyes, the color of healthy foliage, gleam with elation. By giving her his approval and promise to spend quality time with her, she is relishing in this exultant gladness. If he is to be directly forthright with himself, it is a nice feeling to see someone so dear to him happy. Subconsciously, Ciel smiles just a bit—a notion that his butler deplorably takes notice of.

Roguishly, Sebastian smirks. "You are progressing smoothly to a true gentleman, by traditional standards, Young Master."

The curves of his eyebrows construct projecting folds of skin, when they are knitted together to the center. A retaliatory snap follows shortly after, "Be quiet."

The damned butler chuckles into his gloved hand. "I apologize, Young Master, but it _has_ been a while since one is allowed to bear witness to a smile from you."

"...It has been a while, has it not?" his master murmurs, his eye muddled as he is preoccupied by with a thought. Absentmindedly, he films a finger over the ancient Phantomhive ring, that has been passed down for generations, located around his left thumb. It is a ornate silver piece that holds an emerald-cut deep-blue stone. The precious stone remains effulgent despite its years of use, reflecting the hue of the glorious ocean. The ring is a priceless circular band of metal that is deserving of reverence; notwithstanding, its purpose is not for boasting, but rather for signifying his distinguished status as the Earl of Phantomhive.

And as the Earl of Phantomhive, he holds a high position over many others. He has acceded into the throne, in place of his father. The assemblage of corpses, in which the respective souls that invigorate these inanimate objects had impertinently defied him, and were removed as a consequence, amass beneath his sovereignty. If others are to gaze at this boy, they would be appalled in finding of his inhumane crimes. For what child would commit of such abominable things? If the world is to be elucidated of the truth and if it is to turn its back coldly at him as a result, he will accept it without complaint. After all, he has already turned his back to it.

Nonetheless, at times, he would catch himself sparing a glance over his shoulders. That is because behind him, always, there are his friends. He may still retain naivety; he may have not learned to swallow humble pie as of yet. But, they are invariably there to guide him.

Peering around the room, he sees Tanaka chuckling gutturally while sipping his Japanese tea. Mey-Rin, uncoordinated and clumsy, is scrambling from place to place, with arms full of dishes and plates that occasionally crash to the ground due to the unfortunate lack of balance. An inauspicious explosion ignites from the kitchen, and a coughing Baldroy, marked head to toes with soot, shouts his apologies. Out the window, Finnian can be perceived running around the garden, inadvertently destroying blooming plants by the excessive doses of herbicide. Elizabeth, along with her maid, is adorning the walls with pink ribbons, and Sebastian is amenably awaiting for his next orders.

And, if Ciel is to close his eyes, his lashes curtaining his eyelids; softly brushing against cheekbones, the image of Soma and Agni tending to his townhouse in London is vivid and detailed. The congenial grins, liberal in size, would blossom on their visages. And invading into his imagination like a sharp spike is the face of the Earl of Trancy. His mercurial nature, his contumacious resistance to his orders, have been spited upon by Ciel on myriad instances. But if Ciel has become aware of the good points that are buried deep, deep, _deep_ within his 'nemesis', then perhaps he has learned a new way to judge people after all.

His faculty for mental images decides to widen its scope; his cognitive senses explore the profundity of his mind. Prodding the daily thoughts aside, he keeps on tugging and pulling; searching for something that has been plunged into the dusty depths. And yet a feeling unfathomable does not allow him to cease in this doing.

So for that, it washes over him, flowing through the rifts of his heart to fill its chambers with warmth. The picture of middle-aged, plump woman laughing, with an indigenous accent and twinkling, electric green irises. Then, right beside her is a small girl with a plate of red hair upon her scalp, and orbs that are the exact match of his—

Sucking in his breath, Ciel opens his eyes; the light from the silver chandelier dangling overhead penetrating them, inducing a cringe. He shudders, for the moment reality hits, the warmth exudes from his heart to leave it dry once again.

"Are you all right, Young Master?" Sebastian's voice speaks besides him. The butler has been observing his charge's unorthodox actions, where he shuts himself from the rest of the world to contemplate about a matter that has very subtly brought a smile.

Ciel respires for a brief interval in order to clear his thoughts that are hazy from the reminiscence. Still, it has mellifluously flooded his mind with the dulcet memories of being with the two, even if that has only lasted for a short while. It is astonishing to believe that it has nearly been a year since he has seen nor heard of them.

It truly is over.

Suddenly acknowledging that his servant is questionably ogling at him, while awaiting his answer, Ciel coughs a few times—in order to ensure that he will not stammer. "...Yes, I am fine. Let us head to my study; we shall prepare for the day then. As for this stack of invitations, organize them in a file so that I can refer to them when necessary."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian gathers the letters into his arms, while Ciel promptly ascends the stairs. Entering his study, he sits himself on the chair behind his desk. After sinking into the leathery comfort of his seat, he huffs out an unfettered breath of air, that not often would he indulge in.

Anon, Sebastian comes in and stores the file accordingly on the bookshelf; tutting, his slender fingers skitter across the various documents that furnish of important information until he discovers an ideal breach to slide the file through.

"Sebastian," the Earl of Phantomhive calls, intertwining his hands into a neat fold on the surface of his desk, "relay to me my schedule for the day."

Baffled, the butler arches an eyebrow. "Have I not delivered to you the information this morning?"

"It is likely," Ciel replies. "However, my attention was diverted when Elizabeth billowed over in a trice—must I remind you, without prior notice."

The butler recalls of how the young lady had brusquely rushed into Ciel's bedroom to bind him in an ineluctable embrace. Amused, he nods his head to display compliance, and fetches his pocket watch to discern the time. "Very well. In half an hour, Professor Hugues, an authority in Kingcraft, shall arrive—"

"Again?" his charge mutters disdainfully, already showing symptoms of annoyance.

"Why, yes," Sebastian asserts, evenly. "He feels as though he has not yet successfully instilled to you the basics of being a monarch—"

"Because of the four's idiocy," Ciel finishes, reclining back on his chair. A scowl surges over his features. "I believe I have not left quite of a good impression on him, with the four running amuck—not to mention, causing destruction wherever they go as well. 'Incompetent management of subjects' was his report. Tch, what impudence."

Sebastian suppresses a derisive snicker at this. "After lunch, Jedediah Wesley from the London Stock Exchange shall drop by for a visit. Then—"

Abruptly, a loud clattering sounds from outside. Hooves of horses clash with the ground to apply friction as to stop the movement of the carriage. The vehicle groans, and its wheels slightly buckle. Following in succession are audible but incoherent voices.

After peering out the window to verify the situation transpiring in the exterior of the manor, Sebastian glances at his watch. "Then, at 9:45 PM sharp, you will receive an unexpected visit from the Earl of Trancy."

In response, Ciel wearily glides his fingers through his blue-tinged hair. "I suppose this cannot go ignored, especially since he is not comprised with the slightest sliver of patience and tolerance. Permit him in, and I will ascertain what is his business."

* * *

"Oi!" Alois Trancy barges through his study, in an absence of due invitation, and gratifies himself by settling into a chair before the Earl of Phantomhive. He stares at the latter, seemingly bemused. His head is tilted to the left, his platinum blond fringes showering to the said direction. There is a vacillating smirk upon his lips as though he is not resolute whether to frown or smile, and an inquisitive spark coruscates in his azure eyes. Under his arm is a book brought into a compact form by bending and laying its covers together.

Ciel regards him in an apathetic manner, his visage not altering from blankness except for a tenuous contract of brow at the fact that Alois has welcomed himself to do as he favors. "What do you want—"

"Why'd you do it?" Alois inquires, his smirk widening.

"Do what?" returns the younger boy, who is patently confused.

Wordlessly, Alois gapes at him, his mouth opening to speak only to be barred when his lips purse together. He ponders about how to approach this subject in the most delicate way possible, and then brightens when an idea is reinstated. Retrieving the book he has taken with him, he flips through the pages; his fingers blurry at the hasty flicking movement.

Curious, Ciel tries to catch a glimpse of what the pages entail, but is unable to see since the book is leveled so that it is impossible to view anything but the bleak black covers. "Admittedly, this is the first time that I've seen you anywhere near a book. That incites me to believe that this, perhaps, _is_ the first time you have picked up a book. If you have come here with the intention of me explaining what is going on, I will not help you chapter by chapter."

Alois' smirk is retained despite the ridicule, and he stops at a particular page; ostentatiously propping up the book for so that it will enter Ciel's perception. Ciel inclines, in spite of himself, and all that he can discern is a discombobulating jumble of graphs, charts, and numbers imprinted on the leaves. It is familiar, though, and it reminds him of his own company's accounting book—ah, now he apprehends the purpose of this exercise.

Grinding his teeth together, Ciel cannot help but wonder what is taking Sebastian so long to prepare the tea. He needs a distraction, preferably now while Alois is smiling.

"I'm sure you recognize this," Alois says, in an effervescent tone that Ciel would love to strangle him for. "This is my company's book, however." Reading off the page, he adds on, "In accordance to this register, in the duration of the past ten months or so, the Trancy Co. has been receiving approximately fifteen point five percent boost in pecuniary gain. It covered for the employment and insurance fees. In addition, this results to the accruement of monetary surplus, in which is used to restart the activity of manufacturing in the company. Overall, it has benefited us with the gross profit of 700£. Coincidentally, it is sufficient to begin repaying my debts."

Curtly shutting the book with the snap of his wrist, the blond grins. "And, do you know what is even funnier?" When Ciel refuses to answer, he continues, "It is that whoever defrayed the expenses of that percentage appears to be a third-party, that is not an associate within the company. We are able to determine that because there are no records of ever producing the money. Ironically enough, in this period of ten months, the Funtom Company has withdrawn from being a creditor. Anything to say, Phantomhive?"

Ciel prolongs a sigh in exasperation at the barefaced audacity of the opposite to shamelessly be straightforward. He supposes there is no longer a reason to be reticent about this subject. "Just consider it as remuneration for being of assistance to me several months ago."

Alois chuckles, and that is when Ciel notices that he is dressed quite differently. He has donned on a cream-colored sleeve along with brown trousers. Taking in account of the change of apparel, he questions, "What is with the raiment?"

Alois peers down at his own body. "Oh... Ah, I was just heading off to a town quite a distance away. During the travel, I decided to drop by."

Sebastian admits himself in then, and sets two china teacups on the desk. Grasping the handle, Ciel brings one near his lips so that the soothing steam will pass over his skin. "You plan to leave London?"

Alois shrugs. "Probably for a month or so. Besides, there is nothing to do during suspension."

As a punishment for the incident ten months ago, the Queen's Watchdog and Spider are revoked of their positions—at least temporarily; for a year is the unofficially stated period. They are also liable to compensate for the loss of the Scotland Yard officers, that is the funerals and the provisions for the officers' families. However, they were able to elude exile, for fortuitously, they had managed to put an end to an egregious organization that specializes in kidnapping and human trafficking.

"Are you certain you are allowed to move about now that we're on suspension?" Ciel inquires dubiously. "Have you asked the Queen for permission yet?"

Mischievously, the blond smiles, and deliberately infuses thick layers of innocence into his tone, "What? We are obliged to ask?" Shaking his head in a chortle, he sets his feet on the desk; narrowly missing the teacup. "You know me, Ciel. Like I would _beg_ to be allowed to leave. Spiders just inconspicuously disappear; no one can stop these scurrying creatures. What are the people going to do, strap a chain on one?"

Ciel offhandedly motions to Sebastian, and the latter remove Alois' legs from the surface of the desk. "No, but they can place a giant jar on top of one."

Alois waves the topic away, sighing, "All right, before you go on being the smartass you are..." Stretching his arms, he yawns and rests the back of his head against the chair. "The Season is wonderful, it's like starting anew... So tempted I am to host another ball."

"It's hot," Ciel retorts, grimacing. Having reminded himself of the heat, it glazes over his skin to flush it with a light pink color.

The blond peeks at him behind veiled eyelids. "You know, there are advantages to being annulled of our jobs of service to Her Majesty. For one thing, schedules are cleared in a snap of the fingers. Or at least, for me. You, on the other hand, is the fortunate or unfortunate one, depending how you look at it."

Intrigued by his ambiguity, Ciel cautiously asks, "What do you mean?"

"Well, besides the I-must-still-take-care-of-my-company part—I just let Claude handle that—or the I-must-take-care-of-my-household part—I happen to scare mine to the degree that they will not dare disobey—you must fill the remainder of your time for your family. Needless to say, I don't have any, so it does not count for me."

The Earl of Phantomhive exhales, enervated, "Lizzy is—"

"Tch!" Alois chides, frowning. "Who said I was talking about her?"

Ciel mirrors his frown. "Well, I have no other that you could have referred to—..." He clamps his mouth shut at the remembrance, and he hastily averts his gaze to his tea in pretense that the substance is very compelling.

Alois acknowledges his reaction, and smiles. He is about to give more hints, just in case this is not adequate to penetrate through Ciel's obstinate and mulish skull, but then the latter speaks up quietly:

"What does Alice mean to you?"

Surprised, Alois blinks several times to properly process this question. Once he does, a grin slowly emerges from his flabbergasted countenance, in which is a response that Ciel has not conjectured would occur.

Smugly putting a finger to his own lips, the blond says, "Now, that is a secret between Alice and me."

Eyebrows furrowed, Ciel is disappointed with this rather cryptic answer. For a long time, he has busied himself with separating Alois and Alice, but has never stopped to wonder what has caused them to bond. Even more so now, their relationship is enigmatic and unclassifiable, which by all means is not exactly pleasing.

"It is peculiar of you," Ciel states, "to be so affectionate to a particular girl. I have surmised that you would disregard her since she is no longer a part of our lives."

"Ah... but I cannot do that. Do you want to know why—oh, my, you do not have to look so eager," Alois sneers.

Shooting him a bitter scowl, Ciel struggles for a hold of his own emotions and bids him to go on with a nod.

"Well..." Alois closes his eyes and sighs deeply. "It's simple. It's because I promised her I will never forget her, and so I won't."

The Earl of Phantomhive scoffs, "Futile effort, in the end. What is the point if she does not remember you in return? This is self-evident: there _is_ no point, so it will be best if—"

"Ciel. Don't forget it."

Ciel gazes at Alois curiously at these words to see that the latter's eyes are glimmering with a cerulean glow.

"I know you haven't, even now, you did not forget a single thing about Alice."

Gritting his teeth in scorn, Ciel balls up his fists beneath his desk. "But, what is the point? I may be arrogant, but I am not nostalgic. I do not desire to cling onto such a thing as past memories."

To his astonishment, the Earl of Trancy chuckles. "'What is the point?' Why don't you ask yourself that? Whenever you feel like letting go of all those memories, remember why you have clung onto them for so long in the first place. You have not released yourself from the burden of these memories, because they are too valuable to forget."

Ciel is rendered speechless, while Alois leaps up from his seat. He heads to the exit of the study, but when his hand connects with the doorknob, he pauses:

"Ciel... during the past ten months, there was one occasion. Only one, and that was after Alice left. At that time, you told me how you met Alice, how you were granted a little sister. I had made a suggestion to you at that moment, do you remember?"

The blue-haired boy's forehead wrinkles as his mind races to grasp onto the memory of that suggestion. After a troubling minute passes, at last, he is enlightened once more of the details of that request.

"Absolutely not!" Ciel refuses, his fists tightening. He is not fully aware as to why, but his blood is boiling—with passion or with anger?—at this idea. "No... I... absolutely not..."

Alois smiles lightly, unfazed with his blunt and candid rejection, for he _knows_ Ciel; and he knows that Ciel will agree sooner or later. He thrusts open the door to depart, but not before adding:

"Isn't it a brand-new summer, Ciel? A chance to start over and make things right this time. A new beginning."

* * *

Blanketed by the dismal darkness imposed by dusk, the Earl of Phantomhive tosses about in his bed; attempting to nail a specific portion of space that can imbue comfort. But nonetheless, no matter the shifts of the pillows, he is haunted with interminable thoughts of what Alois has spoken, in which leads for agitation to pervade him.

Then finally, he is fed up with the burden of contemplating about whether or not he should do _that_. Bolting to an upright position, he calls, "Sebastian! Bring me a piece of paper along with ink!"

* * *

Alice grabs a fistful of her bangs to lift them. The exposure reveals her birthmark that she can perceive while looking at her reflection on the river. After inspecting the queer shape, she grows disinterested and flops her bangs back to place. Subsequently, she snatches the bucket off the ground and fills its capacity with the water.

After doing as much, Alice, huffing tediously, carries the bucket down the path and to the heart of the village. Gingerly edging toward the well with great solicitude so that she will not drop the bucket and repeat this process _again_, she raises the bucket and pours its contents into the well's stomach.

She wipes her sweat by ungracefully tugging up her shirt and swiping the collar against the beads of perspiration. Glancing through a window, while squinting due to the glaring sunlight, she views as Patty prepares a meal with a large pot. The wood that she has collected earlier is gradually diminishing as they are furnished for consumption for the fire heating up the rear of the pot.

A tantalizing scent wafts from the pot to tickle Alice's nose, and her deprived belly rumbles. While awaiting for her food, she rests under the eaves of their shabby house, and on the friable and loamy soil, in search for shade from the scorching sun.

Alice gazes up at the vast kingdom of the sky that stretches for immeasurable miles and miles. Its extent of light blueness is utterly stunning, and the puffy and frothy clouds ease their way in a sluggish pace to spread across the upper atmosphere. This domain is ubiquitous, she hears.

In times like this, Alice wishes that she can go far from here. To a place where she has never been before, so that exciting adventures can unravel. She yearns to embark on an exhilarating journey, where she will learn new experiences, and be educated of the different aspects of life. Alice wonders if there is someone else in the distance that is also waiting for a change of life.

Where is her mother?

_Patty is my mother._

Where is her father?

_Years ago, Patty had grabbed her shoulders, when she burst into sobs at the revelation that finally reached their small village; it declared that the Earl of Phantomhive, Vincent, had died in a fire._

A brother?

_"...Alice, you have a brother."_

_"Brother?" she echoed blankly._

_Vincent's eyes twinkled at the thought of his son. "Yes... he is your older brother. His name_ _is—_"

She cannot remember.

It as if a wall has been set up in her mind, blocking any flow of thought.

"His name is... His name is..."

She repeats this over and over. Desperation surges through her when she is frustrated at her own fruitless efforts. Clawing at the abstract wall, she racks her brain to remember the name. How could she have forgotten such a vital piece of information?

"His n-name is..."

What is it?

All she can draw is a point blank.

Nothing at all.

She is near tears, then, when she realizes that she will never remember it.

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis stands on a grassy hilltop as he gazes down upon the tiny redhead. In his gloved hand is a letter written from his young master, addressed to little girl. Ciel has thrust the enclosed letter to Sebastian without a proper explanation. All that he said was, "This is for Alice."

Why, yes, it is for Alice. However, his master did not directly tell him to _deliver_ it.

"And that would be your gravest mistake as of yet, my Lord," the demon whispers.

His sibling impedes upon their goal, it obscures and strays him from the path of revenge. It is essential to complete the contract, but that will be delayed, and possibly even unfulfilled, if Ciel solely concentrates on this individual.

And for that, the demon mercilessly tramples upon the happiness of them. Of Ciel, who is anxiously pacing back and forth in his room while thinking of reuniting with his estranged sister. Of Alois, who is peering out his carriage with a bluebell in his hand as he tells Luka that very soon, he can be blessed again. Of Alice, who is wistfully dreaming of a world beyond her small home.

The demon lights the letter on fire, the antagonistic flames hungrily eating the susceptible paper. The words that tell of the manor's address, the arrangement to meet at July 1st; the words that could have changed everything, crumble to ashes and fade along with the wind.

And, just like that. It is over before it even started.

* * *

_Dear Alice,_

_I am your long-lost older brother._

_Earl Ciel Phantomhive_

* * *

On the first of July, Ciel and Alois, earnestly desirous, wait for the arrival of Alice. Here is _the_ opportunity to start all over, to begin anew and make sure not to repeat the same grievous mistakes as before; Ciel and Alois are determined to repair the the mishaps.

The Earl of Phantomhive places a bundle of flowers—forget-me-nots as provided by Alois—on Rosaline Phantomhive's grave, in which he has ordered be installed right beside the graves of Vincent and Rachel.

Alois has a bundle himself—a bouquet to be specific. They both eagerly and expectantly gaze at the manor's gates for the prospective arrival of the carriage. For the arrival of the girl that has forever altered their lives, that has bestowed them with pure kindness and felicity.

For Ciel's little sister. For Alois' lover.

A new beginning.

And thus, they wait.

Hours elapse, and yet they still wait.

For the girl that never comes.

* * *

**A reserved section for all those that have reviewed:**

**Tsuki no shijima, Beryl Bloodstone, Noname, mikachan, lunar locket, SufferingInSilence, InkedOnyx, 1 Hell of a Monster, envyfan1000, Charlotte and Rashka, Mabel, Midnightsun1397, Maichiru Sakura, Troublesome Kunoichi, love1398, Paul1233, ZoeyRageQuits, Anon, Eternal Blaze Fanfictions, InvaderPhantom16, KotatsuKutie, Spideeer, Kuroshitsujifan, SpiderButterfly, WulfStave, xXElectric-Kuro-NekoXx, emochildlova, H.E.E.R. I Am, watergoddesskasey, Cereal, Jaedyn, sljfksd, pretty-little-liar-girl70, **and of course, the awesome **Guests** (but unfortunately, I was not able to distinguish you, as there was no prominent idenification).**  
**

And, I'm sorry if for some reviews, I have not replied to them. I kept telling myself to hold off until the final so that I can greet you all here. Anyway, I would additionally like to extend my thanks to all those who have added this story to their favorites or subscriptions. And, to those users where the only way I know they're reading this is when they tell me through PM. My gratitude is also for those anonymous people behind the computer screens where even though they do not directly involve themselves in the site, they do read the story.

However, the sole reason why I have not listed all those people is because I want to underscore that the reviews are what impacted me as the writer the most. I could care less for the quantity of them, but rather the quality. The more you express yourselves, the greater my joy is. I want to convey the message to those who review that I am forever in your debt for informing me of your thoughts on each chapter.

As for the people who do not review, it does not mean that I resent you. I can understand why you refuse to leave a comment. It's either for laziness, the inability at the moment to form the right words, the inexperience, or possibly the fear that the review may not be competent enough or it may be put on blast. I understand, because I used to be just like that. At first, I was a new user who was not familiar with the procedure. Then when I grew experienced, I was too lazy, or I did not know exactly what to say. Honestly, I was never fearful of reviewing, but you never know.

But since this is the _final_ chapter, I have a one request: that you impart to me your lasting impression of the story. You will comprehend after you do it often, but reviewing is something appreciative and gratifying, not to mention productive for the authors. That is why I review all the stories that I read, especially if I enjoyed them. I feel extremely accomplished whenever authors message me, telling me of how I make their days. And you're looking at a person who would have hardly spared a comment a few months back. This story has really changed me, as an individual, a critic, a reader and a writer. You will know that there is a satisfaction in conveying of _your_ thoughts and feelings. You are your own person, with your own individuality. By telling of your thoughts, you have your own voice. And, I am all ears to hear it, for one last time.

**Thank you very much for reading _Obsession_.**


End file.
